The Kaiju Jailor
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Actions have consequences whether they are good or bad. I was given a chance to save everyone but plans don't go according to plans. I never thought my action would cause this... (Self-insert, ATL, Canon divergent Legendary Godzilla Crossover, Special guest characters appearances)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other content belong to me.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 1: Waking Up**

"Thank you Sakura-chan and Obito!" Said a very relieved Naruto they been fighting Kaguya Ōtsutsuki for hours. She was one of the most difficult bodies to beat so far, she has transported the team multiple times throughout dimensions, first a lava dimension, then an ice dimension successfully separating Sasuke for the moment.

The two of them could seal her away before anything else happens however she was making it very difficult. Earlier Kaguya went to deal with Naruto, the crafty ninja began drawing aid from the tailed beasts within him, ploughing through Kaguya's defensive and quickly overwhelming her with a massive army of his shadow clones.

The princess quickly retreats through her portal, to which Naruto quickly follows through, as does Obito along with Sakura and Naruto-clone. While the shadow clone quickly disperses, Black Zetsu is shocked that Naruto could follow them to the base world of Kaguya's various dimensions. While Kaguya is determined to reclaim the massive chakra within Naruto, Black Zetsu points out that Naruto is too dangerous and should just take the easier route of killing him. Dismayed in agreeing, Kaguya then launched a jagged bone barrage on Naruto that impales him and starts to disintegrate.

Then Kaguya then returned to the normal dimension, only to find that Naruto's shadow clone army didn't disperse. She comes to realise that the body she killed was a well-disguised clone, and then sees that only the true Naruto, among the clones, possesses the Truth-Seeking Balls on his back. Cutting through Naruto's clones trying to kill the real one, Kaguya was unaware of Obito and Sakura's rescue of Sasuke from her desert dimension until now.

"We have no choice mother." Black Zetus says, "Mother we have no choice, there is no time to save chakra!"

"I know..." She replies. Using her third eye Kaguya teleported them all to a dimension with heavy gravity in an effort to pin them down to finally rid of the two pest.

Everything fell with a mighty thud. The clones began to disperse leaving behind a cloud of smoke, no matter how hard they tried no one could move a muscle.

"My body...*ergh*...feels heavy..." Obito commented

"Thanks for...ugh...pointing that...out...captain obvious!" Sasuke shot at his clansmen. He struggled to sit up, Naruto wasn't faring any better.

"This...is...bad..."

The two of them looked at the down princess, she was in the same condition as them. However, two bony jagged spikes shot out of her palm of her hands as she lifted them up. Kakashi and Obito watched in horror as the two-bone spikes appeared to move in slow motion before them. They couldn't move, Kakashi despaired knew they would not be able to reach the two in time, both veteran ninjas managed to get to their feet it was too late.

Sakura screamed tears trickled down her face, her two comrades have been shot one in the shoulder and the other in the chest, "NARUTO! SASUKE!"

The final look in their eyes as they began to disintegrate was one of dismay. Finally, they were nothing but dust.

"Minato-sensei...forgive me... I failed..."

The dimension shifted again this time back to where every shinobi was captured in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Black Zetus cackled, "With those two out of the way there is nothing you can do to stop us join the rest of your fellow shinobi!"

When two pair of eyes opened they looked at each other, they knew that they were dead. Everything was white and it seemed to go on forever, not a word was sound between the two, it was over...they lost...All their friends trapped within the that damned infinite dreaming.

"Would you like to start again?" a voice called

They looked around, "Who's there?"

"Start over again?"

"Yes, only one of you can go back perhaps..."

"I won't ask again who are you!" Sasuke said irritated

A blinding light engulfed the plane, before them stood a female, dark chocolate hair tied in a pony tail, pale eyes, with a black kimono with flowers on them, her face heart shaped as her bangs framed them.

"Have you ever heard the expression; 'fate is a cruel mistress'?" The two shinobi stood silent, "Do you want to why such a metaphor? Because death is inevitable, and virtually all extramarital affairs lead to unhappy outcomes it even suggests that fate as an inevitable influence is not only hazardous, but can be oblivious to the feelings of those it affects."

"Then you must be..."

She nodded her head again she slides her hands into her sleeves of her kimono, "I will ask you again descendants of Indra and Ashura do you want a second chance or not? Only one of you can go back and Naruto you have been chosen for that very chance..."

* * *

Darkness, all he saw was darkness as he felt himself slowly drifting in the endless abyss; then coldness. The cold continued to crawl over him slowly, he felt himself getting to the cold, as if he was adapting.

'Where am I?' He heard himself speak even though it was a thought.

Everything was pitch black, then he saw it a moment later a small white light, it was that of a small flame. He gazed at it wondering what it would do, the light started to turn in intensity as it glowed, he shielded his eyes as the entire plane shifted into a white space.

It wasn't anything special but he could have sworn he heard the rushing of waters like that of water fall. The plane shifted again this time into a forest, it was very serene and then a voice called out "Welcome…"

Spinning around he was face to face with a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was long having a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead.

His eyes roam taking this old man features he wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

"Yo…your…the Sage of the Six Path…Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki…" The young man stuttered

"Yes, yes I am…" He replied with a chuckle, "And I have neither seen you before in any of the elemental nations…so my friend…who are you?"

The young man began to lightly chuckle then he chuckles began to turn into guffaws, "HAHAHAHAHA, this has got to be a dream, I always have dreams like these, in which case I should be waking up any moment now…"

A few minutes passed by and nothing happens, "Any minute now I'll be back in my cozy bed going to my job tomorrow."

One second passes by

"Any second now…"

Two seconds passes by

A total of 10 seconds went by and still the floating man was still in his presence, looking around awkwardly he went about to pinch himself awake yet the when the sudden pain in his backhand was noted he realized; this was not a dream.

"This is real…"

"Of course this is real, if it wasn't I would not be able to speak with you the way I am doing so now." The elder man floated close to him, "So let me repeat my question again, who are you and what are you doing here in my plane? Why do I not sense any chakra from you?"

The young man blinked and blinked again, ever so slowly did he cross his arms while resting his chin on the palm of hand, not sure how to take this situation at hand. He sighed "Alright I'll go along with the gag…" He cleared his throat, "My name is Kay Bartholomew Echevarría and you are not supposed to be real!" He said pointing his finger accusingly at the man

"Oh? Care to explain?" He challenged with a smirk, "If I don't like what I hear consider your life forfeit."

"Your kidding right?" The small smile said otherwise; "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Kay deadpanned

"Try me…"

After two hours of Q and A, the older shinobi stroked his long goatee. His closed eyes pondering all that was said, Kay sat in front of him, his eyes hard as he watched intently what the Sage of Six path was thinking. Would he believe him? After all it wasn't everyday you find yourself in front of the 'god' of ninjas even though he felt that this was still a dream.

"So…" He began, "…You come from a world that is consider reality while my world is fiction. Interesting indeed…" He opened his eyes, "What's even more surprising from what I can gather because of my mistake in choosing my youngest son instead of my oldest to be my successor, they become engrossed in a family feud which Indra started to reclaim what he thought he lost, each generation they were reincarnated until the very end which lands on the child of prophecy Naruto as you call him breaking the cycle of hatred in end and to sum it up my mother Kayuga will return during a great shinobi war which is occurring now due to Black Zetsu interfering with the Uchiha stone tablet I made."

"Basically…" The young man said, "Wait the 4th Shinobi is ongoing?"

A small 'hm' gurgles in the ancient shinobi throat as if he was ignoring him, a moment of silence passes by "I believe you."

"Wait that's it?"

"Hm…My eyes can detect if you were lying or not plus when I looked into your eyes I found no deceit in you at all as we conversed." He said, "It is said that eyes are the window to the heart and you have a pure heart."

"Oh, um okay…" A thought crossed his mind, "Do you mind sending me home now?"

The sage had another idea in mind, "Well I would send you home however I do have proposition for you."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this."

"Trust me this is once in a lifetime opportunity that we are in. " He said with a small smirk, "With all that you have said I can't imagine what is like for the child of prophecy to grow up alone and eventually turn into a fine young man, you already know how the story is going to be like since you read about it but how about experiencing it first hand?"

Before he could reply they were interrupted by a sudden pulse that fabricated thought out his plane, "Seems like we have visitors. Come…"

The young man was hesitant for a moment or two, upon seeing his hesitant action he smiled reassuring him, "Come now, I don't bite. I sense two chakra signature it wouldn't be right to keep them waiting."

With reluctance he left with the older man in a blinding light.

* * *

Moments later they appeared in the same flash of light, Kay turned green wanting to vomit. The sensation passed when he heard voices all too familiar from a certain TV show yelling, with the anger and annoyance all around him. _'So this is what its like to feel everything on a spiritual level, everything so heightened even my 5 senses.'_

Blinking away the bright light for his eyes to readjust themselves he finally focused on two familiar figures in a heated argument.

They listened to what the conversation was about "What did you do, what is going on here!" Naruto demanded.

"Dobe, now is not the time," He batted Naruto's hands away from his shirt

"This is your fault Teme! If you didn't have to leave the village then none of this would be happening! We could have stayed as family and we could have helped you ya know!"

"I told you once but in case you didn't get it through your thick skull, let me reiterate what I told you at the Valley End, I don't need your help, you don't know the pain that I've been through but I can see you understanding now." The stotic teen said, "Right now I want to change my life and I have asked Fate if this was possible,"

Kay interrupted the conversation, "While that's all said and good Sasuke the chances of you wanting a second chance and being granted is pretty slim to none."

Both teens turned to be faced the unfamiliar young man along with the Sage of the Six path.

His eyes narrowed, "And you are, who now?"

"Call me a fan." Kay stated simply shrugging, "I know who you both are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, both hailing very powerful clans and one of the greatest rivals in the history of shinobi. One who carries the Kyūbi or can I call him Kurama? Hated by all the villagers until one day Pain Attacked and now is celebrity." This got the blonde haired ninja on guard, "The other who had family and was willing to get revenge on his brother no matter what the cost until he was mad with power for finding out the truth as well into wanting to destroy the very source of his clan pain." Usually Sasuke was emotionless but this short summary of his life caused him to blaze his EMS to life spinning wildly.

"You seem to know a lot about us so it's fair or else things will get ugly pretty quickly." Sasuke said, Naruto cracked his knuckles as if to agree with his rival/friends statement.

"Relax I mean you no harm I just know a lot about you guys is all." He replied, the two stared skeptically, "Even _if_ I did fight you two somehow I doubt I would last 20 minutes against the likes of you since you do have the power of the sage of the six paths, don't you?"

"Who is this guy, Hagoromo-ojisan?" Naruto asked pointing his finger at Kay, "He isn't anyone I seen before."

Sasuke facepalmed, "Way to state the obvious, baka."

"Oí, nobody asked you teme!"

"And I'm ignored…"

"He is trustworthy, I've seen that he is not lying nor is he from our world." Hagoromo said, 10 seconds passed by Sasuke and Naruto eyes bugged out after that information finally processed.

"NANI?"

"Thanks for blowing my ears out…" Kay rubbed both his ears gently

"But…but…but…" Naruto brain exploded not allowing a single correct sentence to form

"How…" Sasuke asked his voice found

"You got me there." Kay rubbed his chin, "One moment I'm falling asleep and the next thing I know I'm surrounding by light then… BAM…right in front of the Sage of the Six Path."

"Well this is a surprise." A feminine voice spoke as a figure appeared near them, "Hagoromo…" She bowed out of respect

"Please don't do that you know how I hate formalities between friends." He said with a small smile on his face

"Well, no matter what I will continue to do so because you are the only one who deserves my respect unlike a certain Uchiha." She stated a matter of fact

Sasuke growled, "I want to go back I can change!"

"No, I will not allow it." She said with finality in her voice, "It's because of your clans accursed cycle of hatred that I will not permit it. I doubt even if I did send you back that anything would change, you are unworthy for a second chance."

"I demand that you send me back." Sasuke gritted his teeth while his fist clenches and unclenches.

"Your Uchiha status has no affect here, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Even in the real world, you expected everyone to give you what you want." Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Face the facts Sasuke we're dead!"

"Umm…did you guys kill each other while at the Valley End when you fought a second time?"

"How do you know about?" Naruto asked stupefied

Kay sighed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ah yes the anomaly, when I am done with these two I will make sure to take you back to your own world." Fate said placing both hands on Kay and Naruto's shoulders

"Perhaps we can find an alternate solution to this dilemma we are having." The Sage said, Fate inclined her head for the god of shinobi to speak, "Sasuke wants to go back and redeem himself after finding out the truth of his brothers past as well the demise of his clan however you feel that if he does go back he will jeopardize himself and nothing will change."

"You know me to well Hagoromo. Then what do you propose that I do?" Fate asked

"Send me…" The quiet request came now all eyes are on Kay, he swallowed his nervousness then taking a breath, "I know more than enough about Naruto and his world that he comes from and I would like experience first hand what it's like to be a shinobi not only that I would like to be like him in terms of Jinchūriki while inhabiting the body of said person of my choosing." He had a sneaky suspicion this is what The Sage of the Six path was implying, "I don't mean inhabiting Naruto body either."

Naruto gaped like a fish; someone was willing to be a human sacrifice to inhabit just to see how it felt like? He couldn't allow that to happen "You don't have to do that dattebayo! You don't understand the loneliness or the glares or hatred that villagers will have on you. My life was a living hell, nobody will would you want because of that status."

Kay smiled, "While I appreciate the concern knucklehead I know exactly what I am requesting, but instead going back as you like I mentioned I would like to be Sasuke."

This completely caught the young Uchiha off guard, someone was willing to go back to be him? Why? What was this guy motivation not only that make him be a Jinchūriki? "Normally I wouldn't care but I will not be silent no more about this matter, why me?"

Kay shifted his body and head to be focused on the now dead Uchiha, "Couples of reason, #1 You are a fan favorite and one of my favorite characters, #2 I can't be Naruto or any other male characters for the reasons why I can't be outgoing or being the unpredictable ninja that he is, Kiba too overconfident and there is no doubt in my mind Akamaru or Tsume will know a change in personality, Shino is quiet but the bugs living inside of him is something where I draw line, Neji could be a possibility but one false move from me and Uncle Hyūga will use that cage seal on my mind in case of threat to either the Hyūga clan or princess neither do I want to be a slave to the main branch, I value freedom in order to be caged."

While the three boys conversed they didn't notice Hagoromo and Fate having small smiles on their faces as they continued to listen why Kay stated he would be the New Sasuke Uchiha.

"…Finally #3 I already have a plan on how to at least save a few Uchiha members mainly your mother and Izumi, and even the children if I can put a plan into action. Being a Jinchūriki is only an added bonus since I would eventually put me on a closer level to understanding what it is to suffer with something like that in m gut."

Sasuke scowled "And of my father? Are you not going to save him as well?"

Kay fully turned, "Let me worry about the Uchiha's I have in mind, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Besides your father really wanted the Uchiha to treated as equal among the village it was due to the discrimination of Tobirama that he created the police force to take careful watch of the clan, need I mention Danzo."

"Yeah real nice on solving Sasuke clan but what about me?" Naruto asked eagerly, Kay saw that he was desperate for an answer from him, "Are you going to save my father as well as my mother?"

The young brown haired man smiled, "I might have an idea on how to save them."

"Yatta!" The blonde ninja air pumped, "What do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever ever heard of Gojira?"

Fate's smile turned into a jaw drop.

* * *

 **In a different universe**

Los Angeles Tuesday morning

The City of San Francisco is devastated; buildings turned to rubble and local personal with the help of the military are in the middle of helping survivors from the fallen building debris.

You see what had transpired here that made this famous city a wasteland was three monsters of titanic proportion torn it down while trying to be dominate than the other. Two of these creatures were called M.U.T.O acronym for "Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism." The third was reptilian in appearance named by the scientist Godzilla. The other beings prehistoric parasites, their sole goals revolve around consuming radiation and reproduction.

The male, being the first member to be encountered, is described as young, growing, and looking for food before meeting with the female, so he consumes radiation to gain strength. When he encounters Godzilla for the first time, he reacts with hostility and becomes defensive, attacking him whenever an opportunity becomes available and evading when possible.

The female, once the male had matured enough, awakened from her dormancy and traversed through Las Vegas and other environments to meet with the male, who brought with him a nuclear warhead as a sign of courtship for their eggs to feed upon, and showed some sign of affection as they rubbed their snouts together as a greeting. She seemed to exhibit pain when laying her eggs in the M.U.T.O nest in San Francisco, and became hostile and defensive when Godzilla appeared and fought with him alongside the male M.U.T.O to defend their nest.

After a long struggle, Godzilla became victorious over the two and the said giant reptilian creature collapses on the city's shoreline, people thought it was dead because of the fight.

The news helicopter captured footage of the creature while workers continued to find lost people. With the title of the news said _'Thousands still missing'_ ; with many people still being reunited with loved ones with tears of joy for those who are most fortunate. Back at the shoreline the large ancient reptile huffed, many froze turning their gaze towards the creature waiting to see what would happen next. It's eyes open with a daze and slowly stands up, tiredly its walks away from the people as they watch the creature slowly walking to the docks, news helicopter captured footage of the creature with title that is said Godzilla 'King Of Monsters savior of our City?'

Godzilla lets out a final roar before returning to the ocean to lay dormant once again, until he was needed to bring order back to the world. After a lengthy swim, the creature submerges itself to the deepest trenches of the deep, with the wounds from his battle, his tired mass urged him to rest but he ignored the protest of his body to go even deeper. The kaiju had enough of actively swimming finally he reached the rock bed surrounded by volcanoes that were embedded with radioactivity with the heat from them keeping him warm.

Fate is surely a true mystery because unknown to the creature it would be taken from his home world in order to be a balance in unknown familiar world. He slowly closed his eyes so he can rest more but he didn't notice that a white portal with a symbol of '輸送' covered his entire body and within a flash was transported to another world.

* * *

Back at the plane Fate was screeching her mouth towards Kay, she already gave him an earful why he shouldn't be playing with forces that he didn't understand. Kay nervously defended himself by saying it was the only way to understand Naruto not only his situation but to have that deep connection with him.

"Kami will have my head for this! Just so you can bond further is not a valid reason for you to be accepting of Naruto friendship!" Fate palmed her faced; "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

Hagoromo stroked his beard, "I too am curious to see this Gojira that Kay-kun has mentioned to stop Kurama the night of the attack, yet sending the creature a year earlier to recover very clever."

Kay chuckled a bit, "I figured why not since he was going out of a battle." He scooted away from the only female as she was dangerously looking at him with pure murder in her eyes.

"So what does this Gojira look like?" Naruto asked, while his companion pretended not to be interested in the conversation he was, "I mean I know there are only 9 bijū so why want your own."

"It would make the experience much more how should I say cool." Kay thought with a smirk on his face picturing what it would be like to have his own charka mode or something similar to that "Plus it's a badass monster with a badass character."

Sasuke smirked his ego inflating, Naruto wasn't pleased seeing the smug look on Sasuke face, "Oh come on I'm just as cool and badass as Sasuke and if you are from another world that knows my backstory then you know how badass I am Dattbayo!"

"Sorry loser but the guy wants to take over my life as me, better luck next time."

"Shut it teme!"

"If there is a next time." Fate mumbled crossing her arms, she continued to glare at Kay then suddenly she sensed something "He's here."

All eyes focused on a white portal that opened taking the shape of something humongous in the ocean as a window opened, once the light stopped illuminating Sasuke and Naruto jaw dropped. They gaped at this very squarely face reptile; its neck is broad and has shark-like gills, the head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, dorsal fins have this maple-leaf shape, although straighter and very sharp looking, somewhat jagged. The claws are black in color, and his feet are wider, resembling elephant's feet with larger claws.

The skin is crocodile-like, looking rough and is a very dark gray almost black color. His body and tail are very wide as well, making him look somewhat bulky, there are exactly 89 dorsal spines running down his back, the palm of his hands are 34 feet and 4 inches each.

"S-so…um…how big is it?"

"Don't know…never bothered checking…height."

"You are going to seal that thing in me?" Sasuke asked skeptically

"Yup…"

"You are out of your mind…"

"Yup…" He simply replied, "Don't even worry about it besides it will be me taking over your body and life so I know what I am doing when asking of this from 'Fate'. So gentlemen and lady meet the King of the Kaiju."

"I still don't approve. This could bring an imbalance towards his world and the Shinobi world I can't imagine the consequences that will follow after this." The female repressed a shiver going down her spine, she had seen what happens when the King of the Kaiju is going on a destructive rampage.

"The Godzilla I've chosen is like a force of nature, neutral, he simply considers humans to be tiny and insignificant and does not care about their general well-being but at the same time does not consider them worth destroying." Kay said, "Do you want the other 'original' Godzilla?"

She shivered, "No thank you." Then she said, "Hurry up I want to send you back in time to fix his mistake, so have we made a decision?"

Three looked at each other, but two of the three nodded their heads; "We have…"

"I still think it should be me going instead of him or the dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest, "This guy looks like he hasn't picked up a weapon or even killed anything in his life, I feel he's too soft."

Kay couldn't disagree with him there, never in life has he ever lived the hard life nor has he ever been situation of life or death. Speaking of death he has seen it with his own eyes been to many funerals but he wasn't afraid of it.

"It won't work." The last Uchiha stated

"Oi give him a chance." Naruto countered, "If thinks that he can do something for the both of us then let him besides it all about growing up."

"I can tell he is everything you're not Uchiha, he has the right quality, and has everything a person needs to love him." Fate looked at them warmly. "Very well Kay, I entrust you will live the life of Sasuke with this Kaiju as your partner. You must place your soon to be friends and family above yourself and try to save everyone, even though people are going to be against you, so I have said, so it shall be done."

Kay nodded, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, "While Sasuke is right that I don't know what the hard life is like for someone that grew up without parents or watching my loved ones killed off..." He address the young Uchiha, "I know what it's like to lose, I've seen and heard of many people that I've known in my life who suffered with illness and I've learned that a few days later or the following day passed on…do you want to know where it hurts?" He pounded his chest, "Right there and despite all that I've tried to make in on faith to keep me strong but don't expect me to kill anyone."

"So you believe in deity?" Sasuke asked, "You understand that in the shinobi world you will be required to kill even if it's for your survival?"

"I do."

"Well before you leave let me part you with a small gift." Hagoromo said interrupting the conversation, "Stretch out your hand, Kay-kun." Kay did and suddenly he could sense very powerful signatures all around him , "I've imparted to you chakra along with the gift of your own personal Sharingan after your mission is completed I will require it back."

Kay body began to glow, "Well I guess this is see you later." With one final look at the being called Fate, Hagoromo, Sasuke and Naruto he was gone like a leaf in the wind. But not before Naruto told him 'Good Luck'.

* * *

 **October 10th a year later after arriving**

Beneath the world's oceans lie rugged mountains, active volcanoes, vast plateaus and almost bottomless trenches. The deepest ocean trenches could easily swallow up the tallest mountains on land. Around most continents are shallow seas that cover gently sloping areas called continental shelves. These reach depths of about 650 feet. The continental shelves end at the steeper continental slopes, which lead down to the deepest parts of the ocean.

Beyond the continental slope is the abyss. The abyss contains plains, long mountains ranges called ocean ridges, isolated mountains called seamounts, and ocean trenches which are the deepest parts of the oceans. In the centers of some ocean ridges are long rift valleys, where Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions are common. Some volcanoes that rise from the ridges appear above the surface as islands.

Other mountain ranges are made up of extinct volcanoes. Some seamounts, called guyots, are extinct volcanoes with flat tops were bubbling in excitement, though one certain mountain began to move forwards from the depths of the sea.

Godzilla awoken, the creature sensed some sort of disturbance an investigation was required to find the source of the strange phenomenon, there was something in the air that wasn't the same. He arose from his laying grounds to determine what was going on.

Near the coastline of The Land of Fire a fishing boat was out in the ocean with its fisherman trying to catch food to provide for their families. It was a hard job but it was the only lifestyle they knew that and selling them to clients for profit.

There was about five fishermen on the Bekabune each with a fishing line with a bell attached to the tip out to sea waiting to have a bite. The fishermen ages ranged from young about 8 to at least 40 years of age, it was a calm afternoon that was leading itself to the night. They were resting their eyes so to speak and when I mean they I meant the adults who were snoring waiting for the bells to ring.

The young lad who was dignity waiting for the bell to start ringing had a face of determination, his patience paid off as he saw the line being tugged in the particular area facing north, ecstatic as he was, the boy reached over to his father.

"Tousan, tousan! I got something on the line!" The boy was beaming with pride, the man who was his father abruptly awoke from the excitement and ringing of the bell.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes the man quickly moved towards the line grabbing trying to reel in the fish. Pulling on it, the line struggled as the fight ensued, it was a few moments before the line went slack, the father gleamed with happiness, a fish to eat tonight, once he pulled the line towards the boat but he stopped.

The boy looked confused as his father just stopped reaching down for the catch, he could have sworn he heard something like rushing water in the distance. He looked up to find a massive dark object coming straight towards them, the boy looked at his father than in the direction.

The two opened their mouths to scream but it caught in their throats when the boat toppled by the wave the landmass provided. The five fishermen floated to the surface in time to spit the salt water out of their mouths to watch something that will be forever be ingrained in their memories until the day they die.

Out from the ocean and rising to full height a good 108.2 meters standing on two hind legs, the beast was enormous. In great awe they watched as the creature with charcoal black scales, with a long powerful tail swaying a bit, and generally bone-black jagged dorsal plates boomed on land with every stepped it took. It roared a deafen sound that made them cover their ears from bleeding out.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNKKKK  
**

They watched as it made its way on land, they could only pray hoping whoever comes into contact with this beast will not savor it's wrath.

* * *

Konoha the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, of which there have been four in its history. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. While generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages, Konoha has enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability.

Yet tonight that peace has been disturbed people were in streets panicking as the Genin were herding them to the safety zones. The Kyūbi was attacking Konoha it swung it on of its powerful tail into one of the skyscraper crushing with little effort; using its powerful roar it flatten many building that were caught in its blast reducing it too mere rubble.

It roared through the night sky as rampage continued and in less than half hour the massive beast already destroyed two thirds of the city and its outlying lands.

Ninja from Chuunin, Jounin, and special Jounin were called in order to stop the titan from destroying more of their precious village as well help the evacuation of many towards safety. Medical-nin were very thinned out from taking care of the wounded to the elderly, even taking care one of their comrades as the Kyūbi destroyed more of their home.

The Sandaime was wearing a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. He and a group of 10 ninjas watched from afar, as the Kyūbi destroyed everything in its path.

He very disturbed that many lives would be lost tonight and he could not stand it, "Prepare to move out men and to engage the Kyūbi!"

His name Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage of Konohagakure. A disciple of the village's previous Hokage, Hiruzen was a powerful ninja, hailed as a "God of Shinobi". His title was "the Professor" because he knew every non-hidden jutsu in Konoha.

"Right!" they shouted in unison

"Alright, let's move!"

"Yes sir!"

It was a long fierce battle between the forces of Konoha against this titan of destruction, clans from all over the village came to support the former leader of the Hidden Leaf. Leaders from different clans came to assist in battle Choza from Akimichi Clan, Tsume from the Inuzuka Clan with her pack of ninja and their dogs, and Inoichi from the Yamanaka clan.

Choza using a super expansion jutsu going in head on collision with the fox whom almost bit his head off mind you, managed to throw the damn beast off balance making it skid towards another part of town where the Third managed to land a few hits with his oversized stick, or his summon.

It was then followed up with the Inuzuka famous Fang over Fang as all the members combined into one super giant Fang over Fang, unfortunately it wasn't enough to make the fox fatigue of battle, it just made the fox even angrier than before when it originally got to the village hidden in the leafs.

The fox grabbing nearby rubble chucked at the forces causing them to disperse and regather in another building. One of the leaf ninjas was dismayed; "Even after all of that it still won't let up."

"We cannot give up hope, continue to fight for the sake of protecting the village, think about our future generation! We cannot let the will of the fire burn out this night!" The retired man said.

A messenger came, "A message from Shikaku! He's almost ready with the operation."

"Good don't let up the attack until he is ready!" The old man said

"Yes Sir!"

"Hokage-sama!" A man called out from the distance

The third turned to face another comrade, the look of fear didn't pass by the older man in fact they were pale as ghost as if they see one themselves.

"Report!"

"Another beast has made it's way into Konoha sir!" The said ninja, "It has broken through the main entrance and it's making its way here sir!"

The shinobi that were within an earshot twitched or groaned, as if they didn't have enough problems as it was with the fox now another beast is here? Sarutobi pinched his nose, "You mean to tell me that another biju is here?"

Before the reply came out

 **THHHHHHHOOOOMMMMMM**

The ninjas jumped when the sound of powerful thud was heard, others turned to see a leg but not just the leg their eyes continued to go the scaly beast hind The Third could only gawk with others as he viewed something monstrous coming to view that even the Nine Tails snarled in rage sensing this predator dominance.

 **"GROOOAAARR"**

Godzilla had entered the battle, he gazed at this monster challenging him. But something in the world was wrong, this wasn't home and it didn't feel like it well no matter it would soon take care of this creature that was snarling and growling at him. That creature called that a roar?

Snorting as if to say _'That's it?'_ A not so subtle growl rumbled lowly before **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNKKKK**

Every single ninja that was within 3 miles of the area had to cover their ears from the sheer strength of that roar, some who were fortunate to stand at least those who could keep their balance held on to their ears from bleeding out others had ringing in their ears. Slowly the former Hokage unclasped his ears, "What kind of beast is this? Why hasn't any of the other nations reporting sighting such a creature?"

Before anyone could reply the nine tails quickly dashed full speed ahead towards the giant lizard like creature.

"Lookout!"

Without warning a giant tail quickly snapped around hitting the fox square across the face sending it tumbling over more buildings before it regained composure skidding to a halt as it dug it nails within the ground. Shaking off the brunt of the attack, to get its head back straight the fox roared again ensuing a challenge for the reptile, the challenge was met with another mighty earth shaking roar. The third could feel sweat pouring down his brow, as the monsters engaged in combat, destroying more buildings as the two began to swipe at one another with their vicious claws trying to draw out blood from another.

"Stay on guard despite that reptilian monster is fighting the Kyūbi at the moment we won't know its true intention after this so stay on guard for anything that can happen and prepare for the worst." The third said, he received affirmatives from the surrounding shinobi force.

Then in instant a bright light appeared their current leader Minato Namikaze with battle wounds, it was apparent that he was in a struggle with someone, "What is going on here?"

"We been busy fighting back the nine tails and suddenly this creature appears out of nowhere." Hiruzen said with bo-staff ready in his hand, "As you can see these titans are fighting it out."

They watched as Nine tails knocked over the huge beast with its teeth nabbing the neck of the reptile who screeched in pain, blood flowed from his neck as the beast bit into the shoulder of the Kyūbi, it howled in pain as it let go of the neck trying to claw at out its eye. This was truly a sight to behold as the reptile swipes at the face of the fox smacking it away from it.

Unknown to them above the chaos and destruction a floating being hung above the battlefield observing the phenomenon occuring, above them was ghostly Kay. He saw the death of many and even seeing body parts scattered, many shinobi and civilians that he didn't recognize lying down dead or critically injured, Kay watched with a neutral face though in the inside his heart clenched.

"All this for one girl Obitio?" Kay muttered to himself, "Just so you can have your former team suffer because you couldn't get the one girl you treasured the most."

He heard another roar from the kaiju king he gazed at Godzilla for a moment.

"I better find Sasuke and fast...I hope to see you soon Gojira." In inhuman speed the ghost version of Kay set off to find the young Sasuke in hopes to change the future and hopefully he can help Naruto at a much faster pace to achieve his dream of being Hokage. "Well I don't believe in fate but apparently I have no choice but to, so it's in your hands now Fate to put the piece in place."

Fortunately, for him Fate would do exactly what he wished when he took the deal.

* * *

 **LXD: Edited 5/12/20 1:10 pm. Please don't stop at the first chapter and write to me in reviews that I have a bad start to the story, please read all the chapters available first and if you want to leave me all the pros and cons of the story by all means please do, if i have to go back and edit I'll edit. Please comment, rate, subscribe  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sacrifice **

He walked amongst the civilian of the Uchiha district while panic was still ongoing; he saw the earth shake once again while the mighty roars of both kaiju and _Kyūbi_ were heard in the distance. He sighed again shaking his head, a lone tear escapes Kay's weary eyes, he wiped it away the smell of iron that was in the air because of the attack didn't help either. He kept searching for baby Sasuke still not having any luck in trying locating the boy.

"I know Sasuke is with Itachi I just got to remember where…" Kay said he paused as another piece of a building fell right on top of him. He came out unscathed shaking, "Well that was traumatizing and it won't be the last one either."

Scratching his head he frowned, "Now if I was Itachi where would I be?"

Screams were heard, another explosion had occur, people, a man within an earshot cried out, "What's going on?"

"Just run you, idiot!"

"Hmph…now that's not nice…" Kay then snorted a chuckle; "Then again if it was me in a similar position I'd probably said the same thing." Another gust of wind with flying debris caused more explosions people went flying around yet the bright light of Kay dwindled not, every debris just went right through him, he gritted his teeth, he balled his hand cracking his bones, "When I get to Sasuke and when I befriend Godzilla if possible I'm going to kick that Obtio's sorry little ass that he'll need an operation to remove my foot from how far deep it is!" Then he heard it a cry of an infant, he snapped his head looking that way and this way until he found someone hunched over as if protecting something.

He ran towards the hunched person, he saw that it was a boy. When the said boy lifted himself up it was revealed to be none other than a young Itachi Uchiha and with this young lad was his younger brother Sasuke. Kay sighed in relief as he stood next to the older Uchiha who was unaware of the stranger.

"Even during the attack of Kurama, you are still protecting your younger brother." Kay smiled thinking about his own family with younger siblings, "That our job isn't?" He said, "Protecting our family no matter how much we want to strangle them or how much annoyance or foolishness they cause."

The crying continued, but Itachi with a smile on his face tried to calm him down, "Shh…Sasuke it's okay now…I know that was a little scary." Itachi stood to full height surveying the damage

"ITACHI!" Another voice called out. Both Kay and the young Uchiha faced the direction that shout came from and out of the smoke in Konoha standard uniform was none other a woman with Sharingan in her eyes panting slightly looking frantically for the boy.

"Kaa-san!"

The woman immediately flickered to his location, the out place adult surveyed her giving a low whistle due to her appearance her vest ruined a chunk of it was missing, pants ripped in several locations. She was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face too roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. On top of her forehead was the Leaf headband, she is covered in scratches here and there on her creamy skin but her Sharingan eyes are with joy when she sees her son.

"Mikoto…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Godzilla pushes the fox back with one of his arms biting down on its neck, the nine tails yelps in pain before the reptile lets it go swiping at it scratching it across the eye. The fox dangerously growls at unknown creature unleashing a devastating roar lifting up more debris, the rubble only furthered annoyed the ancient reptile. The fox picks up a building throwing it; the kaiju flinched since it was at his face it was thrown, Godzilla shakes it off yet now in time for the nine tails follows up.

The orange fur ball begins to swat the radioactive lizard with all nine of its tails, face, body, legs, arms, chest repeatedly over and over. A few strikes in and Godzilla had enough with the smacking decided to let one of those annoyances get close to his mouth, his patience was rewarded when a tail tried to swoop a little to close. With a snap of his jaw, he closed around the nuisance with 90,000 metric tons of pressure, that even the jaw clamp could be heard.

The shinobi forces winced at that, even as Kyūbi howled in pain, he lunged forward clawing at the skin, it was met with a claw as well before it could reach Godzilla. Both combatants were locked in a grip but the strength of the reptile proved too much as he began to push the fox unknowingly out of the village grounds.

Minato could only stare in awe of this majestic yet horrendous beast fighting the fox, "Where did this thing come from?"

"We don't know." Hiruzen said watching Godzilla was able to finally knock the fox down on its back, "We do know that at the moment it's on our side taking down that blasted fox after that we won't know if this leviathan would turn on us to finish the job." They watched the reptile beginning to stomp on the fox. Hiruzen faced his successor, "How's Kushina?"

"Safe with Naruto." Minato said still on guard but with a sigh of relief, "I managed to save them both from a man with an orange mask."

"A man with an orange mask?"

"Yes, apparently he was the one who unleashed the nine tails on the village but I'll spare you the details once we deal with these beasts." Minato gazed turned hard, _'I guess I'm going to have to use_ _ **that**_ _jutsu but who will be willing to sacrifice their child for the Leviathan? I know I'm going to have to seal the nine-tails in Naruto but who will do for the second?'_

Godzilla chest puffed up ready to finish off his opponent, but one of the tails of the said fox underneath the foot of the giant reptile swatted him in the back stinging the beast. The reptile grunted in annoyance then stomped on the foxes back, it howled in pain, then from a side glance snarled at the larger beast before using two of its tail to grab the hind legs of the kaiju to throw it off balance. With the other creature staggering the fox lifted itself up finally breaking free from being stampeded on then proceeded to tackle the said giant to the ground.

Now the shoe was on the other foot as the nine-tails began to claw and scratch at Godzilla. The howls and screams of the reptile were heard.

"Come on! We got to help that beast to drive the fox back!" Minato said

"YES, SIR!"

" **This is an announcement from Konoha Leaf Police Force all civilians evacuate!"** The call rang out, **"Head to the Southeast shelter!"**

Mikoto carried her little boy Sasuke while Itachi jogged to keep up, they stopped in a gasp as they heard and saw a little girl in an alleyway sobbing while trying to call her parents.

"Izumi?" Mikoto looks down at her eldest son, "Izumi come here!"

Her tears stained eyes turned to see a familiar face with an outstretched hand towards her, she recognized him from school, "Itachi…"

"Hurry up!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she raced towards his hands wiping away the tears that she had, quickly Itachi pulled her to her just as a building began to explode. Mikoto did her best to shield all three of the children as they rounded the corner in time.

She huffed and puffed, "This is getting out of hand…" Then she looked at both children then back to her youngest son whom she had in her hands, "You two run along to the shelter…I need to find Kushina."

"Kaa-san, it's too dangerous."

"Itachi don't worry about me, I'm a ninja and I know the risk and don't worry about your baby brother I'll watch over him, I can't explain it but something tells me I need him with me." She said a moment of silence ensued as more villagers gathered being evacuated to the shelter. Mikoto spotted her husband, "Go…" She used the Body Flicker Technique disappearing in a puff a smoke. _'I can't explain it but I just have this sense of urgency to go find Kushina, it's almost as if I know where she is too.'_

Alongside of her was Kay keeping up with her as she jumped from building to building, "It's almost time I better get inside of Sasuke while I still can or else who knows what will happen after this."

Kay sees Sasuke whimpering as he tries to sleep then he places his hand on the baby forehead. Immediately, Kay was sucked into the baby unknown to the Uchiha matriarch of what was transpiring. Baby Sasuke eyes opened revealing a familiar red Sharingan for a moment before they turned back to coal eyes then closing in an instance. Within the mindscape of his new body began to formulate a plan, _' All right I'm in his body so part one is now complete now it's time for phase two; get Godzilla inside baby Sasuke or should I say me."_

* * *

 **S** **KREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNKKKK**

Godzilla smacked the fox with its tail successfully forcing it out of the village, the Leaf shinobi were kind enough to allow the bulky lizard to rest for a minute to catch its breath. After finally tearing the fox off of him he grunted in gratitude, he snarled, it was time to end this fight. That fox was proving too much of a nuisance to deal with not only that it had the ability to fire some sort of energy blast similar to his own yet somehow was different.

Godzilla wondered how was it that these humans could perform such feats like breathing fire or transforming into giant turbines things or even swallow an attack and send it flying elsewhere. He would need to figure it out later right now that fox was grating on his last nerves, he saw that fox was charging up another energy blast. Well, two can play that game.

"Not again…" The third smacked his forehead

From afar Minato saw what the nine tails were about to do, he had to do something or else this could prove disastrous. Before he could teleport in a flash a pair of dorsal fins began to glow. Shocked by this revelation by the Leviathan, he watched in awe as the neon blue lights began flashing from downward up.

For those next to the Kaiju, they watch in amazement as the blue lights danced upward till they reached a pinnacle. The two beasts fired their attacks, which in turn collided with one another devastating everything in their wake, even the leaf ninjas had to brace themselves from the sudden impact and gust of wind caused by them.

"Did you just see that!?" One ninja exclaimed,

"The Leviathan can produce his own version of the bijū bomb?" Another exclaimed

It appeared that it was a stalemate however that wasn't the case for long, Godzilla saw that he was losing ground slowly that attack from the fox was pushing his atomic breath back, if that attacked hit who knows how severe his wounds would be, his atomic breath was not meant for an offensive like this! It was more for last resort in case all else failed, he couldn't let up he just couldn't! Determined to gain the upper hand forced his attack to push back the bomb.

The atomic fire breath began to grow in power as the reptile refused to back down, Kyūbi was equally determined to prove his superiority began to fight back until finally, a huge explosion took place resulting in both attacks canceled each other out.

Another powerful gust of wind forced the leaf shinobi to brace themselves, finally the third stood up dusting himself off, "In all my years of a shinobi I've never witnessed such an event such as this before."

"Hokage-sama!"

Hirzuen turned to be faced with none other than Mikoto along with her son Sasuke.

"Mikoto-Chan! What are you doing here with that baby!?" Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes; actually, none of the other shinobi could believe it either. He was tense as another rumble between the fox and reptile began once again to rumble.

"My apologies Hokage-sama but for some reason, I need to be here with Sasuke." She responded witness the giant reptile fight the fox

"Mikoto are you out of your mind!" This time it was Minato showed up in a bright flash, "This is no place for you or your child to be here!"

"I know Minato-kun!" She snapped back with a glare although her best friends husband was in Hokage mode so the killer intent didn't faze him, "I can't explain it but I got here I quick as I could because something is urging me to be here."

Minato palmed his face dragging his fingers slowly down, "We'll discuss this feeling of yours later."

The older blonde sneaked a peek at the bundle of joy that was sleeping on the woman's back; an awful idea struck him as his hiraishin did during the Third Shinobi War. Minato flinched at the idea of asking Kushina's best friend to that for the leviathan but then again one beast inside his own son was bad enough housing two that would be ludicrous!

' _I may not have a choice in the matter…grr…who knows what that oversized lizard is going to do when nine tails is defeated!'_ A small groan escapes his throat; he tears his gaze away from baby Sasuke unto the two beasts fighting one another. Godzilla swipes Kurama across the face then follows up by slamming his hand on his throat to force him back.

"Mikoto…"

"How are Kushina and the baby?" Mikoto was worried about her friend, "I know she gave birth today, but I really don't know if it's a boy or girl."

"Their safe away from this mess." Minato had a small smile, "We had a boy Naruto…"

Mikoto face relaxed a moment, "Please take me to them if possible Minato-kun. I would like to know him."

"Under normal circumstance, I would say no however these are not normal circumstances and plus I may have a need to ask you something that would burden your child for life." Minato said the last part grave, "I've may have to use a certain jutsu in order to do it."

It only took the Uchiha matriarch seconds to understand what her current leader was really trying to say, "You will **not** …I repeat **will not** …put anything in my son!"

"But Uchiha-sama!" An ANBU ninja exclaimed, "We may not have a choice."

Some of the other ninjas didn't understand what they were saying however for those who did, sympathized with the matriarch of the Uchiha. Nobody wanted to have a life like that; the shinobi couldn't blame her if she refused. Mikoto balled her fist visible shaking; she wasn't going to subject her youngest son to a life of a Jinchūriki! She understood too often the jailor was hated and ostracized by their fellow villagers, treated as no different than the beast they contain. Worst of all the jinchūriki were meant to be nothing more than military potential, with little regard for their lives.

Minato outstretched his hands towards the woman, "Please come with me." Hesitantly, she took his hand that's when he did a few hand seals after biting his thumb "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large frog appeared dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he received a scar his tongue, has a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He wears a large blue happi vest that has the kanji 蝦 on the back and carries a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also carries a large kiseru pipe, which he smoking from, **"Well this certainly is a surprise, a beast just a dangerous as the nine-tails."**

"Gamabunta do you know what type of creature is the reptile?"

Taking his pipe from his mouth the large frog blew out smoke, **"Never seen that thing before in my life gaki, I'll have to talk with the toad sage to see."**

"Well, that's just great." Minato deadpanned

"Minato!" The said man quickly turned to face Hiruzen, "I'm coming with you and if you are planning to use **that** jutsu you are going to need a second person to seal that Leviathan."

"No, I can't let you do that Sarutobi-sama! The village will need a leader to keep her safe."

"There will be nothing safe from that leviathan and I refuse to let the will of the fire die tonight!" His voice left no room for argument, "Besides I lived long enough to see many fine shinobi arise, my time is over Minato I'm not growing any younger. We need to seal both of these beasts away!"

Mikoto within her is a wreck between her maternal instincts and logical sides, both sides at war with each other. On one hand, she couldn't allow another innocent life to be quenched by the fighting of these two beasts yet she was not unable to bear in mind the thoughts of her younger son as a human sacrifice. She needed to make her decision and fast. Quickly she had Sasuke in her arms stroking his cheeks.

"Gamabunta see if you can get us close enough to the nine-tails and Leviathan." The toad grunted in response, "Hang on!"

Not used to being on a summoning she nearly lost her balance if not for the Third Hokage steading her on the head. A few bounces in between Mikoto made her decision.

* * *

Back at the evacuation Fugaku had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them however they were red tonight, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

He was the captain of the Leaf Military police force, some believe to have been founded by the Uchiha, in actuality; it was founded by the Second Hokage, and was given to the Uchiha as a sign of trust and good faith between the Senju and themselves.

"Everyone has been evacuated Taichou!"

Fugaku crossed arms nodding.

"Taichou, shouldn't we be helping?"

Fugaku eyes closed briefly before reopening regarding his fellow Uchiha officer, "The police force will stay out of the affair and guard the civilians."

"But…but Taichou!"

"It's a direct order from the village officials themselves. Do you have a problem with that?"

The man had no time to reply as the earth shook; the two officers looked back, "What!"

"What was that just now?"

"It seems that they sealed the nine tails."

 **S** **KREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNKKKK!**

Another rumbling of the earth took place after the mighty roar.

"It seems that they sealed the second beast as well."

"Taicho! Tachio!"

Another officer came racing; he was in front of his commanding officer in seconds, "Speak…"

"Your wife…she's been injured!" He said in between breaths, "She was with your second son as well."

Fugaku rarely let his emotion go but this was an exception, "NANI!"

* * *

Four days later after the attack, the elders of the village council met together to discuss what had happened during the attack of the fox.

"So…" Began a black, shaggy-haired man, his right eye was bandaged. He also had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm that was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces; his name was Danzō Shimura one of the elders of Konohagakure, "…Hiruzen and Minato are dead…That's a pity but they went down protecting the village and will be remembered honorably, however, this puts Konoha in a very vulnerable position without a Kage, others may want to attack."

Two other people in the room nodded their heads; sadden by the tragic loss of their longtime friend and current leader these two are Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado also elders of the village.

"Yes we lost many lives two days ago but we managed to succeed in sealing the nine-tails away as well as the Leviathan." Homura said remembering the funeral that took place, "All we need now is to rebuild."

"This leviathan the reports came in…" Koharu stated, "What exactly is it? I find it hard to believe that creature that like exist plus there are no records of this creature found in any archive."

"I'm at a lost myself…" Danzō places his hand on his chin, closing his left eye hearing the titanic fight between the fox and reptile, so far nothing has come forward to the light, even his best operatives in ROOT can't seem to find anything regarding the beast. There was silence for the moment until Danzō spoke once again picking up the papers that were laid out on a table, "There are still too many unanswered questions surrounding the Nine-tails incident."

"Wasn't Kushina seal broken?"

"But how do you explain the deaths of Biwako and several ANBU operatives? The only conclusion that I see is that someone is behind this."

"Like someone from the Uchiha?" The old war hawk stated

"The Uchiha can control the nine-tails with their visual prowess…"

"Without someone controlling it, the incident would have never occurred."

"Right now we can't do anything without a Hokage all we have is speculation, our top priority is to find a suitable candidate for the position of Hokage." Homura said, "Until then I suggest we hold off **then** we will discuss the matter with the leader."

The two elders agreed, "Do we know anyone?"

Danzo picked up a piece of paper skimming through the document; he had a frowned, "According to the report Minato suggested two possible candidates for the position of Hokage before he passed."

"Oh? Who are these two candidates?" Koharu asked curious to hear who these new candidates were

"Uchiha Fugaku or Jiraiya of the Sannin." Danzo looked up from the paper, his companions stared at him dumbfounded look on their faces _'I'll make sure that no Uchiha will ever have a seat of power in Konoha, we don't need another Uchiha Madara.'_ He looked back at the document, though he doesn't show surprise often, a certain Uchiha Matriarch was with the Fourth and the Third in the sealing of the two beasts, two questions arose from this floundering situation; #1 what was Uchiha Mikoto doing the night of the attack and #2 why?

* * *

Konoha Hospital 

Konoha Hospital serves the medical needs of ninja and other villagers in Konohagakure. Even now after the attack of Kyūbi, though the staff is skilled enough to treat most basic ailments, Tsunade and other more advanced medical-nin must step in to assist with severe injuries.

Many were injured or critically wounded but for one she was lucky to be alive. Mikoto let a small groan escape her lips as her eyes adjusted to the surrounding area; she looked to her right to see her husband in a chair, arms folded across his chest snoring lightly, she then faced the other direction to see a crib. Weakly she lifted her head just a bit to see her second born child sleeping peacefully sucking on his thumb, she smiled lightly. She then proceeded to shift into a more comfortable sitting position a sudden jolt of pain coursed through her body; the raven-haired woman let a sigh of relief as she laid down placing a hand on her bandaged head.

' _How long was I out for?'_ She recalled all that happened, she let a tear escape her as she looked towards the crib, "Sasuke…"

"I see you're awake." Her husband said

Mikoto shifted her gaze towards him, "Fugaku…"

"Reckless woman…" He said, "You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking!?"

A knock on the door and the voice of her eldest son was heard, "Ohayō Kaasan I brought you food from the compound straight from Obasan Uruchi kitchen. I asked one of the nurses if I could prepare the meal for you and agreed."

When Itachi entered immediately he could feel the tension in the air he saw that his mother didn't meet his father gaze instead she clutched her sheet with her knuckles turning white a motion that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha patriarch or Itachi.

"Fugaku…there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

 **LXD: I'm stopping right there, the second chapter hopefully I did justice between the fight of Kurama and Godzilla. Let me know what you guys think in the comments section any questions or concern just comment, rate, and/or subscribe.**

 **For my Reviewers**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Yup, you don't have to tell me twice about it however I am using a program called Grammarly to help with any grammar that I miss so there is that.**

 **SPark681: Thank you, I do hope I can deliver with this and already I'm thinking of doing a potential sequel to this but one thing at a time.**

 **Killshot Kamikaze: Thanks again I knew something was missing, but didn't catch it in time.**

 **Shout out to subscribers for Fav/ Follows**

 **Aeris0**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**

 **Narutoficlover**

 **Newgate-D-Luffy**

 **Ruvalcabazaldana**

 **Silverscale**

 **dpdj1**

 **edricoft**

 **zafnak**

 **Castlewood**

 **Jason Starr444**

 **Kitsune-Kiubbi**

 **Ruvalcabazaldana**

 **WildCardMakoto**

 **edricoft**

 **mrstardust89**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Position **

Konoha Hospital a week after the attack

Kushina Uzumaki a former Konohagakure kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. She was the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails after one of her great-grandmother Mito Uzumaki passed on. Kushina is a woman who was well known for her beauty. She has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. However, this time she was in the hospital with a hospital gown on as well as a crib very close to her side.

Though a bundle of blankets in her arms made a fuss, her little baby boy Naruto named after one of the characters in her late husband Sensei book. She smiled gingerly at the small child caressing his cheek cooing him to calm him, however the smile died when a knock from the door is heard. Now, normally patients wouldn't mind seeing the doctor or nurse coming in to check up on things or vitals of the said patient yet in this case Kushina made sure that only Tsunade attended her. Why? Well, let's just say the last nurse who tried to kill her son had to be put in a full body cast nearly beaten to death.

You see while still an academy student, Kushina proved to be a strong and fierce barehanded fighter, being able to beat several kids even a genin half to death for teasing her color hair, thus earning her the nickname "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero". Which I can safely add is a flee on sight if any enemy shinobi dare face her.

As the door opened she relaxed to see one of the Legendary Sanin; Tsunade Senju famed as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin to date. She heard what happened during the fox attack and though she was reluctant to come back due to repeated loss of her loved ones and blood phobia though she quickly recovered once she overcame it on an operation on a life or death situation it was her distant cousin persuading from her letters that made her came back including a note that said there had been an assassination attempt on her boy's life along with she personally wanted her there to attend her.

Tsunade was traveling with her lover's niece Shizune her attendant and apprentice in training as well the town that they were in was a three-day journey. After that she took charge of the hospital personally handling anyone who dares try to do such a vile attempt again, let's just say they ended in cast armor as well.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" The blonde asked closing the door she entered

"I'd be better if I can walk around instead being bedridden all day for the last seven days but I can't leave Naruto in the care of these incompetent morons!" The redhead huffed in annoyance

"I know how you feel Kushina I really do and if that was my son's life-threatening I would raze those hospitals from top to bottom just to keep him safe but he's not. Besides if these idiots cannot tell the difference between a jinchūriki and a helpless baby than that's their problem, which is why I am here. Though I still don't know how you suckered me into coming back even though I said I would never set foot back here again." The blonde grumbled the last part,

Kushina had a smug smile plastered on her features, "That's why you are known as the legendary sucker, you lost fair and square…now take your punishment like a kunoichi."

"Hmph!" Her features soften as she stretched out her arms, "May I?" Kushina nods handing over baby Naruto to her, she held him in her arms stroking his whiskered cheeks softly, the baby boy snuggled closer to the warmth giving a small coo, he looks exactly like Minato, he'll definitely be a ladies killer when he grows older."

"Yeah…" Her moods drop, she clutches her sheets, _'Minato…'_ Before she lost consciousness her husband did the seal on his stomach, which confirmed her worst fear, Minato used the Shiki Fūjin sealing half of the fox within him while the other half in their hours old baby's stomach, "Do these people have no faith in Minato sealing? He and I are master sealers and if anything thing they should be thanking…no…better yet bowing down to Naruto; kissing his little feet for being the jailer of that damned fox! Minato wouldn't sacrifice any other children knowing what would happen to them."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

"Don't apologize…" Kushina said, wiping away her tears, "I knew eventually he was going to do it but I guess I still haven't come to terms with it."

"Letting go of your grief is the best medicine I can advise you Kushina." Tsunade places the baby back in his crib then goes to sit next to her wrapping her arms around the younger woman, "Just let it out."

Kushina buries her face in the crook of her neck hugging the older woman tightly as she heaves. She hadn't been to the funeral to mourn for her dead lover; it pained her, as well that now her son was the third host of that damn fox. Tsunade continued to rub her back as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek; she knew what it was like to lose. She lost both her brother and her lover here but she will make the commitment to stay here in the village for the sake of Kushina.

* * *

The council room doors opened wide and in came Jiraiya the second Sanin a tall and well-built man with fair skin. He has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length; spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes that extended all the way to the bottom of his cheeks. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He carries a large scroll on his back and has a tattoo on his left palm, and he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" 油, abura, which denoted his affiliation with Mount Myōboku.

He was not in a good mood ever since he found out that one of his precious former students died using a forbidden jutsu to seal away the fox. In his younger days, his team before they went their separate ways in life consisted of three a Hyūga, an Uchiha and finally the fourth himself now only two of his precious remained. To keep busy he keeps an ear out in his spy network hearing news of traitors or general information that might help out his village however when word got around that Third and Fourth Hokage died during the attack of the Nine-tails with a rumored leviathan he dropped his peeping racing back to Konoha.

Now the elder council wanted a word with him after he made his grand entrance entering through the gates in the late afternoon. _'Wonder what the village advisors want from me this time_.'

He saw in the room the three elders of Konoha waiting for him; Homura was the first to speak while motioning for him to take a seat, "We are glad the time that you're taking out of your busy schedule Jiraiya to come to meet with us."

He sat crossing his arms looking indifferent, "Well, it is not every day that you hear that your sensei and former student die, is it now? What this rumor I've been hearing about a 100 or so meter leviathan roaming about?"

"That is a discussion for another day." Danzō said, "We are here to discuss you becoming the Godaime Hokage after your precious student as you know the current state of the village strength dropped drastically."

The white-haired man stroked his chin

"We don't know when neighboring countries will come at us in a bold move or attempt to wipe us off the face of the map…" Koharu said, "Therefore we have decided until the village gets it's strength back we will assemble a few top men from each troop to form an emergency executive committee to oversee the village rebuilding however according to the Yondaime dying request he nominated you to be his replacement. We need a strong, trustworthy leader…"

"Hmm…" Jiraiya held his gaze firmly

"We need a Fifth Hokage right away." Homura continued

"We had an emergency meeting with the feudal lord of the Land of Fire, there were several candidates for the position, however, we settled for you," Koharu said Jiraiya eyes narrowed

"While I am flattered by the notion I'm afraid it's not in my nature to take such a position besides surely the other candidate if…you don't mind asking who was it?"

"That is not your concern." Danzō said coolly, "It has been decided that you take the mantle, besides if you are not willing despite your title as a Sanin then who is?"

"You don't have to have to make a scary face when talking you know." The toad sage unfolded his arms, "I'm pretty sure that if you want a Sanin then I can think of one who is might be able to…"

"The Slug princess…" Danzō's eye widened in anger, "That drunken pathetic woman? She wasn't here to protect the village when it came under attack a few days ago, and she won't protect it now!" He said outraged.

"Your right she wasn't but she's here now aiding in medical field helping our forces get back on their feet, so yes I mean her!" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the bandaged, "Besides I'm sure you were on the list as well would it be fair to hand you the title of Hokage without a confirmation that she has denied the opportunity to be the next Hokage."

Both Koharu and Komura glanced at each other, "Hmm…we are certain that she would be a capable one but…"

"Tsunade is wise, she is meant to be Hokage as her predecessors before her even more than I…need I remind you whose granddaughter she is?"

"No we understand, very well we will consider your proposition."

Danzo quickly stood up from his chair and turned his back to the two elders sitting at the desk. His face contorted to one of pure rage, but he wouldn't let his remaining friends see emotion from him. He quietly walked towards the door and opened it. Before exiting the room, he looked backward, "Please inform me of Tsunade's decision as soon as possible." The door slams shut.

"Grouchy old mummy."

* * *

Uchiha Meeting place 

Coal eyes returned the stare back at similar coal-black eyes; Sasuke couldn't help but look at his father with mild curiosity, the host that took over the body of the said young boy squealed with glee not caring a bit in the world that he was acting childish with outstretch hands towards the Uchiha patriarch.

' _24 years old…here I am acting like a baby…oh, wait I am a baby…'_ He thought, _'Ah well I wonder what kind of man is Fugaku, he seems like a stern man though I never have seen anything else from him.'_

Fugaku could feel a headache coming on especially with the news that he was going to tell his fellow clansmen. He sighed heavily rubbing his tired face, why did his wife make such a drastic decision?

Soon voices were heard outside, fellow clansmen arrived in small groups of 3 soon the meeting place became pack with at least 20 people. These were the men who are head of the household; some were discussing what the meeting was going to be about for their leader sounded very concerned about something and his tone was one of fatigue. Some who knew Fugaku knew that he hasn't slept a wink for the last couple of days for some they knew that something had happened the main family yet they didn't know what.

Once everyone was settled he cleared his throat, his gruff voice silencing the chatter, "All right let's get this meeting underway." He began, "As you know I've called this meeting together because something has happened that will change the Uchiha forever." Murmurs swam across the room as the Uchiha Patriarch continued to speak; "As you know a few days ago our Village was attacked by the nine-tails and suddenly as rumors or information that was given to me a second beast made its way to the village fighting the fox in the process."

Many winced; a lot of lives were lost that day all thanks to that abomination, the sting of losing some of their members also hurt the clan. Fugaku spoke once again, "As you know the village lost two of its Hokage both the Third and Fourth. Tensions are high between both the clan and village, so right now I ask that you maintain the peace between comrades." Many nodded, "Now let me cut to the chase, for the first time in Uchiha history we have our first ever Jinchūriki."

The jaw drop was heard as out roar ensured a moment after the revelation, right now the Uchiha's are now worried or flat outraged, they not treated with respect since the First Hokage ever since the Second Hokage took office they been the scorn of the village in the Senju-influenced government for the sole reason that their Sharingan was able to control the Nine-tails so to add a jinchūriki amongst the clan was asking the leaders to isolate them even further.

"Fugaku-sama is it Itachi?" One asked

"How can this have happened no Uchiha was near the fox the night of the attack!" Another exclaimed

"We are already discriminated by the leaders as well as the village this will only cause more rift and segregation between us!"

"To answer your questions in order, Itachi is not the jailor, there was an Uchiha near the fox dour days ago and I know which is why we are going to keep this a secret." He reached into the basket picking up his youngest son he had a small smile when he looked at him yet as quickly as it came it left, he turned the boy around allowing his clansmen to see, "My youngest son Sasuke is the first Uchiha to be the jinchūriki."

' _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba, Sithi uhm ingonyama, Nants ingonyama bagithi baba, Sithi uhhmm ingonyama, Ingonyama, Siyo Nqoba, Ingonyama, Ingonyama nengw' enamabala'_ Sasuke squealed in delight his little arms and legs flailing, _'This must make me Simba…does that mean Fugaku is…gasp…he must be Mufasa? Bow down before my cuteness!'  
_

The Uchiha gaped at the youngest son of the head family, watching him gurgle and nibble on his own hands squealing in such an innocent manner that the Uchiha's that were there made the decision right there and there.

"As many of you know or don't know Jinchūriki's are not treated as people but scorn of the earth, my son will be treated as the person who is containing the beast and a hero for doing the ultimate sacrifice for all of us though he won't be the only one as well there is another the son of the Fourth Hokage." As much Fugaku despised Minato at times he was still his best friend/rival and he him owed more than his life, "My sons status of being the jailor will not leave this room so don't mention it to anyone else, not even your wives! With tension high as it is we don't need any more burdens then we need, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

The following day in her office Tsunade looks over the medical records while jotting some notes down. She sighs as she takes a plate and chucks to the window behind her, "Go away."

"Aw come hime can't an old friend come by and say hi?" Jiraiya said as he places the plate down with a smile, "You really taken up the mantle of being a true head doctor then again you were always the best when it came to medical-nin."

Tsunade stops writing for a moment before regarding her fellow Sanin, "Whenever you come on your visits it's usually business you pervert or you turning to paste when I catch you peeping. So what do you want? I'm busy…"

Jiraiya loses his smile becoming serious, Tsunade knows whenever her comrade got like this it meant something big was going on or about to happen like the time of the Second Shinobi War, "I had visited the elders the day before and they were asking me about a particular position which I assume you know is open."

"For…get…it…" She hissed

"Tsunade, the village is requesting…no demanding that you become the Godaime Hokage…"

The tension between the two was thick, you could hear a pin drop. Electricity flowed between the two, both unwilling to budge.

"So what's your answer?" He finally asked

Tsunade turned away back to her paper report silence ensued once more then the scribbling of the pen is heard. "I refuse…"

"You said that to me when I tried to ask you out on a date." The white-haired man said with a smirk, "You know being one of the most skilled combatants along with unsurpassed medical skills that you have you would make a great Kage, let's not forget that you are the granddaughter and grandniece of the First and Second Hokage I'm surprised that you would turn down such a position given your background."

"Anyone who is willing to take that position only ends up dead." She said though he couldn't see it Tsunade had an impassive face on, "Minato, my grandfather, and granduncle even sensei risked their lives to protect the village, unlike money, it's too risky to lose it, is fool doing!" She clenches her fist, "They all died in vain and for what?" Jiraiya hard gaze penetrated her, he didn't say anything just let her do the talking for the most part; he'll say his piece once she was done, "To be Hokage is a bother…only fools would take on the position."

"Well, I don't know what changed you Tsunade…" Jiraiya said walking away from her, he sits on an open window looking at the village, "But I will say this if you refuse you can kiss everything you know and love goodbye to a person who doesn't have the villages best interest at heart, I'm sure Danzō would love to get every child in his ROOT project but then again I don't know, I wouldn't mind seeing emotionless soldiers running around…ah well…who else will I turn to, maybe Fugaku?"

"…"

"Ah well, it was a nice chat Tsunade but I must inform the elders of your decision. Farewell, for now."

With that, he jumped out the window leaving the blonde Sanin to her thoughts. Tsunade really did try to get back to work, however, the thought of Danzo being Hokage really stirred her the wrong way, gritting her teeth she tried to work but her mind wouldn't allow her to focus at all.

Finally, she slammed the pen damn rubbing her temples, "Damn you Jiraiya!" With a loud voice, she called her apprentice who happened to be in the other room, "SHIZUNE!"

* * *

 **LXD: I'll stop right there. Anyway quick update I'll try not to be going back and forth between regular story or crossover however like I said I don't know if this is going to be a mini-crossover or full crossover. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comment section, with that said comment, rate, subscribe.**

 **For my Reviewer(s)**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark- Thank you though I'm not saying much you never know who will be Hokage. I was inspired by few fan-fiction that did the self-insert so that's where I got the idea from, for pairings, I don't want to focus on pairings right away but I do have something in mind it's the execution that needs to be delivered first before I get there.  
**

 **Shout out to subscribers**

 **Aeris0 10-22-2018**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark 10-25-2018**

 **Bearticguy7 10-29-2018**

 **HopeMaru 10-29-2018**

 **Mouth Of Sauron serv of Sauron 10-29-2018**

 **Narutoficlover 10-19-2018**

 **Newgate-D-Luffy 10-20-2018**

 **Ruvalcabazaldana 10-20-2018**

 **Silverscale 10-24-2018**

 **cryo threshold 10-29-2018**

 **dovah117 10-29-2018**

 **dpdj1 10-21-2018**

 **edricoft 10-28-2018**

 **lost traveler4054 10-29-2018**

 **mrgreen055 10-30-2018**

 **xRisingxBladex 10-29-2018**

 **zafnak 10-19-2018**

 **Hope to hear from the rest of you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: News**

Hagoromo watched with great interest what the anomaly was doing so far, he smirked as Kay enjoyed his time spending with Mikoto shopping in the market. During the last couple of days, the young man after the presentation of the new jinchūriki to the clan was enjoying himself mainly giving Itachi not to forget to mention Fugaku a massive headache. The sage of the six paths let out a hearty laugh whenever Kay had been fed the foreign food, he turned different colors before spitting it back in the face of his new older brother laughing at his misery innocently as he could who tried to feed him. Fugaku was a different story of funny, whenever he crawls into the head Uchiha quarters, Kay would look at or for the orange book Fugaku keeps hidden in his desk then one day he crawled out with a familiar orange book, the Uchiha Matriarch was less than thrilled. Let's just say Fugaku was sleeping on the couch while Sasuke slept with his mother. Now Mikoto case, was interesting never once had the boy given her a hard time, he usually allowed the woman to do as she pleased never once making a fuss. The said woman was a gentle soul when it came to her children or family yet behind that calm, gentle demeanor was a harden kunoichi known as The Slender Silent Raven to many who have fought her before she proficient with a katana.

The old man stroked his goatee, "He's a troublemaker when it comes to the male family yet calm whenever around the Uchiha Matriarch, I suppose his playful side only comes out to 'annoy' whenever he wants to…heh heh…I swear Fugaku will have his hands full when Sasuke grows older."

"He's not the only one who's going to have his hands full." Hagoromo turned regarding the female entity, when he glanced at her she was visibly shaking in fear.

"What happened?"

"Kami is most displeased by the turn of events I warned Kay that he was messing with forces that he didn't understand how the ninja world will inherit the Curse of the Kaiju attacking them." Fate saw within a vision that the land will be plagued by various monsters each deadlier than the last but there will be one the deadliest of them all to put the King of Kaiju to the test, "As he grows older he will face various challenges, there will be 15 kaijus, 10 will be his enemy while the other 5 will be his allies."

"What else did he say?"

"A prophecy; when the moment comes that the sun doesn't shine, a season shall mark the deaths of million the destruction of nature and bring about a cursed age. It shall be then, when air turns to fire, two friends, shall cause the overthrowing of royalty and bring a reunion of enemies. The world will become desolate, but within the chaos, they will stand to unite to fight back the coming of evil." She said solemnly, "You and I cannot intervene unless absolutely necessary to do so, I have foreseen that Kami will test him to see if he is worthy for this opportunity that we have given him."

"I see… this means that we cannot warn him of the coming danger that will occur even with this knowledge of the Fourth Shinobi War. Is it possible that he knows of these other Kaiju?"

Her eyes close, Fate sighs rubbing one of her arms, "At this point, I worry not about that, it's how he goes about it that worries me the most. Have you not noticed his demeanor?"

"In the time that I've known you, you never doubted anything until now, why? Have a little faith in Kay or should I say Sasuke, his journey has only begun after all I doubt Kami is that heartless to test him this early on." The wise sage said, "Whatever happens he will not be alone in this fight."

"I only hope that he will be ready when the trails come."

* * *

Journal entry #50

 **Date: January 12, 2017**

 **It has been three years since the disappearance of Gojira. The strange phenomenon of his disappearance is still a mystery to me, there was no carcass, no sign of a struggle nothing against the ancient reptile. It is as if he vanished off the face of the earth, I fear that without him bringing balance, many just as him will try to be the dominant alpha predator yet not to bring balance but to destroy. Within the three years my colleagues have been searching for more of these ancient behemoths, I have this sense of forbiddance that something else is coming, something much, much deadlier than that of M.U.T.O.S. We have found traces of where he lies his head in the bottom of the ocean where we knew that he be to gather strength to absorb the radiation that he feeds on, I only hope that this sudden disappearance will be temporary.**

The book closes as a hand lays down the pencil signaling that the person finishes writing a log, he is a distinguished-looking man in his early forties, with receding black hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard, an austere Japanese man with a pensive, almost brusque demeanor. He carries a small brass pocket watch, fiddling with it absently as he studies the horizon: Serizawa enjoyed the view of snow until he spied his destination. He wears a parka due to the cold weather that happens in the north.

A monarch helicopter is making its way across the snowy tundra. In the distance looms a sprawling subarctic lab with people going to and fro from the main facility. The helicopter lands and he is greeted along with his assistance by one of the officials, "Dr. Serizawa, it's good to see you again!"

The snow blowing makes it hard to greet each other yet they shake hands despite this, Serizawa nods his head. "What news do you have!"

"It's best if we head inside to warm up I'll explain in further detail."

The trio of scientist sit in the conference room after making themselves a nice hot cup of coffee, they conversed on the discovery made by Monarchs top intellectual people. Over the phone, a few weeks before his arrival they mentioned that giant monster named Monster X was found frozen in a huge block of ice.

"We are talking huge…I mean huge discovery…this thing has got to be bigger than your giant reptile lizard, but what strange about this creature is that despite having two legs, this one hands three heads on long necks while the position is in different direction as if it was trying to escape, did I forget to mention giant bat-like wings, and two tails."

"What kind of creature is it then?"

"We don't know." He regarded his assistant, Vivienne Graham who happened to be Ishiro assistant; "We can conclude that it's been in that ice for probably millions of years, the cave painting we found on that island indicates that a battle took place between Godzilla, a moth-like creature with an oversized turkey and Monster X."

"Resulting in to lead this thing here however the question remains as to why? What was the purpose of the fight?"

"Beats me all I know is he is not the only one to be discovered."

Vivienne was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"It crazy it's like they want to be found." The man said, he took a sip of his coffee, "We already found five more of this things in different parts of the world some in the deep oceans, other in secluded islands or places that the natives worship like a god."

"Do we have any idea if they were collecting data on them? Do have any data at all?"

"We got data alright although it is very tough to get more data, these things can pop out of nowhere or they hide from us or they kill some of us." The man solemnly, "By the way how the search for the G-man? Any luck?"

Ishiro shook his head sideways, he tightens his hands on the mug, "Unfortunately, my team and I have no clue to where Godzilla could be, we searched for the past three years nevertheless we have not found a single trace of him anywhere it has been disturbing, to say the least."

"How so? I mean don't get me wrong I just don't know how a missing lizard is a bad thing considering that it could eventually turn on us."

"The arrogance of man is thinking that nature is in our control but not the other way around Godzilla is a force of nature he is the one to bring balance to the world whenever it is thrown off. Without him mankind will be thrown into a world of chaos, we must learn to live in harmony with those who seek to protect us even though he wants nothing to do with us." There is a silence for a moment, "Show me where they are keeping Monster X."

The man nods, moments later as they walked through a tunnel of the underground facility, filled with lanterns to keep the hallway lit Vivienne regarded her teacher, "Sensei, are you alright? For the last three years, I've been worried because you been obsessed with Godzilla disappearances."

"Don't worry about me Vivienne, while I do appreciate the concern it's the mystery that intrigues me, as a scientist, it's my duty solve the mystery of the universe from the simplest of thing of organisms to the most complex atom."

"We're here…"

The door opened to reveal a much larger room with dozens of people chatting, tools running is heard as well. Though one thing that caught the attention of Ishiro was the giant block of ice with a silhouette of a serpent.

They reached the middle of a bridge several yards away from the giant block of ice, "I would like to introduce you, Monster X…" Both scientist, looked in awe at the massive creature in its containment, "Best we meet with the others they have more info on this giant."

* * *

Konoha Hokage Tower two years later

News about the new Hokage spread as wildfire, after a grueling two years finally Tsunade was ready to take the mantle of the Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, not to forget to mention the grueling amount of practice with paperwork that the elders wanted her to get used to, she swore that she would get Jiraiya back for this manipulation. However, he was right about one thing Danzo becoming Hokage would have been disastrous, when she was much younger she met the old war hawk one day immediately taken a disliking towards him, there something about him that she didn't like. Neither did she like this ROOT ANBU problem, how was it that her former sensei could allow such a thing to exist…well then again she understood to a certain extent why it was needed still it had to go.

Meanwhile, she looked out the window celebration filled the streets of the village as villagers began to crowd around the Hokage's Mansion. Many were buying decorations, food, and other items to commemorate the day while they waited for the inauguration of the new Godaime. Oh yeah, today was the day that she would actually be inaugurated as the new leader of this blasted village, she lets out a sigh already feeling a headache coming on, where's the sake when you needed **?**

 **Tap**  
 **Tap**  
 **Tap**  
 **Tap**

"Come in…" The door blasted opened, a red blur quickly found its way towards the blonde. Without warning, Tsunade was pulled out of her chair into a crushing bear hug while being spun around till she had swirls in her eyes

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it, and I can't believe it! It's your big day Tsunade!" Kushina yelled with glee, "My cousin the 5th Hokage, I know you will do wonders for this village, ttebane!"

"K-kushina…can't…breathe…" The blonde managed to let out, the room was still spinning, her face was turning a bit purple from the lack of oxygen

"Oh!" She let her go

Tsunade places a hand on her heart taking deep breaths with her other hand on the desk for support, "Killing me before the hat is even dropped on me, I'll have you know that ANBU wouldn't mind interrogating you for the death of the newly appointed Hokage."

"Ah stop being so dramatic." Kushina playfully slapped her arm, "The robes suit you. You look like a true Kage."

"I'll say!" Both women saw Jiraiya sitting on the window with a playful smirk. "Looking good Tsunade."

"Why can't you use the door like normal people?" She deadpanned

"Too boring…besides I like to make an entrance."

"Now all we have to do is get her a little more personality, lest we have to live under the reign of the most boring Hokage in the history of ever!" Kushina added stroking her chin.

"That's right…wait a minute…WHAT!" Tsunade grabbed her cousin by the scruff her neck with a tick mark appearing on her forehead along with the fire in her eyes, "What was that Kushina?!"

The redhead let out a laugh while the Jiraiya gazed with amusement on his feature.

"Naruto! Get back here!"

The three elder shinobi faced the door to see a two-year-old blonde boy running and laughing entering the room running towards his mother.

"Kaa-san save me, from the monster!" He giggled

When Shizune entered the room she was mad no beyond that, she was furious. However, when the six pairs of eyes looked upon her they had to hold in their laughter, right before them stood the young apprentice of the legendary medic with painted hair of different colors, blue, green, purple with her skin dyed a navy blue and her clothing a kimono.

"Oink!" A pig trotted in quickly sitting next to the feet of the young girl

Tsunade bit her tongue from the smile that took her face, she could feel a chuckle rising into full-blown guffaws, "What happened to you?"

"That…" She pointed at the young boy hiding behind Kushina, "Is what happened to me!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out as his mother picked up her baby boy, "Now Naruto why would you do that?"

"Shizune-nee give me no cookie…" Naruto said with a pout on his face, "Neechan bad…"

Steam blowing out her ears she had enough of his antics for today, "COME HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE BAD!"

Tsunade quickly got in between the two holding back a laugh and her apprentice by the scruff of her neck while her arms tried to reach the boy, "Now, now Shizune calm down. Why don't you go home take the rest of the day off I'm sure you need a few days before you can actively get back to work."

She huffed crossing her arms she glared at the boy, "Next time Naruto, I'm not taking you to the park." This shocked the boy to his core

"B-Bu...Bu..." The raven-haired girl grew briefly confused at the sudden twitching expression coming upon the toddler's face before dreading what was coming next.

Shizune froze, 'Oh no…' Quickly she begged, "Don't cry, no, no, no, no, Naruto please!"

Too late

"Waaaaaaaahahahaaaaa!" The pitch of the shriek alone was enough to send shivers down her spine. "Moooommmmyyyyyy!" The toddler cried, streams of tears rolling down his eyes and nose.

Kushina sighed sheepishly if it was one thing that you don't tell a child especially at his age is not to take them to the park. Her little boy was very fond of the place with exciting new friends to play with, if only these village idiots would stop glaring whenever they think she wasn't looking. "Shh…Naruto…Naruto honey….shh…calm…look at Kaa-san…" The boy stopped his crying, Kushina wiped away the tears from his eyes, "What you did was not nice, now what do you say to Shizune-nee?"

"I'm sowee…" He sniffed

The said girl sighed, she hated when he used his cuteness on her "It's okay Naruto but please eat your vegetables like a good boy…"

"They yucky…"

"Tsunade they are waiting for you."

All members turned their head Danzo entered the room. The cane clanging against the floor with every step he took, he stopped his brow raised looking at Shizune who had a glare that said 'Don't ask…'

"The four of you may want to head on outside now. I want to speak with you alone Tsunade for a moment." He said

They looked between the two Tsunade waved them off, once they were out of the room she closed the door before regarding the elder, "What do you want?"

* * *

Outside on ground level of the Hokage Mansion young Sasuke looked around while staying close to his mother's side. Now Sasuke wasn't much for parties even in his previous life but when it came to food when did he reject it? Unfortunately, though he wasn't old enough to stay home to miss the inauguration of the new leader.

'So Tsunade is the new or should I say going to be Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, that's good in someways now Naruto won't have to go with Jiraiya to search for her, however, the question now remains what will she do about the Uchihas?' The anomaly pondered, 'I'm going to have to think of something because going up to the Hokage to say 'a massacre will take if you don't do anything' will be asking for a probe.'

For the last two years, Sasuke had grown, into a fine little toddler, a calm yet mischievous toddler with his hair sticking from the back like a ducktail. Moreover, the family noticed the signs of the effect of his Jinchūriki status, his neck had these lines three on each side faint but it was there if someone knew what they were looking, however, people would assume that they were tattoos.

Another thing they found abnormal was his unusual body heat. Oh, how Mikoto and Izumi loved this boy during the winter seasons, even Fugaku was complaining that his own son outdid him when it came to spending time with his wife. He could have sworn that Sasuke had a smug smile enjoying his quality time with his mother, something he says lucky brat. Izumi whenever she came to visit he would run up to her enjoying her affection, something that didn't go unnoticed by his older brother who was a bit peeved with jealousy even though he didn't show it.

Sasuke was a bit annoyed when Itachi denied Izumi a chance to carry him, so he decided to throw a fuss (cough tantrum cough) to his older brother much to his shock and puzzlement though very much to Izumi delight when they first met. After that Itachi tried to take care of the little stinker to figure out what was wrong needless to say Sasuke was going to show Itachi hard brotherly love his way. However, it was the brunette was the one to notice this about one winter afternoon that Sasuke was abnormally warm. This worried the family, though, it was nothing after they found out from the doctor said that his temperature was a normal 98.6, still he was a great warmer for her especially when he could walk a year later.

"Mama…" Mikoto looked down at her son, "Why does the Hokage take a long time?"

"Well, Sasuke on an important day such as this it's crucial for them who are going to be inaugurated as the leader to take time to prepare for the grand ceremony." Mikoto eyes roamed the scene, "It's their duty to protect the village, it's a hard job as well very demanding with all the paperwork and meetings one must be ready to face challenges."

"Does, twat include Uchiha's too?" In the back of his mind, 'Yeah, let's see how you will respond to that Mikoto…'

To say the young woman was surprised was an understatement, curiously she gazed at her two-year-old son right in the eye, his eyes told of one of innocence yet where did that question come from? She had to ask that question to process it in her mind correctly in order to respond. The better question yet; was Sasuke much more sensitive to his surroundings? That was preposterous…then again look no further than her older son Itachi another gentle one and a prodigy at his age.

"Yes…Sasuke even the Uchiha's..." She said with a smile on her face

Sasuke smiled back then turned his attention elsewhere, he saw a familiar spiky blonde haired boy walking with a familiar redhead woman, he internally smirked evilly, 'Why not have some fun with Kushina…is that Shizune?' The anomaly waited for just the right time until "Look Kaa-san Tomato-chan…"

Mikoto slapped her mouth shut from the laughter that was threatening to erupt from her; she knew her Uzumaki friend hated when people refer her to that yet apparently Kushina heard it for her eyebrow was twitching violently as she closed in with a sweetly sick smile.

"M-mikoto…hi…"

"Hello…heh heh…Kushina…heh…"

"Tomato-chan, you have pretty hair…" Sasuke was pushing his luck, he knew it but it was great to be a kid

Kushina was clenching and unclenching her fist while trying to keep that smile going, "Hi S-sasuke-kun...Thank you for the complaint…"

"You welcome berry-chan…"

At this point Kushina gave up; a dark cloud passes over the now crouching mother as a spotlight hits her, "I hate my hair…it haunts me to this day…"

Naruto, Shizune, Sasuke, and Mikoto sweatdropped at her antics, 'Wow this is depressing even for me…'

Sasuke looks to his left, Naruto looks to his right, the Uchiha boys speaks as he points to him, "You going to be my fwiend…"

"Weally? You my fweind?"

"Wup, we best fwiends now…"

Naruto eyes sparkled with glee; he hugged the raven boy tightly spinning him as he jumped for joy "Yeah, nee-chan, kaa-san I have a fweind, a best fwiend!"

"That's great Naruto, friends are always part of our lives and soon you two will have an unbreakable bond one day." Shizune kneeled down smiling at the two

"Weally…"

"Really…"

"Why you look like a clown?"

Shizune was now in the emo corner, "Why did you do this to me Naruto? Why?"

'Sheesh, what's up with her?'

"Well, I thought I find you here." Mikoto looked back to her husband approaching with Itachi, "Looks like everyone is all here."

Sasuke rushed to his older brother pulling him to meet Naruto, "Ni-san, ni-san I made a fwiend!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…Sasuke relax…"

"Where were you?"

"Establishing a meeting with some of the clans' members after this event."

Mikoto was about to say something until someone pointed out a lone figure on top of the mansion the doors opened everyone stopped to look up, the sound of Jiraiya voice boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you; your new leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, the descendant of the Shodaime Hokage Senju Tsunade!"

The crowd roared with cheers and praises as the one clothed in white stepped forward as the man with the white hair stepped back. Now the newly appointed leader with a swipe of the hat, is revealed to be the blonde, she has a light smile on looking down at the people, "From this day forward I will protect the village as the Godaime Hokage!"

The crowd cheered mightily, though not everyone is excited to hear the news, Fugaku crosses his arms looking at the woman dress in the robes of the Hokage. 'What will this mean for the Uchiha now that slug princess is in control? Will she be like her grandfather Senju Hashirama or will she be like her great-granduncle Senju Tobirama?'

While he didn't notice it Sasuke looks back at his father for a brief moment, ' _Tsunade is officially Hokage now the only question is what happens to the Uchiha clan now? I know that everyone else goes on to be great it's the clan I have to worry about now but with people like Danzo working behind the shadows I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen.'_

* * *

A helicopter passes by to a rocky location where the last Monarch team back in 1973, planned an expedition to map out a recently discovered island known as Skull Island. A group of researchers was called to follow a lead of a flying dinosaur roaming about and settling on Monster Island further that there was an egg spotted near the sight they were inspecting.

"We were up here with the Russians, doing a geological for the natural petroleum."

"Yeah and?"

"We came across something strange." They continued to climb the steep mountain, "We're nearly there." They come across a skeleton of a Pteranodon engraved in the wall of the mountain.

"While I don't mind sending something like this to the Museum of history in the report there was an egg? Where is it?"

They reached over a trench and lo there was the egg a broken one and one that was intact as if it was never been touched before. They drew close to it and one of the scientists being British native touched it, "Unbelievable, I can't believe its completely intact."

Another scientist being female Chinese noticed a glow from the bottom, "Professor McCabe look, it's glowing." The others gathered around looking at it, "We have to get this back to the lab stat."

Then suddenly a screech that sounded like a dying bird screeched throughout the area.

"What the heck was that?"

* * *

 **LXD: Hello again, another chapter for you guys to enjoy. I got not much to say so except hope you enjoyed it. Really worked on this chapter to put in some good thoughts together and this was the end result. I see that this story is getting support and steam rolling an added plus is that I have over 1000 views which are wonderful always glad to see potential supporters and reviews all the same. Anyway, let me know what you guys think in the comments section and as always comment, rate, subscribe…till the next chapter**

 **For my reviewer(s)**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Hey man if you want to you own SI go for it, at first I didn't like it but then when I read Naruto What-if written by Blade8821 and Playing the Role of the Byakugan Princess by runeprincess the idea intrigued me. I highly recommend that you check this stories out to get an idea to start your own. Your right about one thing though that secret won't be secret for long but exposing it won't happen now. I thank you for your comments and like I said I hope I can deliver**

 **Killshot Kamikaze: That what happens when you put two unstoppable forces together and then you get a slugfest. Somebody is bound to slip up about the secret and yes I would be Lion if I didn't do something like that I couldn't resist putting it in there. I mean come on who doesn't like that classic movie XD**

 **dovah117: You actually bring up a good point about communication, however, I really don't know as of now how Godzilla will be to communicate with my SI I guess I will put it to a vote or I could go the route like the way Tsunade understands Tonton. As for when…well that would be spoiling…just got to wait B)**

 **Shout to all my supporters**  
 **Animemangalover24 11-03-2018**  
 **Bearticguy7 10-29-2018**  
 **Castlewood 10-19-2018**  
 **DarkUmbreon15 11-03-2018**  
 **Jason Starr444 10-22-2018**  
 **Kitsune-Kiubbi 10-25-2018**  
 **Mouth Of Sauron serv of sauron 10-29-2018**  
 **Narutoficlover 10-19-2018**  
 **Newgate-D-Luffy 10-20-2018**  
 **Ruvalcabazaldana 10-20-2018**  
 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos 11-04-2018**  
 **WildCardMakoto 10-20-2018**  
 **cryo threshold 10-29-2018**  
 **dovah117 10-29-2018**  
 **edricoft 10-28-2018**  
 **jerry24 11-02-2018**  
 **mrstardust89 10-20-2018**  
 **xRisingxBladex 10-29-2018**  
 **Aeris0 10-22-2018**  
 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark 10-25-2018**  
 **Bearticguy7 10-29-2018**  
 **DarkUmbreon15 11-03-2018**  
 **HopeMaru 10-29-2018**  
 **Ruvalcabazaldana 10-20-2018**  
 **Silverscale 10-24-2018**  
 **cryo threshold 10-29-2018**  
 **dovah117 10-29-2018**  
 **dpdj1 10-21-2018**  
 **edricoft 10-28-2018**  
 **lost traveler4054 10-29-2018**  
 **mrgreen055 10-30-2018**  
 **zafnak 10-19-2018**

 **Hopefully, you guys will leave comments or feedback whichever comes first so don't be shy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First order of business**

They reached over a trench and lo there was the egg a broken one and one that was intact as if it was never been touched before. They drew close to it and one of the scientists being British native touched it, "Unbelievable, I can't believe its completely intact."

Another scientist being female Chinese noticed a glow from the bottom, "Professor McCabe look, it's glowing." The others gathered around looking at it, "We have to get this back to the lab stat."

Then suddenly a screech that sounded like a dying bird screeched throughout the area.

"What the heck was that?"

 **Squuuaaawwwkkkkkk**

"Up there!" One of them said

Upon a rock in the distance, the creature resembles a large pterosaur that walks upright on two legs. Its wings were huge spanning about 150 meters and it heights about 100 meters, the ancient dinosaur beady eyes gazed at the researchers intruding on its territory, what were these strange creature doing here?

Gazing its vision it saw that they were touching…the egg! How dare these creatures touched his belonging! Now it was furious again it let a mighty roar before flapping its wings soaring through the air allowing his wings to do damage.

With the creature soaring above their heads the scientist knew that they had to leave with or without the egg yet one of them pushed it as they got behind it, budging only slightly.

"Quick! Help me push it into the helicopter before that thing decides to have us for lunch!"

"Professor Arnsberg! It's not worth it come on!"

"We will not let this preservation go to ruin!" The gust of the wind proved too much for them as they began to tumble on the ground, some of them ran away to where the copter was for safety. Yet that stubborn professor from England refused to leave that egg alone, "Miki let's get this egg rolling help with me it!"

The young Asian scientist was torn, she wanted to get to safety away from the attack of the flying Pteranodon, however, a major discovery was right within the grasp so making haste she made her decision struggling against the wind gust of the flying reptile. She made it by crawling on the dirt, being helped by Arnsberg when she grabbed his hand.

"Atta girl…"

SLAP

The stunned professor touched his cheek, speechless to why she would do that. "You stupid arrogant man! Can't you see that your life is in danger and you refuse to let this go, ugh…I can't believe I made this decision!" The English man was still stunned, "What are you waiting for? You want to get eaten than be my guest now push!"

With great effort, the two begun to roll the egg up the hill, the wind that the Pteranodon was doing wasn't helping at all.

"They'll never make it!"

"Then let's go!"

Two more scientists risked themselves helping the professor move a bit faster to get to the chopper.

 **RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!**

The flying reptile settled upon another high rock gazing in the distance to where the sound was coming, so he decided to come out?

"Ah heck, not another one!"

The thundering steps came to halt as did the egg the scientist turned to witness an amazing 131 meters tall gorilla with orange-brown fur, a small crown, a huge brow, an exaggerated muzzle that looked like it can swallow a whale, it had an upright stature carrying itself proudly as if to say it was chief here. It had a rounded head and several scars and it pounded its chest to issue a challenge after an earth-shaking roar.

The Pteranodon screeched back accepting the challenge. It flew at the giant gorilla sending debris towards it, the other titan responded by jumping at of the way grabbing a giant boulder hurling it the flying reptile. The giant ape pounded its chest signaling that it will fight.

"Come on! We got to get this thing out of here!"

"Is that a giant a monkey?"

Three out of the four paused; their heads turned almost robotically each giving the fourth man a look that said 'Are you serious?'

"What's your name son?"

"Dillion…"

"How long were you working for the company?"

"Two years why?"

"Did you ever read the report about the expedition that happened back in the summer of 1973?"

"Uhh…no…was I supposed to know?"

The English professor palmed his face, "That giant _monkey_ is Kong! How did you not know that? It's been in the report in the archives." Dillion shrugged while the English professor contemplating whether to hit him or not he then chooses to get the egg out of harm's way. "I'll deal with you later."

* * *

A week had passed since the ceremony, Tsunade was less than thrilled to go into a meeting so soon with the elders, however, they did say it was utmost important to have this discussion concerning the safety of the village. She walked up the stairs into a secluded part of Hokage tower where they could hold private meetings; once she reached her destination she took a look at the folder. In there was the game plan of what to discuss the incident of what happened 2 years ago with the Nine-tail fox and the rumored Leviathan though she didn't believe the later until she saw the footprints of said creature.

She even interviewed the ninjas as well as a few civilians that were there the night they saw this great beast it intrigued her to no end. Still, with no official record or at least documentation stating the existence of this thing to her, it was all speculation or rumors, not saying she didn't believe the evidence was there; any creature could have done something like or summon. Closing the file she opened the door to the room the three elders welcomed her as they were already gathered around the table with their own documentation.

"Greetings Lady Hokage…" Koharu said, "Please take a seat."

"Let's get this over with I got enough stuff to do with paperwork as is it already."

"For once we are in agreement," Danzo said

"That's a shocker," Tsunade replied taking her seat

Ignoring the light jab, the mummified ninja picked his paper skimming through it with his lone eye, "We have unfinished business to take care from 2 years ago, I want to get that first if you don't mind Lady Hokage."

"Not at all I too want to know the details surrounding this mysterious attack of the fox as well Leviathan."

"The attack is still fresh in our minds, we still don't have many answers there are still too many questions surrounding the incident. We do know that the fox has been sealed into Kushina boy Uzumaki Naruto." The other three nodded

"Yes, Minato sacrificed his own child to bear the burden that no one else would."

"The Hidden Leaf village houses the strongest of the Bijū while the rest of the nations have the lesser tailed beast yet the only other village that could rival us in power is Kumogakure no Sato with them housing both Nibi and Hachibi, it's a wonder why they haven't attacked us yet." Danzo stated, "With the proper training we could easily…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The blonde shrieked, "You are not going militarize that boy by stripping him of all emotion! I would rather face down that fox myself rather than you do something to my cousin! He's just a boy let him let him live his life!"

"I am only looking out for the safety of this village, I will do anything necessary to protect her borders. What I do is none of your concern, brat!"

"That's Lady Hokage too you old man!" She countered with venom in her voice as she grabbed the folder tightly before slamming it down on the table cracking it, "To correct you Danzō everything that goes on this village including affairs that happen are my now concern, including the safety of her citizens!" Koharu and Homura held their breaths, this escalated quickly, "Last I checked the Hokage always has the final say in the matter, the councilors are there to give their opinions and advice, thus making sure the decisions made are fair and take into account all possibilities and viewpoints! I don't care if sensei let you slide on more than one occasion this stops with me! You respect everything I say and speak when you have something insightful do I make myself clear?!"

Danzo didn't even flinch, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Lady _Hokage_."

"Watch your tone."

The other two elders swallowed dryly, they have to remember this is not Hiruzen or Minato they were dealing with even though Minato was very tough on them, this is Tsunade they were dealing with, a person who is still new to the position "Please let's not continue to fight amongst ourselves, Danzo only has the village best interest at heart, you are still very new to this position Tsunade, I suggest you listen to us before throwing your tantrums."

The blonde scoffed, "I _suggest_ you stop treating me like a child who doesn't know how I'm going to run this village, I know enough about the position of Hokage but I do agree let's continue…" One last glare to the mummy, she swiped the papers skimming through the document, "According to the report, ANBU and the wife of my former sensei killed any idea how?"

Homura shakes his head, "We are just as clueless as you; we do know that someone is behind this."

"Someone from the Uchiha is behind this." The old war hawk stated

A slap on the face is heard, the three questioningly look at Tsunade who slouched in her seat, "Listen, I'm not here to play games so you better have a good reason…I mean a damn good reason why we are accusing one of the founding clans to treason to unleash that monstrosity on the village!"

"It's quite simple…" Koharu replied, "The Uchiha can control the nine-tails with their visual prowess, every clan that faced the fox claimed to seen a Sharingan in its eye."

"They've would do it for political reasons, they have lost many seats of position from the council, it was a retaliation against us for doing so." The old war hawk said, "We must keep an eye on them on a 24/7 watch."

Tsunade readjusted herself in her seat taking a now serious look; she contemplated the situation "While the Uchiha are unique with their Kekkei Genkai in copying Jutsu's, the only Uchiha who has ever succeeded in controlling the fox was none other than Madara Uchiha whom my grandfather fought despite being friends as far as my knowledge is concerned." She paused looking at them sternly, "It's been a long time since I've seen an Uchiha gaining the second stage of their Sharingan so I repeat my question again; why are condemning our own clansmen just because of speculation if there is no proof of claim."

"That doesn't mean there is bound to trouble."

"We don't even know if they are responsible!"

"Precisely why we must watch over them. If we do it must be in secret allowing ANBU to do the job to report back to us."

Both the elders nodded in agreement

"You'll only escalate the situation further do not think for a moment that I haven't seen the way the police force are being treated! It doesn't take a blind man to see that tension between the villagers as well Uchiha Clan is on a rise! You are asking for trouble…"

"Tsunade-sama, you are not seeing the bigger picture here."

"Enlightening me, pray to tell me what I'm not seeing…"

* * *

Senju Park is a large forest area that is associated with the Senju clan, containing a giant tree, which is surrounded by a pond and a playground. Where the sound of the children are laughing and playing. _'Ahhhhh…the wind in my face…hm, the wind in hair huh, the wind in my…mouth? Yuck! Bugs in my teeth! Ptui!'_ The saliva managed to take out a lot of the bugs, _'Ugh! That was disgusting I really don't understand how Phil and Lil eat bugs for breakfast, lunch and dinner then again it was a cartoon about babies on wild adventures when the grownups weren't looking, boy do I miss my childhood in the late 90's early 2000's. Why can't we go back to the 90's?! All the best shows were in the 90's but nooooo; we had to grow up someday it's not like we can stay a kid forever.'_ The sound of certain blonde laughing didn't go unnoticed by the host of Sasuke, "Hmph, Waugh it wise guy…"

"He, he, he…I threw mud at you!"

With his fist cracking Sasuke he attacked Naruto, the two started to roll around on the ground screaming and hollering. Mikoto and Kushina chuckled sheepishly at the boy's antics of playing with each other 'roughly' though it ended up with the two separated with Sasuke giving a pout.

"You adobe…"

"EH!" Naruto pouted as he marched to the older toddler, "I no dobe, you adobe!"

Sasuke turns around having this look on his face that screamed doubt Naruto was ready to do something if he could figure out what that something is. The raven-haired boy bop in the nose causing the blonde to look at his friend confused.

"You wight, you no dobe…"

Naruto foxy smile came on

"You a baka…" The boy said with glee

The smile was still there as Sasuke started to count down, _'10…'_

"…"

' _9…'_

"…"

' _8…'_

"…"

' _7…'_

"…"

' _6…'_

"…"

' _5…'_

"…"

' _4…'_

"…"

' _3…'_

"…"

' _2…'_

"…"

' _1…'_

" _OI!"_

' _Bingo…took him long enough to finally…'_

"MOMMY!"

' _Of course….'_ He deadpanned

Mikoto got up reassuring her friends she had this covered, she sighs as walks over to the two. With a neutral face on, she kneels down in front of the boys, "What's going on, boys?"

"Sasuke called me baka."

"Sasuke?"

He shrugged, "He looks like a cow."

"…" Mikoto blinked, where did her son get a cow from baka? Her neutral face turned serious, "Sasuke where did you hear that word? You would not hear that anywhere in the house."

' _Well let me put it simple Mikoto; your son has been invaded by what we call an anomaly which is currently talking to you. Not to mention in my country the term baka or vaca do sound alike so if you were in a Spanish speaking country from where I come from you would know the terminology of that translates to cow but in the culture of the Japanese it means idiot…Thank you…thank you…'_

The young mother continued to stare at the boy, it obvious that he was thinking yet of what? His eyes told her that he was not paying attention to her as of now something that she would have to punish him if he doesn't respond within the next 5 seconds.

"Sasuke…"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts

"I'm giving until the count of three to tell me where you learned that word…1…"

"People…"

Mikoto understood now, "Honey, you can't be calling your friends that it's very offensive to many. Now apologies to Naruto, I'll deal with you when we get home."

' _You are not my real mom, Mikoto but I'll humor you because I was taught to obey authority.'_ He scratched his head looking at the blonde straight in the eye, "Sorrwe…"

"It's okay…play tag?"

"Yeah!"

Both boys raced away from the Uchiha Matriarch as she shook her head in amusement as she went to sit with her friend.

"So what was that about?"

"Apparently, Sasuke has a new vocabulary word added to his list, calling Naruto a baka but get this he says he looks like a cow…"

The redhead scratched her head, "Where does he get a cow from baka?"

The Matriarch shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

Mei Terumī is a slender young woman in her early adult years around the age of 22. She has green eyes, and shoulder-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a topknot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one partially covering her right eye, and two other bangs that are long, nearly touching each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears mesh armor that covers more of her upper body than her dress but stops short of covering her shoulders revealing a small amount of her cleavage exposed. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually wearing dark blue lipstick on her lips. A bodyguard at her side accompany her; an aged man with blue hair, which is styled in a moussed-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch, he wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" 承, shō written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

They have traveled far from the land of hidden in the mist, she let sighed again for the 20th time thinking about how she was lucky managing to escape her home village due to the current situation with the Fourth Mizukage: Yagura. The man had changed completely, all of a sudden the once calm, collective young man now started to have barbaric rituals where Academy students would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate. She shuddered at the thought, _'What happened to you Yagura?'_

Witnessing that tension was an all-time high, she could only dread that civil war was on the horizon, if it wasn't for a good number of supporters she would have been killed or executed. She was staying in different parts of the villages as a tourist hoping to take her mind off

News got to her that a new Hokage was appointed to the Hidden Leaf Village, one of the Legendary Sanin Tsunade Senju. Seeking the opportunity to raise support in case of an unavoidable Civil War, she could ask for help to overthrow the current Mizukage yet that was a big **if**. It was no secret that Konoha had been attacked by one of the bijū mainly the strongest of them all the nine tailed fox two years she wasn't too sure what the current Hokage was going to tell her, but she had to try for the sake of her fellow shinobi in the mist.

A hand is on her shoulders, the young beauty turns to her bodyguard "We're here."

Right in front of them were the gates of Konoha standing tall, proud, and secure she let out a huff this was it, this was it, do or die.

Hours later, the slender young woman explained everything that was going to the new appointed Hokage. She listened carefully for every detail not wanting to miss the information or if the info were false she would deny her request for aid, however, one thing was certain war was coming.

"This is was the reason why I came seeking Konoha's help, I fear that this will be endless bloodshed if the right support is not given."

Tsunade folded her hands on her desk, "I understand that you wish for aid but I cannot spare anyone at the moment, as you can see my village is still recovering from the attacks from the Nine-tails two years ago, giving you some of my forces would cut production by half. Need I say that Konoha is not in good standings with two of the other Hidden Villages namely Kumogakure and Iwagakure, you can already imagine what would become of us."

Mei's eye twitched a little, she crossed her arms, "Look, I understand that somehow Konoha is responsible for major victories for the last two wars. Not mention that abnormality you have in raising prodigies generation after generation especially with the latest one of the late Yellow Flash…" She had a small sparkle in her eyes something that the Senju noticed with a frown, "Well, I think talks, for now, shall be continued tomorrow, for now, I will retire to my hotel for the evening, farewell until the next day Lady Hokage."

With that the redhead bowed leaving the blonde to her thoughts, as much she wanted to help the situation in Kiri reconstruction along with reestablishment were a priority here in the village. Maybe, just maybe she could send diplomats to see how the condition is, yet, would that be a wise choice? Sighing deeply she reached in her drawer for her sake, she really hated this job, too many complicated decisions.

* * *

The Uchiha Compound was filled with activity, people conversing with each other, children running around laughing running and most importantly alive. Sasuke gazed curiously at the scenery before him, it was like a village within the village, the anomaly understood why Sasuke changed the way he did after the fall.

' _If that ever happened to me, I probably would have done the same the thing.'_ He thought, _'So what will be the first act I got to do before Sasuke turns lucky number 7'_

When he got home after dinner and a little playtime with Itachi Sasuke was in his room sitting on his bed with the covers resting on his lap. His hearing was sharp making sure that no one would hear his self-conversation so throwing off the covers he was in the middle of the room, it was night by the time bedtime was around.

" _Ok, let's see the differences between our bodies."_ Getting instance he started breathing in and out before quickly following his stanzas, _"Okay, how about a little Gōjū-ryū (_ _剛柔流_ _), I'll start with the first kata taught to me…Gekisai Dai Ichi…"_

His left foot steps out into Yoi position shoulder width apart, the left-hand pushes down while the right-hand push up creating tension from there the right foot steps forward and he turned left 90 degrees into hourglass stance. He high blocks with left hand; stepping forward into hourglass stance with the right foot he delivers a high punch with the right hand. Stepping back into square stance so that the body is facing the direction of the attention stance a low block with the left. He turned 90 degrees and his left foot slides behind the right into hourglass stance, another High block with the right hand.

Once again he steps forward into hourglass stance with the left leg striking a high punch with the left hand. Then stepped back into square stance so that the body is facing the direction of the attention stance he now does a low block with the right, suddenly the left leg steps in and then forward into hourglass stance with a middle block with the left. Stepping forward into hourglass stance with the right again a middle block with the right. A left front kick and he lands in a front stance with a left elbow strike as his blocking right-hand pulls back into the chamber with a left downward back fist face level with this transitions to the low block and the right-hand punches with a soft "Kiai".

He turned right 90 degrees into a ready stance with his head facing to right following up with a right knife hand strike to the side of the temple during this transition the back leg of the previous front stance lifts up as if avoiding a sweep then once again he turned right 90 degrees to step forward with the left into hourglass stance allowing a left-hand middle block to turn into a right front kick and land in a front stance with the Right elbow strike as blocking left-hand pulls back into chamber with a right downward back fist face level then again right-hand transitions to low block with a left-hand punches with another soft "Kiai".

Another 90 degrees into a ready stance with the head facing to left, then he proceeds a left knife hand strike to the side of the temple allowing the back leg of the previous front stance lifts up as if avoiding a sweep, turning left again in 90 degrees and left leg steps back into front stance. As he is stepping back the left-hand pulls back as if pulling the arm of an opponent then the left hand in chamber palm down, right in chamber palm up, a double punch with the left hand to the lungs and right to the stomach. When he was stepping back the left-hand turns in an open-handed fanning block with the right hand in chamber coming out and performs a middle block, then both hands pull back to the chamber with left palm down and right palm up then double punch.

He steps forward into ready stance reverse fist orientation then another step forward feet together, both knees bent the right arm turns in as if for a fanning block with the left arm arcs around in front for a middle block. Then both hands are pulled back into the chamber in the reverse orientation they were before in the prior step with a step back with the right leg into front stance,

a final double punch, right hand to the heart and left to the liver.

Finally, the last step forward into attention stance he opened the left-hand turns the right fist to palm facing up and place it in the open hand. Step forward to attention stance as the hands turn to stay left over right and return to the beginning position. He bowed, panting slightly, _"That was a lot more effort then I thought I give…"_ He looked at his little hands clenching unclenching, _"This body is built for speed and seems to adjust easily to any situation but I can sense my chakra control is a bit off, no…way off…it seems my status of being jinchūriki gave me more chakra then I would like… need more training. But who?"_

Climbing back into bed Sasuke laid his hands on his head debating who would train him, asking Itachi was out of the question, the boy was too observant. Mikoto? Maybe…Fugaku? On second thought maybe asking his 'father' was a bit too much after all his attention seems to be on the eldest.

What about Sharingan? A thought just came to him; once again he threw the covers up turning on the lamp dimly to allow enough light to penetrate the room. With a mirror on his little dresser, he tried to focus on his eyes when he blinked nothing happened. Sasuke frowned, _"Well this isn't going to be easy as I thought."_

Suddenly, footsteps are heard, gasping silently he dove into the bed turning the little lamp off before throwing on the covers, yet the sudden movements of thumping allowed the door to be opened.

"Sasuke? You okay dear?" Mikoto voice rang out in the room, she moved into his room sitting on the bed as the young boy feigned sleep. Quietly, she stared at him stroking his little hair to the side a small smile forming on her lips, she watched as her little boy snuggled closely to her as he tossed to his left 'unconsciously' grabbing her apron. She leaned in kissing his temple smiling, "Sweet dreams, my little Sasuke-kun…"

After prying his hands off her, she left not before taking one last look at her sleeping son. The door closed shortly after, opening one eye the anomaly sank deep into his covers thoughts racing a mile a minute, but one question always popped up, how was he going to save the Uchiha clan before the massacre?

* * *

 **LXD: Hello again chapter 5, hoped you enjoyed. Always nice to see new faces or readers. As always, comment, rate, and subscribe…till the next chapter**

 **For my reviewer(s)**

 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it; I'm trying to take my time with this story to flesh out the characters as much as I can before we get into several arcs. I have a plan for both universes to meet or combine though that's up for debate. I agree with Naruto deserving to have a family, it was tough watching this kid growing up alone but that Shonon for you…anyway hope you continue to stick with the adventure  
**

 **Dpdj1: I'm happy that you are enjoying it thus far, though the prophecy and cutting to the real world of Godzilla as you say will play a role.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Sorry, that's for me to know with what happened between Tsunade and Danzo. XD But try to guess ;) But you are right about one thing not everything is as it seems…I'll tells you this though are you positive that was a Rodan egg?  
**

 **See you guys next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me.**

" " Characters talk

' _' Characters Thoughts or_

 _"" Flashback talk_

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

' _ **' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**_

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter** **6** **: Appearance**

Location Unknown

1 year 4 months later Summertime 

Danzō shifts the paper in his hands as his lone eye scans the documents, he nods his head as he reads over the report of the academy students especially one in particular from a certain clan. "Very good, keep me posted on this boy's progress. He's a very promising ninja, it'll be a shame to lose such talent maybe one day I'll recruit him into ROOT. Dismissed…" A ninja bowed before his master, then without a word he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Once again alone, Danzō relooks at the paper within his grasp, "The Uchiha's are too dangerous, there must be a way to have them watched, their visual prowess makes them took dangerous to be left unchecked."

He walks pondering his next step, _'With Hiruzen dead this will be complicated. I may have underestimated Tsunade, new to the position she is as Hokage but naïve she is not. While she may not have any love or resentment for the Uchiha I sense indifference yes…given the history between her clans' rivalry with them, she is a fool for not wanting them in surveillance! It will be her undoing!'_

Flashback to four months ago

 _"Enlightening me, pray to tell me what I'm not seeing…" The busty blonde had a vein that was ready to burst from the throbbing that hadn't stopped since the accusation, "I may not care for the Uchiha but that doesn't mean I'm ready to accuse our men of such of feat, we have no concrete evidence that they were behind the attack that happened two years ago."_

 _"Tsunade…" Danzō voice cut through the air, "We must not underestimate them! They have every reason to retaliate against the village, we cannot overlook them neither can we disregard their power! The Sharingan is dangerous one even more so than the Hyūga's Byakugan if matured to its full potential it could mean disaster for village."_

 _The other two nodded in agreement while the blonde leaned back folding her arms underneath her chest silently glaring at the mummified man before her._

 _"Or it can benefit the village tremendously. As_ _Hokage_ _, I will not subject any clansmen or anyone else on speculation to what had happened two years Uchiha or not. This will be the end of the discussion on their kekkei Genkai." She said matter of fact_

 _"But…"_

 _"End…of…discussion…!" Tsunade huffed in annoyance, "Next order of business this so-called Leviathan…"_

 _On the outside Danzō was calm yet inside a boiling rage was building, no this will not be the end of the discussion of it, though one thing remained whatever happened to that scaled beast? Rumor has it that the Third gave his life to seal the beast just as Minato did to seal the fox in his son. Where was that beast and if there more where are they?_

 _End of flashback_

Danzō scoffed, "It is my dream to become Hokage and I'll protect this village any means possible and no one will stand in my way."

* * *

' _It's been how many days now since I agreed to this little mission?'_ A sigh escapes the young Uchiha or the anomaly as he continues to watch his 'older brother' train with 'cousin' Shisui Uchiha with quite the boring face for a three-year-old to have might I add, _'…3 years now? Still no progress? My charka reserves are pathetic for being in the body of a toddler! I only have 4 more years until something happens to the damn Clan! I can't remember most of what happens in Canon only the most important events and I hope this time Haku will be a girl instead of feminine-looking guy…urgghhh.'_ Sasuke tiny body shuddered, _'Curse Anime logic! Seriously, why does Japan always have some guys looking like their girls?!'_

Itachi and Shisui were having a light sparring session, today was the day the older Uchiha sibling was going to graduate from the Ninja Academy, the teachers unanimously agreed let him take the graduation exam early due to Itachi being more than advanced enough for genin-level, he consistently scored the highest in each subject and quickly learned any skill taught to him, resulting in him being praised as the best of his generation. Which led to their father noticing the potential in him.

Itachi blocks a strike to face then counters with a kick to the stomach, Shisui skids briefly across the battlefield. He lets out a grunt, he flashes a few hands seal before inhaling, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

He exhales quickly unleashing a fireball the size of a large boulder hurling towards Itachi.

Itachi retaliates with his own: "Suiton: Suigadan!"

The two elements collide producing steam to cover the battlefield, Sasuke watched in great awe as the two cousins jumped into the fog. Curious the young boy wanted to get a closer look yet he was held back by his mother tone of voice.

"Sasuke…"

The young boy sat back down, the anomaly knew that tone of voice so he decided not to test the waters despite his curiousness taking over him. From the smoke-induced cloud, all that was heard was metal scraping metal something that made the teeth grind together distastefully, finally, the smoke cleared revealing the two struggling Uchiha cousins fighting for dominance.

"Yameru…" Fugaku with his usually stoic face came up to the boys with a small smirk, the boys finished with a bow to each other before addressing the Uchiha Patriarch, "Very good I'm impressed with your skills, Itachi very unusual for an Uchiha to have a water affinity I will have your affinity's checked in a moment but nonetheless…that's my boy."

The young anomaly rolled his eyes, _'You know I can't believe that this guy overlooked Sasuke~ his son! It wasn't until the lake incident with the fireball jutsu that he finally got what he deserved attention, you know since Godzilla is technically my partner so to speak I wonder if the flame is going to be blue instead of a normal red and orange.'_ Now there was a thought process, _'Does having a kaiju affect this body and chakra network? If so what is the difference?'_

Sasuke yawned, smacking his lips, it's been since 7 in the morning that he's been awake this body is not used to waking up yet as his mind was up and alert. The Uchiha Matriarch looked down her second son with a smile, "Tired Sasuke-Kun?"

' _You know that's not my real name?'_ He smiled, "Hai…"

"Come sleep a little rest will do you good, my son." The young mother took his hand into her own, a wave of nostalgia hit him of his real mother. The young boy loses his smile which turns into a frown, the best frown a two year could muster, _'If someone would have told me that I be waking up in the Naruto universe I'd say impossible but here I am in the impossible with knowledge that could potentially save people or make matters worse because let's face it-just because I have foreknowledge-doesn't mean that I am going to save everyone, I could only hope that I can stomach being a ninja…'_

The hand of the Matriarch squeezes his hand, _'Sometimes I miss being a child talking with my mother without a care in the world.'_

'Sasuke' looks back at Itachi one final time before turning a corner, _'This time Itachi you are not facing the burden alone…'_

It was later during the day that both the unsuspecting mother and the anomaly were in one of the parks where laughter was heard from various children running around. 'Sasuke' was building a sandcastle in the sandbox when a tiny little voice small as voice distracted him.

"Hwello…can me pway with you?"

The raven-haired boy stopped to address his companion, she was short, to say the least, and still had a bit of baby fat around the stomach area but the pink hair was a giveaway. Wearing a yellow shirt with green pants and pink sandals, his onyx eyes gazed into unmistakable green eyes.

' _Sakura…'_

The boy shrugged, he patted the dirt next to him the girl was on her knees with a bucket in her hand as she began to collect sand. They were silent for a few seconds before the pink-haired girl spoke, "Want to wuild a castle?"

He shrugged again, "Mm…kay…"

"I'm Sakura." The two young children worked hard on their castle, with Sakura taking the lead on how it was built. It took a few moments but they were done, though if you asked 'Sasuke' it looked like a pile of mud on top of more mud with few a trapezoid-shaped towers, _'Jeez this is hard to look at…'_

"Sasuke…" He replied after wiping his hands on his pants

"We done…let's pway…" The pink-haired though for a moment, "Ugh…The princess and the dragon…"

' _Very original…'_ He thought with an amused snort, "K…"

"I'll be the princess…"

' _Obviously…'_

"And you be the mean old dwagon!"

'Sasuke' bit his lip, _'Okay either this is a coincidence or I'm not seeing the irony in this? Is this because I have Godzilla sealed within me? Someone explain this to me…'_

Meanwhile, not too far two women gazed upon their children while making small talk with each other. A light conversation between old comrades were taking place about their children, of course, one of the mothers was very enthusiastic about the future of her only daughter.

"Just think of it Mikoto, if both our children would one day end up in the same team just like we were soon." Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals. "Just think of it when they are older…" The woman let a squeal out

Mikoto sheepishly laughed while sweat dropping a little, "Mebuki I don't think now is the appropriate time to start meddling with the children's lives, while I am hopeful for the future that doesn't mean I going to start planning on Sasuke love life…" She then had a mischievous smile, "I remember a long time ago while we were still Genin that a certain someone declared her undying love to a certain blonde spikey Yondaime…"

"Minato was almost mine and you know it!" The Haruno woman replied heatedly, "If it weren't for Kushina coming to the village I guarantee I'd be the wife of the 4th."

"Yup, turns out your teammate/rival beat you in the end."

"Hmph…"

"I also recall you flirting with Fugaku at point…"

"Drop it…I get it…" She growled

"You were the one who started it." Mikoto replied with a shrug, her eyes never leaving her son, "Besides you do have a pretty little girl Mebuki no sense in dwelling in the past."

"Too true…my little blossom of joy…I don't know what I do without little Sakura-chan."

They fell into silence, a comfortable one that is. The echo of chatter filled the air it was peaceful, a family enjoying time with one another, lovers on a picnic enjoying the warmth of their youth or reflecting the years they spent with each other. To top it off the weather was pleasant even in mid of July, but it soon would come to end.

While the two children continued to play the Princess and the dragon, a girl with panda like buns approach. She smiled as she approached the box, "Hello…" The two children stopped play to regard her, she a red Cheongsam dress with matching red pants.

"Hi…"

"Can I play with you?"

"Okay…" Sakura said with glee

The girl smiled showing some missing baby teeth, "I'm Feng Tenten …"

"Uchiha Sasuke and this Haruno Sakura." The raven introduced

"Tenten! 15 more minutes then we go home okay?"

The girl turned to regard her guardian, "Okay nee-chan!"

Sasuke eyebrow rose not normal for a young boy to do that but his eyes quickly became saucers when he regarded Tenten sister, his mouth dropped to the ground when he saw a young girl about Itachi age or a little older wearing a blue qipao with blue pants and black sandals with the same style hair bun as Tenten. Her face rounded her smile was kind and she had the same chocolate eyes the girl in the sandbox had not to mention the hairstyle was panda buns.

' _Chun li?! Did I fall into a parallel dimension where Street Fighter and Naruto cross?'_

Meanwhile, a young couple enjoying their walk in the park noticed a shadow flew overhead, both young lovers looked up in curiosity.

"What was th…" The man loss for words when a marvelous light blinded them, others soon questioning why it was getting brighter all of sudden turned their attention to the sky.

* * *

Hokage Tower

The Fifth Hokage banged her head for the umpteenth time today about paperwork, she was already beginning to regret her decision in taking on the hat but the other option was not going to happen as long as she lived.

Soon a pair of feet came thundering towards her office, the door busted open to reveal Shizune with a mystified look on her face, "Lady Tsunade take a look outside."

"Shizune, I'm in the middle of paperwork so no I won't…"

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE**

That shut her up as she quickly raced to the balcony, her eyes quickly scanning the area for any sign of that strange noise. One of her ANBU pointed to the top of the tower and they quickly used a body flicker technique. The busty blonde quickly shielded her eyes as the sunlight illuminated the airspace of Konoha powerfully, "I want every ANBU to find out what in the heck is causing this! MOVE!" Quickly all 30 ANBU dispersed, trying her best to see she could have sworn that she the light dancing almost flying.

The moment lasted for another 1 or 2 before the light disappears quickly.

"What on earth was that?" She questioned, "Was this an attempted attack?"

"Lady Tsunade…" She turned to find Danzō, the two elders and her apprentice standing before her "Summon an emergency meeting with all the clan heads."

* * *

 **LXD: Hello, sorry for the long 6-month** ** **wait** and short chapter but I needed to think before posting on how I wanted this story to go and I have been going on the brain-storming forum to get some ideas down and I must admit it was insightful. Plus, life and writer's block got in the way and I was reading a lot of Time-traveling stories on how they deal with characters with foreknowledge, I got to say it was inspiring. I'm going to take time to flesh out the self-insert as well as the other characters, by doing that I hope you come to like or dislike what I am doing hopefully I won't take as long, there is one particular mission I want to change. Anyway, comment, rate it, subscribe…leave your suggestions in the comment box and I will considerate it for the story**

 **For my reviewer:**

 **LumiYnx: Thank you I hope you stick around**

 **Chris kidder: Thank you that means a lot**

 **The Lazy Dragon: reads review…EPIC**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: Gotta protect his turf, which Kaiju I been thinking of them so it's going to be a surprise**

 **SPark681: Read to find out**

 **dovah117: Sorry to get back to u 6 months later but yeah I do speak Spanish born in the US while my parents were not. As for Sasuke (Kay) to learn a foreign language already thought of it. Pairings are unknown for the moment I have an idea but still uncertain. I'll tell you one thing it will not be a SasuSak or NaruHina (Might be Possibility not sure) they are too overdone but in general, if you guys have an idea leave it in the comment section and I'll tally up the votes**

 **PS: I hope this is not too much to ask but for the sake of becoming a better writer for future stories can you guys (the Reader) leave me 5 reviews per chapter to where I need to improve (besides grammar), what you think in general and please do not bash me saying that I should give up on writing or stop and rethink my life. I will ignore any comment that will not help improve my writing, like always see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

" " Characters talk

 _' ' Characters Thoughts or_

 _"" Flashback talk_

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 _' **' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**_

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 7: Awakening Part 1**

Date: August 20th, 2019

Journal Log #151

 **It has been nearly two years since the disappearance of Gojira, still, I have uncertainty for the future. It is only a matter of time before all the Titans emerge from their slumber to notice a change in the chain of command, already some are awakening. Though I wish not to dwell on it, I cannot ignore the fact that military with the United Nations of the world has gotten together to deal with them with the small appearance of more M.U.T.O.S with the absence of the Apex Predator there is no way that balance will remain. So far there have been rumors about a secret Government project in how to deal with these creatures, rumor has it that they are digging the fossil that we found back in in 1999 in the Philippines as well as a missile with the potential to disintegrate the atom far more powerful than the atom and hydrogen bomb. What type of weapon could have the potential to do this? I fear that we are playing with forces that should not be trifled with.**

 **In less grievous news the egg that was founded back in 2017 on Skull Island was a major discovery for us, we have taken samples of it. Examining it in every angle possible, though the sonogram that was taken from it, proved a startling discovering or rather a unique one; within the egg laid a relative of Gojira a mini-Gojira or as we like to call him Minilla or Godzilla Jr. The creature inside has shown very little progress in terms of activity, it slumbers undisturbed as it was for millions of years, the question remains; why? Its brain activity is normal yet it will not awaken. Rodan is looking for the egg, each time his attack is getting gruesome, fiercer, and relentless, he will not stop until he finds the egg.**

 **Still, with this discovery, I hope to make sure that this Godzilla will protect and bring balance back to the order.**

Dr. Serizawa and his assistant Dr. Graham sit in the one of Monarch hidden base in the research department looking over the data from the unhatched egg. There is silence between Sensei and student yet the sound of keyboards clicking make it so the room is not so silent. Harden's eyes scan the screen as the click of the mouse widen the image of the young dinosaur looking reptile.

"Impressive…" He mutters, zooming in on a particular section of the lower half of the image.

"Sensei?"

He motions for his assistant to come by his side not taking his eyes off the screen. She leans to his right scanning the image with curiosity when her eyes land on a particular part she gasps in shock.

"That's not possible…"

"But it is…"

 _ **"Dr. Serizawa, please report to the science department your attention is immediately required."**_

Both turned to each other, they knew if a discovery was important he be the first to know, what did the response team find that was of importance that needed his attention? Then again you are not one of two intellectuals who are the guiding force behind Monarch for no reason. They quickly stopped their research before heading out.

"What could the science department want? Did you not leave them to their own devices to investigate the rising Titans?" Vivienne asked going through her head all scenario, "Or did the military want to have a word with you about something?"

"I don't know, but we are about to find out."

They entered through double doors followed by a hallway which curved to the right which leads to a sharp left turn to an elevator shaft. It opened, to reveal more monarch employees coming out and talking, only a few remained in the shaft as they hit a button. The door closes as it descends downward, the lights now turn to a dark blue as they go deeper into the base. The elevator comes to a slow descent then it slides open to reveal a very busy and lively scene.

One of the scientists spotted them, he rushed over to greet them. He was a man in his mid-50 with white hair that looks like it has been receding, with glasses framing his black eyes. He wears the lab coat over his unbuttoned red shirt that reveals a white t-shirt from the waist down brown khaki with brown shoes, his face is in awe.

"Rick…" The Japanese man regarded, "What with the commotion?"

"You need to see for yourself…and I got other things to tell you as well."

The trio head to a section of the lab where a group of 5 individuals in P.P.E are examining a metal object.

"What is that?"

"It came from space."

This caught their attention, the second lead of Monarch gazed at the foreign object as her colleagues went on discussing this strange piece. It was metallic silver, shaped like an upside-down cone, circular at the bottom to support the entire frame with a dark circle in the middle of its design going around it. It looked like a capsule of some sort yet it came from space? Was it possible that life existed outside of earth, outside of the Milky Way galaxy? She once again turned her attention to the conversation at hand, leaving her thoughts for the moment

"…part of any of metal known to the Periodic Table. Its alloy is much denser than anything we've either seen, we tried everything from lasers, to heating it up and try to take it apart." Rick passed his hand through his hair, "That thing is harder than my grandmother's coconut…"

"Rick!"

"What! I was going to say pie?" He replied quickly, "She always loved to burn the damn thing to an extra crispy instead of medium well done juicy flavor pie. What's wrong with pie?"

Ishiro waved it off, "Never mind…."

All sudden the capsule began to glow a light blue, everyone stopped moving to observe this strange phenomenon occur. The top opens revealing an antenna, it quickly scans the room with a red light once it dies downs something else happens, and a light flickers as a woman appears before them. She is dressed in fine linen all white covered from the shoulders down, with a red sash in the middle of her gown. She has dark chocolate hair with matching eyes, she appears to be around her 30's. She then speaks, "Greetings, my name is Layla. The years is 2301AD the time of the month January the 5th, if you are watching this then it means that the capsule has appeared before you within a Meteorite…"

Rick leaned over and whispered into the Doctors ears, _"That's exactly how we found it…"_

"Technology has advanced very far to allow us to go further into the reaches of space even allow us to build a ship with a hyperjump, we have visited much civilization among the stars. Some malevolent while others were benevolent. Sadly, we cannot return to our home Planet Earth." Whispers went around the room, some questioning if this was a hoax or not, "It has been terraformed by the creature or Titan you know as Monster X…or…King Ghidorah…"

"The One Who Is Many…" A voice said

"It may seem unbelievable that time travel is an impossibility but with the proof you see before, it is very real. Some of you are questioning why we cannot return to earth, it has become inhabitable to us with lack of oxygen in the atmosphere. Within this capsule lies plans along with the technology within to help with the technology of your era to mass-produce a weapon capable of ending a Titan as well a very special weapon called Tiga torch in which the only one can use, given to us by..." While the hologram explained the origin of the technology, it went on to give a glimpse of their doomed future due to the mishap of the current missing Godzilla.

A military personal comes whispering in Ishiro ear. He nods then beckons to Rick, "Get as much information as you can from this, I want to see a full report from this."

The other man nodded then he questions, "Where you are going."

"We are going to the United Nations…"

* * *

Flying over the Pacific Ocean Rodan soars through the sky at hypersonic speed. Two years, two long gruesome years since he lost that egg to make matters worse the pathetic primates were the cause of his misfortunate. How dare them! How dare they come to steal his egg! That stupid overgrown primate was another thing he disliked if that gorilla never intervened, then he would have finished off those insects once and for all.

After flying over their cities leaving nothing more than destruction in its wake in search of the egg. Rodan squawked angrily still sore after being beaten down by Kong, next time it will be him that will be at the mercy.

Wait what was that noise?

The sound of a dozen Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor came soaring to the location of where the flying Kaiju was.

 **"This Eagle 1 I got eyes on the target."**

 **"Copy that Eagle 1, turn that ancient fossil to dust."**

 **"Copy."** The pilot in the jet gives the command to the other Fighter pilots to positioning themselves in a 'V' position, **"We are going to have ourselves one big BBQ with some mash potatoes with gravy and roasted peppers, get your dinner plates ready boys its bird season and it is officially open."**

With that command, the fighter jets started to flanking to the right as well to the left, with their weapons hot ready to go they began their assault on the ancient Kaiju. Now Rodan circles around floating in the air watching these strange flying creatures keenly, soon he sees little lights heading towards him. He lets out an angry screech, these lights stung but they did not penetrate his skin. Still, if these creatures of the air wanted to fight then they were going to fight to the death, only one was going to be ruling of the air.

Quickly he maneuvered up by flapping his wings downwards into the clouds above, the pilots lost sight of him nonetheless they pursued him in the clouds. It was in the middle of the night the surrounding area was in a dark blue hue, above them the stars were glistening giving them some type of light to see in the dark, yet the dark clouds remained ominous.

 **"Eagle 1, I lost sight of the target."**

 **"Be careful, this thing is fast."**

 **"Keep your eyes peeled for any sudden movement, it could be anywhere."**

Without warning the flying pterodactyl zoomed in for the kill destroying two fighter jets in the process while pecking down on a third wing.

 **"Evasive maneuvers Eagle Squad!"**

Quickly they used an Immelmann turn an aerobatic maneuver that resulted in level flight in the opposite direction. Now facing their opponent the remaining craft redoubled their efforts trying to bring the flying beast down what happened next turned the tide of battle in favor of the Kaiju.

 **"Wait a minute…is that thing…glowing?"**

Indeed it was glowing, the horns on his head turned a bright orange color. It was only for a moment then it began to emit a ray from its mouth. The beam cut right through four more fighter jets, the shocked pilots looked down on to where their fallen brethren were. The battle was lost, **"All remain Eagle Squadron…return to base immediately!"**

The order was heeded, with haste the remaining 5 pilots zoomed out of the air space quickly as they could to report on the findings. Rodan saw these beast flying away from him, letting out a screech of victory he pursued them, he wasn't done with them yet.

From the blinking radar, the Pilot from Eagle 12 cursed under breath, **"Heads up Eagle One looks Tweety wants to play some more."**

 **"We just lost our best people on the Squadron Eric, I'm not losing any more men or women to this monster!"** There was a pause in communications, **"We are going to have to outrun it…all units prepare to increase speed to Mach 2.3!"**

The drag around the aircraft began to take shape then within moments, a sonic boom is heard throughout the night sky. Rodan was taken by surprise, though it was quickly overtaken by his need to hunt, it was going to prove to these creatures why he was king of the air. Just as quickly he was gaining speed he caught up to them. The pilots began to fly around in hope to avoid being killed, the beak was wide open to consume his prey as his sights were on one of the planes, to which was Eric.

 **"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn…!"** He was panicking, that behemoth was on him like a cat to a mouse

 **"Eric try to shake him!"**

 **"I can't he's on my tail!"**

Abruptly, the flying pterodactyl-like creature halted its attack allowing the crew to escape. Rodan's attention was elsewhere…yes…yes…something was calling out…it needs to investigate something was calling it. It flew off into the night sky in the direction to where the call was heading westward.

* * *

New York: The UN

The United Nations or UN for short is an intergovernmental organization tasked with maintaining international peace and security, developing friendly relations among nations, achieving international co-operation, and being a Centre for harmonizing the actions of nations. It was established after World War II, to prevent future wars, and succeeded the ineffective League of Nations. Today it was gathered with a few generals one of them being Admiral William Stenz of the army along with Monarch's director of technology Sam Coleman, Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham to discuss the future of Monarch.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEOOOO**

A video clip is shown on the fight between Godzilla and the female MUTO as he chomps down on her neck, then it skips to show Godzilla fire his atomic breath at it.

"What we are witnessing here, Senators is the return of a once-forgotten superspecies…" Sam Coleman was a young man who joined Monarch back in 2015. He has light brown hair and beard on his face about 5'11 in height wearing a suit as he presents the monster to the best of his ability, "…Godzilla, the MUTOS, Kong… we believe that these "Titans" with others like them provide an essential balance to our world…some might pose a threat but Monarch is uniquely prepared to determine which of these Titans are here to threaten us or protect us."

"Thank you for the 5th-grade history lesson, Mr. Coleman." Senator Williams rolled her eyes, "But you haven't provided one good reason why Monarch shouldn't fall under military jurisdiction or why these creatures shouldn't be exterminated! Need I remind you that Monarch was tasked in finding and destroying these radioactive Monsters? Yet you either can't or won't tell us how many there are or why they are showing themselves now." Ishiro uncomfortably looks to his right, he meets Admiral Williams's eyes briefly, "Maybe it's about time that the military put them down for good."

"Killing them would be a mistake…" Ishiro said, "They have returned because of us, remember the atomic testing that took place in 1954 near Bikini? It was our testing of atomic weaponry that awoken Gojira, others have awoken due to strip mining and seismic survey such as the case for the MUTO's. These are not monsters but animals that have come to reclaim a world that was once theirs!"

The Senator narrows her eyes, "It almost sounds like you are protecting them, Dr. Serizawa, as if you admire them. Do you not understand that these creatures have caused us billions upon billions of Uncle Sam's dollar to rebuild fallen cities? And it's not just here but around the globe, reports of a giant spider in Hong Kong, a flying fossil in our atmosphere, a mutated iguana which could be a relative of your pet Godzilla."

"I admire all forms of life." He shot back, he stands up, "Senators, if we hope to survive we must find a way to coexist with the Titans. With Gojira…" He pauses, he looks down briefly not meeting the eyes of the Senator.

"Is something the matter Doctor?"

"You wanted the truth…" It wasn't a question, "The reason these creatures are showing up now, is because the Apex predator is missing." Vivienne and Sam look towards him in horror, he wouldn't dare, "Gojira has been missing for the last 5 years there is no sign of him, no carcass, nothing. A creature of that magnitude doesn't disappear into thin air, with this disappearance it is disrupting the balance which in turn will cause these creatures to fight for dominance, this the reason as well for the awakening."

Silence hung in the air, it seemed like forever then he spoke again, "But don't let this news interrupt with the fact that we must be able to coexist with the Titans."

It was then that Vivienne found her voice, "A symbiotic relationship if you will. Like the lion and the mouse."

"Or the scorpion and the frog." Countered the Senator, "So you would make Godzilla our pet?"

"No…we would be his…"

Laughter erupted from the other senators, while a buzzing from Doctor Graham's phone beckoned her to look at her phone in which led her to show her teacher as he quietly mutters the need to go. He saw and nodded, he gets up and prepares to leave gathering his papers.

Sam tried his best to cover for them, "Ugh…now that's not what Dr. Serizawa meant…" He lets a nervous laugh escape, "No one is _implying_ that anyone would be Godzilla's pet…"

 _"Sam we have to go…"_

"Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham, this meeting is not adjourned!" The Senator called out, they ignored her, "I hope you understand the consequence of leaving this room walking out that door!"

He stops then turns around, "I understand perfectly but something has happened to one of our bases."

* * *

The Astral Plane

"Gah, I'm so bored!" Cried the usually hyperactive ninja, "I still don't understand why Kay-baka couldn't just be me for crying out loud like seriously why it had to be you Teme?"

Sasuke ignored the blonde as he watches the anomaly interact with his family. This Kay person was an enigma, was it necessary to seek out Naruto early on? Why give Itachi such a hard time and only allow his mother to coddle him? What was his game plan? Did he even have one?

"OI! I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry did you say something."

Naruto jaw slacked a little, "YOU ARE NOT PULLING A KAKASHI ON ME, TTEABYO!"

"You are an idiot and I have no reason to converse with you so kindly leave me be unless you want to have Chidori through the chest again like the Valley of the End."

"I'm going to kick your ass."

Hagomoro sighed, these two were a lot worse than his children. Then again these were his children or reincarnation of his fallen sons, he missed the simplicity of being a father heck he was even missing his wife if only he hadn't just trusted his younger son to his legacy alone and allowed both to inherit his will then maybe just maybe things would have been different. Yet if what Kay says is true and it is then he would have his hands full yet the boy was too soft for his liking that much the Sage noticed.

Kay was a kind-hearted individual once you saw him from first glance, he looked like someone who would not harm a fly. Being a shinobi wasn't going to be all fun & games it was life or death situation, he rubbed his temples, "I should have never let him go alone."

"Having second thoughts old friend?"

"No, but I wish I could have done something more to help our new friend along his journey." He said, "But alas we cannot interfere."

"Hmm…right…" Fate then twiddle her fingers, "Remember that prophecy I gave?"

"Yes, what about it?"

She sheepishly rubs her head, "You are going to laugh at this one turns what I said what for him it was for a different dimension…heh…but I am serious about those 15 kaiju's."

A brow was raised, "Such a perfectionist you are too…"

"HEY, I DON"T ALWAYS GET IT RIGHT OKAY!" She huffed with blush on her face, she crossed her arms underneath her chest "I'm entitled to make a mistake or two once in a while, I panicked it's not every day that you have to take monster from a universe and drop him in another sealed within someone who has foreknowledge of this world. Besides it's not like we can just go ahead and send help."

The Sage of the Six paths paused, the gears in his head started to turn, he smiled. He smelled a loophole.

* * *

 **LXD: Hello again just bringing a quick update for the lack of response from the 6-month hiatus I was on and a change in pace. Okay, just a note I might be uploading every two weeks so that should give me enough time to look over my writing see what works and what doesn't. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story as always comment rate subscribe…**

 **For my reviewers:**

 **SPark681: Well hoping I didn't keep you waiting long**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you, and you are going to have to wait and see. At the moment OC's…hmm…not yet but I'm uncertain I'll PM you when I am ready.**

 **Specialone78: Thank you so much that means a lot**

 **And to all my silent readers please don't hesitate to leave a comment or your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 ** _""_ Flashback talk**

 ** _'' Flashback thoughts_  
**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are my own which are not part of the movie.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 8: Awakening Part 2**

 **Monarch post: Antarctica**

Antarctica is Earth's southernmost continent. It contains the geographic South Pole and is situated in the region of the Southern Hemisphere, almost entirely south of the Antarctic Circle, and is surrounded by the Southern Ocean. At 14,200,000 square kilometers (5,500,000 square miles), it is the fifth-largest continent and nearly twice the size of Australia. At 0.00008 people per square kilometer, it is by far the least densely populated continent. About 98% of Antarctica is covered by ice that averages 1.9 km (1.2 mi; 6,200 ft) in thickness, which extends to all but the northernmost reaches of the Antarctic Peninsula.

Antarctica, on average, is the coldest, driest, and windiest continent, and has the highest average elevation of all the continents. Most of Antarctica is a polar desert, with annual precipitation of 20 cm (7.9 in) along the coast and far less inland. Anywhere from 1,000 to 5,000 people reside throughout the year at research stations scattered across the continent. At one particular post of Monarch, a killing had ensued three days earlier lead by a man by the name of Alan Jonah.

Previously a colonel in the British Army and a special agent in the Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) from 1990 to 2004. However, after living through many tours of duty in the service, he became disenchanted by mankind so he defected and went rogue. Since then, Jonah had been connected to a team of armed mercenary units working behind a mask of sociopolitical deceit. In 2005, Monarch became aware of Jonah when he and a team of accomplice mercenaries were caught attempting to trespass onto a subterranean MUTO dig site, after which Jonah was jailed in a Pakistani prison. Sometime later, he presumably escaped or was broken out of confinement, labeled a Class-1 eco-terror threat.

Two weeks prior Jonah and his Eco-terrorists raid a Monarch facility in the Yunnan province of China, which holds the larva of an insect-like Titan dubbed Titanus Mosura. The Eco-terrorists swiftly clear out the facility of all Monarch personnel, with Jonah personally executing the head scientist himself. Jonah and his men proceed to capture paleobiologist Emma Russell and her daughter, Madison, but fail to capture the Titan as she retreats behind a waterfall and seals herself in a cocoon. Wasting no time, Jonah and his men travel to Antarctica along with their new hostages. They arrive at a Monarch containment facility holding the Titan "Monster Zero", and proceed to kill all Monarch personnel stationed there. After securing the area, Jonah, Emma, and Madison marvel at the sight of Monster Zero, who is frozen solid under hundreds of feet of ice. Jonah orders his soldiers to begin placing charges and drilling holes to help free the Titan.

One man off to the right see his iPad lit up, quickly he turns to his superior, "They're here."

"Keep them busy."

The man nods, reaching for his radio, "Launch reaction force…MOVE OUT!"

"All right gents!"

"Got the green light!"

One of the hostages by the name of Madison a young 12-year-old girl looks towards her mother with uncertainty in her eyes her mother gives her a quick look before returning to the ORCA. Dr. Emma Russell is a person of interest to Jonah. Having previously stalked Emma and attempted to raid her labs in various locations like Cairo and Tokyo, Jonah takes her hostage to gain control of the ORCA, a device Emma and her husband had invented capable of potentially communicating with Titans with the potential of controlling them.

Meanwhile, just landing in front of the base Monarch is prepared a group of military men and women to infiltrate their own base. With weapons locked and loaded they scan the area with drones as they patiently wait for the helicopter to land on the frozen continent. Once down the small group of fighters exit the flying contraption entering the base swiftly yet cautiously.

Back down the Eco-Terrorist are just about downloading the last of the bombs, one of them named Ash arms the last device, "Detonator is ready."

"Let's go."

The group of terrorist along with their hostages leave the block of ice alone along with charged bombs. They knew they had to move quickly before Monarch comes to ruin their plans for their vision of a new world. As they start to make their departure from the lower levels of the base, Monarch troops begin to make their arrival. The elevator shaft opens revealing the small army they quickly run down a tunnel before their commanding officer signals them to stop the advance.

"Keep your eyes peeled and remember we have friendlies here."

She motions them to move through with caution "Move to tunnel two. Stay on overwatch…"

"You got it chief."

They moved in sync lights moving to dispel the shadows from the tunnel overhead, making sure that they cover every area. Suddenly, one stopped motioning with his fist for the company to halt, he watches as the shadow of unknown gunman moves as he sees through the tarp, he starts to count down from three…

Two…

 **BOOM**

The troop staggered and all hell breaks loose.

From the safety of the helicopter, the team of Monarch watches in utter horror as the shots were heard, and their troops screaming for back up or trying to get to a safe haven. Serizawa head turned from the machine that laid before him, he personally wanted a closer look at the technology that 'supposedly' came from the 'future'. Though with all the noise that was happening it was impossible to concentrate, he was lucky enough that metal object was able to be transported, unlike the egg which still at the main lab.

Sighing he goes over to where the others are huddled around the computer monitor there he sees a blonde woman along with a girl with brown hair with the terrorist group. The shooting from Monarch side stops firing since they know that this is Mark Russell family before they headed over to the Antarctic post they received a message stating that Outpost 61 had been attacked by Jonah along with his mercenary unit leaving only the mother and daughter alive. Which in turn lead them to seek out the co-creator of the ORCA a former Monarch Scientist Mark Russell.

Mark Russell's had a lifelong interest in animal sounds ever since growing up in Warren Valley, Ohio, and talking with the family's German shepherd. Mark went on to become a respected expert in multiple disciplines consisting of animal behavior, zoo musicology, biocommunication, and apex predation. He graduated from the University of California, Berkeley with a Master of Science in Ethology, as well as getting a Ph.D. in Bioacoustics from MIT. After meeting and marrying fellow bioacoustics expert, Emma Williams, the two of them became the co-leads of Project ORCA and leaders in the field of bioacoustics. Even though it was initially developed to deter whales and dolphins from shorelines, Mark and Emma developed a prototype of the ORCA, a device representing a possible evolutionary leap in interspecies communication as it utilizes an ultrasonic wave map capable of detecting, transmitting, and translating audio at any frequency with great speed and accuracy.

Back in 2005, Mark and Emma caught Monarch's attention when they first activated the ORCA prototype, transmitting a signal similar to a previously recorded Titan song. Believing the signal to be a new Titan emerging, Monarch sent a field unit alongside Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham to investigate and found Mark and Emma in an MIT lab. Together, Mark and Emma continued to make groundbreaking breakthroughs with their research and revolutionized interspecies communication. Two years later on May 4, 2007, they were activated by Monarch. As a member of Monarch, Mark preferred fieldwork and opted to stay out of the agency's politics and its ambition to find a way for humans and giant monsters to coexist.

5 years earlier, 2014 happened, shortly after Godzilla's return and subsequent defeat of the MUTOs in San Francisco, Mark left Monarch and became estranged from Emma because of the loss the battle had caused them, and their disagreements on how the ORCA device could potentially affect the world. Both parents had two children one of them being Madison their daughter with short brown hair with matching brown eyes at a height of 5' 0" and their eldest son named Andrew. Before the disaster, they were happy as they could be however everything changed the moment the MUTO's arrived in California, because of this Mark became an Alcoholic drowning his sorrows in a bottle after bottle while his wife became busy with just working.

To further escalate the estrangement they had, Emma wanted to find a way to live in harmony with these titans while Mark wanted nothing more for these creatures to be extinguished from the face of the earth. Thus leading Monarch to find the only person who knew anything about the device that could potentially speak to the Titans.

Flashback

 _Colorado_

 _In an open field where everything seems to be at peace, it was morning the golden hue of the sun coated the region of the 'V' shaped valley making it glow. A valley is a low area between hills or mountains typically with a river running through it, depending on the topography, the rock types and the climate, a lot of transitional forms between V-, U- and plain valleys exist. Their bottoms can be broad or narrow, but characteristic is also the type of valley shoulder. The broader a mountain valley, the lower its shoulders are located in most cases. An important exception is canyons where the shoulder almost is near the top of the valley's slope._

 _The sky above is bright, colored by a light blue with a bit of cloud of different shapes and sizes even some of the evergreens mist rise up to meet the clouds that were above, instead, it blankets this valley, covering the green as if to protect from being seen. Though in one particular meadow he observes, with camera in one hand and a radio in the others he listens to the sound of ravaging wolves devouring their meal._

 _It's soothing, as he nods just listening to the sound of munching, crunching, panting and growling as the pack eat without a care in the world. But then suddenly he hears another noise from afar, the sound of a chopper approaching, with this noise the pack run off their meal interrupted. Quickly he stands up from behind a log, in which he was posted at, looks up to see the helicopter land in front of him as it descends down from the clouds._

 _We fast forward to the log cabin that he has miles away from his former destination, Mark is obviously not happy with the development as he learns that his wife has been kidnapped._

" _The feed cuts out there. The survivors haven't been able to give us much more than what the footage allows. Only that Emma and Madison were the only ones taken." Vivienne explains as she shows it from a laptop_

" _I'm sorry, Mark."_

" _I should've been there for 'em." He says his face impassive, "Who are they?"_

" _We don't know yet." Graham states she then shows him a picture of ORCA device, "We believe...they were after this."_

 _Marks eyes widen in disbelief, "You didn't…" His suspicion was confirmed by the look of the guilty faces on the three scientists._

" _It's the Orca." Sam began nervously, "Uh, that's why we think they need Emma. She believed that if we could somehow replicate the biosonar the Titans use to communicate..."_

" _I know what the damn thing is! I helped build the prototype if you recall correctly!" He turns to the other two scientists jerking his thumb to the man who addressed him, "Who is this guy?"_

 _The man introduced himself, "Uh, Sam Coleman, I'm the head of Technology. I joined Monarch, uh, shortly after you left. I'm a big fan of your wife...'s work and you... that's not even...so weird. I'm sorry."_

 _Mark looked at him quizzically, he was strange that he could tell, shaking his head in bewilderment, "The prototype was destroyed, how?"_

" _Emma decided to build another, After San Francisco, she went home to Boston, spent years developing it." Graham said, "She thought it could help..."_

" _Help what? Play God?"_

" _No" Graham stated quickly, "Help prevent another attack!"_

 _Mark huffed in annoyance, a hand passing through his hair "The Orca was a grad school_ _science project._ _It was meant to_ _t-to keep whales_ _away from the shoreline._ _Not so you could talk to your_ _little creatures out there! Listen to me…." He paused, "They'll think it's one of them._ _You use the wrong_ _frequency on one of 'em...and you're gonna be responsible_ _for a thousand San Francisco's."_

 _"Which is why we need to get it back." Ishiro claimed with a stern voice that left no room for argument, "Emma always said, no one knew the Orca better than you."_

" _It shouldn't even exist."_

" _That may be, Mark, but it's fallen into the wrong hands."_

End of flashback

Now the desperate man was in the facility with a handgun that he found on one of the dead bodies, he began to make his way to the shaft to gain access to the tunnels, he lost his family once he is not going to do it again. After going through a series of tunnels, steel ladders he finally confronted the kidnappers, pointing the gun at them, "LET THEM GO!"

One of the men named Ash was about to fire when he was dropped like a fly, from a higher elevation Colonel Diane Foster found a way to get the higher ground on the enemy. As her training kicked in she fired up her opponent killing him instantly.

The blonde-haired woman stared in disbelief that her ex-husband was here, she started to move forward to him yet she could not. Maddison on the other hand at the sound of his voice began to trudge forward, "Walk to me now…Come on honey, come on…!"

From her scope, as she sat Foster observed carefully the scene, Jonah had found safety from behind the bar since he was in a crouching position. "Barnes, I got two hostages, one target down."

"Now! Come on Maddie…"

"I don't have a shot! I repeat I don't have shot!"

Mark started to notice the hesitance in his daughter moving, he couldn't believe this. He here was risking his neck to try to save both his ex-wife and daughter and neither were or just too damn scared to move? What was going on here?

"Emma, Maddison, come on! What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Torn between her parents the young girl just couldn't decide whom she wanted to be with on one hand she wanted to be with her father on the other her mother dreams were important. She looked at her father longingly still in her heart she couldn't betray her mother, when Emma called out to her she retreated back baffling both Foster and Mark.

Emma then switches places with her to grab the detonator that was on the floor which was dropped by Ash when he was killed. Swallowing heavily she glances at her once-beloved man to the huge block of ice containing Monster X, she was hesitant at first though her mind was made up.

"Emma…"

"I'm sorry…" She pushes the button on the detonator, "Run…"

The chain reaction it had as the ice started to crack, caused the area to shake as if an earthquake was trembling the tectonic plates of the southern arctic pole. With everything in mass chaos the two groups managed to make a dash for it with the Eco-Terrorist firing at the man as they escape, he manages to get to the elevator shaft to avoid being a pincushion. Right above him, Foster loses her balance as she is thrown over the edge yet her hands reach the bars that were supporting her.

"I'm going to kill that woman if it's the last thing that I do!"

While one struggles to pull herself up the other is racing to play catch up with the already ascending shaft, though seeing how the military men are just arriving to help their leader, Mark palms his face hard, of course, things were never simple where they? So close, so damn close!

Gritting his teeth he punches the downward button, angry at himself for letting his wife slip through his fingers, still, it wasn't worth saving his wife if he allowed these brave men and women to die with the whole base falling apart. The elevator is brought to help the ailing military personal while his wife's got away.

"Martinez, Foster come on, get in!"

Alan Jonah along with his merry band of mercenary arrives at the top floor first, once their temporary prison shifts open they make a run to their own chopper. The pilots quickly jump to the front of the plane, not evening bother to check for clearance, there was no time.

While the mother and daughter had a brief conversation.

"What's dad doing here?"

"I don't know honey…"

The chopper is off from the ground nevertheless Madison looked at her with tears in her eyes, her father was still down there. Couldn't they do anything?

"Mom please, we can't leave him…"

Emma paused momentarily, her daughter was right they couldn't leave Mark but what could she do? It was Alan breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What are you waiting for? Wake it up!"

The blonde stared at him before activating the ORCA at the edge of the open gate, yet there was a pause in her activation.

* * *

"Let's Go! Move it or lose it, people!"

Monarch forces ran as fast as they could to get back to the chopper, everywhere was chaos, the ice beneath their feet started to break, a golden light was surrounding the already falling base with the area. A few men didn't survive the cracks forming as they fell through towards their demise. The others were thrown off balance as they witness a giant hole of fire coming up from it as if the earth up its mouth to show the fiery furnace of hellfire spewing from the pit.

Mark slowly got back up as he did his gaze eyed the copter, he couldn't believe it…his own wife…what in the world was she doing? Then he heard the ORCA was now live booming, that was not a good sign. Suddenly, the fog which surrounded their feet was being sucked into the gap, Diane had a very bad sense of dread building, quickly she started to yell breaking everyone out of their stupor, "Let go…Let's go hot damn it!"

They didn't need to be told twice, quickly everyone bolted from the scene to the safety of the helicopter they arrived in, the Colonel started radioing, "GET THE CHOPPER READY! GET THE CHOPPER READY!"

They didn't get to witness the rise of Monster Zero as it began to stretch its muscles from the millions of years of hibernation. Not one, or two but three golden heads along with two golden spike tails began moving from the pit the three-headed dragon looked surveying the area in three different directions, something was different in the air as if something was missing…yes…yes…he couldn't sense him…that accursed reptile that imprisoned him all those years ago, he needed to investigate.

The beast then spreads its golden wings to get out of the hole that it was in, it supported itself as it rose, the Monarch men were about to turn around to open fire when their commanding officer shouted, "Don't you even think about it! We're not going to win this fight!"

Cursing under their breaths they made inside the now ready to go chopper, "We'll do an emergency vertical takeoff at max RPMs. All systems are a go!"

"Just get us the blazes out of here solider, that's an order!"

Soon the chopper took off at insane speeds with everyone minus the Colonel along with others were still strapping themselves in, it trembled under the strain of the how quickly it needed to ascend, for those of them that weren't strapped in they were eating metal or lying on top of each.

"Ow…Martinez get off!"

Soon the aircraft steadies itself as it races off away from Monster Zero, they briefly turn around while Martinez is commenting at the scene unfolding before their very eyes. "You've got to be kidding…"

The creature extends wings to take off, it flies into the unknown, in the coolness of the night.

Madison sighs in relief as the gates close knowing that her father was alive and well despite that fact she begins to question if going with her mother not her father was the right choice to make.

"This is Raptor One to Argos! Requesting immediate urgent extract! Again, I said, urgent extraction!"

Mark couldn't believe it his wife Emma did the unthinkable, the question now was why?

The next day felt surreal, Mark awoke still trying to process what had happened the other day. It just all seemed like a dream to everyone, yet it happened. He slowly gets up from bed making his way to the latrine to brush his teeth at least to not have morning breath.

At the bridge of the Argos Colonel Foster and Dr. Coleman were arguing back and forth, "I know what I saw, Sam! And I'm telling you, she pulled that trigger."

"All due respect, Colonel, you saw wrong. Okay? She wouldn't have done that. For crying out loud, she recruited pretty much everyone in this room!"

Rick who was tracking Monster Zero injected with a possibility, "Maybe Jonah forced her, right?

Maybe he used Madison as leverage."

"No, no, it had to be someone else."

"Emma…"

All heads looked up a weary Mark slowly making his way towards them, "It was Emma. Foster saw it right. It was her, no one forced her to push that button."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked still not believing

Mark gave him a dirty look, one that said, _'I know what I saw…'_

"First, the titans are waking up from hibernation if not very slowly but there are a few out there codename Kumonga, Zilla, Rodan, soon after that Mothra is released, and now, Monster Zero. Anyone else sensing a pattern here?"

"Yes, and not a good one. It's as if she's trying to start a mass awakening." This came from Dr. Ilene Chen, a third-generation Monarch operative in her family, after her mother and grandmother. With her twin sister Dr. Ling, Dr. Chen would continue a family legacy of making some of mankind's greatest evolutionary discoveries in the agency. Ilene became Monarch's leading mythologist, specializing in using ancient mythology as a guide for research and recon on Titans. She has black hair with brown eyes with a rounded face wearing a suit over.

"Well, it's just too bad that no one tried to warn you that…that was gonna happen." Mark sarcastically mocked

The Asian woman growled at him.

Ishiro sighed this was getting complicated by the day, he went back to tinkering with the strange machine. This was complex than he gave it credit for, with a small twist of the machine he heard a clicking noise happen, a compartment opened revealing a 'U' shaped torch, inside. Curious, he stuck his hand in it to take the piece out, examining the piece he had in his palm. The metal piece was a combination of white and gold with the tube pure white while the rims were made of gold. It had a strange wing with gold leafing to it, he looks up from it for the moment then puts in his pocket of the inside of his jacket.

All of sudden it started to get bright, as if the sun was getting towards its peak, all personal stopped what they were doing viewing this strange event.

"Ugh does anyone know what is going on here?"

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEE!**

A sudden flash of light and both personal along with the Argos vanish until thin air with the bright light.

* * *

When the light died down everyone in Argos had to rub their eyes sockets it was immensely bright, almost looking directly into the sun.

"Everyone okay?" Foster rubbed her eyes, "Martinez? Barnes?"

"We good colonel."

Rick went back to his computer, it was nothing but snow on the screen, he began to type something in yet it remained unchanged, "Well this sucks…"

"What is it, Rick?"

"Apparently…" He said leaning back on his chair frustrated, "When that light hit us it jammed our signal to the satellites we have zero communication."

"That can't be, try again in a few minutes."

"Alright…"

Ishiro went back to his side project only to find that the mysterious device was missing, his eyes widen. It was just here…where did it go? He looked frantically underneath the desk or above it, the machine was gone, quickly he checked his pockets, he breathed at least he had the torch in his jacket.

"The light is still out there…"

Once again the light danced in front of them, it was like it was trying to tell them something yet they couldn't figure out what it was? It continued to dance around waiting patiently for them still glowing very brightly. Mark started to notice a pattern in the movement, he noticed the wings and body gently swaying in the air.

"It wants us to follow it."

Foster looked towards Serizawa, he nodded, "Set a course to follow that thing."

The light began to move away from them at a very fast pace, the Argos followed just not as fast since they had to save a bit on fuel.

The being within the light allowed their instincts to take over, that mysterious woman accelerated her process, told her that something had happened in a different universe. She also mentioned that her symbiotic partner was no longer in their world but in hers, in place called Konoha. The woman granted her a temporary power for now, so it understood that her world was thrown off-balance by one person taking away the Apex predator away, who would do such a thing? So it had to make sure that it leads the humans to this Village hidden in the leaves, she had no time to scour the land just go on instincts, following the echo that her species and Godzilla species had done through the millennials then… she heard it…a faint echo.

She sped up, excited to see this place soon enough she saw trees that hid a pathway below, the trees were thick reminding her of a dense forest. She followed this path to lead straight to the gate of Konoha, she flew over gently hovering over the quiet village.

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEE!**

She hovers for another moment lasting for another 1 or 2 before sensed that the humans were on their way, quickly she brightened up the atmosphere then in a flash of light disappears quickly.

The Lady Hokage issued an emergency wasting no time to gather everyone together, to discuss this strange phenome, the village council room was filled by clan heads, the elders and villagers themselves each murmuring about the strange light that appeared before them in the sky.

"I was in the park when it happened, it was so beautiful too."

"It's strange I was cleaning the yard when the sun decided to brighten then that strange noise."

Chōza Akimichiscratched his chin, a jōnin of Konohagakure and former teammate of Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. Together they were the previous generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. He is also the fifteenth head of the Akimichi clan. Chōza is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. Usually, he wears a samurai-like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" (食) on it also wearing a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head. Today he wears a kimono he looks over to his longtime friend Shikaku the head of the Nara clan.

"What do you think of this Shikaku?"

"Hmm…" The pineapple haired man stroke his goatee, he wears a fishnet shirt with cargo pants, "Troublesome if you ask me, I've never seen anything like it. However, I will not rule out that it could be a possible summon from enemy ninjas."

"With all the fame we acquired from both the Second and Third Shinobi war I wouldn't past us if Iwagakure was behind this." The large man sighs, "That Tsuchikage really knows how to hold a grudge."

The scarred face man chuckled

The doors opened the clicking of heels is heard, all eyes focus on the middle podium where Tsunade Senju declares in a powerful voice, "Alright! Let's get this meeting underway…" She takes a pen going down her list, "Roll call! Aburame Shibi of the Aburame Clan?"

"Present."

"Akimichi Chōza of Akimichi Clan?"

"Present!"

"Hatake Kakashi of the Hatake Clan?"

Silence surrounded the room, a random person coughed. Tsunade eyebrow twitched, she heard rumors that Hatake was always late to important meetings the blonde-haired woman really didn't want to believe it. Not wanting to waste time she skipped over him.

"Yusuke Hokuto of the Hokuto clan?"

"Present."

"Hyūga Hiashi of Hyūga clan?"

"Present."

"Inuzuka Tsume of the Inuzuka Clan?"

"Present."

"Kohaku Yoshihito of the Kohaku Clan?"

"Present?"

"Nara Shikaku of the Nara Clan?"

"Troublesome…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, a few chuckles went around the room, Nara's and their lazy attitude "Moving on… Sarutobi Asuma of the Sarutobi clan?"

"Present and accounted for."

"Senju Tsunade of the Senju Clan, present."

"Shimura Miyoko of the Shimura Clan?"

"Present Lady Hokage."

"Uchiha Fugaku of the Uchiha Clan?"

"Present."

"Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki Clan?"

"Preessseent cousin."

"Don't do that again." She says

"Yamanaka Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan?"

"Present Lady Hokage."

She nodded, she called out to a few civilian groups as well as the old geezers that were with her, so now that everyone was accounted for…minus one, "Today we have witnessed a spectacular display of a light show this afternoon, we don't know why it came here neither do we know if this came from an enemy village."

"Could this mean that we might be going to war with the unknown?"

"No, we will not go to war with anyone until we have further evidence that this is not a threat to us, but should it be one I want all clan heads as well as shinobi to be on high alert." She said, "Just because we are in the middle of peaceful times that doesn't mean we should let our guard down." Most agreed, "Now in other news since we are all here I would like to take time to discuss how repairs are going and possibly sending aid to Kirigakure for upcoming civil war that may be unavoidable, we were in talks for over a year now however the situation in hidden mist village is intensifying so the person who wanted the aid was Mei Terumī."

Danzō eye narrowed sending aid to a foreign nation? The village was the top priority, not some child coming here to request help, if they were to go back to full strength they needed all hands on deck, e however he let this play out to see the reaction. Some of the villagers and other clan head grimace after three years the attack of the nine tails was still fresh in everyone's mind however the mother of that monstrosity was in the room, it was no secret about the wrath of the red hot-blooded habanero was legendary even in her youth.

Wisely no one spoke.

Though one brave soul who was a civilian did, "Lady Tsunade-Sama, we are in no position in helping anyone else, the attack of the nine tails along with the so-called Leviathan has left a very bitter taste in our mouths, and we have suffered numerous losses thanks to that demon brat!"

The air temperature dropped several degrees causing everyone to sweat even the man was too afraid to look, yet he did instantly regretted, he swallowed dryly.

"Should have kept your mouth shut." Tsume sang

"My son is not the fox reincarnated…" Kushina growled, she clenching unclenching her fist on her knees, "Do you not have faith that the seal would or will hold that fox at bay? You are looking at Konoha's number seal master, not to mention The Fourth-The Fourth Hokage who was a very close friend of mine is another seal master, 'ttebane! And let's forget about that pervert Jiraiya…"

"With all due respect Uzumaki-san." He continued, "You should have finished him off when you had the…."

Clang

BOINK

POW

The man was sent flying out of the council room like a shooting star passing through the night, Kushina had a very dark shadow on her face, her hair wild untamed, she gritted her teeth; she whipped around glaring at everyone to say something about her son "Anyone else wants to join him?"

Sagely, no more comments were made.

"Moving on…" Tsunade let her eyes roam around the room, "Over the year a young Hidden Mist Kunoichi came here to the village asking for assistance, though I know it's a long shot I would like to hear opinions on what is the best course to take."

It was Fugaku who spoke, "While I must agree on what the idiot said we cannot focus on helping other nations with their problems, considering the fact we have our own to deal with."

Mummers of agreement echoed the room.

"Doing so will not only hinder progress in reconstruction to regain our stability we are also as you say recovering from the Nine-tails attack, need I remind you about the Leviathan?"

There was a slight pause, everyone who was anyone heard about a mysterious dark charcoal beast that fought the fox, no one knows what has happened to it save for a certain clan and two dead Hokages' and certain ANBU. People assumed it was a summons so they figured it disappeared after.

"I agree with Fugaku." Hiashi spoke, "We are too thinned on our resources, the only reason why this Mei person would come seeking help is because of bloodline purges that are happening other there in the Hidden Mist Village."

The clan heads shuddered, they couldn't imagine if Konoha started doing something like that.

The doors opened all eyes turned to see a man with air defying silver hair, with a mask on reading an orange book. Most of the women were glaring daggers at him yet he ignored them, Tsunade made a mental note to pummel Jiraiya for writing such garbage. How was it that he was a Sannin again?

"Hatake you're late…an hour late."

"Sorry, got lost on the road of life…" He said casually, "Had to help an old lady with her groceries then a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a long way around."

The blonde was going to give this man an earful when this meeting is done. She was starting to think of taking him off ANBU.

Right in the middle of all this a high pitched whine is heard shaking the building slightly.

Nobody moved, Tsunade was already having a headache, knew today was going to be a long one. One ANBU appears in a puff of smoke whispering into her ear.

Her brows furrowed, she looked at kunoichi in disbelief.

"A black metal flying machine is outside?"

* * *

Uzumaki Residents

Shizune had the misfortune to babysit not one but two gakis, yet she was not without help. Mikoto volunteered to watch over both her son Sasuke and godson Naruto since she wanted to visit her best friend, well since Tsunade called the meeting she figured she could stay while she got back.

Too which the younger girl was eternally grateful, the boys proved quite a handful when they were together. Running around the yard playing tag or trying to 'secretly' steal cookies to which the raven-haired teen caught them.

They squealed in delight whenever she tried to chase after them. Shizune would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it despite being a bit peeved since eating sweets would spoil dinner.

Unfortunately, Shizune was too late as they ate the whole container of chocolate chip. She gave them a scolding after, Mikoto giggled as she saw them.

Shizune gave in to the cutest puppy dog eyes she ever seen, _'Kawaii! They are so cute!'_ She hugged them super tightly, "How can she stay mad at you two!"

' _At this rate, I'll suffocate before I become an adult. Let go, woman!'_

Mikoto to the rescue, "Dinner is ready!"

After a satisfying meal, Sasuke and Naruto were starting to get sleepy, though in this case, it was strange to see the blonde was usually hyperactive. Not wanting to be an inconsiderate guest Mikoto helped with the dishes.

She looked back, what she saw brought a smile to her face, both children asleep heads touching as they are leaned up against each other as if they were supporting each other.

Though if you looked closer Sasuke was shifting uncomfortably.

Within the mind he dreamed, a dream is a succession of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that usually occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. The content and purpose of dreams are not fully understood, although they have been a topic of scientific, philosophical and religious interest throughout recorded history.

In this particular sleep a storm was brewing, black clouds sprawl across the sky, billowing in from the west. Their brassy glare drains the color from houses and trees and burnished cars in driveways, leaving neighborhoods tinted bronze in the faltering light. The air grows heavy and the humidity presses down, suffocating. The scent of rain is dark and heady. A stillness falls over the street, and in the silence comes a low crackle of thunder, rolling across rooftops to the pattering of tiny raindrops. For a moment, everything stops. Even the wind holds its breath. A streak of hot silver splits the sky, and the downpour begins.

Kay frantically searches for a safe haven from the storm, if it was one thing he hated was being outside in a thunderstorm. The boom rolled across the neighborhood, announcing the start of what the brooding cloud layer had promised. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their fall leaves without a fight.

Try as he might be couldn't get the door to open, he begins to pound the door with his foot, to get to safety still it would not open. Another boom...only this time the earth shook, he paused.

Again the earth shook Kay's heart began to speed up, his breathing quicken, the boom becoming more frequent. Suddenly a rush of water wet his feet, regrettably, he turns around to be faced with a 100-foot tall wave. It stared menacingly at before it swallowed him and the neighborhood.

Yet he was still the murky water that consumed him began to turn dark. There was no more thunder no more rain only water that seemed to never end. He could breathe underneath the deep, the next thing he knew he saw it a blue light in the distance slowly making his way towards him.

As the light grew closer his curiosity grew in wonder, the light stopped and the dream flashed again this time he was face to face with reptile skin, his eyes travel the hind upwards. Soon, he gazes upon a face-shaped very squarely, while the neck is broad and possesses gills on its sides.

From the features of this creature, it is snarling rapidly at him, it's chest puffs low grumbling turns into a…. **SKRRRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKK**

The earth-shattering roar leads to Kay to be screaming at the top of his lungs, as the large reptile jaw descends upon him. Yet as everything turns to pitch black he hears, " **RELEASE ME!"**

While the ravens haired anomaly was suffering from a nightmare, the whisker boy awoke slightly dazed from the punch to the face he received from his raven-haired friend and if you looked even closer you could see a toad cross with cat eyes making a cross turning back to normal blue before his eyes closed going back to sleep.

* * *

 **LXD: Whew…16 pages over the week, I'm beat. Chapter 8, please consider leaving a review of this chapter/story. Thoughts, praise or constructive criticism are equally appreciated. Until the next chapter, I'll see you in two weeks**

 **Response for the reviewer(s):**

 **Specialone78: I am glad you are enjoying the story hope you continue to stick around.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: You are quite welcome, glad to see you are enjoying the story stay tuned for more.**

 **Matt: Sorry that would be spoiling, you never know what going to happen in these AU.**

 **SPark681: Sorry trade secret you are going to have to find out.**

 **And a big thank you to those who are new to subscribing/favoriting to the story.**

 **ringtaillemur0**

 **World War Wolf**

 **Kolomte'49**

 **samsoasa14**

 **Lance Eterna**

 **megablue5**

 **.98**

 **Specialone78**

 **Eden von Einzbern**

 **ZangetsuKing1029**

 **LumiYnx**

 **PS. Before I forget I have a poll on my profile be sure you check it out, I need a general idea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are my own which are not part of the movie.**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Childhood**

 **Chapter 9: Foreign**

The next day

Everything was fuzzy, spinning out of control as if the whole world was shaking apart, he felt his head was going to explode any minute now. The pressure was not letting up, the young lad wails in pain, it was too much then suddenly he is jerked awake.

His head collides with something hard.

"OW!" His eyes popped opened as he clutches his head in pain, with tears nearly coming out of them, he saw a blurry figure, blinking away the tears he momentary forgot about it when he saw a familiar redhead, "Naruto, your head thicker than a log."

"…"

There stood before him his own mother, with slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. Her round face, which, with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, giving her the resemblance of a tomato. He couldn't take it anymore he may have known her briefly but he always remembered her sweet gentle smile that is whenever she was not angry.

Holding her head Kushina gazed at her son, it was as if he saw a ghost. Without warning, the little blonde flashed in front of her knocking her down to the floor, he began to weep to hug her tightly as his tiny little body shook. Disturbed, quickly the red-haired woman gripped her son tightly cooing him rubbing his back in small circles.

"It's okay…it's okay, it was just a nightmare sweetie…shh…shh…"

The whimpering died down yet he still held on firmly clutching her tightly, _'What has gotten into him? He never hugged me this tightly before.'_

"Naruto, was it a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh…" Came the reply _'I really missed you…mom…'_

They held each other for another moment, Naruto leans back with his signature foxy grin, "Ka-san…"

She gazed into his blue eyes, they reminded her so much of her husband, she swore that her little Naruto was nothing more than carbon copy her late husband however there were some features that were there that he resembled a little bit her, she could only pray that he doesn't get any of her verbal ticks whenever he gets excited.

A small growl was heard.

She giggled, "It looks like that someone is hungry, why don't we go get some ramen at Ichiraku?"

"Alright, let go ttebayo!"

"…"

A spotlight shines over Kushina as she is in the corner with her knees to her chest, "I have spoken too soon."

Naruto sweat dropped, was this how it was like to have a mother or a guardian? Do they usually get depressed like this…this quickly?

The thought of having ramen with his mother… He hadn't had ramen in a long time, not with all the war that was going on between the allied shinobi forces against Madara, and fighting the Akatsuki before that. Besides, it will be a great opportunity to get to know your own mother, he wasn't given a second chance like the Teme still he was sure that this time around he was going to do everything in his power to protect his precious people. Hagoromo-ojisan didn't give him another chance for nothing, he was on a mission and by kami, he was going to do it!

Speaking of the Teme who is not his teme, he wondered if Kay was doing alright, he'll catch up with him later hopefully but right now a trip to the ramen stand sounded swell.

It was nostalgic to say the least, walking through the village brought back many memories the good, the bad and the ugly. He remembers the horrible feeling whenever the older generation would look down upon him as if he was the fox. He remembers all the beatings he got, the bruises, the lonely nights where he would cry himself to sleep. He stared at the villagers, he could see the cold hatred that was in their eyes, he wasn't the one praised for stopping Pain after he demolished the village-no to them he was nothing more than demon brat. Though good memories were also here as well making friends when he was made a genin, put on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke-Teme.

Teaching Konohamaru the Rasengan or the very first jutsu he taught him, Oiroke no Jutsu…eh…maybe this time around he'll make sure teach the brat something else. He shuddered Sakura was the second coming of Tsunade-baachan it was scary. He had enough bruises from the girl as is, he didn't need to go through that again speaking which…

' _Sakura…'_ He thought sadly, for the first time in his life Naruto truly felt alone. There were so many familiar faces but yet he couldn't speak to them as he would, he knew too much about them yet he was going to be a stranger to them. However, it wasn't just Sakura it was also Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Bushy brow, Neji…Hinata…and Pervy Sage….

' _Neji…'_ Flashbacks of Neji's fallen body during the war stabbed Naruto in the chest. He didn't want to see his friend die like that again. Never would he let the Hyūga die just because of some ridiculous ideology. Obito, despite being apparently misguided, was still a dangerous man who wanted to cast them all into an eternal genjutsu. Uchiha Madara was still a threat, and would always be if Kabuto proceeded once more with the Edo Tensei technique, and everything would lead them back to Kaguya once more.

Hinata was another one; she confessed that she loved him during the Pain attack now she was back to her old shy habits or rather he was back to a point in time where she was still young like his age meaning he was going to have to deal with her shyness later on.

Jiraiya's death hit him the hardest, he was close to him, he was like the father he never had until he met his real father when the Nine-tails went on a rampage and he nearly let the darn fox out. He had to make sure that Pervy-sage didn't go to the Hidden Rain village by himself or at least try to get see Nagato again…Speaking of Kurama…he wasn't sure if he made with him or if he has to deal with his stubborn attitude again. This was going to be harder than he thought, he already knew that the Third Hokage was dead, it pained him really he was like a grandfather to him and even took the time out his busy schedule to make time for him even on his birthday, heck he knew how to survive in the wild thanks to him.

He knew had a lot of ground to cover, he had to get back to his psychical condition and with Sasuke or rather Kay (this was going to be a nightmare) and him having the knowledge of what was coming in the future there was no way they could lose, right?

"We're here!" Kushina sang breaking Naruto out of his thoughts, "Hey Teuchi-san! Two bowls of miso ramen!"

"Kushina! How's my number one customer doing?" An elderly man around his 40's smiled, a big wave of nostalgia hit Naruto, coming here just for food because the villagers' hatred towards the fur-ball sealed within him.

If weren't for them he would still be eating out of a garbage can. Literally, he has eaten out of the garbage made him sick nonetheless it was to stop the painful sensation of hunger.

"Doing great!" She sat down on the stool then quickly picked up her son sitting him on his lap.

"Oh ho! Is that little Naruto?"

"Yup! Say hello honey."

Naruto sheepishly waves at the older man, giving him a small hello. Yes, indeed this was very nostalgic however this wasn't the first time he has met the man nor his daughter.

"Aww…look at little Naruto, he is getting bigger by the day!" A voice squeals. A slender girl about 7 years of age with semi-long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin comes out from the kitchen. She wears a dirtied white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"You're getting big yourself Ayame-chan, you were little when I last saw you, my goodness how time flies."

The man behind the counter agreed, "Yeah got to treasure them while they still young, life is too short even more especially for the job you did before, not too many people can say they are lucky to have lived long enough to start a family."

The two plates arrived, the sparkle in Kushina eyes brightened as she viewed the dish. "Naruto get ready to taste a piece of heaven."

The young boy didn't need to be told twice as mother and son devoured their dish. Maybe adding this Godzilla was a good idea, though he wondered how the new Sasuke was doing. He last saw him meeting their future teammate and Tenten, after the whole light fiasco that is then after that Hagomoro-ojisan sent him back with little information only to make sure that he along with his new partner were able to succeed in making sure that the sage's mother is never to be released.

For now, he would enjoy this moment with just stuffing his face with ramen enjoying this meal with his mother.

* * *

The Argo just ran out of fuel they landed at least two miles away from the village on a flat plain clearing big enough to land the aircraft which was very fortunate for them, considering that a dense forest wasn't making it any easier for them to land. While they flew overheard they managed to survey the area using radars every picture they took showed a different area of the location they flew over, even their infrared cameras showed hundreds if not thousands of people scattered or gathered into some way or form inside the village.

Rubbing the dryness from his eyes Rick went over the data one last time making sure that this wasn't a hoax, the noise that they gathered was definitely Japanese. Whatever that light did they somehow managed to make to the Asian country, maybe ancient Japan?

"This is nuts." He grabbed his cup of coffee, he couldn't believe it was time travel possible? Then again look no further to the box that claimed to be from the future which strangely disappeared on them.

"Have you found anything new Rick?" Ishiro walked over, he had a very tired expression on his face, "Anything at all to tell us where we are?"

"You want the truth…" He replied, "I have no freaking idea where or when we are, so far the only clue that we managed to salvage is that the natives speak Japanese which is right up your alley."

The elder man nodded, it was strange to hear this how could they have gone back in time? Where they in feudal times?

"And check this out…" Rick then clicks on two different images on the computer, "You see this one particular kid in this setting now let's compare the two pictures?" Ishiro eyes widen as the white-haired man continued, "One is brighter than the rest of them not only that look at the body temperature on this kid he's like a mini star!"

"How is that even possible?"

"You got me."

Colonel Foster enters the fray with her voice over the speaker, "I want all personal on the bridge immediately!"

Murmurs went around as every staff available gathered on the bridge, some doubted they were in the time of ancient Japan yet the sense of foreboding was there. They couldn't place it but here they were stuck in a place with no way to communicate with the main base.

"Man, can you believe this?" One said

"No, not really…" A second replied

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Another said

"Don't know."

"I didn't sign up to be a monster hunter, I came here to whip my life into shape."

Foster came from around the corner, "Alright quiet down!" The chatting continues, "SILENCE!" The room began to quiet down, she glared at the people daring anyone to say a word, "Now…let debriefing begin…"

A hologram is projected in front of them.

"Exactly, 0800 hours yesterday morning we encountered an unusual phenomenon, this mysterious 'light' aka Dancing Sun was right in front of us after we managed to get off one of our bases in the Antarctic post which contained subject: Monster Zero!"

She pauses letting the information sink in.

"There is no doubt in my mind that with the release of Monster Zero, that it is causing havoc on our native soil where our brothers and sisters are fighting the battle of their lives. We don't know where we are nor do we know if the natives are friendly or not. Which is why we are going to be doing a recon mission, so everyone will be in groups of three."

Eyes went all over the place, foreign land with the unknown people, not sure how to get back to HQ with all the strangeness occurring. Foster then points to the board, "We'll set up a perimeter around the Argos setting up land mines after we gather Intel, make that there will be only one way to get and remember to post a flag to make you don't get caught up in the explosion, we already lost brave men and women to monster X I don't need any more causalities."

"Ma'am…" A soldier raised his finger, "What would happen if we encounter any of the natives?"

"Capture or detain."

"What type of arsenal will we be using in terms of bullets wise?"

"Rubber ones." She replied without missing a beat, "Like I said I don't need any more casualty. Get ready to disembark in an hour. Dismissed"

Ishiro stroked his chin, perhaps he should journey with one of the teams, and if the people of the land did, in fact, speak Japanese he would go with them.

* * *

The Hokage Tower

Puzzlement was etched in the face of the Legendary Sucker, she saw the photos nonetheless she didn't want to believe it. It was unusual, to say the least, she took note that it was taken in the early morning as ANBU ops trailed it down. Before her on the desk was a dozen photos showing different angles of black mysterious UFO, she palms her face leans back in her chair gazing at the ceiling.

"I'm going to get gray hairs by the time my second year as Hokage comes around." She pours the bottle of sake in her cup, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I don't remember anything exciting happening beside the Second Shinobi War and Third."

Placing the drink to her lips she gulped it down in a swoop, she slams the cup down while hollering, "ANBU!" Within seconds two dozen ANBU appeared before especially one with hair defying quality. She eyed each of them, "This is SS-Class mission, I want only you gather information about this UFO, capture anything that moves and should they be hostile kill on sight do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!"

"You are dismissed expect for you Inu." Tsunade blinked at him as the others disappeared, "You can drop the mask Hatake."

He complied

Now that was out of the way, she could look him in the eye when she said this, "I taking you off ANBU."

"NANI?!"

She held up her hand, "I know you are loyal to your job Hatake-san but I feel you are pushing yourself too hard in completing these mission." _'Plus this is payback for being late to the meeting I called, but you don't need to know that.'_

He was silent throwing up his uncaring look towards her, though in the inside he was dreading what was to become of him if...no not if when he was off the roster what will he do? Well, he guesses he could read up upon his Icha Icha…

"I'm assigning you to be a Jōnin instructor…" The blonde looked at him, to the untrained eye he gave away nothing yet his eye narrowed slightly

"No, not going to happen." He replied

"You don't have a choice." She snapped, "I am your Hokage, you'll do as I say when I say it so no you don't have a say in the matter, I also expect you to be on time for whatever event that is presented, whether it be meetings or training your new genin team. I will not tolerate your tardiness, if I find out that are late to even one I guarantee I'll have Kushina to find you to rip your precious little books apart."

He froze rigidly, she's bluffing she has got to be bluffing! One blink of the visible eye and he saw her feature with a smug smile plastered on her face. Nope, she wasn't bluffing…just to be safe…

"You're bluffing…"

"Try me…"

* * *

At the Uchiha compound Mikoto held a sleeping Sasuke to her chest, he never gotten much sleep. He had awoken from his slumber screaming, pale, cold sweat that she swore that her little child was going to have a panic attack. That damn spiked good for nothing piece of garbage of a bijū! She gritted her teeth she cursed herself for allowing Hiruzen and that blonde-haired of so-called friend Minato for talking her into this arrangement!

How could she be so naïve? How many more of these accursed beasts are there? How could she go against her logic? Then again could she really, really allow more devastation to be upon her native soil? She regretted the fact she did it…something that she couldn't bear another child to do, technically speaking she shouldn't even be alive!

Still here she is pondering over the question, why? Why did she allow herself to damn her own child to carry a weight that no one else could or won't carry? It's already bad enough that the entire clan was in speculation due that horrid fox! How much more reason could she give the people of the Leaf to hate her clan?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Sasuke squirmed again, giving a soft whine, the Uchiha matriarch squeezed tightly, he relaxed. She sighed again she didn't sleep last night without Sasuke screaming in terror, Itachi tried to comfort him to no avail, Fugaku even tried using his own evolved form of Sharingan saying he will not allow any weakness in the family.

When he did see inside of Sasuke he was immediately cast out the moment he confronted the beast, her own husband was shaking, trembling in fear, nothing ever fright-well almost ...never frightened him- he even said it himself.

" _Mikoto, I'm going to apologies to you right now…I'm going to swallow my pride and say this I don't care if he continues to scream all night long but there is no way in this earth that I'm going back in there too that forsaken ocean. That thing is untamable!"_

Coward…the coward was afraid of the beast that was sealed within her son! Apparently, the warmth of her body while placing Sasuke to her chest to her heartbeat was enough to soothe. She was very tired her eyes were heavy from all of the squirmings and hitting, Sasuke managed to nail her in the cheek resulting in a reddened mark of an imprint of his tiny fist. She shuddered, that was stingy at best yet painful at worst.

"I hate to see how much strength he is going to have when he is older." She lamented, was this the secondary effect of the beast? "I bet Tsunade wasn't this strong as a baby leaving marks all over her parents. What I am going to do?"

For the first time, Uchiha Mikoto was at a loss, she had no experience in having to deal with this type of situation neither had she foresaw her second son carry this burden, maybe she could talk to Kushina, after all it was no secret that she once held the Kyūbi inside. She confided to her that she was the fox's next host after her great-great-grandmother Uzumaki Mito and the raven-haired beauty kept it a secret for a long time not even telling her parents for fear that they would prevent her from seeing her redhead friend.

Though the question was raised would her friend keep her secret or would she go directly to the Hokage? Kushina was terrible at keeping secrets, look no further than her being the host of said fox. Her blood ran ice-cold, if she went to Lady Tsunade, then she will go the council members, which will lead even more tension as is between the clan and villagers which in turn will have that old war hawk Danzō to further reason to alienate them from the villagers even though they were Konoha's military police force! How was it that the Third Hokage allowed him free reign again?

STOP!

Mikoto took a deep breath, she was overthinking this, Kushina would never betray her trust like that, they have been friends ever since they been put on the same team together with Mebuki even if their relationship was a bit strained. Why couldn't Hyūga Hitomi be on their team 11 years ago?

"Kaa-san?"

She looked up to find her eldest son worried about her standing at the frame of the door. She's gotten a bit rusty ever since she retired from the leaf forces or was because of the damned bijū that made her feel like this?

"Itachi-kun I didn't hear you come in. How was school?"

"It was well…" The young boy looked at his tired mother, "I graduated early so I decided to come by to check on you I'll be assigned a team at the end of the week."

Uchiha Itachi loved his little brother.

The moment Sasuke was born, he already had an attachment to him. It was as if Itachi wanted to bind Sasuke to him and protect him forever, without fail. But he also wanted to let him go on his own for the sake of his little brother's personal freedom and independence. It was a mixed, foreign feeling, something which Itachi had to get accustomed to.

Maybe this is what it's like to be an older brother, Itachi had thought.

It felt different, though. But it was not unwelcoming.

What Itachi noticed the most about Sasuke though, when he was already a few months old, was the way he always stared at him…That alone should not pose as something unusual, but it was the gazes that emitted curiosity or anything akin or similar to the sort. No, baby Sasuke's gaze was more solemn than what normal babies were capable of. Solemn… and with a hint of restrained, unbridled happiness.

It was definitely unusual.

The raven-haired woman nodded, "That's good though I wish you wouldn't throw away your childhood so quickly Itachi, your far too young to be a ninja with a full life ahead of himself."

The eldest said nothing, he sat next to her. Gazing at his younger sibling he gingerly passed a hand through his hair, it pained him that he could nothing to put the beast in its place he knew this was Sasuke burden to carry by whose help was he going to turn to?

"Do you think that there are more?" He questioned, the thought of more of this beast out in the wild sent a shiver down their spines, "Could there be a remnant of the leviathans out there, the one sealed, could it have been the father of many more?"

"…"

"…"

"To be honest… I truly don't want to know..."

Maybe paying her friend a visit again would do her some good, after all, it's not every day an Uchiha is a jinchūriki so in the meantime she'll try to banish the thoughts of dread. A small yawn escaped Sasuke as he stirred, his eyes slowly blink to an unfamiliar setting he panics a moment before calming down to find Itachi staring back him smiling.

' _These are some comfortable pillows…waaaaiiiit a second…'_ Leaning back as far as he could he grab the so-called pillows his hand press on the matriarch chest, _'Squishy?'_

'…'

Sasuke was redder than a tomato if that was even possible. Itachi snickered as their mother deadpanned, then again he was child didn't know anything about the human anatomy yet.

"Sasuke you little pervert."

' _Pervert? I'm the pervert…Itachi you have no idea…who you are dealing with.'_ Innocently as he could "What's a pervert?"

"A person who does certain _things_ wrong to another person." Mikoto said she hoped that she wouldn't have to do the talk until his preteen years or when he had his own girlfriend, it was too awkward just talking about it to a three-year-old, "I'll tell you more when you're older."

"Okay…" _'Lady I'm over 20+ years old if you think I don't know you got another thing coming…'_ A mental evil grin smile, _'Well, no sense in beating around the bush let's make this even more awkward.'_

"That's right Sasuke only big boys like myself would know." Itachi wiggled his finger in tut-tut motion

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Ah…"

"What's sex?"

That question was so out of the blue that both raven-haired Uchiha's paled as they both whipped their head to the young boy. Of all the things Sasuke had to say or rather ask, to know about sex? Oh, dear mercy, this was going to get funky and how were you supposed to explain it for a toddler to understand?

' _Achievement unlocked: Awkwardness…take that you jerk.'_

* * *

 **LXD: Howdy coming in to bring you chapter 9, 10 pages little bit less than the last chapter. Anyway, this will be my final reminder to all of you, your thoughts,** **praise, constructive criticism or suggestion are equally appreciated to help move along the story. Until the next chapter…**

 **For my reviewer(s):**

 **Specialone78: I'm glad to hear it, I'm trying my best to set up and flesh out the character before I head into the meat of it. I plan on doing maybe three Arcs just to see how it'll do. I'll give the basic rundown; Arc 1: Childhood, Arc 2: Ninjahood, Arc 3: Battle of Titans, right now I'm just writing up the notes to be clear in which direction I want to go in, stay tuned**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I'm glad you are enjoying it, I do feel bad for whosoever decides to mess with Kushina if only Kishimoto chooses to go the route. Godzilla, well heh...heh…stay tuned**

 **Thank you to new subscribers**

 **Also, there is a poll on my profile so make sure you check it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are mine own which are not part of the movie.**

 **Arc 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Knowing the Unknown Part 1**

9 squadrons of three man cell armed with state of the art military weapons, gadgets and sonar slowly trend in the dense forest, with eyes peeled to their surroundings they make sure to cover each other as they spread out evenly to better their chances of not being flanked. It was a cool afternoon the sun was beginning to show signs of an orange hue meaning that night would be soon approaching.

With them was Ishiro Serizawa as translator hoping that with a person speaking Japanese it could ease the tension between both parties.

Everyone was on edge, there was something in the air that didn't sit right with them, and even their sonars picked up movements, sometimes they ran into wildlife of the forest, some bears, some mountain lions and insects both small and large in stature. They've been scouting for three hours finding more trees that never seemed to end, it's been a long weird day, first monster zero is loosed, then a shining light transport them to a different location with no way to get back home, now they are in a some sort of forest which has the strangest of creatures the size of a pony.

Did I forget to mention that it nearly killed them?

Key word; nearly…

A shadow flew above them one solider looks up, his eyes narrowed it was quiet…too quiet…that's when it hits him.

"Yo, Chief!"

A fist in the air the company stops moving, Chief Warrant Officer Barnes turns around to face his subordinate, "What?"

"There is something weird going on here it is way too quiet for normal forest activity to be not lively." The man said, "It's just like in a horror movie something bad is going to happen."

Barnes sighed, pinches the bridge of his eyes, "Solider! Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything, sir."

"So in essence, what you're saying, is that it's quiet… too quiet."

"…Yes, but I was hoping to sidestep the cliché there. Points for concision though."

"I hate to disturb… No, wait, I love it. But anyway, if you know we're diving headfirst into the Land of Clichés, you know what comes up, don't you?"

"Listen Chief I just got a bad feeling is all." The man replied

"Hey Barnes!" First Lieutenant Griffin yelled, she held her infrared scope, "Look alive we got incoming, unknown coming…through…the trees...? Check your scopes!"

Weapons hot ready to go, the small squadron point out their guns to nearby trees, making sure that nothing is out of the ordinary. A few minutes of waiting with sweat dripping down they ease for a moment aware that they were being watched, slowly make progress again. ANBU watched closely as the unknown strangers continue to travel towards their village, they knew their orders so with hand signals they began to formulate a plan.

With one of them on the ground peaking behind from a large pine tree cloaked in a chameleon jutsu, the ANBU Fukurō unsheathes a kunai ready to attack, only slight problem she steps on a twig alerting the troop, quickly she jumps out to rush them and one fires.

BANG

She drops to the floor painfully unconscious flying towards their feet in a heap, eyes widen one of them being a medical tends to the fallen masked individual. When the masked is removed it is revealed to be a young woman around her early 20's late teen years with purple…hair…?

"Is it normal for young Japanese girls to dye their hair?" Barnes turned to the scientist on the team, "My culture sense is a bit doll but I don't think that's normal."

"No…" Ishiro stated, "Our culture back in the day as of now doesn't permit any one to do so, it would be bring shame to the family however if you want to know about cartoon or anime than yes you would find them there."

The medic checked her pulse, "She breathing that a good thing…" The tranquilizer was pulled out of her chest, it was a sleeper agent the boss decided it would be safe to use tranquilizers or rubber bullets, "She be out like a like light."

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Um anyone else hear that?"

The sizzling sound continued until they realized….

"GRENADE!"

The troop scatters quickly as the explosion rocks them throwing them off balance, even Ishiro is thrown off balance from the blast as he tries to move out of harm's way. Two soldiers quickly come to his side with rifles frantically searching for any signs of the enemy.

"Duck and cover!"

The remaining ANBU studied the unknown entities briefly, analyzing the situation these people in their weird armor, they spoke a whole new langue foreign to their own which would later prove disastrous if they couldn't understand their battle tactics. Who were these people and how did they get here? What were they looking for?

Too many questions arose, now was not the time for question if they proved hostile then by Lady Hokage's orders they needed to be killed. They took immediate action as they saw one of their own go down with heavy thud that's when the plan was set into motion kill them, if they would have paused for a moment the ANBU would have noticed that a medical solider was checking the down shinobi.

Chaos ensued as they quickly tried to overwhelm the strangers.

* * *

From the ARGO they could hear the sound of fighting and gunfire happening, Dr. Chen nervously bit her nails, she saw the impossible happen humans firing elements from making hands signs, the elements at their command even Colonel Foster was a lost amongst others.

"What the heck?!" She stared appalled, "Is that even normal?"

"No…" Chen said, her mouth began to move yet the words were stuck in her throat even only for a moment, she began to analyze the situation beginning with the light, "When that light hit us we might have entered in an alternate dimension."

"So basically Star Trek?"

"In a sense you see the science community have theory: a multiverse, also known as a maniverse, mega-verse, meta-verse, Omni-verse, or meta-universe, a hypothetical group of multiple universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The different universes within the multiverse are called and you probably heard them before 'parallel universes', 'other universes', "alternate universes", or 'alter verses'." She paused to let the information sink in, "Humans may be different from what we are us to, as I can sum it up different things will happen."

"So what you are saying, we might have landed in a universe where people are running around juiced up with super powers?"

"More or less."

" _We're taking heavy fire!"_ The voice of Barnes screamed over the mic

Foster with determination over the mic, "Assault team, Sniper team make haste we got friendlies out there, go out on the double move, move! Watch out for the mines to!"

Scrambling more military personal got their equipment headed it out unto motorcycles or the Polaris MV850 Terrain Armor, the ramp opened as 20 squads of finest personal quickly descended down the ramp into the one area opening they were told they were allowed to go, it took the same time the recon team took to insert the mines spaced out in case something happened. It was a good thing that forest while dense was spaced out in a way for the vehicles to maneuver, USA military were prepared for anything but their training would not prepare them for the amount of ninjas that they would have to fight.

* * *

In Konoha playground Itachi was taking his shift to watch over his younger brother before he had to go on a mission the next morning with his team, it was rare for him to even take Sasuke to the park yet despite the fact that he was training hard it was one of those rare moments. He was with Shizune who was looking over Naruto at the same time, coincidently whenever Sasuke was at the park Naruto would follow or vice versa.

The two seemed to get along just fine it seemed, as they played in the sandbox together, it didn't take a genius to see that other parents distaste/mistrust for both Uchiha and jinchūriki, neither did it stop the whispers, murmurs or glares towards them.

Itachi sighed

"You too huh?"

"Hai…"

Shizune was a young girl who didn't particular hate anyone however the villages idiots couldn't decipher a scroll or a kunai. They all heard what happened to the man at the meeting, he was found unconscious with multiple fractures in certain areas such as ribs, arms and legs with some minor internal bleeding. They knew that if Naruto was with The Senju apprentice they would be in for a rough time with Lady Hokage whom come to like the jailor and was under her protection however no one dared to open their mouths whenever the Red Hot Habanero, so they decided a different tactic have their children stay clear of him.

The Uchiha's were much different, their situation was due to the fact of history especially the one pertaining one Uchiha Madara who betrayed the village, because of this they were under heavy scrutiny from the elders and those who lived during the time of Hashirama. Though the clan was grateful that at least one Senju wanted peace between them unlike his brother who hated them with a passion, Hiruzen was okay but his motives were questionable due allowing his 'friend' Danzō misdeeds to slip in other words turn a blind eye.

Oh, how the clan hated that man with a passion as well!

The old war hawk couldn't leave them be, he nearly froze their accounts, has an unhealthy interest with the Sharingan which unnerved the Clan head, blames them for the attack of the nine tails attack even though they have no proof! If Minato didn't die maybe in the attack maybe things would be smoother however the Namikaze reign was short lived now they have a new Senju in office in which they are watching carefully.

Negotiation are still in the talks, to see the best way to handle tension between the clan and village.

"Never easy is it Uchiha-san."

"Itachi…Katō-chan"

"Fine, then call me Shizune if we are going to drop the formalities." She said with a slight smile, Itachi smirked lightly "Do you ever think that these days have been unusual?"

"With what we had to go through in the past three years I say something is bound to happen though I am not sure what that is."

While the two conversed two other people began to make plans of their own, though they had to make sure that they were playing with the sand or else it would be suspicious.

"Finally, I can talk normally." Kay says, pounding a side of bucket shaped dome, "So are you sure that you are the other Naruto and not one I had to declare my best friend?"

A tic mark appears on his head, but he counts to three before exhaling for the fourth time of the same question, "Of I am! Why else would I be talking like this? Dattebayo!"

Kay whacks him on the head lightly, "Keep your voice down!" He hissed

The blonde haired rubbed his head glaring at the anomaly, he gave a small 'tsk', "I can see why you chose the teme."

Kay stopped his patting of the sand, "Oh?"

Naruto stood up dusting himself off, "You can be one if you tried."

Now it was Kay who twitched, "Well excuse me Mr. Talk no jutsu, I am not like that at all, you don't know me to judge."

"And you do?"

"More or less yes." Sasuke retorted standing up, "Let's go to the swings."

As they left, other children eagerly took over the box, Sasuke looked at the blonde shaking his head. The young Uzumaki understood what he was saying, the children stood far away from them and it didn't take a Nara to notice the tension within the adults.

As they progressed to the swings, it hit the young anomaly hard, as he remembers his own childhood, the bullies that taunted him, he had little to no friends when he was elementary school. When you are young you don't know why things the way that they are, the bullying continued when you are naïve many manipulation happen especially when you think you are having fun.

Sasuke shuddered violently, the host of the Nine tails noticed this; "You okay?"

Onyx eyes met briefly with determined blue ones. The raven haired child waved him off putting on a brief smirk.

Naruto knew that smirk yet didn't press, "Ya know you maybe not be the Teme but I can tell that you have potential to be like him."

Both boys sat on the wooden stool that was held by the rope.

"Eh, I'll try to not remind you of your lover."

Naruto gawked nearly fell off the swing, "OI!"

Sasuke laughed, "I'm sorry I couldn't resist…" A few chuckles in Naruto started to do the same, "In all seriousness, why did you spend so much time chasing after this one dude?"

Naruto gazes towards the horizon, "Because I saw him as my rival at first, then my friend, and finally my brother. You…I mean… **he** was orphaned like I was and we understood each other's pain, saved my life during both Haku and Gaara fight." Kay could see the tears in eyes as he listened on, "You…er…teme meant a lot so the bonds that we formed I want to protect even though you… I mean gah! **HE** wants to break them."

Kay nodded his head. "I understand."

They were silent

"…"

"…"

Th two swung lightly, not sure how to make more conversation. A thought then came to Sasuke, "When is Hinata's birthday?"

The light bulb went off in the blondes head, "Oh, snap…"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forest US troops from ducking for cover, are tired low on ammo suffering a few casualties. Back up was coming ETA: 5 minutes they had to hold on a little while longer.

Ishiro was surrounded in a tight circle, they would not move a foot they discovered that they were aiming for him to possibly take him as a hostage or worse.

These unknown entities were fast doing techniques that were were only seen in a comic books. Barnes gritted his teeth he looked over to his Lieutenant, she was angry bruised, burnt and weary. This fighting was taking its toll that didn't mean the other side was fine either.

ANBU were panting, theses people were clever, using flashes to blind them before they could do anything even a Jutsu. One ANBU looked over his comrades, some were wounded by round objects that pierced the skin, a few comrades were dead now everyone was hiding from each other.

Though they had one advantage over the strange people, they turn invisible with the chameleon jutsu try to take them down one by one. With hands he began to communicate with the stronger ANBU who had minimal bruises.

The few ANBU were ready to mobilize only to pause to hear the sound of angry beast coming their way?

Vrrrrrrrroooooooooommmmm

Peaking from behind a tree the leader Fukurō eyes widen, these strange strangers had called for backup in the middle of the chaos! More of the uniformed people to aid their comrades, riding vehicles they've never seen before.

"We have to finish them off now!"

"Hai!"

Too late the sound was around them, the vehicles along with the riders circled them, 5 of them Fukurō analyzed, she knew this was only the beginning of the battle yet one of them had to report to Lady Hokage.

Using hand signals she motioned to Tora leave as they held off the intruders, the young ANBU was hesitant but complied he quickly made it to trees with a few in pursuit.

"We die, we die fighting attack!"

The battle commenced, yet again.

* * *

"We need to work on our chakra, try to get them up as soon as possible." Naruto concludes they spent the last 6 minutes trying to figure what events are fresh in their minds.

"Naruto you do realize that we are only three years old?" Kay said with a comical deadpanned expression, "How do you expect us too much or even try to begin to train at an age with chakra that is irrelevant?"

"Well besides chakra there are other ways to get us to peak strength teme!"

A twitch of the eyebrow, that's it!

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

Dust and sounds of fist flying smacking each other are heard, children from nearby observe the scene sweat drop as the two continued to let their fist do the talking. The dust settles and both young minds are sitting Indian style with their backs to each other arms crossed.

"Call me that name again and I promise you'll get more than a fat lip."

"Excuse me duck butt, you were the one who started it, Dettebayo!"

The two slowly looked at each other huffed in annoyance, "Okay this fighting each other is getting us nowhere."

"Agreed."

"We need to train hard and make a list of events that is fresh in our minds we can write down." Sasuke suggested

"Right. Who do we know that is hyperactive knows how to train us in combat and is an expert in hand to hand combat?"

With eyes scrunched closed Naruto and Sasuke began to ponder, they've spoken on who they need to save but a list was in order to make, right now getting to know each other is top priority as well as making their bodies stronger for training regime.

"You know, I think I'm going to teach two new languages."

Naruto paled, he turned to Sasuke his posture relaxed, his eyes focused with determination written in them.

If it was two things the blonde didn't excel was writing or reading, and learning always requires writing or reading or both.

"I am going to teach you both English y Español."

"What did you say?" This was very foreign indeed, Sasuke er…Kay smirked, "No seriously what did you say?"

The conversation was interrupted by a loud, "YOUTH!"

Both lightbulbs went off in their heads, a foxy and mischievous grin plastered on their faces.

"I think we found our candidate."

* * *

 **LXD: Finally, chapter 10 part 1. I will have to split this chapter into 2 segments because my work schedule is affecting my progress to write and it was no picnic trying to find time to write so I'm taking a recess. Also, I see no activities in the poll section so if you don't want a pairing or want to see a pairing you better vote times ticking.**

 **Poll result thus far:**

 **1 Naruto x Ino: 100%**

 **2 Naruto x Hinata 0%**

 **3 Naruto x Fū 0%**

 **4 Naruto x Yugito 0%**

 **5 Naruto x Fem Haku 0%**

 **6 Naruto x Temari 0%**

 **7 Naruto x Tenten 0%**

 **8 Surprise us 0%**

 **9 Naruto x Sasame 0%**

 **For my reviewer(s)**

 **Specialone78: Relax dude it's just a chapter dude XD**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Glad you enjoyed it but I have split my idea up in two so part 1**

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse: Thank you for coming aboard and hope I will keep your interest in the story until the end**

 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: That's a new one: my story is…horny…um…okay…XD. Well our friends in Argo will have a brief scuffle with the shinobi of leaf and they won't know until much later.**

 **Anyway, pardon the lack of fight in the story but like I said work interfered to write. Remember please vote on my poll which is in my profile, also time is running out so if you don't vote that's it because I will not extend the period after the 30** **th** **. Till the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are my own which are not part of the movie.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 11: Knowing the Unknown Part 2**

It has been 2 weeks and 3 days at least there has been no contact with the Argo. Try as she might she could not, all it came up was static. Emma could not fathom the possibility of losing her family or anyone else she already lost one child she wasn't going to lose anyone else. It was strange, there was no reply nothing she was going to lose her mind.

Her hands ran through her hair, distraught she couldn't happen to think the worst-case scenario.

"Are you ready, doctor?" Came the voice of the eco-terrorist. Uncertainty, crept into her mind was this the right thing to do? She couldn't think straight, why was it that misfortune always plagued her family?

A sudden beeping is heard, a solider of the Eco-Terrorist commented "Containment system bypassed. We're patched in, and ready to broadcast the Orca."

Jonah let a pleased 'hm' escape his throat, he turns his attention to the distraught woman. He rolled his eyes this is the reason why he was not a married man, too many emotional attachments he didn't need that type of commit in his life, he was fine just the way he was. Without missing a beat he regarded the doctor, "Doctor?"

Madison horrified at what was happening, was this the world her mother promised her? Using the titans to destroy mankind? Not too long ago they just talked to Admiral William Stenz via satellite connection and even he confirmed the report that the Argo was missing, they didn't know if one of these titans got them or not. She didn't want to see another family suffer, "Mom, don't!" She cried

"I'm sorry, did a child just tell you what to do?" Jonah sneered making his way where Emma was, his attention to the young girl was one of disgust

Madison was in a state of panic, her mother was better than this right?

"Maybe the Admiral was right…" She hoped that her mom would listen to reason, "Maybe this isn't the way."

"By all means, Dr. Russell, let's reconsider our entire plan. Especially after telling all your friends about it."

"Madison, we talked about this."

"No, you said you were gonna help people. That you would let them..."

Jonah slammed his fist on a table, both the ladies jumped at the sudden thud, Jonah was beyond annoyed "We don't have time for this! Did you really think this was going be easy, painless?" His face darted his eyes hard on Emma, "Is that what you told her?"

"Leave her out of this!" Emma warned hotly

"Why?" He countered, "You're the one who pulled her into it." He addresses the young girl, "Madison, tell me, what exactly did your mommy sell you on? Some grand utopia? Man and monster living together in blissful harmony?" Silence, they could not respond. It was all that he needed to confirm his curiosity, "Exactly, what I thought. Emma, you came to me, this is your plan. We both want to save the planet, but everything is going to die if we don't see it through."

"Sir, they're attempting to lock us out of the system." One of the tech-man said, "Ma'am, our window's closing, it's now or never."

Madison's eyes went to the screen where thousands upon of people from the Island of Maria were seen running for their lives, "Please at least let them get to safety…"

"I'm sorry, Madison. This is bigger than just you and me." Emma then launches the orca to broadcast, a single tear slides down Madison's face. She began to realize her mistake in siding with her mother.

* * *

Panting hard the shinobi was almost to the outskirt of the village, though not without being pursued by the unknown entities traveling on their strange vehicles. Low on chakra exhausted he continued to push on forward he must warn the Hokage of these intruders. He paused landing on a tree catching his breath he could hear the roar of their beast, they were not too far behind him he'll have to throw them the trail.

With a poof of smoke, he created two copies of himself, using the Meisaigakure no Jutsu he hid from his pursuers. The motorcycles split into two directions, one for the left and the other to the right when he could not hear them no more, the jutsu dropped.

Hopefully, the clones would give more than enough time to make it to Hokage tower, a lot of his comrades were still fighting the unknown. He tried to move but hissed in pain whatever it was they hit him with hindered his movement.

Looking down, he saw it was his right leg puncture with an exit wound the size of a pebble. This was going to be a problem; it would be easier to go by trees nonetheless it looks like the ground was going to be an option. Using the tree as support, he made his way down, after he did, he tended to the injury breaking off a large branch cutting off the edges to makeshift a walking stick. It was going to be difficult yet he would prevail warning Lady Tsunade about the oncoming threat.

The battle took its toll, both sides suffered causalities more the ninja then the troops, the remaining ninjas that were hurt or wounded were tended to. The rest were taken prisoner back to the ARGOS, it would be another 30 minutes to an hour to get back with the number of prisoners they've got.

Barnes gazed at the one with purple hair, with their mask off he got a good look at her, when her gaze met his she had a stare of defiance, the young American soldier let out a huff of air. Why are things so complicated?

Serizawa spoke to other personal this was getting out of hand, he just didn't know how out of this was going to become.

* * *

Mikoto fiddled her hands as she nervously sat in front of her friend, she talked it over with Fugaku and let's just say he wasn't happy with the idea of his wife going to the Uzumaki for advice neither the fact that she was about to let out a clan SS secret.

She could hear his voice already.

 _"If you think that Kushina is going to be tight-lip about the matter than you kiss our clan good-bye Mikoto, remember when she told about the fox? That was S-class secret, her big mouth is going to be our downfall there is plenty of usages for her to control it but this is not one of them."_

She shakes her head, she was overthinking this again. The said woman came up to her offering hot from the oven.

"So my dearest friend in the world what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Mikoto sipped on her tea, she inhales its scent as it washes over her to soothe the nervousness that she felt. Taking a deep breath Kushina patiently waited for her friend, "You sounded very anxious about something to talk so what's this about?"

"Kushina…" The Uchiha Matriarch started, "Remember when you told me about the Kyūbi?"

Slowly the redhead woman nodded, "And you remember the night of the attack?"

"Yes…" She replied, "And a huge lizard coming out of nowhere, then I fainted!"

"Right well that _lizard…_ umm…is…in…the…clan…" She whispered the last part

Cleaning her ears for a moment Kushina eyebrow raised, "I'm sorry can you speak up a little?"

"The leviathan is in the clan." Mikoto said through gritted teeth, "Sealed within Sasuke…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NANI!?"

Mikoto uncovered her ears, "Thanks for blowing out my ears."

The other woman's mouth was still opened, she slumped next to her best friend "You mean to tell me…that we have not one but two…two jinchūriki in the village."

"Afraid so." The Uchiha matriarch said, still she couldn't help but feel a hot flash in her chest when she said this, "You mustn't tell Lady Hokage about this at all!"

"Mikoto…" The raven-haired beauty hesitantly made eye contact with her friend, she felt her hands on hers "Who do you think you're talking too? You're my friend, my best friend, borderline sister. I'm not going to betray your trust like that, do really think that lowly of me?"

The said woman couldn't help let a sheepish smile cross her face, of course, she should have known better though, given the circumstance that the clan was in, it didn't help the doubt that crossed her mind. What was she supposed to do? Confide in the Hokage or the council themselves? The scrutiny was the best that these old council members could offer, suspicion was still strong with them.

Even at old age the older generation still held the Uchiha in little regard as if they were the plague of this village or was it the black sheep? Thank you, Madara, for ruining your decedent's heritage and image, as if they needed more reason for the village to hate them.

Mikoto sighs, "Look the clan is not doing well with not after the incident, forgive me if I was skeptical with you.

The other woman waved her off, "Don't worry about it. I would be upset too if my clan was under the harsh situation of being seen as traitors, though I'm the one to talk there are only a few Uzumaki's are left in the world after the Third Ninja World War." She sighed sadly, "Enough about that. So little Sasuke is a Jinchūriki, eh? Well, this is going to be complicated."

"You were the previous host of the nine tails can you tell me what to expect? Poor Sasuke hasn't been sleeping a wink."

A low growl rumbled as the Uzumaki woman cracked her knuckles, "It's trying to escape its prison."

Mikoto paled

* * *

 **Dream State**

 _Tenten was shivering, freezing, the land is filled with snow but she was not alone Sasuke was with her not as cold as she was but it seemed he was enjoying himself. He carried her to an abandoned cave where they could dry off, Sasuke puts her down on the rocky ground of a cave as he begins to undress the weapons master as well as himself._

 _She blushed a deep red color, the Uchiha was very well built almost swimmer like but leaner with well-defined muscle tone._

 _"Sasuke…why me?'_

 _Night had fallen while the wind was howling outside._

 _Sasuke got up quickly sat behind her putting her between his legs embracing her from behind. She stiffened at first however she began to slowly snuggle towards this strange heat that radiates from his body._

 _Sasuke tightens his grip around her resting his chin on her head "I want your life…" He began, "To share it with my own."_

 _Tenten shifted so now she was partially facing him, she turned slightly they were face to face. He leans, their foreheads touch, Tenten heart began to race, his lips brushed up against hers, "I like your smell, I like how you feel, and I will fight for you to accept me!"_

 _Tenten pulls back, completing her sentence "Sasuke, do you want me or love me?"_

 _"Can you feel one without the other?"_

 _The brunette was appalled_

 _"Don't you feel the same?"_

 _He sealed the deal while she didn't pull away. Then suddenly a mighty boom shook the area, when the shaking stopped, Sasuke is reverted back to Kay Tenten is gone and the mountain breaks apart._ _Before the young man stood the King of the Kaiju snaring and baring his teeth at him, while the wind howls ominously._

 _A low rumble from the beasts throat._

 _'SKKKRRRREEEOOOOOONNNNKKKK!'_

 _Suddenly, a large elephant-like foot descends upon him, no sound, frozen in place the foot crashes._

Sasuke is jolted wake, cold sweat upon his brow and face if not all over his small body. Gritting his teeth in anger the young anomaly throws off the covers, even in the mid-morning the King of the monsters invades his dreams no matter what time of day it is the giant lizards is the cause of several sleepless nights.

"And why the heck was I dreaming about Tenten!?" He sighs, "If it's not being Spider-man, I'm getting shot at in my dreams or I'm in a video game dream…esshh. But this is a final!"

Grumbling he sits on the floor, Indian style slouched, he closes his eyes concentrating trying to make contact with his beast.

A least three minutes go by and a tick mark appears on his head. "This is pointless, I can't even make contact?! How does Naruto do it?"

He took a breath counted to 10, sat in silence allowing his mind to wander, as he continues to allow his mind to wander and wonder and wonder he doesn't realize the changes around him shifting to a shoreline. Now, in his old body Kay looks up noticing a beach around him, he looks to his right nothing but a sandy beach for miles, with a beautiful view of the open ocean then looks to his left sand yet in the distance mountains and on top of one of the mountains a shining blue light.

Puzzled, he stood up wiping his pants then he realized that he was back to his old self. Cracking his right hand as Bruce Lee did, where was he? The scenario seemed quiet a little too quiet.

A roar echoed in the distance, a sudden dread filled him, did he do it? Was he making contact with Godzilla?

A sound of rushing water broke his thoughts, it began to rapidly come to his direction, from his pint of view it looked like a very small island was moving.

However, Kay noticed as it approached closer that the island was not an ordinary island but spikes then it stopped almost near the coastline then a figure began to rise out.

The water covering this massive charcoal figure drained revealing no other the ancient kaiju, Godzilla.

Staring in awe at this creature, Kay could feel his geek get funky. He did he didn't know how exactly but he did it.

 **"Human…"**

At the same time in his room, Naruto had entered his mindscape, he needed to know if Kurama came back with him or he had to start all over again. He stood outside the cell of the sewer gate, like always it was depressing with an ominous theme, barely lit cave and the inside of the cell dark pitch black night I add.

Right now the Fox was very uncooperative and it was grinding on the blonde gears. "I know you can hear me, ttebayo! You can try to ignore me all you want but I won't leave until you show me your ugly mug face, fuzzy!"

Silence

A twitch from the blonde, crossing his arms he began to ponder, what was he going to do to get this fox attention?

He has been at this for nearly 30 minutes and nothing he did riled him up. A light bulb lit off in his head, he didn't learn the name of the nine tails until much later, but would he dare use the name?

Well, there was one way to find out.

"Kurama!"

A mighty slam against the cage rattled the entire cell, the teeth bare shown its pearly whiteness, angry eyes looked upon the human with intense hatred, a claw suddenly extended from cage to with sharp nails inches away from Naruto face but the young man didn't look fazed.

 **"How dare you call me by my name! Who told you?"**

 _'Well, that answers that question whether or not fuzzball came back or not.'_ The blonde thought, _'Is it just me or does Kurama's voice sound a bit lighter than usual?'_ Naruto smiles

 **"What are you smile for?"**

"It's good to see you again fuzzball, that's why I'm smiling." His eyes turned to determination, "If I have to beat the hatred out of you again Kurama then by kami I will ttebayo!"

 **"Leave and never call me by my name or I will see to personally that your life essences will be consumed."**

When the blonde left, the fox places it's paws underneath itself. It still thought back to the fight of the leviathan, it was not part of the original tailed beast so something must have happened to cause it to be here. Not to mention it could feel the reptile absorbing some it's chakra.

 **"What did he mean 'again'?"**

* * *

 **LXD: Coming at you with another update pardon the extended recess, I took. It was longer than I would have liked but I need to gain my bearings. Working hard, I barely had time to write. Well, I re-edited this chapter after looking twice and thought I could have done a lot better here's the end result.**

 **Poll results**

 **Naruto x Ino 37%**

 **Naruto x Hinata 25%**

 **Naruto x Fū 12%**

 **Naruto x Fem Haku 12%**

 **Naruto x Yugito 12%**

 **Naruto x Temari 0%**

 **Naruto x Tenten 0% (Might be deleting)**

 **Surprise us 0%**

 **Naruto x Sasame 0%**

 **So far Naruto x Ino is in the lead. Till next time**

 **For my reviewers**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Glad you're enjoying and that's the idea between Kay and Naruto have them be like siblings but they won't be the only ones**

 **Specialone78: Are you cooking hamburgers or hotdogs because I'll go get the grill XD. Let me know!**

 **Guest: Yeah, they are going to find out eventually, but freeing Godzilla? *Snickers* wait and see**

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse: I'm glad you aboard, now you can't blame them for never having a stealth bomber fly overhead so in this case proceed with extreme caution and kill on sight was the logically way IMO to go but you could be right about the practices.**

 **MacrotheAcro: Thanks for voting and glad to have you onboard**

 **Matt: Excuse me, but there is a poll that is up that anyone could vote for their favorite pairing if NaruHina is your favorite pairing fine but don't make the choice away from others who have a different favorite pairing. Just because it's your favorite pairing doesn't give you the right to call other 'losers'. If a particular pairing is chosen it will be respected if it's NaruHina fine if it's something else fine all the same. Plus, this is an alternate timeline you never know what's going to happen in the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla with other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 ** _' ' Characters Thoughts_**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 ** _'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts_**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are my own which are not part of the movie.**

 **Stop: If you already read chapter 11 please go back and re-read for more content has been added to the chapter after continue forward and please enjoy**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 12: Confrontation**

Sasuke/Kay Mindscape

Within his own mindscape in which Kay had no idea how he managed to get there, the giant reptile stared him down with a few snarls and growls watching, waiting to strike. Though what had surprised the young anomaly is the fact the giant kaiju actually talked. Something that no other beast could do well depending on where in the multiverse you were he concluded. Judging by the way the reptile was glaring at him, Kay could tell that he was not happy.

 **"Human…"** He growled, **"Release me from my prison and I will spare your life if you do not cooperate I will end your existence here and now."**

Sweat started pouring his face, he knew the threat was genuine. _'I've seen too many Godzilla films to know where this is going.'_ He thought, scratching the back of his head he sheepishly smiled.

 **"Do you find something amusing?"**

"Not really, no…heh…heh…I'm so dead…"

 **"My patience is wearing thin, I will not ask you again. Release me from this prison."** He lowered himself eye to eye level.

"Well, here's the thing…" Kay began, "I can't…"

 **"WHAT!"**

A booming roar fills the area before a mini tidal wave consumes the man over, the water soaking him to the bone. He gags, sputters and chokes on the seawater, the low hum is heard Kay freezes a moment realizing what was going to happen next, "*Cough* H-hold…*Cough*…wait…*cough* WAIT! YOU KILL ME…WE BOTH DIE!"

The blast fired he put himself into tight ball awaiting to be fried human kabob, panting hard he slowly lifted his head, the atomic breath was lifted into the sky. Something warm down in his area leaked, he didn't care, the fact he was alive that is what matters. Facing a giant skyscraper dinosaur is not something that comes with an owner's manual, this was a life or death situation where one wrong move, that is what it will take.

 **"Explain yourself!"** Gojira roared, **"Tell me why I just simply cannot end your life here? What purpose do you have that I must spare your insignificant existence?"**

Swallowing hard, he sat up wiping away the sand from his face, bearing himself together he slowly began to speak, "W-well, if you do that…then you die with me." Gojira didn't like the sound of that, he continued to listen a small huff motioned him to continue, "I mean you're in a different universe or have you not noticed?"

Yes, the human had a point, Godzilla noticed that the air was different he wasn't too sure on the difference yet those people that he faced 3 years ago demonstrated extraordinary abilities something he doesn't recall seeing any human do before.

 **"Hmm…hmmm…hmmmm…keep going…"**

Hopefully, Godzilla would not catch his tall tale for in reality if memory serves correct the removal of a tailed beast whether it be by the beast trying to break free or by Akatsuki method will cause immediate death for a jinchūriki. Only two jinchūriki from the Uzumaki clan, however, have been shown to survive the initial removal of their tailed beast both Naruto and Kushina, but they are left severely weakened.

So Kay began to explain how he came to be and what his goal was, leaving out the part that he asked Fate to remove the kaiju from his universe to see what it would be like to be a host, it seemed like a good idea but now it was a hassle. He continued to explain that he was in a universe that people could use jutsu of types of elements and the jutsu that was used on him was a sealing one that allowed if he could use the power of a tailed beast or in this case kaiju.

"In short…" Kay said twirling his finger in the sand, "I need your help to stop a madman from taking over this world plunging it in a stage of infinite dreaming."

The ancient beast was not amused of being removed to fight for a land that was not his own, the mere thought that a mortal could possess his power or wield it was absurd! Different universe or not this is was not going to stand.

 **"If you think that I'm going to simply allow to take my power and use to your whim you have another thing coming human!"** Godzilla took another step towards 'land' only for a kanji sign to appear and a great wall of iron to disperse from the ground reaching near 5 miles high. The force of the sheer speed knocked Kay away that snapped him back to reality but not before he heard, " **The power is mine and mine alone!"**

* * *

When Sasuke came too he blinked confused to the surroundings that he found himself in, his eyes wandered to the familiar he was back in his room though he was not alone, there stood three adults, two children, and one very confused anomaly.

"Hi."

"Sasuke what were you doing?" Mikoto asked

He shrugged, how long have they been standing in his room? Sasuke gaze turned to Naruto they had a silent eye conversation something Itachi picked up, the older Uchiha sibling kept it in the back of his head.

Fugaku studied his son, they were trying to snap Sasuke back to reality for the last 30 minutes to no avail, for a young age you could tell the bags underneath the bags thanks to the blasted reptile. He had to suppress a shudder the mere thought of the beast brought back those unwanted feelings of fear. There was not much Fugaku feared or rather there was nothing that could faze of the said Uchiha patriarch, however, there were few exceptions to the rules, number #1 the sting of betrayal, #2 an unhealthy obsession of his clans eye, and believe it or not, #3 that tailed spiked beast from a few days ago.

 _Flashback_

 _A few nights ago the main Uchiha house was peaceful, everyone was asleep. Both Matriarch and Patriarch snoozed peacefully waiting for a new day to start all quiet, no sound could disturb their slumber. The moon outside glistened in the night as it's dim light illuminated the inside of the house living room, tranquil it was until…_

 _"MOMMY!"_

 _Both parents were immediately alert, they heard the scream again, an intruder in the house? Mikoto was the first to dash out of the room, her baby was in trouble and no one was going to touch not if she had anything to say about. When Sasuke's room was reached it was already open when she entered she found Itachi hugging his younger trying to soothe him to no avail._

 _Sasuke was pale, sweating, shivering uncontrollably. Quickly, she pulls up the curtain the window was intact, none were foolish enough to sneak into the main house without anyone knowing about plus it was suicide to enter a house of wild eye Fugaku unless you had a death wish._

 _The area was scan there has been no sign of intrusion anywhere that was good then what got her younger son spooked? It hit her then, sighing she knew too well what got her son in that state, the leviathan._

 _"What's wrong with the boy?" Fugaku gruff voice interrupted his thoughts_

 _"It might be the leviathan."_

 _"Doesn't the seal prevent anything from influencing our son?" He asked_

 _The raven-haired beauty huffed, "If I knew how the seal worked, I would have examined it to make sure however I'm not Uzumaki to know."_

 _Fugaku rolled his eyes at his wife, "Well, I won't let this beast ruin my night. Sasuke, look at me boy."_

 _He did when looked at his 'father' his eyes turned blood red his eyes went dull, it signaled that Sasuke was under his father genjutsu. Itachi looked towards his mother unsure if the decision was wise yet they waited with bated breath._

 _When Fugaku emerged from a haze, he surveyed the jail cell, much to his surprise a beach with miles of what seemed of an endless sea. The ocean breathed, her surface rising and falling with rhythmic ease. The waves became her pulse, the water was gentle outward gently crashing against the golden shoreline. Never calmed, yet constantly still. Always moving, never the same. Constantly amending, remaining unchanged. No description can truly capture its mysterious majesty, yet only a few words can express its beauty._

 _To his left, he saw distant mountains and cliffs as well a blue light coming from the top of the mountain. Its heights were reaching to touch the heavens, somehow towering ramparts of stone that glinted jade-blue in the sun, and curved away and away to east and west above the waving sapphire ocean of fronds and leaves. It looked insurmountable, that giant palisade with its sheer curtains of solid rock in which bits of quartz winked dazzlingly in the sunlight._

 _That's when he heard a sound of rushing water, his eyes trailed over to where the sound was originating from and there in the distance was an island, it was blurry at first then as it got nearer he saw that it was an island filled with jagged spikes._

 _'So this is the beast?' He snorted, 'Very well.' The spikes stopped on the coastal line or at least near it enough that the landmass was visible without the use of binoculars or spyglass. Not wanting to waste time he commanded the beast. "Hear me leviathan! You will not deprive of my son's sleep no more you will comply or face the wrath of Uchiha Fukagu!"_

 _There was a stillness only for a moment, nothing could have prepared the Uchiha patriarch what he would be witnessing, his eyes are small with a golden-yellow color, and his teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up. The head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout as the water dripped he noticed the dorsal plates smaller, but retain the core maple-leaf shape, although straighter and very sharp, as for the claws curved but black._

 _The beast snorted a challenge, for the first time Fugaku was at a loss, instead of cowering in fear of like he thought it would it challenged him. Not one to back from a challenge the patriarch of the noblest clan of the hidden leaf began to swift through the hand signs when he finished he inhaled deeply before allowing a fireball the size of giant boulder flies through the air hitting the beast square in the face._

 _He smirked, as the smoke engulfed the giant reptile, what came next was low rumbling followed by…_

 ** _"SSSKKRRRROOONNNNNKKK…"_**

 _The roar shook the ground causing the head of police to fumble about, then another low hum the man noticed lights started to dance up the beast, by the time he got up the beast finished charging its blast then unleashed it, he nearly avoided the blast._

 _"Have at thee fire demon!" Fugaku raced towards the ocean, because of its large mass the reptile was a bit slow for the quick footwork of the Uchiha head of police, he began to unleash fireballs on the beast, however not quick enough for a fast whipping tail which came down on the sea producing a tidal wave 20-foot tall wall._

 _Cursing under his breath he tried to run from it as it came, even though he tried to run from it eventually the wave overcame him, submerging him underwater. Struggling against the water he finally was upside or was its downside? He didn't know but what he did know was when he stilled he was face to face with the beast._

 _Recovering quickly he used the evolved Sharingan, he saw the red eyes reflecting back, he smirked the beast was now under his control. 'Containment of the beast successful.'_

 _Suddenly a twitch, then another roar he stilled wide-eye, 'Impossible…no beast can overcome the Sharingan…' A snarl came for the leviathan then with a quick snap of the jaw, it clamped on the said Uchiha ending the battle with a triumphant roar. Snapping back to reality, Fugaku felt himself go warm in his lower section, he swallowed dryly, "Mikoto, I'm going to apologies to you right now…I'm going to swallow my pride and say this I don't care if he continues to scream all night long but there is no way in this earth that I'm going back in there too that forsaken ocean. That thing is untamable!"_

Flashback end

Fugaku sighed, this was going to be complicated, wasn't it? He prayed that the village elders would never find out about the clan secret.

Sasuke turned to his 'father', "Papa can Naruto and aunt Kushi stay over for dinner?"

A squeal came from said redhead, all eyes turned to the head, the man really didn't want Kushina here nonetheless he would never hear the end of it from Mikoto. Another long drawn out breath he relented, "Fine, but make sure you are on time, last I heard Uzumaki's are always late for gathering."

"OI! We're not that bad."

He only gave a look to her, "Just be here tonight."

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha in the Interrogation room Doctor Serizawa had his bagged removed, he breathed heavily as well squirmed from the bright light that beamed on his face. Squinting he could make out a few figures three in total when his vision cleared he got a good look on his three captors, two were blonde one male and female and the final one was purpled, haired woman. He studied them carefully, the male ash-blond hair reaching into his lower back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, light green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jawline wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit.

The blonde woman wore white robes though it did not hide her enormous bust, he decided not to stare for long he did note the hat with 火. He deduced that this was a type of leader for whatever this was compared to the other two. Now the last woman had a trench coat over her fishnet which left nothing to the imagination, why is this young woman dressing so proactively?

He said nothing but he did wonder what happened to his student and the others? Hopefully, Vivian was fine at least he hoped, this was a very strange occurrence that has happened within the last hours. The military didn't see this coming, they caught by surprise by the reinforcements, despite that he knew here would be casualties on both sides of the factions.

Another moment went by all was silent until the blonde-haired woman spoke, "If you will not talk then I will." She said she removed her hat revealing twin pigtails she then leans in with an expressionless face her fingers intertwined, "I am the leader of this Village your craft was spotted not too long ago in my territory who are you exactly? Why are you here? What kind of technology grants you the ability to fly?"

He looked at her square in the eye, he would try to move his hands freely if only they were not cuffed to the table, despite that he leaned forward, "My name is Serizawa Ishirō I am scientist studying biology. For what reason I am here with comrades I cannot say, for I do not know the answer to that, I come from a world much more advance than yours."

Tsunade eyed him suspiciously, "Inoichi, scan him."

He was puzzled how in the world were they going to scan him? They don't have anything that could do that do they? His question was answered when the made a strange symbol with his hands then his mind went blank.

"You think is he lying?" The purple-haired woman said crossing her arms, "A world whose technology is better." She mocked mocking him, "This guy is full of bull, he could come from the land of iron, I hear those guys have tech that flies."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "He's not from this place that much I can tell, he speaks our language though I wonder what's a scientist who supposedly studies biology doing out here? Why be around people who are part of a military group?"

"Speaking of those we picked are in their cells and when confiscated the weapons it was nothing we've seen before." The young woman said, "Way to futuristic, not to mention it fired once and one of our guys was taken to E.R. I tell you these slobs need to watch it!"

Inoichi came back with a dazed Ishiro, he paled. "Lady Hokage I have very grave news."

* * *

Elsewhere in the land of ninjas, a beast awakens a grey quadruped with a pebbled reptilian back, with a head resembling an earless elephant, although his tusks point down instead of up. Each of his feet possesses five claws, and his front legs are slightly longer than his hind legs. The tail is twice as long as the rest of his body. His mouth opens like a crocodile to reveal sharp teeth. He also has a curved horn on the top of his head, which glows with a faint green color.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, ku…my, my what an interesting specimen you are." A man in most conspicuous characteristic his snake-like appearance: he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. He smiled wickedly, "You'll do nicely for what I have in stores for you."

* * *

 **LXD: I'll stop there, for now, consider this a quick update for relaxing for several months, I think I owe 7 chapters, consider this 2 out of 7. I got not much to say except hope you enjoyed it and the pairing that won was Naruto x Ino. Till the next chapter**

 **For the reviewers:**

 **Deus: You know what I think I will do what I want so thank you for reading and sorry that you are leaving but I learned a long time ago that I will not please everyone. So for you to say what you say I don't see you giving ideas on how to improve or suggest what I can do to make this story more interesting. -_-**

 **Matt: Don't sweat it but please be courteous to your fellow readers**

 **BJJF691: Poll closed ;)**

 **Doom60: Naruto x Ino is the winner**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **" " Foreign language talk**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are my own which are not part of the movie.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 13: Operation: Beginning of goodwill part 1**

In an undisclosed location the mummified man rubbed his chin intrigued, his informant received a picture from the land of Sound. The picture taken revealed the beast attacking one very large purple snake who belongs to none other than one of the 3 Legendary Sannin, former ROOT, Konoha-nin, and his dead comrades most prized student Orochimaru. He looked up to see said Sanin with bruises around and scrapes smiling at him, the once-promising ninja had this glee to him that it unfazed the older man due to how unnatural it was.

"So there are more of them." It wasn't a question

"Ku, Ku, Ku, I wouldn't have believed the report of a leviathan similar to a bijū attacking my former home. If I had not seen this for myself…" The snake man cackled, "It put up quite a fight but in the end, I managed to prevail against it despite losing some of my best experiments along the way…Ku, Ku, Ku but I must say the research will be enlightening, the rewards outweigh the loss."

"Yes, I'm sure." Danzō replied he gazed at the picture at hand which was taken five days ago, "The question is will it be enough?"

Orochimaru folded his hands propped his elbows up then rested his chin on it still holding a vicious smile, "Do you doubt that my plan to overthrow the Hokage? After all, I have spies all over the village who would like nothing more to see it burn to the ground."

"Let's not make ourselves to be hasty Orochimaru. The time will come when we both get what we want. I will ascend the title of Hokage after rising Konoha from the ashes, in time it will happen however we must observe our enemies."

"Hmph, don't insult me Danzō." The paled man hissed, "I know perfectly well what's at stake, my old comrade Tsunade, never in my years I had thought she would ascend to the title of Hokage given what has happened to her, regardless I sure she will be pleased to be reacquainted." He cackled softly, "Though if understanding is correct my spies inform me that you have visitors?"

"Yes, apparently from another dimension." An eyebrow was raised, the veteran shinobi continued, "They call themselves Monarch; a secret scientific organization according to their head scientist founded in 1946, to study or capture creatures called MUTO."

Orochimaru nodded, "Interesting, beings from another dimension. The secrets they hold I must know, perhaps it's time to get acquainted with one of these scientists."

"Do what you will."

* * *

In the Hokage tower in a room that seemed like an intelligence room stood Dr. Ishirō Serizawa, Dr. Vivienne Graham, Colonel Diane Foster and finally First Lieutenant Lauren Griffin with an old fashion projector showing the leaders of the Leaf village who was in the room with her elder council minus a certain mummified stick in the mud, Inoichi, Morino Ibiki, and at least six dozen different ANBU ninjas.

A movie played showing a boat of some kind with people on it on the edge, it astounded the ninja that never seen a submarine before as the narrator spoke quietly in the background.

After some tense negotiation from Serizawa with the leader of the village and the colonel, they agreed to call a truce after Monarch learned of a potential Godzilla lead. Though the village council wanted information about this mysterious creature that they called leviathan, so a meeting was set up for Friday in the afternoon for the reason proper equipment was needed to present the evidence to prove that they were from a different universe.

So here they were with a projector, a laptop, Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham (mostly Serizawa speaking) to the very same people that they had to fight before much to the chagrin of Colonel Foster who was very pissed that she lost more good soldiers under her watch.

Speaking of the woman she sighed thinking how she was going to put this in a report to her superiors, that is if they can ever go back or even more dreadful how you going to tell the family of the said solider that they were killed in while fighting beef up super ninja that should not be able to exist but here they were.

She listened as the doctor spoke in his native tongue of Japanese, yet glanced every so often to see the reaction of the leaders of the Leaf village, there was something that didn't sit well with her about the elders, call it a hunch, but the way the two elders kept looking at her or the others told that these two were not to be trusted…then again what was there to trust?

"In 1954..." Serizawa paused a moment, "...the first time a nuclear submarine ever reached the lower depths...it awakened something." The elders paid close attention, as they watched in fascination as the video played before their eyes of an explosion taking place, "It was supposed to be an Atomic nuclear bomb test yet it was not a test…the Americans were trying to kill it…" Another flash and suddenly spikes popped out from the ocean, he motions to his assistant, the video pauses showing landmass rising from the depths, "Him…"

"I don't get it…" Tsunade wasn't sure what she staring as she leans in, "It all seems like a pile of land rising, my reports on the attack of my village say it was reptile all I see is mass and spikes. So what exactly are my people dealing with here?"

"An ancient alpha predator…" He responded, "Millions of years older than mankind, an Apex predator, coming from a world or should I say where our world was 10x the radioactive then it is now. Radiation is the source of his power, he feeds on it to grow stronger."

The grim look on the Homura and Koharu didn't go unnoticed as the female-voiced her displeasure, "So we have an oversized reptilian within our borders with no explanation on how it got here nor do we a clue to where it went, with your talks saying that a light we saw not too long ago transported you to our village with no way to get back, what is going to be your purpose here?"

The Japanese native looked towards the Colonel unsure what to say. He spoke to her about the question in another foreign language that they never heard. Foster stepped up clearing her throat all eyes were now fixated on her, "With our plane low on fuel in the middle of your forest as well as low supply, we can adapt to the situation you have for us. You are dealing with well-trained soldiers hailing from one of the best military powers in our world. We only ask for temporary asylum until our mission in finding Godzilla is completed from there on we know not what to do nor do we know how to get back home."

Ishirō translated what Foster had said, the gears in the heads of the council turned, mostly the elders. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to study these foreigners, in terms of technology they outclassed them however that did not mean they would not take advantage after all to maintain the village as a superpower of the elemental nation they would need to advance quickly.

Tsunade, on the other hand, had a different line of thought, she didn't deny the evidence that surrounded the mystery of leviathan while she knew that beast was out there, one question still bugged her; where did it go? Seeing that these strange strangers had not only the data to back up the reptile claim but they were most equipped to prepare to study or hopefully capture to detain the said creature.

After several moments of tense silence, Tsunade nodded her head, "Very well…" Her eyes shifted towards Ishirō since he was the only one to speak their tongue, "I will grant you temporary asylum here in my village; you will abide by my rules which will be given to you by one of my ANBU until your mission is completed. Furthermore, to ease the tension between us you will bring you're wounded to our hospital where I will personally oversee the recovery of the wounded however because you are guest here I will be having ANBU shadowing your every movement to make sure you are not a threat to the safety of my village nor to her citizens for one month. Lastly, if the trust between us grows will you be able to share your technology to help improve the security of our borders?"

To the last statement, the elders were pleased, there was potential in Tsunade even if they didn't see eye to eye however that didn't mean that she was lacking, she was still a child in their eyes but still, they wanted Konoha best interest.

The scientist relayed the information to the Colonel, the said woman turned to First Lieutenant Griffin, "Well? What do you think?"

1st Lt. Griffin clicked her tongue, all of this was surreal yet here she was in the middle of it all. She sighed, "At this point, we got nothing else to lose, we might as well accept terms that way we can back on our feet. Tell her it's a 'yes' we accept the terms." As the scientist relayed the message, the 1st Lt. pulled the Colonel aside for a moment, "Keep an eye out for those two geezers, something tells me that they are a lot more ambitious than they let on."

The ANBU tensed seeing that the two women talked, though they didn't understand what they were saying.

"So I'm not the only one?"

"Mind filling me in on what's going on?"

"Later, when we get back to ARGO I see a bunch masked men waiting to jump us."

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village."

Ishiro bowed, Tsunade returned the curtesy, "Thank you Hokage-sama, we try to meet your desires." He faced his companions, "We're in.

* * *

The Dreamscape plane field

Kay was lying in the field of a flower bed, enjoying the serenity without Godzilla awaken…wait a moment…Kay jolted up. Was he in a dream within a dream? He surveyed the surroundings, something was not right here…it seemed too peaceful not that there was anything wrong with that…

"Ah so sleeping beauty finally awakens." A sarcastic voice called out

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and a yawn, he zeroed in on a very stoic looking Uchiha, an energetic teenage Uzumaki and one Sage of the Six Path. "Umm hi…"

"Welcome to the dreamscape plane." Hagoromo exclaimed joyfully, "I do hope you enjoyed your little nap after all I need you to pay close attention to what I have to tell you and Naruto."

Another yawn, "Uh-huh."

The sage nodded, he took a pause as the three gathered around him finally he said, "You two…" Another pause he kept silent thinking how he should word this, "Are doing a terrible job, at preventing another 4th shinobi war. My son would do a better job than both of you."

"HEY!" Naruto and Sasuke Doppelganger exclaimed

Original Sasuke snickered nearly laughed, "Dopes."

"Shut it Teme/Sasuke!"

Kay was the first of the two confront the old man, "Listen here Sage, I don't know if you noticed in the 'spirit world' or not but Naruto and I are only kids trying to plan our next move, alright?! These things take time! We can't just automatically walk around start spewing out flashy jutsu or someone is going to get suspicious!"

"Yeah! You sent me back to make sure Kay would succeed cut us some slack, ttebayo! We'll get to the whole Akatsuki taking biju thing when we get there!"

The sage sighed, "It's not that I don't doubt your resolve, you're moving far too slow to make any significant changes to this timeline. As of right now evil forces are going growing stronger while you two have been in the walk of nostalgia or getting familiarized with your setting, soon both will be tested down the road."

"What do you mean this timeline?" Naruto asked, "I thought we were sent back to the past to prevent…"

"You were sent back." Hagoromo nodded interrupting, "However, I sent you Naruto and Kay to an alternate timeline, not the one that you were originally from." The statement confused the three of them, "Allow to me explain; a timeline is a display of a list of events in chronological order. It is typically a graphic design showing a long bar labeled with dates paralleling it." He motioned his staff revealing a linear line to them, "Usually these timelines have contemporaneous events; timelines can use any suitable scale representing time, suiting the subject and data. What I've done is sent you to an alternate timeline a divergent from the original one." Now both original and doppelganger Sasuke nodded while poor Naruto had a blank stare, as the sage of six paths continued with his explanation, "Consider this; a multiverse is a group of multiple universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, information, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The different universes within the multiverse are called "parallel universes", "other universes", or "alternate universes". Your job in this is to prevent what happened in timeline 'A'."

Both Sasuke's nodded, Naruto on the other hand, "I don't get it, what do different universes have to with what we are doing?"

"You are such adobe, it's not that hard to comprehend…urgh!"

The other Sasuke look-a-like dug his elbow into his ribs, "It complicated so don't worry about the theory." He crossed his arms while rubbing his chin, "So basically we are sent to the past but not the past of timeline 'A' but timeline 'B' where we have similar events are occurring."

"Correct, however in this timeline because of Godzilla's interference, some events changed both positive and negative effects have happened on the elemental nations. In fact most of what you know Naruto is much different than what you used to know."

Naruto nodded understanding

"How different are we talking about?" OG Sasuke asked

"Let's just say that for a particular clan something else might happen, if not stopped of a certain event then the event that took place will most likely to follow however I do warn that just because you two share foreknowledge of events to come doesn't mean that all will be able to prevented, certain things must come to pass as is but the decisions you two will make will definitely affect the outcome whether they be good or bad." Hagoromo said gravely, "Now going back to the original problem, I agree with what you say Kay while at a very young you cannot do much, there is still much to do at an age of 3, making friends for example. Just don't focus on training just yourselves and leaving everyone behind in the dust that will eventually happen as time moves forward."

Doppelganger Sasuke nodded accepting the words of the old man, "I doubt I can make more friends than Naruto."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if you knew me on a more personal level you would understand." Kay said he sighed rubbing his cheeks, "Unlike our friendly neighborhood walking talk-no-jutsu…"

"Hey!"

"…Naruto can make friends easily with anyone after talking with them…prime example: Pain…" That name sent shudder down the blonde spine, while yes he wanted nothing more than to kill Nagato for the acts on which he committed against the village, he didn't act upon vengeance however why couldn't Kay make friends easily? He listened, "I, on the other hand, can not, because I choose not to make friends I find it very hard to be friends with people within large groups preferring smaller ones, plus I do believe that making friends would slow us down."

Ah so that was it mused Sasuke, he nodded, a smaller group was more indeed well suited or rather working on the situation alone with someone or alone. "Perhaps there is some hope for you after all."

Doppelganger Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the original, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hmph…"

"Sasuke, you are not going to leave me hanging."

"Fine." He huffed, "If I must explain; it's better to work with someone who knows what's going to happen in the future, bonds will only slow you down you don't need them."

Naruto was about to trash his ways of thinking when he was beaten to it, "I'm going to stop you right there Sasuke; I'm not like you. Making a connection is very important it what propels one to be better and I'm not against making friends I just don't see the point in me trying."

"Oi, that's the whole point of friends! Bonds that are supposed to last forever friendship essentially involves a distinctive kind of concern for your friend, a concern which might reasonably be understood as a kind of love." Both Sasuke's looked at him like he grew a second head, "Friendship, is essentially a kind of _relationship_ grounded in a particular kind of special concern each has for the other as the person she/he is; and whereas we must make conceptual room for the idea of unrequited love, unrequited friendship is senseless. Consequently, accounts of friendship tend to understand it not merely as a case of reciprocal love of some form together with a mutual acknowledgment of this love, but as essentially involving significant interactions between the friends as being in this sense a certain kind of relationship."

Kay's mouth was slightly hanging, "Umm…that was…" He turned to the OG Uchiha jerking his thumb towards him, "Does this normally happen?"

"He has his moments..."

"OI!"

"I see, so this is what it feels like to be talked-no-jutsu at. Are you sure that there is not a philosopher side to you Naruto?"

The blonde growled.

The old sage rolled his eyes, "Cross that bridge when you get there. Right now planning is good so better be planning long and hard after this." He closed his eyes, "Time is almost up, I trust that the both of you will work harder and smarter I'll contact you again when the time is right to update you on your status. For a final note, I will not be able to interfere, only to guide unless absolutely necessary."

The scene fades to white.

* * *

Sasuke regained consciousness it was the best sleep that he had all week, wait what's with the pressure on his face? His eyes looked with a hand on his face blocking his partially his vision, he groaned, "Naruto…"

Pushing the hand aside he got up stretching his back, a few cracks were heard, _'Oh that was the best sleep_ _I had in a long time.'_ He felt more energized than ever before. Anyway, he opens the door to his room, he pauses before turning back to find the blonde sprawled all over the place. He snorted, _'And mom said I have a bad sleeping routine.'_

He opens the bathroom begins brushing his teeth, there was an aroma in the air signaling that Mikoto was in the kitchen cooking. A wave of nostalgia hits him, Kay remembers his real mother waking early making food for special events at church or for the holidays with the family. Ah yes, those were the days, his mood soured a little now he stuck here trying to prevent certain events from taking place.

A new thought formed in his mind, he was no stranger to dreaming but most dreams he has usually forgotten about them save for a rare few, this one he remembers word for word almost. The words replayed in his mind made him a scowl, _'You're doing a terrible job' he says…'Make friends' he said…'It's a different timeline'…he says… 'Evil forces are rising'…he says….Damn it!'_ Sasuke pounds the ends of the sink causing spider webs on the surface not that he cared at the moment _'It's not that simple!'_

He spits out the paste then brushes again, _'Make friends the idea! It shouldn't have to concern me!'_ He paused, _'Then again this time it will be different I just hope my reservation attitude will not affect the outcome or else I'll turn into Hinata.'_ A certain 2-year-old Hyūga sneezed.

As he finished with his teeth Sasuke didn't see where he was going, smashed his foot on the corner of the sink, his face turned bright red as he tried to stifle a yelp yet to no avail.

"YOOOOOOWWWWWNNNKKKKK." He clamped his mouth, forgetting the pain that was in his left foot, _'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!'_

Apparently, the semi roar busted a few windows in the house a few pairs of feet running burst the door to the bathroom open with a wide-eye pale Mikoto at the door with Fugaku Sharingan blazing to life spinning uncontrolled.

"Sasuke are you alright?!"

"Is the beast trying to get loose?" Fugaku asked a little worried

"Are you hurt?"

He did a slow nod, Mikoto quickly but gently took his left foot in her soft hands. It looked swollen then she started to notice, that the limp was repairing itself.

 _'Could this be a side effect from the reptile? I'll have to talk to Kushina when I drop off Naruto later today. I still don't know how both Sasuke and Naruto talked us into letting my best friend son have a sleepover for one week.'_ A small grin stretched her mouth, _'Fugaku face when Naruto was staying over for the week, I wish I had my camera.'_

A loud knock at the door "Itachi go answer that!" A 'hai' was heard from the said boy, a few seconds later the boy came back.

"It's for you Otōsan, an ANBU requesting your presence

The older man nodded, "Well if the boy is well I need not worry, I'll see you later." The man left already in his police uniform

"Mama, can we go to the park later?"

The Matriarch of the Uchiha smiled sweetly at her 'second-born', "Of course."

* * *

It was midmorning Tsunade watched in awe as the military vehicle of all shapes and sizes from the dimension hoppers came rolling down the street, with her were the two elders watching from the balcony.

"This is very interesting." Koharu said, "These are their weapons? They don't look like much, though we are glad that you had mentioned sharing the technology."

The blonde frowned, "I didn't do it so you can turn our nation into a high-tech superpower militia nation, I did it because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to understand foreign technology to secure our borders."

"At least you admitted that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

They said nothing after that.

The citizen of Konoha was struck in awe never in their lives had they seen this type of machinery, sure they had weapons but theirs could not compare to the advancement of these wagons with uniformed men and women marching silently as if it were a parade.

Whispers ran amuck among them, "What are those things?" one said.

"Look at the size of that wagon!" Another piped

"Who are these people?" A third asked

"Look at the multicolor flag."

The military personal from the US surveyed their surroundings, the village was certainly enormous they were following masked ninjas from what their 1st Lt. told them about, they were accepted with few rules to follow, #1 they must follow the leader of the village, #2 they were going to be monitored for a time, #3 they must be able to meet the military needs of the Village leader if the need should arise. Most of them didn't like the decision however given the state they were in they begrudgingly accepted terms, though it must be discussed with the leader of the leaf village as they will be introduced later on.

One solider cast a lazy glance at the people, he noticed the different types of hair color some of them sported, while most were the traditional brown, black, or blonde or if they were older a slight grayness the other population was a mix of blue, purple, maybe green head?

"Tsk…"

"What's the matter, John?"

"I don't know Rick, just looking at these guys makes me feel like we're in a cartoon. I mean look at them! They look Asian, the atmosphere feels Asian, and they speak Japanese for crying out loud! Hot damn it…the hair on the other hand, just look at the hair!"

Another solider female marching in front glanced over her shoulder, "We had to fight a giant 3 headed bat-dragon, got transported to another dimension by a weird light, then fought ninjas who can breathe fire, water, and smoke from their mouths create elementals from thin air by using fast hand signals and you are worried about peoples sense of hair color? Did we miss something?" Her tone very sarcastic yet incredulous

"But…you…urg! Look, it's just weird alright!" John gritted through his teeth, he was about to rant when an object hit his boot. He looked down to see a ball moving away from him. He stepped out of line positioning his rifle on his back.

Bending he picked up the ball, he gazes up. A small child hides behind the legs of his guardian, he deducted that the ball must belong to him he sighs.

As he walks towards the boy the people tense up, he is within three feet of them casting a long glance at each one of them he then directs his attention to the young lad. Kneeling he outstretches his hand, the boy looking up his guardian, she nodded the boy hesitantly reaches out to take the ball from the solider.

A sudden flash went off.

Within the crowd Sasuke saw a familiar flag pass by, he instantly made a salute. Mikoto blinked several times owlishly I might add, Naruto unsure what to says looking at how ridged his companion.

"Eh…Teme?"

WHACK

A lone tear drop came out of the blonde, _'That woman can hit hard!'_ He clutched his head in agony, he froze when KI levels rose

"Naruto sweetie…" He was afraid to turn around, he did anyway; he paled. The teme's mom was flaring a dark aura around her, "Where did you learn that foul language?"

Sasuke didn't heed nor did he react to the cries of the blonde beg for mercy, he only attention saluting…the…flag…of…America…wait a minute… slowly the young adult trapped in a boy's body relaxed…how was the American flag here? In a matter of fact, why was the USA military here?

"Naru…WHOA!" When he shifted his gaze towards the boy, he's stunned to see many bumps on his head as well as smoking. His brows reached full height, "Umm…wow…"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?" He asked timidly

"Why were you saluting that flag?"

 _'Damn my patriotism!"_

* * *

 **LXD: I'll stop here. Coming at you with another update, I must confess I don't know what's going on in the subscription area but I seem to be gaining then losing, gaining then losing, gaining then losing subscribers, I wonder why? Not many reviews save one last chapter I don't if that's a good sign or bad one however it is good to see new subscribers and/or new readers hopefully 4 people will drop a review to help me up to 50 reviews which would make this story halfway to 100 which is what I am aiming for. In regards to the story, I am looking for a beta who is willing to help because all I have Grammarly as a beta which does help but I am not sure if anyone would for the reason that I take too long to write or sometimes might go (And I hate to say it) on necessary hiatuses from time to time. Regardless, please review, leave a comment, rate it, subscribe and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **3 out of 7 chapters fulfilled 4 more to go**

 **For the reviewer(s)**

 **ChimaTigon: He won't be the only one**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are my own which are not part of the movie.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 14: Operation: Beginning of goodwill part 2**

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you saluting that flag?"

 _'Damn my patriotism!'_ His throat went dry, there was no excuse as to why a little boy who 'supposedly' to have no idea what a foreign star-spangled flag was like, needed to salute it. He started to sweat, _'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Think Kay,_ _ **think!**_ '

Mikoto stared at her son, she knelt down to his eye level this was very unusual. Sasuke was sweating profusely from the forehead as if he was under pressure, warning bells rang in her head. He was silent way too silent as if formulating a response which he was, Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

' _She's getting suspicious! She's getting suspicious! DO SOMETHING BRAIN!'_ Finally, what seemed like an eternity he mumbled.

"What was that Sasuke?"

"I'm sorwee…" He strained his voice to sound convincing

The raven beauty eyed him, she sighed patted his head, "Don't do that again. You scared me for when you went completely still."

He nodded slowly, _'Gah that was close…'_ Great pressure was lifted off his shoulder that was until she said, "You're not off the hook after little stunt young man."

' _Doh! Come on!'_

"Mikoto?"

At the sound of her name she turns around to find a Hyūga just not any Hyūga, this particular female had a special daughter for the said clan the one, the only Hinata Hyūga. Sasuke elbowed his blonde, in turn, the blonde growled at his time displacement buddy, when the duck butt boy gestured with his head in front of him he too got a look at the Hyūga princess.

Naruto swallowed, he gazed at the blue hair girl, when both pupils less/blue eyes met the girl blushed hiding behind her mother. The

"Miki!" The two matriarchs of their respected clans embraced one another, besides Kushina; Miki Hyūga was another close friend to both the Uzumaki and Uchiha, "I haven't seen you in such a long time, how are you?"

"I am well taking a stroll with little Hinata." She looked down smiling at her daughter, "Say hello Hinata."

Shyly the Hyūga heir greeted them "H-hello…"

A kawaii escaped the Mikoto, "Oh aren't you adorable? I could just eat you right up! Boys say hello."

"Hello/sup."

A sigh escaped the woman, "Really…Sasuke...really? 'Sup?'"

The young boy shrugged, he really didn't care for titles, despite that, out of respect he made a half bow to the Hyūga matriarch Mikoto huffed in approval. Miki smiled at the young lad, "Well I never thought Kushina would be bold enough to leave you Naruto especially with Fugaku strict ways."

"Believe me, it's no picnic yet somehow I managed…" As the two adults conversed the boys focused their attention on Hinata. The toddler blushed hid behind her mother's leg, both anomalies knew it wasn't because she had a crush on a particular blonde it was more because she was shy to meet them due to age.

Silently, a conversation took place with eyes talking, with a shaking of a head and the gesture of another Naruto sighed then whispered, _"Fine I'll do it."_ Sasuke grinned, he won the first battle of wits against the blonde, _"But next time you get the second person."_ Clearing his throat he walked up to the heiress of the clan, with a smile that represents the sun, "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, wanna be fwiends?"

The girl held tightly to her mother's robe, "I-I-I'm Hyūga H-hi-Hinata…"

Sasuke felt a sweat-drop on the back of his head, _'Sheesh, I knew Hinata was shy nonetheless I never expected her to be_ _this_ _reserved_ _even I wasn't that bad when meeting new people or was I?'_

Naruto spoke again, "That is Uchiha Sasuke but he can be mud, bwcause he no fun at all and he has ducktail for hair."

Hinata let out a small giggle

Sasuke, on the other hand, twitched, "You are so dead…" He marched up to the grinning blonde head locking him in a noogie, the blonde squirmed as the boy rubbed two of his knuckles on the other's head painfully. "Hey, Hinata are you going to the park to pway?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool that means we get to pway a lot then, right **Na-ru-to**?" He dug his knuckles a bit harder making the blonde to cry out

"Ow, ow, OW! That's it!" The boy in the headlock position tripped the raven-haired to the ground by placing his foot behind his. They both started arguing while rolling around in the dirt, the other villagers watched in amusement as the son of both of the Red Hot Habanero and Uchiha matriarch were 'going at it'.

Hinata the poor girl didn't understand what was going on, while one woman sheepishly smiled at her friend.

"This certainly brings back memories, Minato and Fugaku rolling around in the dirt fighting over the most trivial things while Hiashi stood by contemplating to intervene or not."

"To believe that those three studied under the most perverted man on the face of the earth, and he's a Sannin for crying out loud. Ugh, I guarantee he's peeping in another bathhouse, those poor girls."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else Jiraiya sneezes as he does someone screams, "Pervert!"

A dark aura sends a chill down his spine, he turns around to be faced with a multitude of women glaring daggers at him. Chuckling sheepish, "Hey ladies I was just passing by…heh…heh…"

"GET HIM!"

The mob of women rushed him

"Not the face, not the face!" Screams of agony followed

* * *

Both matriarchs watched with docile faces as the two stilled rolled around for dominance, that was until a certain hair deifying ninja decided to step in, skillfully he dumped cold dirty water causing them to sputter and choke.

"Ma, ma, what's this about?"

"Kaka sensei/ni-san!" They both pointed and said in a much-exaggerated way, the women stifled a giggle, while Kakashi tried to hold back a twitch. The two young boys defiantly stared down at him while he returned the stare, it was like a western showdown only this showdown was battle of wits to see who back down first.

Breaking the 'tension' between them Mikoto patted the boys on the head, "Hatake-san what brings you here?"

"Ma, well apparently I have been requested _(Blackmailed!)_ to teach a squad of genin, I am on way there to training field #3 to check on the little darlings _(Brats! Twerps! Stuck up! Jackass!)_ And according to our beloved _(Spiteful B****)_ Hokage, I should get used to being around children. Isn't that swell? _(Not!)_ "The young man who copied over 880 jutsu's thanks to his gift from his late friend Obito really wanted to chop something right now. His most precious books were being held hostage by Kushina and Tsunade, so, in turn, he had no choice but accept being a special Jōnin instructor or else.

So far this was Kakashi's first team of genin fresh from the academy just to gain experience on how it was to be around children not that he was any good, save for one blonde carbon copy of his former teacher. But for calling him 'kaka' he was so getting Naruto back for that comment but who is this Uchiha to call him that?

"Ma, you Uchiha duck tail how do you my name? This is the first time we actually met why do you call me that, Naruto I get but you?"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke paused, how was he going to justify this one, he scanned Kakashi quickly then a light bulb went off, "You have kaka book falling out of your pocket!"

The airdropped several degrees as the women around him glared daggers at him, but the highest killing intent was from both Mikoto and Miki as they spotted the said drop from his pocket. Chuckling nervously he held up his hands in an act of surrender quickly pushing the book in his back pouch.

"Honestly, how can you stand to read that garbage of a novel?"

The hair defying young man shrugged, while the anomaly's rolled their eyes thinking the same thing, _'If a woman was writing Icha-icha paradise, no doubt the female population would enjoy it.'_

"Well, I must be off don't want to be late." Both Naruto and Sasuke deadpanned, _'Hypocrite.'_ Off he was while the two still have their eyes glued on the back of the ex-ANBU captain, then the raven turned to the blonde nudging with his head towards Kakashi retreating back, the two were having a silent conversation with each other something that didn't go unnoticed by the matriarch of their respected clans.

They looked at each other unsure of what to make of this? Was the bond between Sasuke and Naruto deep? A foxy grin plastered on Naruto little face while Sasuke was making a gesture with his eyebrows with a mischief smile on his. A cold shudder went down their spine if these two were having a conversation without ninja training imagine what that would be like if they had one. As if suddenly struck by something the two ninjas saw the shadow of both Hashirama and Madara if only briefly on the two boys, was this an omen or was it something else?

"Miki, would you like to accompany us to the park?"

"Certainly, I'm sure Hinata would be grateful to get out of the house, what do you say Hinata want to go to the park?" Hinata smiled at her mother nodding her holding up her arms, Miki swoops down picking her daughter up tickling her stomach, the girl lets out a giggle in response.

Mikoto hums in content, she picks up Sasuke who smiles at her, he looked almost like her if he would have been a girl he would be the spitting image of her well almost there were some hints of Fugaku here and there some in the eye section where a small crease resided, the ears was his 'father' but after that no, the hair, the eyes were hers and the smile was hers and the texture of the face was hers and the personality was definitely unsure.

' _Okay, this woman staring at me is kind of creeping me out now, okay stop staring at me it's getting a bit uncomfortable, HEY!'_

"Well, I wonder if you would like to have a younger sister Sasuke." Sasuke glance at her then at Naruto, he shrugged taking the Uchiha woman hand as they moved.

"Thinking about having another baby Mikoto? Isn't two enough?" Miki teased

She giggled, "Well I always wanted to have a little girl and I would have been satisfied if Sasuke would have been one."

Recalling what the sage said earlier Sasuke paled, all the color of his face drained, while Naruto snickered at what the predicament his new friend was thinking about. Oh, this was going to be fun teasing him about.

* * *

Konoha Hospital was busy, true to her word Tsunade had a squadron of Konoha-medics covering all wounded both dimension hoppers and ninjas alike, it was in the afternoon that some soldiers were back on their feet, though some of them that were serious cases were hospitalized or taken into E.R. for intense surgery.

Barnes was one of the lucky men few with minor injuries save for a broken arm that was in a cast on a sling, he was just grateful to be alive after that surprise attack on the ARGO, he walked with Lt. Griffin as well as Mark who was another survivor of the surprise attack, he only had a bandage around his head since he suffered from head trauma, the doctors told him to get plenty of rest and tried to take his medicine every 4 hrs.

As they walked ANBU monitored them from the shadows another promise that the Hokage kept true to her word. They walked outside after they were briefed by Griffin about the deal they made with the leader of the village, Mark couldn't believe that Godzilla was alive and kicking.

"…You mean to tell me that overstuffed lizard is here?! And you want us to go find him? Are you INSANE!" He yelled

"Obviously that's exactly what we are going to do!" Griffin responded firmly, "We can't really do much in terms of leaving the village and the guidelines provided for us by the Hokage of the Leaf tell us specifically that we have the green light to test the grounds for **a** **potential** Godzilla lead."

"This is insane! I had hoped he be dead by now obviously not!" He gritted his teeth, turned around seething, "The world would be better off without him."

"Look, man, we all know that you hate Big G for what happened back in 2014, you lost your son everyone on that day lost someone they cared about not just you." Mark whips around facing Barnes, "You got to try to look on the bright side…"

"Bright side! What 'bright side'! We are stuck in another dimension confirming the multiverse theory with no way to get back home!" He pointed his finger at Barnes as 'warning' "And don't you tell me to calm down, you don't know what it's like losing a family member! We know nothing to zilch about Japanese save for at least three people, being monitored by the government of ninjas just to prove we are not a threat and finally Godzilla…' supposedly'...he is here but we don't have a damn clue on where to start looking which in my opinion is a terrible idea! How about we go do like old times like Camelot and slay the dragon! I don't suppose your family has any tips on slaying dragons, do they?"

"Slaying dragon is a Western concept. In the East, they are sacred. Divine creatures who brought wisdom, strength. Even redemption." The three of them turned to face Dr. Ilene Chen who was supporting a cast and crutches, "Apologies for eavesdropping but I was on my way to study this village and how it works."

"Oh yeah? Well in the Western concept dragons bring nothing but destruction in their wake which is exactly what Godzilla is."

"Let us agree to disagree then on the difference of concept." She rebuked softly, "Mark this has been very trying for everyone we need to keep a cool head even you, please calm down."

He huffed, taking a deep breath he returned to city gazing the semi-advanced civilization before him, if he was going to be stuck here he mused might as well go for a walk, "I'm going to search the city."

"When you get back we will be staying in a hotel paid for by the Hokage, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got the map and it's marked." He showed a folded paper inside of his jacket

"I'll go with you." Dr. Chen said as she made her way towards, "I need a change in scenery."

He shrugged, the two left. Griffin and Barnes looked at each other then back at their retreating back, "That dude got issues."

"Drop it, Barnes, we got to randevu with the colonel soon, let's get going to that hotel my feet are killing me."

Barnes had a look on his face that said otherwise, "I truly wonder who really is in charge here, you or Foster?" He was hit over the head hard, "OOOWWWW! Girl, what was that for?"

"For being idiotic, come on."

Barnes grumbled under his breath. He complied with his superior officer, rubbing the back of his head, even though he couldn't see it Lt. Griffin had a sly smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two people from Monarch slowly but steadily made their way through the street of the Hidden Leaf Village while villagers curiously watched as the two foreigners took their time observing the items that were in the market, from vegetables to clothing it was all there, even some teriyaki chicken even if it was a sample. Though they had no money it was Chen was who spoke on behalf of Mark since he no idea how to speak the language.

"What will you buy?" A clothing marketer exclaimed

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any currency on us that will allow for me or my companion to buy, we're new around the area."

The marketer scans them from head to toe, "From the way you are dressed I can tell, very well, I let you have one kimono, on the house since you are new."

"That's very generous but…"

"Ah, ah, ah I will not take 'no' for an answer, come, come, see what I have to offer." He showed them various kimonos ranging in designs such flowers or aquatic animals or it was simply a beautiful design of a Sakura tree with the petals falling on the ground surrounded by mountains with pink color to it with a hint of white.

"Well?" He asked

Mark was growing impatient, he may not understand the language however he understood when someone was trying to sell you something, "Look Chen is this guy bothering you? Just tell him to back off."

Ignoring Mark for a moment Ilene gazed at the clothing, but one, in particular, got her attention she pointed to it and said, "That one."

Following her finger, the man nodded, "Very good, a fine choice one moment if you please." The store owner hummed a tune placed the kimono in a bag giving it to Mark, "Like I said it's on the house, please come again."

"Thank you." With that said they left the clothing stand, Mark was perplexed at what just happened yet didn't say a word. They traveled silently throughout the market street until they came across a park while whispers from the villagers started to get to the poor man, noticing his annoyance, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm about to snap at these people, what are they even saying?"

"Trust me you don't want to know, let's just say we are weird in appearance and that's just putting it mildly I would use some vulgar vocabulary however I'm not that type of person to use them."

"Yeah no doubt." They spotted a bench, finally, after 15 minutes of walking they sat down taking a breather while listening to sound of laughter, playful screaming or just plain screaming coming from the children.

Mark felt a lump formed in his throat as remembering his younger son and his daughter Madison, watching these parents with their children had him pause to think about his own, his wife Emma did the unspeakable thing in release another one of those accursed MUTO, his daughter choose his ex-wife over him while he thought about rescuing them.

He sighed deeply, 2014 still fresh in his mind, San Francisco the day he lost his son, he only prayed that these people would never experience what he had to experience on that fateful.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't want to talk about…"

They sat in silence once again looking over the children play, it would be another 20 minutes before Mark stood wiping his dusting his pants, "We should get going."

Ilene hummed carefully she adjusted the crutches, they began to leave. Not even out of the park when Mark felt something tugging his pants, he motioned for Ilene to stop moving when they both look to the right seeing a young boy 3 years old with raven hair, with the biggest coal eyes they ever saw, he was sporting a blue t-shirt with white cargo pants, in his hands was the doctor's free gift.

"My kimono."

Mark spoke, "Arigato."

They turned to leave once again

"You're welcome."

They froze

"Did he just speak English?"

"That's impossible!"

Quickly both turned around the boy disappeared, they searched in every direction to find the raven-haired boy from their spot, yet he remained elusive to the eye. They kept that in the back of their minds that one of the natives spoke the English language as they walked away. Meanwhile, the said boy ran towards his friend Naruto the two walked towards the playground with the Hyūga princess in tow by the hand.

"Where did you go Sasuke?"

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He spotted a familiar girl with panda buns, "Hey look it's Tenten! Hey TENTEN!"

The girl perked at her name being called she smiled when she saw a familiar face her new friend from a few weeks ago, she noticed two unknown children with him.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She greeted, "Come play! I met a new friend but he is lazy, only he wants to look at clouds all day."

"Cool!" He replied while thinking _'If I had to guess then our friend would be none other than Shikamaru. This is going to be good.'_ He watched a young Naruto with a mischievous smile as he got a bucket went over to the pond filling it with water.

Curiously, Tenten and Hinata gazed at the blonde unsure what he was going to do with that water, though Sasuke already knew.

"Get up you lazy bum, ttebayo!" He threw water at the 3-year-old pineapple haired boy

He sputtered, cough and got up quickly, "Hey you got me wet so bothersome!"

Naruto stuck his tongue at him, "Let's play!"

"I don't want to, too much work." He replied

Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer, grabbing the Nara boy by the arm he forcefully dragged him towards the small group of children of the future generation of the Rookie 12. His smile proves that he was victoriously over the boy as the other one complained.

"Hey let go!"

"Nope you are going to play and that's final!"

"Troublesome…"

Hinata had a smile on her small face playtime was here, with new friends. Then all of sudden the said girl felt a pain in the back of her head fell face forward in the dirt, she was on her knees when the crying started.

The newly found friends quickly came to her aid, Tenten being older than the bunch lifted the young girl up, "Are you alight?!"

Naruto was the first to spot the assailants, "OI! What's the big idea?!" They were laughing at the predicament they put the little Hyūga in.

"You big meanies!" Tenten called out still rubbing Hinata's head, "That's not nice!"

"Troublesome…"

Naruto and Sasuke got in front of old/new friends scowling at the attackers, 4 kids ranging from 7 to 10 years old, the 10-year-old boy sneered, "Oh look the babies are getting defensive, this is our playground you little runts so back off!"

"Says who?"

"Says me, now get out of our playground you stupid diaper bags!"

They pushed both Naruto and Sasuke down to the ground causing the latter blood to boil…well, Naruto was gritting his teeth as the older children began teasing Tenten and her buns, and poor Hinata was still crying for being hit in the head. Both anomalies got up dusting themselves off Naruto was about to move when Sasuke stopped him, he was puzzled to why then he remembered that Kay was using Sasuke body he was much older than the rest of Konoha rookies and something in his eyes made Naruto take a step back it was like looking at Sasuke-teme when he was angry.

"You want to know something? I hate bullies, so you better be apologizing to our friend or I'll make you regret it!"

The older boys now had their focus on the Uchiha boy, they noticed a dark aura around him, yet didn't heed the warning they teased, "Oh look someone is getting riled up it must be naptime."

His friends laughed, "Does baby want binky?"

"Hey let's make him eat dirt!"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke lifted his tiny little hand in two tiny little fists in a fighting stance, they surrounded Sasuke pushing Naruto out of the way, this wasn't going to end well. Shikamaru knew this was bad, Tenten still hugging a sniffling Hinata looked unsure what to do, and Mikoto and Miki were already on the move to stop this nonsense.

"I'll tell you what squirt you can get one free hit…right here…" The 10-year-old pointed to his left cheek cockily

"Very well…" Now Sasuke moved in fast for a little toddler throwing a punch towards his face, what happened next no one saw coming the boy's face began to distort, his eyes bulging and mouth twisted to the left in such a manner that some teeth were knocked. The 10-year-old flew about 1 mile into a tree, those around them couldn't believe their eyes even Naruto had to wince when he landed.

A shudder went down his spine remembering whenever Tsunade launched him like that, he can still feel the bruises. This was Tsunade-like strength coming from a 3-year-old, unheard of, or was it because of the beast within Sasuke. After all, being jinchūriki means there was a secondary effect, take him, for example, he had whiskers on his face while being to sense people's empathy.

Naruto had to question Sasuke if he had any contact with his tenant, he responded with a yes after they managed to take a scroll and list all the events that were fresh in their minds to prevent them. The blonde gazed at his new friend he was trembling in rage something that didn't suit him.

Miki and Mikoto's eyes were wide as saucers…no… all the adults who witnessed that punch were stunned, the said Uchiha Matriarch subconsciously let a hand towards her cheek. _' This confirms it, this is a secondary effect of the beast…'_

Miki quickly snapped out of her stupor, the bluenette coddles her daughter rubbing the back of her head, cooing to hush. She looked at the young Uchiha as he said in a complete sentence, "No one…touches…my friends."

It would have been cute save for the fact that the way it was said was menacing and a promise of pain in the future. The boys quickly ran to their friend who was now crying his eyes out, they cursed at the Uchiha.

"You won't get away with this you hear Uchiha!"

"Wait, until we tell our parents!"

"He roke ma 'aw."

"FREAK!"

All eyes on the now trembling Sasuke, he was breathing heavily from the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, he turned to Miki.

"Is she okay?"

"Hinata be alright Sasuke it was just a bump on the head..."

"Good…I…need…naptime." Sasuke fell backward with a thud snoring lightly, he was out like a light. If you were a child you be obviously to the fact that the sleeping boy was glowing; Naruto, Miki, and Mikoto were seasoned veterans, they took note that the said boy was faintly glowing neon blue.

' _He already unlocked his chakra!'_

Mikoto quickly gathered her son into her arms, "Miki I will talk to you later. Come Naruto I'm taking you home."

He didn't protest taking his aunt's hand, they quickly left the park before anything else could happen. The Matriarch of the Uchiha clan was now in panic mode, it was a matter of time before ANBU came searching for her, this was going to be fun answering questions. Lady Hokage was going to love this one when she finds out that the toddler punched a 10-year-old boy into a tree with witnesses overserving the event.

' _Sometimes I hate being Uchiha. Ugh, why can't life be simple? What did I do to deserve the hatred of my fellow villagers, why must kami punish me with this burden of leviathan? WHY, WHY,_ _ **WHY**_ _!?'_

They made it to Uzumaki's residents, she knocked on the door a 'coming' was heard from the inside when the door open a surprised Kushina was staring at her friend.

"Mikoto I wasn't expecting you until tonight, what's going on?"

"Change of plans Kushina. Trust me you wouldn't believe even if I told you."

The redhead now got a good look at her friend, she was nervous, Mikoto was never nervous as if she was being chased by something or something bad was going to happen. Alarm bells were going off she beckons for her to come inside the house to relax a little, she complied. Gingerly, Sasuke was let down on a sofa with his head resting on pillow Naruto went off towards the bathroom to wash to be put down for a nap.

A few moments went by the redhead Uzumaki came back after putting her son to sleep, sitting by the raven hair boy she stroked his hair, "Tell me what happened."

So the Uchiha began to tell her tale leaving no detail out. Kushina listened attentively to her best friend's plight it ended her jaw dropped when the Uchiha woman finished.

"So that's what happened, now I'm sure ANBU would be knocking on the door right now." She groaned placing her head in hands, "I don't know what to do!"

"Sasuke punched a boy so hard that he flew a mile into a tree and you think that it could have been the leviathan giving him strength before he passed out? That. Is. So. COOL!"

Mikoto gasped, "Kushina!"

"Oh, I wish I was there to see it, no buddy picks on little Hinata-chan. I'm glad Sasuke put that bully in his place!" She now getting energized unfortunately

"Kushina now is not the time to be doing this right now, this is serious! My clan is already under speculations, how do you think I'm going to explain Lady Tsunade about that!"

Kushina's demeanor fell, "Right, I got a little carried away, ttebane…"

"That's an understatement of a lifetime." Her friend drawled

"We'll think of something I'm sure of it."

"What do you we?"

Neither notice Sasuke fussing in his sleep

* * *

Hokage office was lively, paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork it was a nightmare! Between the hospital papers with this; it was nothing short of a miracle that she was going crazy, yet that is why she had Shizune now she was with Monarch Lt. Griffin, Colonel Foster and Dr. Serizawa going over commendation for the dimension hoppers stay.

"So we are clear on your stay to the village, you will be provided the basic need for money as well as shelter. You will be staying in the hotel for the time being all expensive paid until all of your troops move into apartment complexes which will be near a lake next to training fields."

Ishirō translated, Lt. Griffin nodded, "We are clear."

Tsunade noted the gesture taking that as a good sign, "Now…" Before she could go any further an ANBU with a rabbit mask whispered into her ear. Her honey eyes went up in surprise before furrowing in question. Her eyes darting left, right, left, right processing this information, she stood up abruptly, "I'm sorry but an issue has come to my attention that I must look into perhaps we can continue this some other time."

"Understandable." With packing done the small monarch team left.

Now she regarded her ANBU, "Tell me that again."

* * *

Out in the Elemental Nations Rodan shook the cobwebs out of his mind, that damn insect got him good, next, he will be feasting on that moth's corpse he tried to get a bearing on his surroundings this was different. The atmosphere was different a surveillance was going to be needed.

Stretching forth his wings he took off with frightful speeds destroying anything that was in his path. The screams of the small village went unnoticed as many tried to get to safety, some were lucky to have shelter others were not as fortunate. As the prehistoric animal flew into the night sky it let out a defying roar.

When the morning would come news about this terrifying creature would soon hit the ears of the leader of Iwagakure.

* * *

 **LXD: Chapter 14, so that makes 4 out 7 three more to go. Whew, I'm beat with all this writing but I must catch up. Thank you so much for supporting the story you who are reviewing and subscribing, so far the story has 97 favorites, 95 followers and over 51 reviews hopefully this story will be gaining even more subscribers or potential readers along the way. Just a fun note keep an out for Easter eggs coming in future chapters my brain decided to go with something crazy and I'm excited to share it with you and hopefully, it will be well received. Remember to comment, rate it, and subscribe, see you in the next chapter.  
**

 **For my reviewer(s)**

 **SkullWolfSteam: Why thank you so much, I'm glad to hear that I have not yet disappointed with the delivery, that was one of my goals the 'delivery', hopefully, it stays that way until I can reach arch 3, quality over quantity. Yeah losing and gaining subscriber it was maybe one or two people just going back and forth with this story, so really it was no big deal it only perplexed me. Hopefully, I can deliver on that can of worms with Godzilla. Stay tuned  
**

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse: He can't help it patriotism was rooted in him since grade school**

 **Winterwolf23543: Maybe, I did try to do research before I put it in the story so I tried. I guess I'm going to have to re-evaluate future fights with Monarch, though thanks for the input.  
**

 **Antex-the legendary Zoroak: My number one reviewer glad to see you back you have two posts so I'll do it here in one. Thank you for being number 50 reviewer your prize you get a virtual cookie with cake! You'll find out later what Inoichi saw in Serizawa at a later date, and the Uchiha having Godzilla…now that would be spoiling especially the kind of person Danzō is. That Kay(Sasuke) and Tenten dream I won't say much but mostly maybe a random dream who knows. I have a big plan for Orochimaru with that Kaiju, now Sasuke (Kay) personality you will have to read to find out and why Hagomoro is being tough on the guys? Well, he just wants things to go smoothly I guess. Any thanks for both reviews see you in the next chapter  
**

 **Ps: Any suggestions that you readers have, feel free to leave them in the comments or PM me as well. As a bonus I will add one more chapter after the 17** **th** **chapter thus allowing me to officially be caught up with this and to say thank you for getting this story over 50 reviews and 90 + subscribers. Ciao**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 _ **" " Characters talk**_

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are my own which are not part of the movie.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 15: Mikoto and Kushina find out the truth part 1**

Tsunade pushed the door open, she looks impassively to her patient Shunso Yahiro age 10 broken jaw now fixed though the swelling had yet lifted from the boy's face, with a few teeth missing. The blonde goes to her desk, sitting down she eyes the parents. They both bowed to their Hokage before taking their seats at the side of their son. Tsunade sat down at the desk, she read the file skimming through quickly. She puts it down with a sigh proceeds then to rub her temples, now she had her fair share of ridiculousness in her lifetime however this… **this** just takes the cake.

"So Yahiro was it?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

"Your report says that you got hit in the face…by a 3-year-old...from the Uchiha clan no less…" The boy nodded his head, "Tell me how is it possible that a toddler manages to hit you so hard that he knocked you into the air, having you crash into a tree a mile away?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he did it!" Yahiro yelled, "Ow! My friends and I were just playing around and this kid punches me in the face for no reason!"

"Hmm, no reason huh?" Tsunade leans back in her chair, "Let me say this, I don't believe that a toddler of that age could do something like that, it's just physically impossible yet here we are. I will speak to the head of the Uchiha clan or the matriarch for more information regarding this matter in private then we can make an arrangement to discuss this together." The parents of the boy were pleased with this still the blonde Sanin was not finished, "Despite that, you are not off the hook that easily."

"What? Lady Hokage what do you mean?" The father asked

"What I mean is I have witnesses that not only saw the event but also saw Yahiro here throw a rock to the daughter of the Hyūga clan… the main family of the branch of Hyūga Hiashi."

The mother and father paled, soon their attention was upon their son and their rage was upon him. The boy squirmed under their gazes it was right there that he knew he screwed up big time, that little half-lie he told his parents was not going to sit here well.

"Yahiro!" His father exclaimed, "We raised you better than that! For you to come to throw a rock to a Hyūga is asking for the wrath of kami to come after us! Boy, you are going to get it!"

"Lady Hokage, is there a way we can appease Hiashi-sama?"

"I am letting him decide the punishment for your son since it was him you offended, now if you excuse me I have an Uchiha(s) to find." As she left through the door she could still hear the father yelling at his son, then came the spanking as the child began crying that he didn't want anymore.

Her mind went back to how she saw the boy's jaw, it was still swollen a bit yet that was not what got her attention it was the imprint of the tiny knuckles left behind that was grabbing her eyes though she didn't want to gaze any further than she did, how was it that Fugaku son Sasuke was able to do this? The reports say that the boy was with his mother Mikoto with her cousin son Naruto playing in the playground so how? How did the little gaki manage to do it?

There was nothing abnormal for a little toddler to punch, every child likes to throw one to grab the attention of their parents. _'Perhaps'_ , she thought, _'Was it chakra infused? Hmm…'_ That was one possibility nevertheless the idea of unlocking chakra this early is unheard of! Usually the normal age for a child of a ninja clan or those who are potentials to start molding chakra was between ages 5-7. Plus, the academy is full of Chūnin instructors to teach the children to use chakra unless of course, you belonged to a clan.

Nonetheless, she will get to the bottom of this mystery no matter how long it takes, now it was time to send in for Mikoto maybe she can shed some light on this.

* * *

Uzumaki residents were quiet save for a young boy squirming in his sleep, he tossed and turned trying to get comfortable yet his whimpers softly, the boy could sleep no longer as he awoke with a start.

He sat up rubbing his heavy eyes, _'Damn it Godzilla why won't you let me sleep in peace!'_ It was an ongoing battle, Sasuke had no way of contacting the beast as he did last time, neither was he sure how he did it. He'll definitely consult with Naruto for the sake of his sanity, this was getting out of hand.

His eyes wandered about the room this wasn't his house nor his normal place of a bedroom, this was Naruto's bedroom meaning Mikoto had taken him here when he passed out. He noticed that it was still light outside, the sun was still yellow meaning that he must have been asleep for an hour or two.

He sighs, sitting Indian style placing an arm on his leg thinking, he wasn't getting much sleep Godzilla always seemed to be in his dream infiltrating it roaring at him to release him or crushing him in the process, it was no secret that the beast was angry…nah…angry was putting it mildly the beast was furious. Another sigh he was now regretting his decision about Godzilla putting inside himself or Sasuke of this timeline. Kaiju's were a whole different type of animals while some may represent a lizard or some other creature like a lobster they were not to be trifled with, given their size and prowess, not mention abilities.

 _'Though I suppose it could be worse, it could be Hesei era Godzilla who hates humans with a passion.'_

Sasuke wondered how the seal was reacting to Godzilla, a beast not known for chakra could it be possible that he could absorb chakra? Sasuke didn't know, all he knows that he must find a solution to sleep deprivation or he was going to be Gaara part 2. Speaking of the redhead the Sage said that in this timeline things were as not as they appeared what could he have meant? Did this mean that the non redhead Uzumaki boy could female under a different name?

"What's so different about this timeline?"

"Ya know that's a question I've been asking myself recently." Sasuke perks up to Naruto who was sitting up in bed, his eyes hard on him as Sasuke's softer gaze looks back. The blonde boy watches him carefully eying him, "What happened to you?"

"You'll have to be a little bit more specific because a lot has been happening to me."

"At the park."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I see…I don't owe you an explanation for that."

Naruto quickly pounced on him, the two collided tumbling about with the blonde on top of the raven hair boy, "Like heck ya don't!"

Kushina noticed the small thud coming from the room, she decided to investigate what caused it, Mikoto stepped out for a breath of fresh air decided to walk back to the compound since Sasuke was asleep to pick him up later.

Sasuke was not in the mood for confrontation, "Get off." He warned

"No." The blonde growled

"Alright Naruto, want to play hardball? Let's play." Sasuke squirmed and wiggled trying to be free from the grasp of the Uzumaki boy, though he'll give him this Naruto was stronger than he looked even for a little toddler. Finally, he got his wrist free and jabbed two fingers to his side causing two things, #1 Naruto flinched to the right side and #2 a giggle was let out. A lightbulb went off and again Sasuke jabbed lightly at the blonde side causing the same reaction as before.

"S-st-stop…" Before he knew it Naruto was at the mercy of the anomaly tickling him relentlessly, "AHAHAHAH…STOP IT….AHAHAHAHA….I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"No, you started this!"

"AHAHAHAHAH STOP!" Squirming about Naruto accidentally let his hand fly toward the raven hair face

"DAH!"

Naruto stopped as he looked at Sasuke clutching his face when both eyes met Naruto saw the same eyes of vengeance in his face, again a shudder had to be repressed as the look in the eye reminded him too much of the original Sasuke.

"Okay, Sasuke now takes it easy, I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, like I didn't mean to do this!"

Before Naruto could react…

GONG!

* * *

In the spirit world, both Sasuke and Hagomoro winced covering their manhoods.

"Oooohhhh, the dobe is going to feel that tomorrow morning."

* * *

Naruto's world began closing in him, the pain shot up from his groin area shuddering throughout his entire small body, it was so painful that even Kurama felt it, a loud high pitched squeal left the boy on the floor with tears flowing out. He clutched his family jewels fetal position, weakly he lifted his head, "Y-you…Bas****…"

Sasuke turned, "Serves you right for smacking my face and getting on top of me."

"I'll…get you… for…this!" After several deeps breathe Naruto straightened out, "That…was…a…low… blow…"

"Humph, you're the one who started this..." They didn't know Kushina's ear was at the door listening to their conversation, "I told you...I don't owe you an explanation Naruto to what happened at the park."

"Yes, you do!"

"Would you keep it down?! You want your mom to hear us speak in complete sentences which is not even supposed to be possible for three years old to do!" Sasuke hissed harshly

"No, I won't drop it! What happened to you at the park, you nearly killed a kid!"

"*sighs* I wonder whose stubbornness you inherited; your mother or your father?" Kushina's eyes darted, was this a normal conversation that two 3 years old were supposed to be having? What was going on here? She continued to listen in…"Look it was a slip up okay?"

"Just a slip-UP!" Naruto raged, "Do you know what would happen if you or I even mess up! We are supposed to be planning to stop things from happening from the original timeline so that won't happen this time around!"

Kushina head exploded, what were those two talking about, plans? Original timeline? Plans for what?

"BAKA! Don't you think I know what's at stake here! The Uchiha Massacre, the Konoha invasion of Orochimaru, Pain Attacking, The Fourth Great Shinobi war, putting a stop to Kaguya! Of course, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile but with Gojira, I can't think straight, you try having a reptile who has no clue how he got here, infiltrate your dreams and see how you like it!"

Kushina's eyes began to tremble Sasuke knows about Orochimaru? Who were these two? Who was Gojira? Was he the levianthan? She had to stifle a gasp as realization dawned on her, she had to listen to more what they had to say.

"Oh ho! Not easy being jinchūriki is it? I had to suffer from the glares of this village for too damn long KAY! You don't what's it like to be scorned to kick out in the streets! You think you know me? You don't even know what it is to suffer, you and the other teme had families to go back to I didn't! I grew up alone because they thought I was the fox incarnated instead of its jailor!" Naruto suddenly became quiet, "I won't mess up with this second chance that I've been given!" Then he said, "Why don't you keep a low profile, I mean seriously you were saluting a flag for crying out loud, Dattebayo! A flag not known to Konoha!"

Kushina still held her hand to her mouth, what was her baby talking, being alone? Second chances, Sasuke saluting a flag? Now that she thought about it the day Naruto woke up he hugged her abnormally, what in kami's name was going on here!

"I'm trying you moron! Naruto you have to remember I'm not from your world! In my world, your fiction, you are written by a Japanese author Masashi Kishimoto! Of course, I'm going to salute the flag, just as you are patriotic your village so am I to my country! I'm a 24 year old American trapped in a baby's body, Naruto you don't think the pressure on?" Kay slumped in defeat, "I can't stand bullies because I've been down that road, I can't sleep no more than 2 hours, and the sage of the six is putting us in a very difficult position right now in planning. Stress, is what I am feeling Naruto I'm tired even before this journey began, it's too much just too much!" They were both silent, then Kay said, "Besides Hinata was hurt, I have a younger sibling back home if anyone touches my sibling or my original friends I will have their back."

A creak was heard "Oro? Damnit it's your mom, quick through the window!"

Kushina gasped she quickly left her spot to try to catch them outside. Quickly both toddlers ran out the room, Sasuke quickly "We are going need ropes or ninja wire and some tape!"

"Uh, uh, I think I saw some in my mom's room!"

"Get it quick! Where's the tape!"

"Kitchen!"

Quickly both boys as fast as they could gather their materials, Sasuke frantically searching for tape making a mess, "Tape, tape, tape, sticky ninja note that'll do!"

He took it meeting up with Naruto, "Quick we need a plan."

* * *

Kushina searched frantically for the boys, she put both her hands to head it didn't take long to realize that she was duped, she fell for the number trick in the book; bluffing. She cursed herself for falling for such a simple trick, Sasuke and Naruto had a lot to answer for! And! And? Did Sasuke say 'oro'?

"Wow, I haven't heard that in a while, not since my cousin…No now is not the time!" She needs to question those two immediately they could be spies! But how did spies infiltrate the village? Where were the boys!

She quickly made back to the house, when she skidded to a halt she paused at the door, it was quiet, too quiet, carefully she step in looking for anything abnormal, "Naruto, Sasuke if that's even your real names, you two have a lot to answer for!" She peeked in the living room, no one was there, she took out her trusty frying pan, "I have a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!"

No response

"Alright boys, if you won't come out then I'm going to search for you, and **you will** answer my questions."

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Sasuke were hiding in the attic, trying to stay quiet as mice, they looked at each sweating profusely, _"Well, this is a disaster…"_

" _Ya think! Imagine how your mom is feeling right now with that little stunt you pulled!"_

Sasuke bows his head in shame, _"Tell me you wouldn't do the same for Hinata?!"_

" _Touché…"_

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" They heard Kushina sang

" _I blame you for this!"_

" _If you didn't jump me none of this would be happening!" Sasuke shot back_

 _"Well if you would have just told me from the beginning we would not be in this predicament, ttebayo!"_

" _Do you think the trap is going to work?"_

" _Who do you think you're talking to?"_

Sasuke thought for a moment, _"Right…"_

The next thing they heard a loud bang followed by a high pitched, "EEEEEKKKK."

BONG!

" _You go down…"_

" _I am not going, you go!"_

" _On three!"_

" _One…"_

" _Two…"_

" _Three…"_

They opened the attic door quietly as they could, they tiptoed downstairs to inspect the damage; they peeked inside the living room, the floor was a mess litter with one Kushina Uzumaki with swirls in her eyes while a pan was imprinted with her face on it swinging on a wire.

Instinct was telling Sasuke not to trust this possum like state, "Poke her with a stick or something long."

"Right." Quickly Naruto got something long poking her it then puffed away in smoke replacing the unconscious clone with a log. Both felt a chill run down their spines, they slowly turned around with eyes as big as saucers to see flailing hair like the nine tails swirling.

" **NA-RU-TO! SA-SUKE!"**

"Naruto…"

"Yeah…"

"DO SOMETHING!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoto was in the bath washing her nerves away, after talking with Kushina she felt much better. She sighs in relief as the warm water soaks her skin, this last couple of hours have been very stressful no one was in the house, so she was alone. Fugaku was probably at the station filing papers, Itachi was with his team and she was Sasuke. She knew she would have to face Tsunade however she was confident that the plan they conjured up would be a plausible excuse. She sank deeper in the tub sighing in content as she was soaking the water in, a knock came from the door ruining her moment.

A brow twitched, "Sometimes I hate it when I'm interrupted in the bath." Another knock at the door, she sighs heavily, she goes with a bathrobe to answer the door. When she does open a group of ANBU was there waiting for her, "Can I help you?"

"Tsunade is asking for your immediate appearance Uchiha-dono."

She nodded, "Let me get d…eyes up here buddy!"

"Heh, heh, my apologies."

She slammed the door in the face of the ANBU who had an OWL mask, another ANBU female, punched on the head, "Baka…"

A few moments later Mikoto was dressed with her hair damped followed the ANBU, "First let me go get Sasuke."

"You mean your son wasn't with you?"

"He was sleeping I left him with Kushina let me go get him."

"That won't be necessary, we'll bring him to you."

"Very well."

The ANBU left to fetch the younger Uchiha while the others went to the Hokage office.

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki house Sasuke was in a fetal position with a cloud hanging over his head, "I can never get that image or jutsu out of my head as long as I live."

"It work didn't it, I don't know how but it worked, ttebayo!" Naruto said wiping his hand after finishing the last piece of wire on his own mother's ankles. Sasuke had suggested hogtying Kushina while she was unconscious and gag her before anything else happened.

There was a fire in Sasuke eye as he began to comically shake Naruto, "You crazy son of a gun! Above all the Jutsu you used and created you had to use that one in your arsenal!"

"Hey, it worked alright! Cut me some slack they don't call me the number one unpredictable ninja for nothing!"

"Grr…" Naruto held his hands up in surrender, "Let's just get this blood cleaned up before something else happens…" The raven-haired boy growled through his clenched teeth. The two quickly found towels and rags cleaning up the massive noise bleed from the redhead Uzumaki.

"Usually, I don't question things but how in the world did you pull off that jutsu?"

"I have no idea." The blonde shrugged, "It was like all my abilities returned at that very moment."

"But we are children! We should not be able to access chakra not in the sense until we reach the academy."

The blonde shrugged again, after cleaning up they were exhausted between running away from Kushina and avoiding her clones around the house with things being thrown around dishes in pieces and they just were lucky that whatever happened, happened.

"By the way how do you know how to tie a knot around people?"

Sasuke blushed red scratching his head sheepishly, "Trust me, you don't want to know." In the back of his head, _'To much D.I.D when I was a kid…'_ A shudder racked his body

Kushina let out a groan, _'My head…what happened?'_ The events of a few moments ago came rushing back in, _'The boys!'_ She tried to get up but found that she couldn't, "Mmph…" _'They gagged me! Oh, those two are going to get it when I get out of this…and they hogtied me fan-freaking-tasic…and my own son used a very perverted jutsu…'_

She saw the boys exhausted lying back to back, "Mmmamo! Mpphkay!"

The boys looked in her direction tired eyes when she gazed at Sasuke she could see the bags underneath his eyes, he sighs. He goes and kneels in front of her as he tiredly speaks, "I'm going to remove the gag do I have your word aunt Kushina that you won't scream or yell at us until we explain?"

Kushina was suspicious at first nonetheless those pleading eyes begged her to trust them, she nodded slowly.

"This is going to sting a little…" Sasuke tiny fingers grabbed the edge of her taped mouth, he quickly ripped it off her mouth.

"Ow…help me up." The boys obeyed Kushina despite being tied up at the moment managed to get in a comfortable sitting position, "Now what is going on here?"

"It's a long story Kaa-san." Naruto sits by her resting his head on her shoulder, "A very long story."

Before she could ask a knock at the door is heard, Naruto gets up to answer while Kushina is struggling with her bonds, "Can you untie me?"

Sasuke rubs his chin for a moment, "No."

"Sasuke…" She growled, "Untie me this instant!"

"Yeah, that right there is the reason why you will be held like that. Just hide it until whoever it is, goes away." Naruto came back with Kakashi

"Look kaa-san, Kaka-ni san."

"Yo" He lightly bopped the blonde on his head, "Naruto how many times do I have to say it, stop with the nicknames."

"No." Naruto let his signature fox grin take over his face

"Kakashi how are you?"

"Oh, you know same old, same old, I've come to collect Sasuke ANBU needs him with his mother." Sasuke was regretting now hitting the kid, he'll have to be more careful from now on. The Uchiha's didn't need this type of suspicious this earlier in the game but what's done is done "Though I noticed that house was a mess gone through another war, any particular reason why it's like that?"

Kushina had to think of something fast, smiling sweetly she said, "Oh you know just boys being boys playing good ninja and bad ninja with me as the hostage they even bound my feet and hands, I guess we got a little carried away."

"I see…" If Kakashi got a notion that something else was going on here he hid it well, "Well, I'll see you later then, let's go duck boy."

Sasuke just about finished sending a message to Naruto before he left via sign. As the door closed both mother and son were left alone in the house, Kushina gazed at her son who once again taken his place towards his mother's side resting his head on her shoulder.

"Naruto sweetie, do you mind untying me?"

"No."

"Naruto now."

"Sorry, Kaa-san you're just going to hit me on the head and yell at me."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO YELL AT YOU BOY! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT TYPE OF JUTSU! I OUTTA…MMPH…" A dangerous red aura was around the woman Naruto wisely backs away seeing the hair beginning to move

"I promise we'll explain everything when Sasuke gets back." He bows rigorously to his mother as an apology, the redhead growls at him, "Besides, it was Sasuke who said to gag you when until he returns."

A tick appeared over her head that Uchiha boy was going to suffer slowly. She counted to 20 before calming down upon seeing Naruto putting his fingers in 'T' position, curiously she watched him concentrate to summon chakra to no avail.

He sat down thinking, Sasuke was right there shouldn't be any reason at all for him to summon chakra, was it a fluke? It must have been to produce **that**. He wondered how he got back his powers for the moment.

* * *

Hagomoro looked at Fate wiping the sweat from her brow, when the two locked eyes the old sage spoke, "I thought you said we couldn't intervene, what gives?"

"I did but this was an emergency that little conversation they had with Kushina overhearing without an explanation would have been disastrous if they couldn't explain, besides this is an onetime thing only I won't be doing this again, they will face challenge those two down the road, besides don't you want them to get down to business?"

"Hmm…alright."

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the door to the office of the Hokage, when he got 'Come in' the door opened revealing Mikoto, a Hyūga and a few ANBU sitting in front of the desk, she looked calm for now. Sasuke smiled running towards her, "Mama…"

Mikoto smiled as she picked up him hugging him, Sasuke let his left cheek rest upon her shoulders as he embraced her. Tsunade had a small warm smile on her lips, the Uchiha's were very loyal to a fault which is why she needed to find a solution that would/could benefit both sides however Danzō and the elder were making it difficult to comprise, her grandfather once said that the love of an Uchiha surpassed even a Senju.

"I hate to break up this union but let's get down to business shall we?"

"Very well Hokage-sama."

"Earlier today you went to the park with Sasuke as well as Naruto what happened?"

Mikoto began to explain that she met up with Miki on her way as well as Hinata, she gave the explanation that while she was conversing with her friend at the park, the children began to play around until a group of young boys decided to ruin the fun with a 10-year-old hurting Hinata, she and Miki were about to break up the small band attacking Sasuke when suddenly the boy went flying towards a tree, she left out the part that Sasuke was glowing.

"Hmm…you story matches with what the reports say, what I want to know is, did Sasuke unlocked his chakra network?" Mikoto shrugged, "So I asked Hyūga Hizashi to come…"

The Uchiha matriarch stiffened, _'Of course it had to be a Hyūga!'_

"Now let's examine Sasuke if you don't mind."

(Insert fooling mode track)

She tried to unlock Sasuke from her neck, found that she couldn't it was then when she stilled that she felt a draft she deducted Sasuke was asleep, the poor boy he couldn't get to sleep anymore without waking up in terror, but something was unusual he was sleeping soundly snoring lightly too.

"Sasuke let go…" She tried to pry him off to her embarrassment but amusement to the Hokage, "Heh, little help here…"

"Hmm, someone is a mama boy."

"You have no idea."

Tsunade let a chuckle escape her, she too went pry off the little boy, when she tried to budge he held on tighter to his mother neck, Mikoto had her breathe hitched started to become red in the face from the lack of oxygen.

Tsunade noticed his grip, "Gaki got a strong grip there."

"Cho...king…"

Tsunade had to be quick she went to the source of the problem his fingers were interlocked, no wonder he wouldn't budge, she went to pry his fingers open yet again found he wouldn't give an inch.

"Okay, this is not normal." She used a little of her strength to get him to come off he was slowly starting to peel off, "Get off you mother brat!"

Quickly, Sasuke let his fingers unlatched for a split moment then latched again onto the clothing Tsunade had on. The said woman felt herself the grip while he snuggled closely into her bosom, a red hue overtook him as a drool came out while he continued to snore lightly. Tsunade felt a twitch in the eyebrow while ANBU male wise thought the same thing, _'Lucky brat!'_

Sasuke dug deeper into her chest as the ire was rising within the blonde Sanin, Hizashi found the situation amusing went now to grab him underneath the armpits she heaved him off not noticing he still had the fabric of her vest still within his grasp. Using her strength and a little speed from Hizashi they managed to peel him off though not without repercussions he wasn't the only thing that came off.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPP

"Got you, hmm…strange does anybody else feel a draft…in…here?" She looks down, "KIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **LXD: I think I'll stop right there, Chapter 15 for you so that makes 5 out 7, two more to go plus a bonus one. I won't say much thank you for the reviews now let's see who are going to be the four reviewers to get this story up to 60. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always comment, rate it, subscribe**

 **For my reviewer(s)**

 **Doom60: Evil laughter MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **Fushes: That is interesting to know, stick around for the story**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **Spoiler Alert: There is going to be a certain section(s) of King of The Monster which I am borrowing directly from the movie to help advance the plot so if you haven't seen it yet you have been warned, also keep in mind certain things that I add to already dialogue are my own which are not part of the movie.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 16: Mikoto and Kushina find out the truth part 2**

In the heart of Iwagakure a massive battle was taking place Rodan doing an inspection of land came across a city, deciding to get an aerial view of what it was he hovered with his shadow over this strange area, he came to rest his feet on the side of the mountain, turning his head from left to right. He blinked once, twice unsure how to make of this new strange land, what did that moth do to him?

As a matter of fact what kind of power allowed that moth to transport him, the King of the air to such a place, not when he was so close in finding his egg. A loud bell went off and suddenly he found himself with a piece of giant fire boulder hurling towards him. However, that was 3 hours ago now these humans were beginning to get on his last nerve, Rodan dodged right at another fireball rock hurling towards him. Doing a barrel roll he charged up his own attack sending a heat beam down below.

"Look out!"

Those caught in the crossfire disintegrated easily much to the chagrin of the Tsuchikage, The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village provide a natural stronghold that it is very proud of. The village's infrastructure is built from much of the surrounding rock and stone, shaped into tower-like structures that are interconnected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's residence seems to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof and bears the kanji for Earth 土, _Tsuchi_ on it as of now it was destroyed by the prehistoric flying radioactive dinosaur that the elemental nation had never seen before.

Ōnoki renowned as "Ōnoki of Both Scales", the Third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. He refused to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite being up in age, insisting that he was still strong enough to continue to rule the village. The Kage in his younger years has fought with Madara Uchiha after one day he declared that despite the alliance between their villages Konoha was to remain the dominant one and anything that Konohagakure requested, Iwagakure was to obey and is the only living Kage to do so and live to tell the tale. Though his pride has caused him to have very little respect for those younger than him.

Now Ōnoki was a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a mustache that had angular corners, a big red nose, and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he had long white hair on the lower half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar while underneath he wore the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent with a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor. He, however, had both sleeves of his shirt but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wore sandals.

Right now the said man was grinding his teeth hard that you could cracks forming in it, while a giant vein was throbbing at the destruction of his precious village. "Get that unidentified flying pigeon out of my airspace!" He barked, "I want my best seal master here on the double, once that thing is contained and grounded we will be using a human sacrifice!"

The surrounding Iwa Shinobi gasped, one of them said "Sir! You can't be serious!"

"I am!"

"Look, we don't have a candidate for this…this This…this monstrosity! Who do you plan on using it, Lord Third?"

He was about to tell off the solider to rebuke him however as he opened his mouth no words came out, he was correct, who was he going to seal that? He felt a sweat drop on the back of his head, "I…really haven't thought about that."

Those who were around him faltered, they all had the same thought processes; _'He must be getting senile.'_

"Uh, sir?"

"WHAT!"

"Don't you think about time for you to retire?"

The wrong choice of words as the Tsuchikage grabbed his advisor shaking him, "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO RETIRE! NONE OF YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE AND I WILL CONTINUE UNTIL MY GRAVE!" The said advisor had swirls in his eyes fell to the ground.

"R-r-r-right…s-s-s-sorrryyy…"

Rodan didn't know what was going on but he could hear the human screaming from the air, he could feel something in the back of his head. Were all humans like this? A mighty shriek from him returned the old Tsuchikage his attention towards him.

To prove his point he flew up to where the prehistoric animal was, the shinobi cried out to their leader not to enter the battle in the air. Rodan baffled, a human can fly? Well, this changes everything!

"Witness beast the power of the Sandaime Tsuchikage!"

A challenge, another mighty shriek, and the battle raged between ninja and beast to prove who the ultimate combatant, both charged at each other while the rocks came hurling down the pterodactyl.

Ōnoki was no fool first he needs to see what his opponent is capable of, so a long-distance attack was a must, to take down this unknown creature he needs to gauge its strength, flight pattern, and it's beam attack.

 _'Through all my years of living, I've not seen a creature of this caliber it not known of any tailed beast since there is only 9 in existence so what I am going to do with it later besides sealing it? Perhaps retribution on that accursed village of Konoha for that humiliating defeat during the Third great war.'_ He dodged a heat beam as he retaliated, "Katon: Karyūdan!"

* * *

Back in Konoha Sasuke head was smoking hot, Mikoto had to put an ice pack on his bumps as anime tears were still falling on the young boy. Tsunade little flash show caused several reactions, male ANBU members were caused to be torpedo from the tower with a geyser of nose bleed, and even Hizashi couldn't stop the bleeding as he was launched. Sasuke awoke to find a piece of fabric still attached to his hands when he looked up he saw a red-faced Sanin with fist clenched covering her chest while she herself was seething in rage.

The look in her eye promised pain, and she brought the pain with her. Mikoto could only wince and grimace as her precious little baby was pummeled on the head from the fierce wrath of Tsunade. Sasuke laid on the floor twitching as the blonde excused herself to fetch her green robe.

"Excuse me Mikoto, I'll be back shortly." She stomped away grumbling under her breath

Mikoto gingerly scooped up her son, "Did anyone catch the train that hit me?"

Mikoto gasped dropping Sasuke in sheer panic.

"OW!" He was clutching his head a tear escaping his eyes, "Woman what is wrong with you!"

Mikoto eyes widened in shock, she staggered back her back to the wall, "You can talk!"

"No duh Sherlock! Of course, I can ta…al..al…lk…well damn…" He realized his mistake, "Okay this going to be hard to explain so I need you to…"

THUD

Sasuke blinked owlishly Mikoto Uchiha fainted in a very un-Uchiha way, Sasuke made a gesture with his hands in disbelief, "Well that's just prime." He sighs, "Might as well get her comfortable to sit up."

He struggled to lift up the said woman, this would be easier if Naruto was here to help him unfortunately he was not, so if the situation wasn't so serious this would be funny. He smirked it was funny, he was half asleep when he latched on his 'mother' and then Tsunade after that everything was blur save the pounding of his head.

Finally, Mikoto's unconscious form was in a sitting position after much struggle. He got a good look at her, she reminded him of his real mother, kind, gentle, fierce when she needed to be and always there for him when he needed it even when he didn't ask. A lump formed in his throat, yes he missed his family it didn't hit him until now tears began to swell in his eyes.

Alas, he was stuck in the Naruto universe until he completes his mission then he could go home, Sasuke sits on her lap puts an ear to her chest hearing her heartbeat. He presses in as the sound her rhythm lolls him to sleep once again, within the seal Godzilla hears this beat as well. He listens to the rhythm, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…The beast rage is quenched even if it was for this moment, and soon his eyelids began to droop.

Mikoto awakens in a start, placing her hand over her head, she had the funniest dream she thought that Sasuke was talking or was it genjutsu. Sasuke!

That's when she feels a pressure on her chest she looks down to see her son with his ear pressed to her chest and an arm around his small frame smiling a sad smile. The raven-haired beauty passes a hand through his hair giving him a peck on the head. She hears grumbling, Tsunade was coming back, and quickly she went to her chair without disturbing her son, when the door opened to reveal the Hokage in new a vest garment with her green robe on her shoulder she stopped right in front of the Uchiha's.

A twitch in the brow then a devious smile formed, she went to her drawer pulling out a brown paper bag taking out…you guessed it…her sake bottle putting the bottle down on her desk she blew into the bag. Mikoto knew where this was going then without warning

POP

It startled the young Uchiha so bad, that Mikoto had to calm him down, "It's okay, it's okay, no one going to hurt you."

"Harumph…"

Sasuke calmed then surveyed his surroundings, this the 12th or 100th time his sleep was interrupted? He was extremely tired and desired to sleep, he was going to get Tsunade back for that humiliating pounding she gave, though he smiled as he waved to the blonde Sannin.

"Little pervert."

Happy demeanor lost engaging irritated mode, a tick mark appeared on Sasuke head as his eyes narrowed toward the leader of the leaf. You can see the electricity between the two.

Hizashi coughed with now paper stuck in between his nose shutting down the staring contest, "Lady Hokage should we proceed?"

"Yes by all means."

"Hold still a little one."

Sasuke gazed at the man, he saw that man looked like Hiashi still the covering on his forehead was dead giveaway this was his twin brother and once again he was reminded that Hinata was going to be kidnapped on her third birthday. They needed to unlock charka at four it was important however now that thought about it since he was here...the forbidden scroll!

* * *

Kushina was having a lovely day or should say a week, Naruto has gone to the Uchiha's she in the spa trying to rest and relax and then it came tumbling down to this. Her own son and her son's friend managed to somehow avoid her when she went to confront them she threw every utensil at them, for two little guys without chakra they were quick to dodge or narrowly dodge.

She huffed through the nose since her she still is gagged, oh the joy she had when Naruto used that technique on her…

Flashback no jutsu

" _Naruto! Sasuke! Get back here!" She roared as the three of them ran around the living with Sasuke pushing everything to get her to stop chasing them_

" _Must run faster! Must run faster! Must run faster! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO-GO!"_

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

 _Not watching where he was going the anomaly tripped over a lamp, he called out to his friend with his hand outreached; "Naruto don't leave me!"_

" _No Sasuke!"_

 _The frying pan of doom was about to come crashing down on someone noggin, of course, our blonde hero decided to jump into the rescue our young friend. Making 'T' with his fingers, he shouted_ _"Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu!"_

 _At first, nothing happened as the frying began to descend then Naruto starts being blue and poof! Smoke everywhere Kushina coughs whipping away the smoke. When she looks up_ _Naruto creates several shadow clones and transforms them into attractive naked men._ _A trail of blood leaks from her nose. Sasuke and Kushina have two different reactions one being mortified and the other with hearts in her eyes as a massive nosebleed overwhelms her into unconsciousness._

 _End of Flashback Kai!_

She felt herself go red in the face…that was her son. She just went gaga over her son, a dark cloud hung over her, and she literally went gaga over her son's jutsu. She will never let this one go as long as she lives. She tried budging the bonds, _'The boys did a good job securing me and using ninja wire so that way my hands can't perform a substitute without cutting them off.'_

It has been official two hours plus another hour went by since the whole mix up, she was bored out of her mind while her son completely snoozed on her thigh she saw the nose bubble expanding and contracting he was in deep sleep. She huffs again through her nose just looking around listening to the tick-tock of the clock, the mess that was around the house she took note, they had some cleaning to do.

Now that she had time to think, her mind replayed what the boys had said earlier. So Sasuke wasn't Sasuke at all, his name was actually Kay or the letter 'K' and what on earth was an American? Was that a different country in the elemental nation? She never heard of such a thing or nation. She hummed…she heard the traitorous Snake-teme name, could it be that somehow that scumbag managed to take Sasuke away and replace him this imposter?

Maybe, it was mere speculation at this point without concrete evidence there was no way to tell. Another thing that popped up was Naruto saying second chance, this was a second chance for him? What did he mean? What has this got to do with anything and how were these two connected?

So questions so little time? She perked up when she heard the door rattle, she got tense with her predicament there was no way to defend herself, however, when she heard a familiar voice she calmed.

"Sasuke I don't understand why you want to come to Naruto house, that's weird the doors not even locked…KUSHINA!" The yell was loud enough to wake the sleeping blonde, quickly Mikoto places Sasuke down then faster than the eye could blink she next to her friends' side, "Who did this to you? Sasuke gets a pair of scissors…no...forget it…I'll go get them."

Kushina noticed that the young lad had something behind his back as he was hopping up and down on the balls of his feet, looking nonchalantly at Mikoto, _'He's up to something…'_

The Uchiha matriarch was back with a knife, "Alright hold still." Now as she went to work Kushina from the corner of her eyes saw a frying pan above her friend's head, going wide eye she tried to warn Mikoto but before she could.

BONG!

Kushina winced, Mikoto had fallen with a mighty thud to the side with a nasty bump on her head she then turned her glared stare towards the shrugging Sasuke. Naruto voiced his displeasure, "Geez Sasuke you didn't have to hit her over the head like that ya jerk!"

"Well, geez mister talk-no-jutsu what was I supposed to do? Let her untie your mother and feel the wrath of the Red Hot Habanero upon my head? HA!" He retorted, "Now where's the wire?"

"Over there." Naruto pointed over to the chair Sasuke discarded the pan, he found some wire and rope.

"Help me out."

The two did the same process as they did to Kushina minus the gag which annoyed the redhead to no end, _'Oh sure, sure, she doesn't get gagged but I do? What is wrong with this universe? What did I ever do to deserve this?'_

"I think my mom is annoyed with a certain you know what on her mouth."

Realizing the difference Sasuke huffed in annoyance, "Fine, I guess it's only fair. Do you do have any cloth?"

"Kitchen, third drawer on the left, bottom left corner."

"Thank you."

It was another moment before Sasuke came with two items, two cloths to be precise, he manages to open the unconscious mouth of the Uchiha woman, stuffing the thicker cloth in her mouth before tying the longer thinner one around her. Once finished he wiped his hands on his small pants, he looks at the blonde, "She might be out for a little while so what do you want to do while we wait for 'mom' over?"

Naruto shrugged, "Umm…just talk I guess…"

They both sat down in front of their respective parents, while faced each other unsure what to say or starting a conversation. It was awkward, to say the least, they knew nothing of each other neither had they spent a long time in each other presence to finally get to know one another. A few seconds went by Kay broke the ice.

"Well, this is awkward…"

"Ditto…"

"So uh…did managed to know the reason why ANBU wanted you?"

"Yup, apparently we had a date with Tsunade."

Naruto nodded his head sagely, "I see, I see so how did it go?"

"Well…" Sasuke explained that he fell asleep on Mikoto's shoulder when he arrived actually he was half asleep. When he came too he was on the ground twitching with a piece of Tsuande's vest in his hands, resulting in Sasuke getting a beating. Naruto guffawed that must have been one heck of peep show and Sasuke deadpanned, "Alright, calm down it's not that funny!"

"It's hilarious…BWHAHAHA…that's what you get for kicking me in the nuts…HAHAHAHHA…" Naruto was on the floor laughing holding on to his stomach, "Oh man…oh…HAHAHA...if only Pervy sage was there to see it….HAHAHA…"

' _Pervy sage?'_ Kushina thought

Sasuke tried to hold back a chuckle, "Oh I can see it now…quick get my writing book this is gold and must be an inspiration for next perverted book series!" Sasuke suddenly stands to mimic Jiraiya, "I'm just not a pervert I am a super perverted man!"

* * *

Said white hair Sanin sneezed at another hot spring, "PERVERT!"

"GAH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

* * *

Kushina had to hold back chortle though she did roll her eyes, these two brats were unbelievable though Sasuke was dead on with an accurate representation of Jiraiya, the man would do anything and just about anything to inspiration for his smut.

Naruto was now gasping for air, "I can't breathe…I can't breathe…"

"Breathe bird brain, you got to breathe!"

Finally, Naruto wiped away his tears, "Oh man…you can't make this stuff up…"

"It's too bad Jiraiya never came home after his trip to Nagato." The mood was dead now as Naruto laughter turned into a sad frown, "Eeehh…Sorry about that, I know how much he meant to you."

"Don't worry about it that's why we're here to stop that from happening."

This was a conversation she wanted to know, "MMM!"

Both boys turned to regard Kushina Naruto spoke first, "Look Kaa-chan we'll explain everything in time but first, let Aunt Mikoto regain consciousness we don't want to repeat ourselves."

She nodded, though it looks like she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"Eh, I guess I hit her a little too hard."

"Ya think?" Naruto deadpanned

"Don't get snippy with me!" The Uchiha anomaly got up, "I'll right be back." Another moment later he had a glass of water in hand dumping it on the Uchiha matriarch, it did the trick Sasuke began wiping away any residue of water around her face with the cloth absorbing the droplets.

 _'Oi, my head…what happened?'_ Mikoto's vision cleared then she saw Sasuke looking at her with a small smile before it disappeared, "Mmmkay…MMPH?" She felt restrained and gagged…Sharingan blazes to life Sasuke looked away in time before he was trapped in genjutsu.

"Look I know this confusing but you need to hear us out." So she wasn't imagining things Sasuke did speak to her, "Please give us a chance to explain everything and you be the judge whether or not you believe us…"

Mikoto looked at her friend, the redhead woman gestures with head and eyebrows. Mikoto growls shaking her head sideways, Kushina deadpans, Mikoto then gestures to the predicament that they were in again Kushina does same gestures. Mikoto's harsh glare makes Naruto flinch however his pleading eyes begged to her to listen then moves to her son or the supposed son he refused to look at her.

He could feel the glare on him but he would not turn to face her, "Turn off your Sharingan and we'll talk…"

"Sasuke that's not fair!"

"Rule number 1 when facing an Uchiha; never look them in the eye! Especially when the Sharingan is present, one look and it's all over for you. Fugaku used it once on me, I'm not going through that again!"

Naruto was getting annoyed with his partner in crime, "Please can you?" Mikoto was impressed their captor was not as stupid as she thought but she declined. Naruto relayed the message

"This is getting us nowhere." Kay exhales deeply, "I'll comprise with you if I release the gag on both of you, will you hold your questions until the end of our explanation without screaming or hollering?"

The women looked at each other, they nodded then turned the boys. Out the corner of his eye Sasuke carefully sidestepped Mikoto still with his back turned to her, Naruto was the complete opposite he waltzes right up to his mother undoing the gag.

"Finally, that thing chaffs the skin."

Mikoto spits the cloth out of her mouth her Sharingan still active, "Now start explaining! What the h*** is going on here!? You two are not normal to do this to your parents if you even are our children!"

Sitting in front of the women Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, "You want to go first that way my story would make a whole of sense."

The blonde nods, "Okay I'll start things off, however like Sasuke or Kay said hold your questions until the end. It all started on October 10th the day the nine-tail fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village…The Third Hokage made special arrangements for dad to preserve your seal ka-chan containing the Nine-Tails while you gave birth to me in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. However, a masked man, named Uchiha Madara who really is Obtio, tracked down your location, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured me, forcing dad to quickly perform a rescue and teleport to a safe house. With dad gone, Obito captured you and released the Nine-Tails, using it to devastate Konoha." He paused letting it sink in, "Dad realized the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within me, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned. Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, dad sacrificed himself to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within me. After telling me how much you loved me, you guys succumbed to the wounds from the Nine-Tails and passed away."

The tears flowed out from Kushina, she couldn't believe…did not want to believe any of this yet the words and tone of his voice unwavering, yet his eyes told the whole story, Naruto was telling the truth. No one could fake that kind of emotion, he continued, "Orphaned, not having parents or anyone else to provide for me, I began to receive monthly income from the village in order to afford daily necessities. I grew up not knowing who my parents were, receiving only your surname, as Jiji wanted to protect me from dad's enemies. Dad's dying wish that I will be regarded as a hero but I was honored by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding the birth, openly ostracized and resented me for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed me as the Nine-Tails itself. Soon, Jiji forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate me as their parents did. However, my peers emulated their parents' hatred, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused me to crave acknowledgment, which I would gain by pulling pranks." He said the last part with a little glee in his voice

Kushina snorted a little with a sly grin yet Mikoto paled, one prankster Uzumaki was bad enough, however, two that would be a nightmare. Mikoto had to ask herself where she was in the middle of this.

"Then…" He said, "I went to the academy. In the Academy, I became a student of Umino Iruka, who acted as a surrogate older brother to keep me in line and help me work harder." Naruto had tears swelling, in this timeline Iruka-sensei would be completely different than his original sensei, "That's where I met fellow class-mate Sasuke and tried to befriend him, since he was alone as well after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan…"

"WHAT!" Mikoto yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE LYING! TH-there is no…way…"

"Unfortunately…" Sasuke said crossing his arms, it would have been cute if this wasn't so serious, "It's the truth, if may I interject here?" Naruto nodded his head, "Itachi was the one who will massacre the clan on Danzō orders with the of Obito."

"Danzō?! What does he have to do with this?"

"I told you to keep your questions until the end but to give you a nugget, everything that is wrong with him is the reason why Sasuke, not me Sasuke we'll get to that in a moment, went off the deep end. You should know that during Kurama's attack on Konoha Danzō insisted that the Uchiha clan not be allowed to join in the defense of the village, fearing that someone like Madara Uchiha would take advantage of the situation and use the Nine-Tails against Konoha. Ultimately, he convinced Hiruzen to have the Uchiha purely protect the citizens and avoid the Nine-Tails. After Kurama was stopped, Danzō was one of the elders to suspect the Uchiha clan was behind the attack, and began a spying operation on them, relocating the Uchiha to the outskirts of the village. With the Fourth Hokage sacrificing himself to seal away the Nine-Tails inside his son, Hiruzen humbly resumed his role as the Third Hokage, much to Danzō's disdain. However, in this timeline, Godzilla also is here and saved a good portion of people both Hokages Third and Fourth given their lives to protect the village Tsunade assumed the role as you know."

The two women nodded

"However, here's the real catch 22, you want to know why Danzō is always mummified?" The two women leaned in suspense killing them, "It's because he has a Sharingan in his right eye and his arm is covered with the cells of the First Hokage." The two of them turned green wanting to vomit, how low can this man, go? Kay continued, "He stole Shisui Uchiha right eye implanted in his own while Shisui gave Itachi his left for later purposes, Danzō thinks he is doing everything for the good village but he is not. Before I forget he tried to assassinate the Sandaime in the original timeline my guess he going to try something with Tsunade."

They gasped

"But how does Sasuke fit into all this?"

3 hours, 3 hours had gone by Kushina and Mikoto had tears pouring their faces Naruto had explained to them that he grew up alone on the day of his birth a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgment all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, however, there was still one thing he had yet to do bring his best friend home.

"…Sasuke now had so much anger, he vowed to destroy the Leaf for what they did to the Uchiha Clan but knowing the teme he was not going to change I doubt he would even if I tried, once Sasuke puts his mind to something he commits. I even talked to the 4th Raikage to pardon Sasuke for taking his Brother B and now Sasuke joins up with the Akatsuki now branded him as criminal…"

Mikoto couldn't take this she looked at her baby, Sasuke glanced at her holding his hands up, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not Sasuke he's talking about."

"Then how do you fit into all this?"

"When he's done I'll explain."

"Right, so after he attacked the Kage Summit that's where he put an end to Danzō however he fell into insanity after that. Then we go to war with Obito with a now revived Uchiha Madara, they were a nightmare to face even with Sasuke we were overwhelmed did I mention I now the power of fuzz ball at my disposal?" The fox within Naruto began howling in rage Naruto tuned the fox out, "Yeah, to make a long story short…"

"Pfft…You took 3 hours explaining how was that short?"

A brow twitched from Naruto, "Nobody asked you! Anyway, we fought and we won facing a Rabbit goddess after the toughest battle yet and we left everyone…in…OH NO! WE LEFT EVERYONE WE KNOW IN THE INFINITE TSUKUYOMI AFTER WE FOUGHT IN THE VALLEY END!"

Sasuke palmed his face before a tick mark appeared, "BAKA! DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT FIRST?!"

Mikoto asked, "How do you fit into this then Sasuke if that's even your name."

Kay let Naruto go, he takes a deep breathe, "I won't take up much of your time because I know you two are anxious to get out of your bounds." The two women wrists were already numb, "My story begins like this…"

True to his word Kay only took 20 minutes explaining where he came from that in his reality it was real and the people that he now talking too are fiction, he went on to explain his real age despite being a 3-year-old Sasuke Uchiha at the moment. He even explained a little where he lived and trying to explain the difference in culture that he was from. The three of them ate up what he said, hailing from a place called America and how it much developed with patriotism enrooted in him which is why he had to salute the flag. "I was getting ready for work for the next day and went to bed, as I slept I never realized I was transported to plane where I met the Sage of the Six Path from there we conversed and I told him everything that I knew, he believed me, next thing I knew I meet up with Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to come back to rewrite his wrongs yet he was forbidden to do so…"

"Why…"

"For what he has done." Naruto said, "Because of his actions in my timeline he couldn't go back. I would have not have come back if Hagomoro-ojisan didn't ask me."

"Which brings me to my next point, I am Sasuke however I am not, yes this body of Sasuke was born to you Mikoto and I will happily be your son if you allow it. I was the one who asked Fate to send me in place of your real son so I hope you and I will develop that bond as a mother would to her child, please help save this world so I can go back to my real family after this is over. Please, we only have a limited amount of time, 4 years from now the Uchiha's will attempt a coup against the village if an agreement is not met between now and then who knows what else could wrong." Kay knew a little of Japanese tradition so he bowed his head to the ground.

Mikoto couldn't stand it no longer, she closed her eyes, the pain was just too real, her two sons would-be criminals, one would be framed for a crime he had no choice to carry-out, the other would go down the path of the Avenger to supposedly cleanse the Uchiha name! Uchiha Madara was the greatest clan failure they have ever produced because of his actions the clan is hated even though they wanted peace with their enemies after many generations of fighting the Senju's, and Danzō…she couldn't take it no more…she screamed…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed like a madwoman thrashing about, then finally she went quiet her face not showing for her bangs covered everything, Kushina never saw her best friend like this before, her breathing ragged.

"M-Mikoto?"

Her head snapped up her sad red puffy eyes with even more red with black formed a new version of the Sharingan for her, she has awakened her Mangekyō, "I don't want to believe you…either of you…" She paused breathe still ragged, "The sincerity of your voices and the emotions here today, prove to me…that you're not lying…"

Sasuke swallowed it she had a very sad face on, "Does this mean you believe us?"

"With everything that happened 3 years ago, it's hard not to believe and today with this army coming into the village…seeing what I saw…I have no choice but to take your word…so yes Kay I will take you in and teach you the ways of the Uchiha Clan but that doesn't mean it will make you my son…"

"Mikoto!"

"Shush Kushina!"

Her friend flinched, never Mikoto snapped at her like that ever…

"Fair enough. As long as we are in agreement and treat each other with respect is all I ask still we must keep up the illusion if anyone suspects anything that will lead to an unwanted question(s) we must be on guard." Now Sasuke got up went to the kitchen came back with a pair of scissors holding the blade in his palm. He went to the back of Mikoto cutting the bonds, "You know something Mikoto, you remind a lot like my own mother, strong, determined, gentle, kind and lioness when she needed to be I do hope we can get along."

She said nothing as she rubbed her wrist, Sasuke tosses the scissors after freeing her ankles to Naruto as he does the same to his own mother who grabs him suffocating him in a hug. "My poor baby you've been through so much, don't worry mommy here for you now! I'll make sure that you'll be the strongest ninja out there!"

Sasuke gazed at his 'mother' she wouldn't even look at him. Tears still fell from her eyes, _'Now what am I going to do?'_ A thought just came to him, "Hey aunt Kushina?"

She perked at the little dark-haired boy, "By any chance do you know happened to know a Himura Kenshin?"

"Who…?"

"Let me rephrase that…do you know Uzumaki Kenshin?"

"OH! Cousin Kenshin now I remember, yeah! One of the finest swordsmen in all Uzushiogakure he even taught me the style of Kenjutsu, I made up my own style Asayama Ichiden-ryū. Though he was the master of ancient sword technique…" Both Naruto and Sasuke had the biggest grins on their faces for different reasons, "…Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū (飛天御剣流), or the Flying Heavenly Sword Style…"

Mikoto impassively looks to her not son, _'You'll never be my son, you stole him from me and that is something I will not overlook…'_

* * *

Meanwhile on an island a body that is black with yellow stripes. It has coal-color eyes, an arachnid mouth, and eight legs. The giant clicks this was a very new land, the air is different, those humans used a device to agonize to try to kill him they failed. He was alive and hungry perhaps a snack would do.

The giant arachnid digs it borrow inside a mountain it spun webs on the surrounding ways just in case some get caught it in. Now all he had to do was wait patiently.

* * *

 **LXD: Chapter 16 and boy what a week 60 reviews over 101 subscriptions and favorites you guys are awesome and I hope you like that little Easter egg because more is coming on the way. Stay tuned as always comment, rate, subscribe and stay safe!**

 **For my reviewer(s)**

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse: Do you mean me or do you mean Kay (Sasuke)? XD**

 **Specialone78: I know right? I should add more humor if I can**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: It makes it even better**

 **L Redeemed: Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **A/N: I want to try to something new, whenever you see this -(Insert_Soundtrack) Please go to Youtube and find the soundtrack and put it on a loop by right-clicking, I don't know about you but I found it very enjoyable to hear the soundtrack while writing this chapter, it definitely enhanced the writing it made me feel like I was watching an episode at least for me, tell me what you think after you read the chapter.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 17: Bonding**

(Insert Afternoon of Konoha soundtrack)

It would be several months later, the spring season came to an end, summer had come and go, Sasuke turned four in July though only a few friends came to the compound to share his 'birthday' said friends were Naruto (obviously), Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata not to mention Uchiha relatives. He couldn't invite the others for he did not meet them yet, plus it would draw unwanted questions to how he knew the names of the children, a conversation he was not looking forward to. So as the children played or in one particular the Nara boy looking up in the clouds; Naruto and Sasuke carefully held their conversation away from prying ears best they could.

"How's your mom taking the news?"

"Hmm, let's see…" Naruto made a thinking pose then he started counting with his fingers, "Still trying to process her son is from an alternate timeline, found out that Jiraiya will die eventually if not stopped, found out that there are more Uzumaki out there like Karin and Nagato, found that villagers were treating like s***, so how do you think she is?"

Sasuke made a face, "I'm just asking…"

"I'm just responding."

"Still processing huh?"

He nodded his head, "Yup…"

They were silent watching Tenten playing with Sakura and Hinata, Shikamaru was being well Shikamaru, the two anomalies felt awkward, they haven't been children in a long time, it was weird to play around when you forget how it was to be a kid. When you start to mature the thought of playing with children becomes uneasy due to how fragile they are, one wrong move then suddenly you become the blame of the mistake of bumping into the kid. Still, for the sake of appearance they had to play with them no matter how much they didn't want to, it was fun to cut loose from time to time.

Both began to walk slowly towards the small group of children, "So how is umm…your mom taking it?" Sasuke passed a hand through his hair, then rubbed his neck blowing out air, his face said it all, "Yikes, that bad?"

"The woman hates me…" Sasuke whispered, "Hates me with a passion, she only smiles and hugs me to deliver the façade in public or when Itachi and Fugaku are around. Yet if we are alone in the house, she literally ignores me, only micromanages me feeds me, showers me, and helps me get dressed for the day. When we eat at the table alone…silence…just pure…silence. I can't even come in to give her a hug or a simple kiss on the cheek, I usually get…*ahem* 'you are not my son for you to come to show affection towards me' or 'I can't wait till you leave then I'll have my real son back.'"

"Ouch…"

"Her eyes though her eyes are blank, ice, cold…watch I'll prove it to you too." Sasuke spotted Mikoto chatting with Mebuki and Kushina as well as Miki. The woman must have felt Sasuke eyes on her because when she gazed into his soft coal eyes with a smile on, she frowned narrowed her eyes went back to the conversation with a laugh.

"See what I mean?"

"Whoa, talk about giving the cold shoulder. That is the same look Sasuke had when he and I spar. Sucks to be you right now doesn't it."

"You're telling me. I know she hurting right now, there is not much I can do…" He sighs ruffling his own hair, "Well, I would go on about it but don't you think it's time to join the others in a game of pin the tail on the donkey."

"Yatta! Let's go!"

The main Uchiha house was lively to get the party going Mikoto worked overtime to get everything ready for her _'son'_ within the last months, Izumi came over to help ready the celebration party, Miki as well helped to get the food out however that only made one of them. Mikoto had to take a deep breath as she sliced some vegetables, she really didn't want to throw this party however Kay had to persuade much to her annoyance that it would beneficial for the main house to show the rest of the village that the Uchiha's would/could intermingle with people outside of the clan plus it showed that Uchiha's can fun have too.

As much she wanted to tell him to take a hike, she could not deny his reasoning, this little party was to help improve the image of Uchiha so far it was helping. Laughter was filling the air as relatives came by playing with the birthday boy along with his new friends. This would be nice if she can enjoy it, little feet came running into the kitchen.

"No running in the house!" She called out

"Sorry, mom."

She went a little ridged, she counted to 10, "Sasuke dear we talked about this."

"Yeah I know but I want Izumi to play with us! Cousin Shisui is having a blast with us with wind jutsu's and water balloons!"

"Sasuke I can't I'm helping aunt Mikoto with the food." She said in a polite smile, "Maybe next time."

"That's what you said the last and the last time after that, 'next time', 'next time', your no fun Izumi. You don't even come by to say hi to me anymore. You always busy with missions, missions here, the mission there, you only come to visit Ni-san." He pouted, Izumi looked at him sheepishly smiling, "Fine have it your way, I'll ask Itachi-ni to play with us and while I'm at it I guess I can tell him that you want to have his babies and get married underneath the Sakura trees whatever that means."

Izumi paled while dropping some fruit, the knife slipped Miki cutting her finger, and Mikoto had a hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter, this boy was dead.

"Wh-wh-where d-did you learn about that?"

"I went through your dairy one day…" Izumi screamed 'WHAT!' Sasuke was looking at his nails nonchalantly before rubbing them on his shirt, "Thought it was a book so I decided to read, you really need to care of your belonging Izumi-nichan hiding it underneath the bed is not a good place to have something so personal."

A dark aura wrapped around the brown-haired girl, she stomped slowly to Sasuke "You…went…through…my DAIRY!"

"Yeah, so what if I did? What are you going to do about, **punk**?"

"Oh my…" Miki gasped

This ought to be interesting Mikoto stopped what she was doing, she turned around Sasuke had no fear in his eyes only a smug grin, she wanted Izumi to hurt him. She couldn't help but have a cruel smile on her face, _'Teach him a lesson Izumi, I want him to beg for mercy when you spank him.'_

Miki wasn't too sure whom to be afraid of Sasuke or the fact Mikoto had a very, very disturbing smile on her face.

"Sasuke…"

"Yesss…" He sang hopping on the ball of his feet

"You better start running."

"Catch me if you can sucker!" Sasuke dashed out the kitchen as Izumi roared promising pain. It was laughter and screaming that was heard around the children. In actuality Sasuke did no such thing, he bluffed her using his foreknowledge of Izumi crush on Itachi to get her out of her routine to play.

Mikoto went back to cutting the carrots for the salad. Miki washed her hands cleaning the wound she made to herself, she hisses in pain, "That Sasuke never thought he would do such a thing."

"Hm…"

"You know speaking of surprises I'm not sure if I believe Fugaku would allow this to happen, given the Uchiha pride thing."

"Oh, you know how it is, it took a little convincing (*cough* Threatening *cough*) to make sure Sasuke makes plenty of friends."

"I see."

* * *

(Insert Alone soundtrack)

The rest of the party went lasted about 2 hours, they sang happy birthday then ate next it was time to open presents, new clothes are what he got and a stuffed animal. Naruto watched them go not saying a word with a knowing smirk, he rolled his eyes as he saw Sasuke grab the brunette by the hand. Tenten and Sasuke snuck off from the party unaware Itachi and Shisui were following them to the front of the house.

"What do you want to show me Sasuke?"

"I want to show this." It was a little pond in front of the house, it had vegetation around it, grass growing, some flowers planted by the side tulips, some cosmos, and a few lavenders."

"Wow, Sasuke this garden is so pretty."

"Yeah, I always like spending time here it's so calm and look! I brought bread to feed the fish, want to feed them?"

"Sure!"

Shisui snickered in his hand while quietly address Itachi, _"It looks like our rugrat has an inclination with a certain panda girl. Isn't she Feng_ _Miyano little sister?"_

" _Yes, now hush."_

So there they sat feeding the fishes, enjoying each other company, though Kay wanted to say something else he didn't know what to say besides Sasuke being his favorite, Tenten was another though her background was a bit of mystery, so he decided to do a basic 'get to know you 101'.

"Hey, Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The 6-year-old panda girl thought about it for a moment, "I want to be big and strong like my ni-chan, she is so strong. I joined the academy this year in hopes to become like her."

"I bet she's not strong enough to beat Itachi! Itachi will give her a beating she'll never forget, he got a perfect score in the academy and graduated early while unlocking the ."

"As if." Tenten rolled her eyes, "My sister also graduated early and was top of the class, and she can do anything better than your ni-san."

They went back and forth to whose sibling was better, Itachi had to hold a smile as he viewed his younger brother laughing and tickling Tenten who in turn did the same. A smile crossed his face, yes he would protect his younger sibling and his secret, Shisui nudged him, he looked at him.

" _Check it out."_

Itachi's attention went back to Sasuke, he picked a flower from the garden placing it on the girl's ear.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"You look pretty with that flower." He smiled

She hugged him, "That's very sweet Sasuke thank you." Then kissed him on the cheek

Sasuke turned three shades of red while giving her a grin.

A flash followed by a peal of devious laughter, _"This will make great blackmail material for Sasuke later down in the future. MWHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

It was already beginning to look like sundown the children were beginning to go to sleep, so after saying their thanks to the main head; the guests cleaned up took with them food in containers to share amongst their relatives. Izumi held Sasuke as he slept on her shoulder, she smiled as she stroked his hair while on her lap slept Naruto since Kushina wanted to help her friend.

Fugaku was in his office while Itachi had been called for another mission earlier during the party. Kushina was humming as she dried the plates, Mikoto was impassive washing them they didn't speak to each other however it changed when the Uchiha woman asked her question.

(Insert Loneliness theme)

"How do you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you just accept all this Kushina?" Mikoto's brows began to furrow in anger even though the redhead couldn't see it, she had to keep the voice down.

"Can't say that I blame you, even I'm having a hard time trying to process this, it only been 4 months since they revealed themselves I guess it was for a reason they were sent here. You heard what they had to say, I don't know, I just know that they are not lying."

"I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"He's not my son, I want to see his **real** face."

"You mean Sasuke."

"Don't use that name…he...he's not Sasuke."

"Mikoto…he's…"

"Don't try Kushina! Don't try to justify what he is not!" She said in hush hard tone, "He is a young man he told us, he's about 24 years in age already an adult! Why is he here?" She slammed the sponge down in the sink, the water splashed around her apron she didn't care, she fiercely turned to her best friend's anger evident in her eyes, in her face, she began to ventilate.

Calmly, the Uzumaki woman placed down the plate, wiping her hands she gazed calmly in fierce ones, "Mikoto I don't have all the answers to give neither do I words to express to what you're feeling, you think this is easy for me as well?" She lost her demeanor of being indifferent exchanging it for a firm one though not before checking if Izumi was listening in or anyone else for that matter so her voice got low and cool, "You think a mother would want her child to go through what he went through? You think I completely accepted the fact Naruto is from another timeline? No! I have not but what choice do we have?"

"We could have interrogated them! I knew something was wrong, the signs were all around me, that boy curiously looking around as if this was surreal, looking at me as if I was a stranger, 3 years Kushina….3 years of being deceived and I thought nothing of it, only to find out that my son isn't who he says!" The Uchiha already had her Sharingan flashing, "Who is he underneath the shell of the boy who he claimed to be my child? I want to see his life drain from his eyes…" She clenches, unclenches her fingers, "…He will pay…"

Slap

The Uchiha woman is stunned gingerly she rubs her cheek her head sideways, when she directed her attention back to her Kushina was not amused. Her face hard, eyes narrowed she grabs the scruff of the apron by the fistful pulling her so they are eye-to-eye, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately Mikoto, quite frankly I'm not sure if I like this side of you, this is out of our hands Kay knew what he was getting himself into by taking over Sasuke, he and Naruto are the only two who might give the Uchiha's a fighting chance to survive. If what they say is true shouldn't we give them the benefit of doubt?"

"Tsk, you are far too trusting."

"Mikoto if you so harm a single hair on that boy's head, friendship, or not I will take you down."

They both glared at each other. Fugaku came in for a moment then noticed the tension, he wondered what this was about however he decided not to press it, and he just backed away.

* * *

October 10th

(Insert Morning extended track)

Another few months went by summer went as it came; quickly. The leaves changed color signaling that autumn was coming. It is the season after summer when leaves fall from trees. It's also the season when the days get shorter and colder, and everything turns brown and drab, autumn was the time of hugs, of evenings with warm drinks and warmer smiles. The autumn has dressed herself for the coming season, donning her most vibrant hues. She has swept into the streets and woodlands with a humble boldness that invites the eye to see more than they otherwise might. The autumn takes her pirouette, her sweet turn on the stage all around, and they were so blessed to be given such beauty, for this was the day that the beloved Sandaime and Yondaime Hokages, brought peace to the village by defeating the rumored leviathan and nine-tailed fox.

Despite that for one, it was for a special occasion, for blonde's birthday, Naruto was excited for the first time in his life he didn't have to celebrate it alone, this time around his mother was here to celebrate with him, good old Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-bachan was coming from her daily Hokage activities too, Shizune as well and the best news of all Jiraiya was coming to the village to wish him happy he was turning four years old as well despite being mentally 18. It hit him hard the tears started to come, yes pervy sage would be here to celebrate, a single tear dropped into his hand.

He vowed that he will not allow his teacher to be killed not this time, Jiraiya was more than his teacher, he was borderline father to him or at least as close to a father he had. On the subject of the living, there were a lot of people still alive in this timeline, people who'd died prematurely; many of these were people who did not have to die, and now that he was here, Naruto would make sure that they didn't die including the parents of many of his friends…so many pointless casualties in the war that he'd been forced to fight before he was even a legal adult.

It was morning he could smell the kitchen, it's a mixture of flavors aromas a thing that he was not custom to waking up to. He throws the cover off, this better not be a dream because if this was then someone was playing a very cruel one. He opens the door a full blast of aroma hits him, awakening his appetite, he begins to drool a little. He rushes towards the kitchen when he stands in the opening there she was with her red hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow blouse and blue pants on with a pink apron. She hummed a lovely a tone then spins around with two plates in each hand, she spots her son with a smile shining radiating, "Morning sunshine, I was about to wake you to."

She places the dishes down, as she did the blonde boy crashed into her earning him a slight 'umph'. Kushina could feel him holding her tightly she picked him up and he latched on her neck as he whispered, "You're real."

"Yes, I am." She whispered "Happy birthday Naruto." She could feel the tears staining her back, again Kushina held him tightly she still couldn't fathom what type of childhood her son had to go through. It was still strange holding a son from the future, nonetheless, the past was the past today was going to be special.

"Ya know, I never really had time to celebrate my birthday, no one really liked me that much and I didn't have friends."

"We'll just make this one the best birthday you ever had." She said with a smile, "Come on I didn't make pancakes to eat them cold, then later we'll go to the festival tonight."

"Yatta!" He fist-pumped the air, "It's too bad Sasuke won't be there to celebrate with us."

"Well, Naruto he declined you can't force someone to come if they want besides you remember what he said.

Flashback no jutsu

 _It was three days before October 10_ _th_ _Naruto met Sasuke at the park he was Izumi who off from duty it was one of those rare vacation days. Naruto irritated by the anomalies' rejection of the invitation to his birthday.  
_

" _Oh come on Sasuke, why won't you come?"_

" _I'm really not the birthday type of big parties Naruto." Sasuke with his sheepish grin, "I mean yeah I thank you for the invite but I'm sure I'll see during the festival we can spend the day there."_

" _Yeah I guess but it still not the same ttebayo!"_

 _Kay sighs as he held onto the swing, "Tell you what, for the next time I'll get a gift I'll even make it myself as to say thank you for being a friend."  
_

" _What? Not even being a best friend?"_

" _Sorry, being best friends is something that must be achieved through the trust bond and rigorous bonding besides we got plenty of time to know each other before you know…"_

"…" _Naruto smiled, "Yeah you better believe I'll be coming for that best friend title, nothing going to stop Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"_

 _"Well, I better start polishing that trophy before somebody claims."_

 _The two shared a momentary laugh, Naruto watched as Kay swung on the swing back and forth, 'He's a lot nicer than the teme…but yet…he still has barriers like trusting issue, he doesn't let anyone get to close to him, why?'_

 _"Besides…" Sasuke said turning to the blonde, "Wouldn't you like to get to know your mom better?"_

Flashback end KAI!

Naruto gazed at the red Uzumaki as she devoured her plate, the feeling was so foreign to him, to have someone to actually share a meal with, sure he shared plenty with Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Jiji but this felt different. He finally had a living relative to talk to, Kushina looked at her son, wiping her mouth.

"Naruto, don't let the food go cold, eat!"

"Right."

* * *

After breakfast, they went out to the store still the marketers wanted to reject them of course even though Kushina was with her son because of Naruto the store manager wanted nothing more than to ban him. Naruto got the message this wasn't the timeline where he was hailed as a hero of Konoha, so quietly as he could he leave the store without a fuss.

Argue he did…

"It's not welcome here!" He shouted

"His name is Naruto so wherever I go he goes! Do I have to take this up with the Hokage? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to find out one of the marketers is refusing to serve a customer."

The man gritted his teeth if the Hokage found out he be shut down for sure so begrudgingly he served them.

"Have a nice day ma'am…"

Kushina stuck her tongue at him, "Hope a bucket hit's you on the head."

Naruto waited outside the store when the bell rang he looked up, his mother was surprised to see him outside.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I didn't want to bring problems to you so I left." He said sadly

Kushina felt the ire of her anger rising these village idiots could not see that he was only a boy, not the Kyūbi, biting her lips her eyes darted soon a plan started to form. Naruto did say he was a prankster so why not do some pranking around?

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up. How good are you at pranking?"

Naruto's smile turned enormous as glitter and sparkles surrounded him, you could see the stars forming in his eyes. "Are you kidding I'm Konoha number one prankster, Dattebayo!"

"Well, you, my precious little minion are about to get dethroned. Watch as your old woman reclaims her title as Queen of pranking, Dattebane! We'll do it tonight."

* * *

A sudden chill went over the entire village minus one anomaly who was unaware of what was about to happen.

In the Hokage tower, Tsunade had to stop doing paperwork as she placed a hand to her head. Shizune looked at her teacher, "Lady Tsunade is something the matter?"

"I feel a disturbance in the natural balance, something is about to happen."

* * *

Let's take a look at what our Monarch friends are up to, yes?

Dr. Serizawa with his companions had on radiations suits, in hand was many radiation detectors. The troop had an interesting experience fitting in this village within the last months, while they are grateful, the accommodation was more than enough it was the language barrier that was causing problems. Some of them decided it was time to learn a new language yet progress was slow.

Not everyone spoke Japanese, so they had to rely on Chen, Serizawa, or sometimes Vivian to even try to move around the village which in turn was an impossible task in by itself given that the wording was in kanji. Mark and Dr. Chen one day came to them to explain to them that they found one of the natives of this dimension had thanked them in the English.

Most thought of them delirious, Foster just to humor both decided for them to go find the so call English speaker to then record the said person so far the trail has gone quite cold since the boy was very evasive not to mention he was seen once.

It was like finding a needle in the haystack despite that though, the entire team longed to go home howbeit without a proper measure in that respect they were stranded. The Hokage was kind enough to allow troops to be guarding the village entrance along with the gates guard rotating hourly.

Now the Japanese doctor paused when the detectors commenced becoming mad, he signaled to the team to halt, so they did. Looking at the readings it was going nuts residue of radiation was in this area, he frowned.

"This is not good, not good at all."

"What's going on, doctor?" Foster asked

"We must tell the Hokage to seal this area off, the residue of radiation here in the outskirts will lead to trouble down the line who knows how the natives are going to react it could possibly kill them as well."

Foster bit her lip, antecedently a solider beat her to speak, "Sir!"

"What is it private?"

"We food traces of blood in the trees and in the grass, we believe it could be Godzilla."

"Good, take samples then bring it back to the lab we'll examine it then."

"Yes, sir!"

Foster watched in expressionless as the solider barked orders, she couldn't help to shake the familiar sense of dread given that she met one mummified person in the event just bumping into him a few days. The two shared eye contact, her instincts telling her not to trust this man they exchanged no words.

"Is something the matter Colonel?"

"Just remembering something is all."

"Like?"

"We have to be careful here Dr. Serizawa, the natives here would exploit us if given the chance I don't trust these people especially with our technology."

"Your fears are not unfounded." He replied he placed a hand on her shoulder, "For now it be easier to follow instruction than to cause trouble, these people have extraordinary powers probably could kill us before we could pull the trigger you saw how they dodged the bullets if wasn't for the sniper team hiding we be having more causalities."

"I suppose but there is one individual that rubs me the wrong way."

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with enemies."

" **That** is an impossible dream." She replied with a smirk, "Come we're burning daylight the sooner we finish the better."

* * *

(Insert Naruto OST 1 Evening soundtrack)

Back at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was practicing kata's Mikoto instructed him to do, the boy was a slow learner needing to build up a habit to master the movements. She gazes stoically at him watching, observing his movement correcting when she needed to correct him, his breathing was hard sweat poured down his face he's been working very hard.

She'll give him credit he was good listener, her mind went back to July she couldn't get Kushina's words to be silent in her mind; _"…_ _if you so harm a single hair on that boy's head, friendship or not I will take you down."_ It stuck with her for the last couple of months it wasn't a threat it was a promise, one thing about Kushina she never goes back on her word.

She grips her apron her Sharingan flaring, whose side was she on? Watching the imposter he was tired, her training method brutal she would not let him rest. After the warm-up, it was nonstop kata after kata, training on the dummies, trying to unlock chakra, Kay was dizzy and bit nausea but he shook it off best he could. His body protested with a trembling arm lifting up into a high block, finally, he fell backward gasping for air on the floor.

 _'I suppose this is his limit I was wondering when he was reaching it. It only took since 5:00 o'clock this morning…hmph not bad.'_ She got up walked towards the fallen anomaly her head blocking the sun out of his eyes staring at him impassively.

He opened his eyes, he was too tired to glare at her, too busy gasping for air like fish out of water "I…hate…you…" He said

"The feeling is mutual."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Finally, he had enough strength back to sit on his knees breathing in and breathing as his old karate sensei taught soon enough his breathing stabilized.

"Look, I get it…" He said, "You don't like me much…"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She replied innocently

He narrowed his eyes, "If I wasn't trapped in a 4-year-old body I smack you right now for being a jackass…OW!"

Mikoto smacked him across the head, "Language please you're in a family residence, what would your father think of you if he heard you swearing?"

Rubbing his head his brows furrowed, "Spare me the fake pleasantry, I liked you better when you were smiling it suits you better than this, guess I got my work cut for me."

"You'll never gain my affection Kay so please try all you might it's never going to happen."

He smirked, "Never say 'never' mom." An eye twitched, he got up trembling the journey began to make his way back inside the house was hard. With little to no energy, he could feel his muscles protest every step of the way.

Mikoto looked away perhaps she pushed him a little too far, immediately she squashed the feeling down. The boy may wear the face of her second-born yet the mind was his own that didn't she had to be nice to him.

He told her earlier while hugging from behind with smile that would send calmness to a person, the words began to ring her ears, _"Don't worry Mikoto-chan I promise before I leave you'll like me…heh…even if it takes years to break through the Uchiha hate curse."_

"So naïve…" She said picking up the weapons, though one thing Kay had working for him he was patient, very obedient and he had this calmness about him. Though she did note he stared at her when they were eating breakfast this morning he is curious yet hesitant. He wanted to talk to her yet found no words sometimes he would stutter not making any sense. Was he always like this?

"Kaa-san?"

She smiled her real son Itachi, "Over here."

"How was training with Sasuke?" He asked embracing his mother

Her smile faltered a little bit, if he only knew the truth, she let him go "It went well, still needs lots of practice."

He smiled, "Well he's only four so still lots of room to improve."

"Yes."

"How was your mission?"

"It went well, a complete success, though I must go now I have a meeting with Lady Hokage about getting into ANBU ops."

She smiled while squealing, "That's wonderful Itachi you'll do the clan proud."

"I must go."

"Go, go I won't keep you." He left after giving her a kiss on the cheek, she looked down in her hands, a kunai. A dark thought crossed her mind, her face darkened she knew what she had to do.

* * *

(Insert nervous theme)

It was becoming night, the people of the village closed early for tonight's festival, in the Uchiha compound things took a turn for the worst, it was as Sasuke slept in his bed peacefully exhausted from today's activities. Itachi and Fugaku were out of the house to keep watch over any drunken riots that may occur in the Feast. The door to his room opened, in came Mikoto with her Sharingan active, she was in her old ninja outfit however she had something else in her hand a kunai from earlier…

Yes, this was a perfect opportunity to dispose of the deceiver, first things first to make sure he wouldn't scream, she going to make sure he was in genjutsu that should keep him quiet enough for her to deliver the final blow. Then she and Fugaku could start again maybe try for daughter…yes that'll do…Or maybe how about silencing by just slit of the throat, make it look like it was an accident no one would know, after all, she needed to place the kunai to his neck place his fingerprints on it.

Her eyes trembling in anticipation, her body racked with nervousness, she took a deep breath, raised the weapon over her head. He shifted she paused, the shift was towards to where the wall was her shadow elongated. When he stopped moving she made she let out a quiet breath, she watched as he sighed contently. She has been debating with herself if she should follow through with her plan, no there was no turning this had to be done future knowledge be damned.

Now it was time to time to strike! The movement was fast for any normal eye to see, the knife plunged. Her mind screamed at her, the knife never reached the target of his skull, she trembled.

(Insert: Naruto Soundtrack - Grief and Sorrow)

Tears began to pour down her face, clutching her head she dropped to her knees, she was in agony torn apart, how could she do such a thing?! Sure she hated Kay for stealing Sasuke away from her but to kill him?

The boy she gave birth to slept unaware of the deed she was about to do or didn't do. She sat by his bedside weeping bitterly she let kunai drop to clutter the noise was enough to awaken him. Sasuke eyes fluttered open as he heard the weeping at the same time hearing, "My son, my son, my son, my son…give me back my son…"

Lifting himself up from the bed he carefully made his way around the crying Uchiha. Her body wracked from crying so hard, she felt soft tiny hands remove her from her face, her tear-stained eyes gazed upon worried ones.

Sasuke was awake, she began to cry harder, gently the anomaly hugged her what he was not expecting was a bone-crushing hug, he winced from the amount of strength the woman placed into the hug. She sobbed while she said, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you! I hate you so much…you took him from me…"

Kay snuggled closer to her holding her, she responded back sobbing.

"Just let it out, let it all out…"

Forget about seeing Naruto tonight this woman needed support however what was she doing? He got his answer when gleam passed over a shiny object, the blood drained from his face, this woman wanted to kill to him in his sleep, he had better break the ice or else the Uchiha curse of hatred was going to consume a gentle being.

(Soundtrack: Grief and sorrow still plays)

* * *

 **LXD: Chapter 17! 7 out of 7 as promised and I will get Chapter 18 out as soon as I can as a way of saying thanks for supporting the story. Now before anyone says, it no Mikoto will not accept Sasuke (Kay) as of yet, I have a plan in future, stay tuned. We are now at 65 reviews 103 favorites/subscribers and now a big shout out to these top three** **Chessmasteroftheuniverse, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, and Chimatigon who are constantly reviewing every chapter you guy are great like really great thank you. I think I might have another constant reviewer but we'll see ;). Let see if we can get more reviews alongside these three so please silent readers leave a comment, constructive criticism, rate it and please subscribe and please stay safe!**

 **For my reviewers:**

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse: Oh come on it was only an onetime thing maybe (crosses finger behind back) XD. As for the spider that was Kumonga, I think I confirmed Kumonga earlier in the story I don't remember what chapter though. :/ Stay tuned**

 **Chimatigon: Thanks so much for the link designs**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you so much, I thoroughly enjoy reading your reviews my friend. I won't say much about the Mikoto/Sasuke (Kay) relationship just refer to what I said in the author's note**

 **Matt: It sure looks that way doesn't it partner?**

 **: Thank you  
**


	18. Chapter 18 w Thank you Omake

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **A/N: Apologies, had to revise the chapter wasn't satisfied with it. Also whenever you see this (Insert_Soundtrack) Please go to YouTube and find the soundtrack and put it on a loop by right-clicking, I don't know about you but I found it very enjoyable to hear the soundtrack while writing this chapter, it definitely enhanced the writing it made me feel like I was watching an episode at least for me, tell me what you think after you read the chapter.**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 18: Operation Festive  
**

(Insert: Naruto OST Evening soundtrack extended)

Hiashi Hyūga was born only seconds before his twin brother Hizashi, making Hiashi the head of the Hyūga clan and Hizashi a member of the branch house, whose only purpose in life would be to protect members of the main house. Because when Neji was born, Hiashi was responsible for branding the family's curse seal on Neji's forehead, further straining the relationship between the two brothers. Hizashi became bitter causing him to be openly resentful of Hiashi and his daughter, something he wished that wasn't the case, unfortunately.

Though tonight, he will enjoy the festival with his dear wife Miki and their daughter Hinata, accompanied by his daughter was his own nephew Neji and the trouble maker who threw a rock at his daughter. He growled making Yahiro swallow the boy was in deep trouble with the Hyūga he was considered blacklisted by the clan. When he first arrived with his father to the Hyūga compound Lady Hokage was there to explain the situation.

Flashback no jutsu!

 _Several months ago one Saturday Morning_

 _Yahiro and his father Soga walked to the compound of the famed Hyūga rivals to the Uchiha's, it was huge, rectangular in shape when they arrived at the gate they were greeted by the branch severing members wears very traditional, loose-fitting robes with a long-sleeved, haori_.

" _State your business." One of them said_

 _Soga cleared his throat, "We are here for a reunion with Hiashi-sama concerning my son Yahiro and his foolishness against his daughter Hyūga Hinata."_

 _The two branch members gazed upon the boy, displeasure upon their features, the said child swallowed dryly. With those pupil-less eyes he shuddered he knew they were freaks, the way they stared at him unnerved the child, both branch members nodded to each other._

" _Please wait here while we confirm with our leader." One of them said_

 _As he left Yahiro swore under his breath, his father whacked him in the gluteus maximus, he yelped a little._

" _What was that for?"_

" _Keep your mouth shut." His father responded, "We are already in hot waters now is not the time for one of your rebellion."_

 _Haughtily the boy looked away._

 _The one branch member who guarded the gate had a stoic face on however if one would look closely they would see a hint of mischief in his eyes, 'So this is the boy that was launched by Fugaku son how very interesting, I would like to meet this young boy one day.'_

 _While in the meeting with Tsunade, Hiashi with his twin brother as well as the elder Hyūga's council members listened intently as the Hokage described what had transpired with Mikoto and her son while leaving out the embarrassing detail that she was forced to give a peep show in the tower though it didn't a prodigy to figure out what happened to Hizashi when he came back with two stuffed tissues in his nose._

 _"I asked Mikoto if she knew if anything was abnormal with Sasuke, she told me she didn't have the slightest clue what was going with her son when we began the examination. According to Hizashi, the gaki has a large residue of chakra pool as enormous as a 592-meter lake." Tsunade said, "What's also interesting is his chakra color, neon blue."_

" _I see, well while this all interesting to know Lady Hokage we're not here to discuss a rival clans child even though it helps solve the mystery of the one punch, we're here because we have been offended," Hiashi said  
_

 _The elders nodded their heads in agreement._

 _"I understand however I thought you would like to know that since your wife was with the Uchiha."_

" _Yes, she told me what had occurred though I didn't believe until you have confirmed this day, though the perpetrator is still at large."_

 _"Not to worry I had to ask them to come to talk with us, we had an interesting discussion, apparently Yahiro accused Sasuke of hitting him in the face which he replied throwing a rock at a friend was a mistake." Tsunade could see a dark shadow over Hiashi_

 _Before anyone else could continue the guardsman came in, he bowed to his superiors and whispered into his master's ear, Hiashi nodded his head; "Bring them here."_

" _Hai." The servant left_

" _I take it they are here."_

" _Hai."_

 _A few moments later young Yahiro alongside his father Sago entered sitting on the floor, Tsunade sat next to Hiashi. No one said anything only a tense silence thickened the room like a blanket.  
_

" _Lady Hokage has informed me of your transgression young one, so your punishment will be decided by me." His personality is very stern and strict, "Since I presume you are the father we will discuss your son's discipline commendation."_

" _Very well Hiashi-sama, but before anything else, I would like to apologies for my son's reckless behavior." The man bowed in front of the head of the clan  
_

" _It is noted." His eyes again turn to the boy, "What do you have to say for yourself young man?"_

 _Yahiro said nothing looking defiantly at the cup of tea, this action annoyed his father greatly Tsunade clicked her tongue. This was going to be one those days, brats these have no respect for their elders. A vein throbbed on Soga's forehead, "Very Yahiro if you won't speak I'll speak for you. What do you have in mind Hiashi-sama?"_

 _"Hmm…" Hiashi folded his arms closed his eyes thinking the suitable punishment, it was a few moments later that he opened them, "Your son will serve with the branch family in serving the main house until my daughters 3_ _rd_ _birthday which will be in December..."_

 _"WHAT!" The boy cried, "You can't do that to do that, four months of physical labor! Dad, you can't agree to this!"  
_

 _"Settle down brat! Nobody told you to throw a rock a two-year-old helpless little toddler, nearly killing her." Tsunade said slamming her hand down on the table everyone jumped leaking killer intent at the boy, "You got what was coming to you these are the terms you are to report to Hyūga compound from now when you come home from the academy, no playing with your friends, no skipping your chores, you will be monitor by an ANBU who will shadow your every movement."  
_

" _But, but, but…"_

" _No 'buts' Yahiro, you have dishonored our family. Do you have you no shame?"  
_

 _End of flashback Kai_

Hiashi shook his head sideways, he sighed, _'Two more months, two more months, and I'll finally be free of the little rapscallion! How did the branch put up with him?'_

Miki looked at her husband with a smile she nudged him, "Something on your mind husband?"

"No."

She smiled slyly, "Of course not…" She let a small giggle escape, "Oh! I almost forgot today is Naruto's birthday."

Hiashi looked a bit peeved, he already knew what his wife was going to ask him so he was going to try to turn her down gently he opened his but his wife beat him.

"Don't say you are not going to buy him a present because I already made up my mind in doing this for Kushina son."

 _'Damn it, woman! I was saving that money to buy a new family sword!'_ Hiashi mouth thinned, it's not he disliked the boy, goodness no the boy looked like his late teammate/rival Minato. He just didn't want to mingle with the commoners so he said to himself. In actuality he just didn't want to buy a gift, in July he thought the world was coming to an end when Fugaku his other teammate/rival invited him over to his son's birthday.

Let's just say very few words were exchanged, though they didn't want to admit it was Minato who was the heart of the team while Hiashi provided the tactician support and Fugaku brought the firepower as well as his own smarts into the heat of battle as well training under Jiraiya himself, though their sensei did have a favorite.

He sighed, "If you must."

"Don't be that way Hiashi, we'll even invite him to Hinata's third birthday."

' _Oh joy…'_ He thought, "Does this mean we have to invite the Uchiha's too?"

Miki frowned, giving him the look

' _Oh no…not the look, not the look…'_ She raised an eyebrow, again he sighed then he smiled, "Very well Miki I guess fair is fair."

"In all honesty Hiashi, don't you think you guys are taking this whole; 'my clan is better than yours a little too far?' This started back in the academy with you and Fugaku."

"Mamma, look!"

"Hmm…Kushina!" The Hyūga matriarch gazes to see a familiar redhead walking and laughing with a familiar blonde-haired boy with two Dango sticks in hand.

"Miki! Fancy meeting you here." Kushina wore a kimono a light blue one, with pink flowers on it with a rose sash around it with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and you guessed it Naruto wore an orange one with a black sash around his waist, "Hiashi…"

"Kushina-chan." He nodded

"Is that Neji and Hinata?" She squealed dropping the dango, "Oh my you are getting so big!" She glomps Neji spinning him till he had swirled in the eyes then she spots the young Hyūga, "Every day you look like your mother Hinata, you'll grow up to be very beautiful."

"Thank you."

Yahiro snorted rolling his eyes, it didn't go unnoticed but the redhead woman eyes drop, "And who might you be?"

"A prisoner that's what." He grumbled

"I don't like that attitude young man."

"His name is Yahiro, he's been working at the compound for several months after the rock incident, he's been doing chores luckily his time is almost up." Hiashi states

"Is that a fact?" Kushina sets down Neji on the floor. The adults continued with their conversation

Naruto gazed into Hinata's eyes, she was staring at the stuffed animal that Kushina won for him in one of the games. It was a stuffed rabbit, he wasn't too much into rabbits, so an idea came to him, walking up to the shy girl he smiled.

"That's as far as you go to Hinata-sama."

"Ni-san."

"Oi who are you?" As if he didn't know

"I'm Hyūga Neji, Hinata's cousin." He responded carefully watching Naruto intent

"Cool, want to be friends?" _'That way I don't have to deal with your fate speech later…'_ Another thought came to mind when Sasuke's voice spoke to him _"When is Hinata's birthday?"_ It would be years later that he would dind out that her birthday was in December, so they had to stop that Kumo ninja from kidnapping Hinata while trying to avoid fate talking Neji-teme at the same time have his father stay alive. Naruto really wanted to kick himself for not seeking out his Hyūga friend earlier then again what could he do given his circumstance?

Neji was taken aback someone wanted to be his friend outside of clan borders? He didn't know how to respond, "Uh…o-okay…"

The blonde smiled then he gives Hinata his stuffed animal.

Her eyes sparkle taking the toy

"You can have it." He smiled his foxy smile

"Thank you…" She squashed the stuffed animal holding it close to her chest

The adults pretended not to notice yet they were amused with this little act, Hiashi knew the older Naruto got he was going to be a ladies killer if he allowed his hair to grow out the same way his old comrade did, just looking him made miss the old days of being a child even though Fugaku always tried to prove his superiority, on top of that he was the spitting image of his father strongly resembling him with yellow-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face.

A shudder went down his spine, _'I just hope he won't be too much like his mother.'_

"Well, we better get going, we don't miss out on all the _fun, right Naruto?"_ Kushina smiled with an evil glint in her eyes sending a chill with Naruto matching hers sending dread down the Hyūga's main house spine.

"Ahem…your definition of fun Kushina is exactly what the rest of us would call fun." Hiashi stated, "If I recall correctly you were the one who broke into the Hyūga compound painting the walls with graffiti while putting itching powder in all our clothes and you dyed my robes…pink with the letter that said 'Badman'!"

Kushina snickered, "Truly a day to remember."

"I hope for Naruto's sake he won't be turning out to be like you, you were a nightmare with the pranks and I still can't fathom how after all these years how ANBU wasn't able to catch you."

' _Kind of too late for that Hiashi.'_ Naruto chuckled darkly earning a visible shudder from Yahiro Neji and Miki

"Well see you later but before I leave has anyone seen Mikoto? It's not like her to miss out on these events, I wonder where she could be?" Now that Naruto thought about he hasn't seen Sasuke either. What happened to him? He said that he was going to be here?

* * *

At the Uchiha compound, Mikoto was curled up in a ball in her nightgown hugging Sasuke while sleeping with him on his bed. Earlier the woman was robotic taking a shower, allowing the imposter to dry her hair. She made no sudden movements, her eyes dull and red from crying as she robotically followed his every instruction.

Soon enough she was lead to his room where she lied next to him, they were face to face. Sasuke was beginning to worry she spent the last hour crying or allowing tears to fall, the Uchiha was not being responsive.

She stared at him blankly, "Give him back…" she weakly requested

"We'll talk in the morning, for now, try to rest."

Sasuke made himself comfortable into her bosom leaning his ear into her chest, tightly as well as mechanically the woman's arms latched onto him, again he winced, "Not to tight…" The grip slackens allow more room to breathe soon enough both her eyelids closed due to heaviness, not to be disturbed until the morning.

"Oy vey…now what I am going to do?"

* * *

After saying goodbye Kushina and Naruto darted to a secluded part of the park, where no one was going to listen to their on their plan on they were going to prank all the village.

(Insert Naruto fooling around soundtrack)

"Okay…" Kushina opened a map to the village with 'X' here and an 'X' there, it was already scribbled on with all the plans to do to the clan heads including yet not limited to her friend Mikoto. She laughed, "Oh this is going to be great!"

"Yeah! We do we start first?"

Pointing to the map she tapped on it, "We'll start here in front of Hokage Monument then work our way around counterclockwise. You got the scroll ready?"

"Right here kaa-san." The blonde boy pulled a storage scroll out from his robes they been shopping for items such as paint, body paint, feathers, tar, anti-bug spray, etc. until the store closed, "If can I make a suggestion mom, why don't you use the Kage bunshin no jutsu?"

A slap "Now why didn't I think of that when I was your age, Naruto you absolute devious little genius!" She hugged the boy hard then she made a 'T' with her fingers, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

A smoke later a small army of Kushina's stood ready, "Alright listen up in this scroll contains all the items that we need to make the prank work, your job is to set up the prank and disappear we don't this to be traced back to us, got it! Let show little Naruto-kun why we were the queen of pranks!"

"Hai!"

One by one the Kushina clones took items from the storage scroll, though one of them did complain, "Hey how come we don't get time to spend with Naruto!"

"Yeah! We should be able to get as much time as you do!"

The other clones yelled their agreements

"Baka!" The original screamed, "You been given orders to do what you were told to do now get to work!"

"You can't force us we're going on strike!"

Kushina vein throbbed as she clenched her fist at them, Naruto felt a sweat-drop on the back of his head was he like this with his clones?

Then he remembered, "Kaa-san…" All the Kushina paid him mind, "Shouldn't we be meeting Tsunade-Bachan, Kakashi, Pervy sage, and Shizune at Maki-Maki?"

A silence fell as dread filled them, "GAH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" The original Kushina scooped up Naruto leaving a trail of dust, the other clones sighed sadly.

"Alright, ladies we got work to do."

* * *

(Insert Naruto Ost-Evening soundtrack)

Maki-Maki Restaurant

Tsunade was tapping her fingers on the side of her Hokage robes they decided not to eat anything until their host arrived with the birthday boy. Right now she was doing everything in her power not to get up and leave it's been 15 minutes and Kushina was late very unprofessional. "The one day I make room for the brat's birthday and she's late, late!"

"Come on hime give her some time to get here I'm sure she lost track of it due to all the festives that been going around, you'll see she'll be here any second," Jiraiya said with a knowing smirk pouring sake in his cup

As soon as the words left his mouth the entire building began to rock, people were frightened was it an earthquake? They heard a thunderous footsteps outside the effects shook building the four people waiting had questions marks popping above their heads. Soon the shaking stopped and one familiar voice was heard loudly; "One reservation for Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ma'am you are late, your guests are already here."

"Gomen, gomen I lost track of time." She weakly stated

"See, now pay up Tsunade."

"…" Begrudgingly Tsunade handed her comrade 30 yen

When she arrived at her table she was heaving and panting with Naruto on her back sweating a bit. "Sorry, I'm late got lost in the road of life."

They sweat-dropped, even Kakashi cringed, _'Do I really sound like that?'_

Kushina was about to take her seat next to Jiraiya and Tsunade however Naruto jumped from her back, with the background changing into sparkles and glitter as he shouted, "Pervy Sage!" He crashed into a bone-crushing hug that the Sannin face turned blue.

"Naruto get off…me your…ch-choking me!" He was flailing his arms much to the other amusements

"Good now that'll be one less pervert to deal with in the future."

"Tsunade-hime, why are you so mean to me…?" He cried anime tears

Naruto looked on as his party celebration began, a tear couldn't help to be shed this feeling would not leave him. This feeling of joy being surrounded by familiar faces. This was surreal, he looked upon his precious people, so he vowed this night that he would protect them in the future, he owed them so much for making him the shinobi that he was. Laughter was heard, now he understood what Sasuke had lost if the shoes were reversed he too could have fallen into a deep hatred now…now he was armed with a new friend with fore-knowledge of the circumstance that was going to happen he knew the people in shadows.

Tonight he would celebrate his 4th birthday with those he cared for the most.

"Hey, Naruto happy birthday!" The white-haired man gave him a small box

He opened it, and smile formed his old wallet; Gama-chan, he always wondered who did send it, now he knew. Yes, tonight he would celebrate the future could wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

 **LXD: *Lifts hands, Smoke can be seen steaming off them*. Finally, the last chapter with bonus omake…*sighs happily* please enjoy the omake after this author note I will not be commenting on the reviews until next chapter. As always comment, rate, subscribe.**

* * *

Omake: Behind the scenes

(Insert Naruto OST 1 – Naruto's Daily Life soundtrack)

In an undisclosed location in a studio, the Naruto cast as well the cast from Godzilla are on set discussing their roles in the show called The Kaiju Jailor. We see a studio set of the restaurant as they finish the scene while some of them gathered are around a circular table having lunch as they read and discuss the script.

"And cut okay everyone take a break."

A bell rings

"I can't believe it! I'm being paired up with Naruto as a love interest!" Cried a familiar blonde one, Ino Yamanaka

Hinata sulks in the corner with a grey cloud hanging over her head

"Speak for yourself Ino-pig the producer doesn't even want me near Sasuke, even though we are destined to be together." This one came Sakura who was very steamed, "Sasuke is being paired up with Tenten!"

 _'Cha! That's right Sasuke belongs to me and only me when I get my hands on the producer…'_ Inner Sakura ranted

"Well, it is what the audience wants." The voice of the stoic Gaara chirped in, "No offense to you Hinata and Sakura but NaruHina, as well as SasuSaku, are really overdone have you seen the search results of in Fanfiction? Plus the producer has a personal bias for SasTen, though I hear rumors he planning a different pairing."

"Wait, fanfiction? What the heck is that?" Kiba exclaimed

"Apparently, it is a type of fictional text written by fans of any work of fiction where the author uses copyrighted characters, settings, or other intellectual properties from an original creator as a basis for their writing. Fanfiction ranges from a couple of sentences to an entire novel, and fans can both keep the creator's characters and settings or add their own. Fanfiction is a form of fan labor. Fanfiction can be based on any fictional and sometimes non-fictional subject. Common bases for fan fiction include novels, movies, and video games. Fanfiction is rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's creator or publisher and is rarely professionally published. It may infringe on the original author's copyright, depending on the jurisdiction and on such questions as for whether it qualifies as "fair use"." This came from Shino Aburame

Everyone jumped out of their skins

"Shino! When did you get here?"

"I've always been here."

"No, you weren't."

Shino begins to sulk, "No one ever pays attention to me."

The producer comes in with a tray sits with the cast, "Sup. May I sit here?" All eyes turned to the producer some even glaring at him he sweats dropped, "Is something the matter?"

The producer is then strangled by Tsunade as he is put in a headlock, "I'll you what's the matter! Getting to show my chest to every pervert that's here! How dare you!"

"GAH! HELP!"

"Yeah, not even that, some of us aren't getting the spotlight either!" Exclaimed Choji, "So when are we going to be it!"

"Yeah!"

"You mostly focus on Naruto and Sasuke and even Kushina and Mikoto, then back Monarch or some Godzilla theme!" Sakura said with tick appearing

"At least you guys had a scene…" Shino said. "…I was forgotten as usual…"

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Shino whisper behind them. "Hey, Shino when did you get here?" Choji asked.

Shino frowned in annoyance. "I've been here the whole time…"

"No wonder the producer guy never notice you or anyone for that matter," Choji said before shrugging. "Well at least we were mentioned right, right?"

"And who the heck is Kenshin Himura? He's not even a Naruto character!"

"Oro? Sometimes I wonder why I am here that I do…"

The producer finally squirms out of the headlock, gasping deeply for air, "First of all…cough…you guys are humongous cast so I have to carefully plan the next chapter this stuff doesn't come easy you know. As for Kenshin he's from a different franchise called Rurouni Kenshin, he'll be a special guest character in a future chapter, but he won't be the only one in it."

"That's no excuse not to put the rest of the original cast into this story!"

"Well, we did come out of a six-month hiatus." Shino said, "Cramming 7 chapters is no easy feat even for one person, plus he has another job on top of this one."

Tears of joy ran down, "Finally…someone who understands…"

"You're here Shino?"

"I've always been here!"

"You guys will have your appearance…" The producer says, "Don't worry I mean...look I did one for kid Neji and soon enough Gaara and his siblings will be next."

"Yes about that." Gaara says he jerks his thumb to a female cosplayer of himself, "Why do I have female stunt double!"

"Ha…ha…well…" He nervously chuckles, "I haven't really decided if you were going to be a girl in this show…"

"YOU WANT ME TO BE A GIRL!" He comically shakes the producers

Meanwhile, in the producer office, Rock Lee had stars in his eyes as he read Arc II of Kaiju Jailor, reading a particular scene something to do with a alien tech torch. The script glows in front of his eyes as manly tears fall out.

"Guy Sensei! Guy Sensei! Guy Sensei!" He rushes to his teacher

"Lee my youthful ward what troubles you!"

"Look!"

Guy takes the script proceeds to read it his eyes pop out of their socket, "YES!"

(Insert- Naruto OST 1 – Sexiness)

Those around them are a bit puzzled for his outburst then he exclaims, "Lee your youthfulness shall burn brightly when the producers finally reach this stage of the story!"

"Don't worry Guy Sensei I will make you proud and wear the torch with honor or else I will do 500 laps on my knuckles!"

"Oh, Lee you make an old man proud." Manly tears flew out

"Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Oh no! Not again!" Tenten said

One of the Godzilla casts walked up to the girl asking, "What's going on?"

"Look away or you'll be scarred for life!" Neji said

The scene completely changes and now there was sunset and a beach. The two of them started to run at each other and shouted at each other.

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

The two of them embraced each other and started to sob while the sunset in the background shined brightly. The others around them are mortified by the act of display of manliness coming from them.

"OH MAN, THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

"EWWW!"

"SOMEONE KILL ME!"

"GET THE BLEACH! GET THE BLEACH!"

"Tried to warn them." Tenten sighed dejectedly

"At this point, it's just torture I mean look at the Kaijus…" Neji pointed to them as they tried to set the two fire desperately to end the hug between teacher and student

Godzilla fired up an atomic breath it didn't work, Ghidorah sent electricity to shock them to separate that failed, Rodan flapped his wings sending mighty gust of wind only to fail. Mothra tried to leave found out she couldn't.

"Poor creatures."

"Might as well suffer with them."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

The two taijutsu masters continued to embrace each other and sobbing in each other's arms. Both Tenten and Neji couldn't look away. Neji was starting to have regrets but it was too late for him to turn back now.

"WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS?!" Tenten said in horror

"That's just how they are…" Neji said

A slender and well-endowed woman of average height with dark skin, golden irises, and purple hair enters into the scene. She has in her hand an address, "I wonder if this is even…WHAT IN THE NAME OF…."

She stares mortified as the two men are still embracing and sobbing. Her mouth hanging in disgust, her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. Her attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, with an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, "I did not sign up for this."

She tried to leave only to find that she kept looping back to the same spot witnessing the same thing, Tenten spoke up "Unfortunately this is one genjutsu that lasts quite a while."

A dark cloud hangs over their heads.

(Insert Naruto OST 1 – Naruto's Daily Life soundtrack)

"Mr. Producer, Mr. Producer!" A staff member comes running in

"Yes!" The man says as he fends off Gaara sand balls with a baseball bat, "I'm a little busy right now!"

"The results are in!"

"Really?" He swings the bat hitting the sand ball towards the unsuspecting Naruto the targets his family jewels.

"Not…again…" Naruto holds his legs as he goes down

"NARUTO!" Hinata rushes to his side getting the ice pack

The producer reads the resulting paper, "Alright over 70 reviews and 105 favorites and 106 subscribers and what this? Wow over 18,000 views that even better!"

"Well, I suppose congratulation is in order." Snake Sannin says

"Ah, thanks Ero-snake." Orochimaru twitches, "Can I give you a hug?"

"Don't push it."

"Congrats, nice work there gaki this story certainly has a lot of potentials," Jiraiya said rubbing his head

"I would like to thank you guys it's a team effort, and…" The producer looked straight ahead he said, "I would like to say a big thank you so much to our top supporters/reviewers Chessmasteroftheuniverse, ChimaTigon, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Thanks to old and newcomer reviewers , walbar37, Matt, Austin, Doom60, winterwolf23543, SkullWolfSteam, BJJF691, Deus (sort of), MacrotheAcro, Guest, Specialone78, and others…I would like to say a big shout to the people who are subscribing for the silent readers your support means this story could go places in the subscription area so thank you."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" asked Foster

"The audience sitting behind the fourth wall behind their computer monitors" The producer answered.

"What fourth wall?"

"Exactly"

"No, seriously what?"

"Nothing that concerns you…"

"I want to know…"

"It's a bit hard to explain…"

Foster grumbled under her breath.

"In other news, Chapter 18 is out and i will be taking a break." The producer looks left then right after clapping his hands, "Now…um…Has anyone seen my laptop?"

Obito smiles sinisterly holding onto a Mac laptop, "Finally, now I have the power to change this series into the way that it is meant to be!"

"I don't think you should be doing that Obito, the producer is going to be awfully sour if you touch his written scripts," Kay says

"Let him."

"I warning you this is not going to end well for you."

"Kay is right. This producer is basically kami of this series and he will/can do whatever he wants with us." Madara states

"Pfft, …he ain't paying us to do anything!" Obito proceeds to erase some word

"What part of can do **_anything_** at the stroke of his keyboard do you not understand? Whatever he puts in it becomes a reality to you and me!" Madara said a tick mark appearing on his forehead

"Well, I did hear that he looking at other people in other franchises to appear in the story more specially…what her name…something to do with a Yoichi…Shinon…clan…I think that's her name something to do with plot down the line…" Kay muttered rubbing his chin

"WHAT!" Obito yelled laptop in hand, "What heck is he looking in other Shoen Jump manga for? He's already got one of them to write his stupid fanfiction and he's got freaking Kaiju in here! What else could he be looking for!?"

"Well, he did tease something about Tiga torch in the beginning…plus he debating or not he wants to follow through with it, besides we are getting close to Hyūga incident."

The two sweat dropped this was one wacky man they were dealing with, Madara looks at Obito, "Change it now!"

"I'm trying but the password is well protected I can't log-in!"

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out and took the laptop out of Obito hands all they saw was dotted lines. "Thanks, I was looking for that everywhere!"

"…"

"Trying to hack my computer weren't you Obito?"

"…" Sweat started pouring

The producer glares at him then unlocking his laptop and types in **Obito will be egged rolled for 1:00:05 tied to chair.**

"Hey what are you—Ahhhhh!" Obito screamed as he disappeared.

"Wha-what?" Madara asked taken aback.

"That takes care of that."

"Uh, what did you do with him?" Kay timidly

Turning the laptop around the producer shows Obito tied to chair watching Eggman dance with his shirt off with his sidekick in all his fatness.

The two paled and the later wanted to gag

"Now, the next person to touch my laptop will face something much more painful, so please…do not touch." Then with a smile, he said, "We got to chapter 18 up, so I'm taking a break!"

"Sadistic, maaaaa…whaaaattttt. You just got back!"

"Hey man I need a break, some time to myself away from the laptop, so see you later."

"YOU BETTER NOT TAKE ANOTHER 6 MONTHS HIATUS!"

* * *

 **TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla other related content belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Tomoyuki Tanaka or Legendary pictures, all other contents belong to me plus plot belong to me.**

 **" " Characters talk**

 **' ' Characters Thoughts or**

 **"" Flashback talk**

 **"" Kaiju/Biju Talk**

 **'' Kaiju/Biju Thoughts**

 **A/N: Whenever you see this (Insert_Soundtrack) Please go to YouTube and find the soundtrack and put it on a loop by right-clicking or this (Insert NO Soundtrack.) Tell me what you think after you read the chapter if it works or not, I'm curious to see if anyone else is doing it or not so that way I know to take it down or not.  
**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Chapter 19: Awaken Metal Guardian **

(Insert Godzilla: Looking for clues BGM soundtrack)

In the vast ocean of his prison Godzilla roars again in sheer frustration, as it echoed throughout this land of unfamiliar the Kaiju once again comes near the shoreline, he needed to escape this prison yet the haunting words of his jailor host echoed within his mind. He heard the echo _"…_ _YOU KILL ME…WE BOTH DIE!"_ Another snarl from him, the ancient alpha predator roared…

SSSSSKKKKKRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK

Standing above the ocean ground he walked towards the beach, once again the iron walls shoot up from the ground 5 miles high. The beast snarled charged the gate slamming into causing it to shake but not enough to stir from its foundation. Again and again, he continues to slam himself hoping to break these bars too have his freedom, these bars seemed to be indestructible yet he was determined to be free, no bars could be that sturdy, could they?

His mind goes back to his human host, the boy doesn't have anything malicious about him yet looks can be deceiving, he wonders why the young hatchling would want to be his host? Godzilla slammed again into the bars, he was an enigma the hatchling seemed more naïve than anything plus it has been months since their last contact.

He snorted thinking about what he said, no one was going to use his power for anything he just wanted to be free. However, the sound of dying wasn't so appealing, to kill them both was not something he would do. He must find out more about this world called it a hunch or instincts; the boy seemed to be keeping something from him, the way he fidgeted…

Godzilla then stilled, he blinked a familiar scent he recognized it, **"Mokele-Mbembe…"** A more fiery scent made itself known, **"Rodan** …" There it was again another scent, **"Kumonga…"** So the others are here yet how? A faint smell reminded him of the symbiotic partner of his species however brief it was he could not forget the distinguished of her scent of sap and honey. He couldn't see what was going on the outside he needed information from the hatchling, even so, they were due for a long-overdue chat.

* * *

 **Monster Verse Year: 2031**

(Godzilla Soundtrack CD 1 - The Beginning BGM)

12 long years have since passed since the awakening of Ghidorah code name Monster X, 12 years since the ARGO went missing from the rescue mission to save Emma Russel and her daughter from the eco-terrorist Alan Jonah since then the earth was left in ruin with all the Titans destroying historic landmarks, with capital buildings destroyed, nuclear bombs dropped and politicians arguing back and forth in the correct way of dealing with the monsters. The only thing they agreed on was one thing; these monsters had to be stopped by any means necessary, armies around the world banded together to do an assault on the three-headed monster within the years.

Ghidorah had an army of other MUTO's from all over the world; every time earth forces would send their troops to stop the beast the other MUTO's would stop them from attacking their king. Slowly over the years, Ghidorah has tried to change the earth's atmosphere however Mothra would heal the atmosphere with the power she was given by that strange woman she encountered all those years ago to help humanity to fend off the titans.

Mothra did her best with the help of her human companions to defeat the titans, after clashing with Rodan one day, she used her newfound power the dimension beam ray to banish her foe where she found her partner Godzilla in the land of the elementals, on top of that the humans used a new device created from the lab of Monarch called the Dimensional Tide Wave able to split the atoms of any living organism to displace them. Monarch has been instrumental ever since they found the triangular capsule back in 2019, with this capsule it revealed information about how to create blueprints such as MUTO piercing weaponry to drive back the Titans from destroying whatever was left manmade at least that was the hope of it. Their first experiment was Mokele-Mbembe imprisoned at Monarch Outpost 75, back in 2019 with its project TIDE was born it took a few years to build it but by the time the year 2025 came around they launched an assault on the titan.

(Insert Independence Day soundtrack First Sighting / Awac Attack)

 **November 22, 2025, over the Rocky Mountains**

Fighters flew over the once lush full green park of the Rocky Mountains, it was devastating to see that the country many people have died for to protect the land of the brave and home of the free has been reduced to nothing but shambles with dust and tumbleweed as its host as for one pilot just soaring above this brought a tear to his eye. He wiped it away sighing sadly, "Man would be doing to have BBQ right now with my wife and kids."

" _Oh please, shut up Falcon 2."_ A voiced teased in the intercom, _"None of us had breakfast this morning so quit your moaning."_

"Is there a problem 2nd Lt. Jack?"

" _Not at all captain…"_

 _"Sir! I got something on the radar!"  
_

The captain glanced at his screen indeed a dot has presented itself on-screen than in view after the fog cleared was none other than a grey quadruped with a pebbled reptilian. The captain's face went stone cold, a minor twitch in the nose area still the mission was the same use the bomb to get rid of the MUTO.

"Lock and load!" He clips his facepiece, the 5 dozen fighter jets of the earth global defense unit took formation, "Alright Falcons, we are green and free! Remember this thing is impervious to missile attack so draw its attention then Drop Team I want you to deliver _**fat boy**_ try to draw away from the mountains. Falcon 2 Fox 3!"  
 _  
"Falcon 4 Fox 4!"_

" _Falcon 6 Fox 2!"_

" _Falcon 1 Fox 5!"_

A serious of missile barrage screamed over the line of the horizon in the direction of the unsuspecting MUTO as it continued to eat the cactus. It paused just for a moment sensing that something was out of place when it turned around serious of fireballs hailed at it destroying its meal and lifting up debris. The creature roared in anger looking towards the sky, it roared again defiantly as another wave of missiles exploded near it.

It began charging to keep up with its attackers, the elephant-like creature began charging its green beam from the horn it fired, narrowly missing a few soldiers yet grazing the wing of one fighter pilot.

" _I'm hit, I'm hit! I got to land this thing now!"_

The pilot never had a chance as another beam hit the body of the jet exploding it on contact.

" _EDDIE! THAT SON OF B****! I'm GOING IN!"_

The captain roared into his mic, "HOLD YOUR POSITION PRIVATE! NO NEED TO THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE!"

The man wasn't listening as he began to play chicken with the large beast while firing his bullets, it was a mere ant bite to the Mokele-Mbembe. It roared with its trunk extending to catch the annoying insect, though the plane was too fast for the trunk to close around, the quad beast sent another charged beam,

The pilot did the chandelle an aircraft control maneuver where the pilot combines a 180° turn with a climb with a slight diagonal tilt. The beam passed skimming the jet slightly causing it to smoke.

" _I'm hit!"_

"Idiot!" The exhale came, "Just a bland idiot…" The captain just wanted to bash his head on something, was it so hard to follow orders? Was it really that hard? Apparently, it was…

" _This Drop Team the package will be delivered in less than 5 minutes."_

The man cursed, they still haven't done anything to drive the beast out of the mountains "Alright squadron leaders form up! We got to get this thing to chase us now!"

Another barrage of missiles descended on it, the MUTO roared again ferociously again it charged following its assaulter to take revenge for disturbing its peace.

They continued to do their assault, using the advanced aerial maneuver to dodge the beam. Falcon 2 saw the timer the package will be soon delivered in less than 2 minutes, they managed to drive it out from the mountains towards an open filed which was good.

" _This is Falcon 37, coming up from behind the beast!"_ The jet pilot soared at Mach 3 with two jets following in close. They had to distract the beast for another 1 minute, the pressure was on they couldn't afford another mistake already they lost a squadron during the dog fight with that energy beam.

Falcon 2 dodged another beam attack, again the captain checked the timer 40 seconds left, and like flies, they swarmed the large beast. Some fighters came in close while others still did some missile barrage or used their guns to make the creature go crazy.

Trumpeting like an elephant Mokele-Mbembe stood on his hind legs charged up another beam attack only this time when stomped it created a dome sphere that reached out 50 meters annihilating any fighter jet close to it.

Again the captain of Falcon 2 swore, again he checked the clock 20 seconds left. Taking a deep breath he joined in on the fight as the countdown ticked away he began to count…

' _19…'_

' _18…'_

' _17…'_

' _16…'_

Squadrons renewed their attack to avenge their fallen comrades.

' _15…'_

' _14…'_

' _13…'_

The creature stomped on the floor again creating the dome sphere of energy blasting jets out of the sky.

' _12…'_

' _11…'_

' _10…'_

" _This drop team package delivery eta 10 seconds and counting clear the area!"_

Captain 2 Falcon roared over the intercom, "Squadron leaders MOVE! FAT BOY IS COMING!"

' _9…'_

' _8…'_

' _7…'_

The message was loud and clear, they began to disperse in all direction, Mokele-Mbembe roared in triumph the pest that invaded his home are now retreating. The beast huffed in some sort of approval, he began to slowly make its way back to his original home.

' _6…'_

' _5…'_

' _4…'_

Another whistle in the air Mokele-Mbembe turned gazed into the air to see a black object rushing towards him, so they wanted to play some more? Defiantly, the beast stood its ground trumpeting for a challenge to come.

' _3…'_

' _2…'_

' _1…'_

The black stealth plane cruised above the head, the cargo bay was wide opened. The package dropped, it was a short drop with a whistle than an explosion with a mushroom cloud that lasted for a brief moment with a cry of agony. Falcon 2 came around circling the area where the Mokele-Mbembe has been hit, there was nothing but scorch marks as well as leveled trees.

His eyes narrowed as he continued to circle overhead, it was silence; "Target has been hit, I repeat target has been neutralized." As the jet pilot flew away from the zone, he sighed, "Good riddance."

* * *

(Insert Shin Godzilla OST: "Who will know")

One particular group of one Alan Jonah relished the fact that in the wake after the great awakening humanity was getting it just desert. However, for one particular young girl she defected no longer standing the fact that the utopia that her mother promised was all but a lie, in light of all this young Madison finally saw what her mother was nothing more than a monster, she regretted not going with her father now it was too late, her father mysteriously disappeared.

After she parted ways (snuck out of the base) she took with her sensitive information from one of the computers downloading it into a flash drive. It happened when one day when no one was in the computer room after miraculously avoiding detection to enter, she almost got caught if it wasn't for the fact that the guard went out of the room when he was being called.

Packing up some items in a light bookbag such as clothes, water along with the flash drive Madison left though she didn't know where to go. Her grandparents were out of the questions since she didn't know if they were still alive or not, would she go home? That seemed like an option yet she decided to go with Monarch and the United States military so after carefully avoiding patrol of the terrorist group in the Boston Monarch base or former base she went to one of the outposts of the army identifying herself as the daughter of Mark Russell.

Immediately, she was taken to one of the bases where she met with Admiral William Stenz.

 **April 2019 in the middle of the Pacific Ocean**

Admiral Stenz curiously gazed at the girl, she was like her mother Emma Russel minus the blonde hair in appearance, and she definitely had her father's eyes. She was squirming in her seat as his firm gaze eyed her, watching for anything out of the ordinary, he clicked his tongue. They sat in pure silence, neither one saying anything to each other.

"You know your father was looking for on the mission from the Antarctica one." He said, at last, putting down a clipboard, "Why did you side with your mother young lady?"

"She promised that we would find a way to live with the titans peacefully." She replied

"Hmph…" The admiral leaned back in his chair, "Yet look where we are at now, monsters on the loose, Monster X guiding them to destroy us tell me is this the vision your mother entailed to you?"

Her gaze cast down, why didn't she go with her father? Why did she stay with her psychotic mother? What made her stay? She still didn't have an answer, how could she rationalize her action in Antarctica?

"I-I-I…"

"You don't need to say anything, what's done is done. We can only look forward since you are defecting from Alan Jonah a well-known Eco-terrorist we will be checking out the flash drive to see whatever plans he might have in store." The admiral stood up from his chair, "In the meantime, you will be escorted back to your family if you have any other relatives."

"No!"

"That is not up for debate."

"You can't do that, my mom will do anything to keep me by her side you think sneaking out that damn forsaken place was easy the first time?!" She spun around in the swivel chair, as the admiral looked back at her with her eyes pleading, "Please I can help you!"

"You are not getting involved in this, this is not a place for children! We are not going to be babysitting anyone that means you, Ms. Russell"

"But I'm already involved!" She countered back, "Ever since I was kidnapped with my 'mother' from the base in Outpost 61 she dragged me into this mess, please all I'm asking for is a chance…"

The admiral drew out a long breath, pinching the bridge of this nose the veteran paced, debating within himself whether or not to allow the young girl to stay or not. After going through the pros and cons he nodded his head, "No, you're not staying with us in the middle of the ocean. Commander Strikes!"

Madison looked at him with downhearted face

"Sir!"

"Get this young woman a ride to one the main bases in Monarch alert them they are going to have a guest and also find out if she has any living relatives." He said

(Insert no soundtrack)

They found out that she did have grandparents living in a secluded part of Kanas on a farm their names Gene Williams and Josephine William on her mother's side. The admiral was kind enough to station some military personal to secretly watch her incase that crazed woman Emma William Russell would ever try to reach her daughter. Her grandparents welcomed her with open arms after they were briefed in what transpired to her. To say they were shocked was an understatement, they couldn't believe that Emma would be capable of doing such a thing especially to Mark.

Madison went researching about Titans to increase her knowledge, she knew that she could be an asset to Monarch so that was her aim, since then she stayed on a farm learning a week, watching the news on the titans, she even saw on live TV the battle between Mothra and Kumonga.

" _This Amber Ashely coming to you live as we see the battle between a giant moth and giant spider codenames Mothra and Kumonga. Viewer discretion is advised…this fight has been going on for the last 30 minutes."_

Madison watched intently on the screen as Mothra dodges a spider web met to trap her, she goes in charging a beam then unleashes it upon the spider. Despite its size, it quickly moves to show its stinger to try to stab the giant moth.

Mothra recovers then sending a gust of wind with gust force of a hurricane Cat 4 blowing the spider away from itself. The camera zooms in to the fallen spider as military forces now gang up on it and use the Dimensional Tide beam ray. The spider clicks in despair as its atoms being ripped apart.

Madison wanted to vomit out her dinner, seeing the organs and dead corpses inside of it, the suffering lasted no more than 3 minutes.

Her grandmother sighed, "This world will never be the same ever again."

* * *

That seemed like a lifetime ago, now 26 years old she has aged well over the years now working as a Monarch scientist, she began to develop from a flat girl to a woman with a bust size of D with a bit of a curve not to fat not to slim, something in the lean area for muscles, her face became a bit more square with her hair brown long about reaching to her back, she was also a bit of definition in her stomach. She was definitely looking like her mother save the fact that she had her father's hair and eyes and a bit of his personality, it was thanks to her grandmother that she began to develop into a fine young woman with all the organic food she's been eating, plus tending to the animals on the farm.

After 12 years on a farm she had tearful goodbye to her grandparents she grew close to them, yet it was time to move on she promised one day that she visit them again. Now here she was in the Monarch main lab with a 3-month internship. She is examining an egg that laid dormant after 12 years since its discovery from Skull Island. She was analyzing the heartbeat, there was still some activity to it, just not as much. It has become active during the last 3.

She began writing notes on her iPad then a beep on her computer, "Hmm…that's odd…"

She opened it and immediately regretted it, _"Hello Madison…"_ She blinked teeth clenched she recognized her own mother, _"It's been years since we've spoken you've certainly grown up to be a beautiful young woman."_

(Insert Independence Day El Toro destroyed soundtrack)

"What do you want?" She hissed

" _Come now dear is that a way to talk to your mother?"_

"My mother died the moment she unleashed Monster X into the world you're nothing more than a monster who has no consciousness of the living." Madison shot back, "You're not the same person who cherished her children."

 _"You wound me, my dear, all I wanted to do was to save the planet together you and me."_ Emma replied, _"You know when you ran off I was devastated thinking that the worst has happened to you…"_

"Well, clearly I'm fine thank you very much! How did you even get this number? This is a private computer!" She gripped the sides of her table not caring that she showing hostility to the woman.

" _I have my ways, though I'm surprised you joining Monarch very bold move, you were one step ahead of us giving all the information to admiral Stenz all those these years ago."_ The blonde hair woman smiled sweetly yet behind that smile was a venomous snake, _"You crippled us for a time yet we will rise again and I'll have you back at my side where you rightfully belong."_

"You lied to me, you lied to me all those years you lied. You said to me…sold me… on the idea to release the Titans with the promise of humans and monsters living together in peace. If dad was still alive he would be mortified at you have become!" She screamed, not noticing the egg glowing, "This was all done in the name of my little brother well guess what he would be rolling in his grave knowing what you've done."

" _What I've done is protect this planet from the infectious disease called mankind, if you can't see my vision Maddie then you'll be crushed by it."_

"You're insane!"

" _No, I'm being real we are the disease Madison no matter how we look at it, the earth has unleashed its antibodies to fight back against it to restore this world back to former living. You and I can be part of this."_

"At what cost!" She yelled, "At what cost do you plan on 'saving' the earth! How many more people will have to die just because you want your grand utopia?"

" _Sometimes people must be sacrificed for the greater good."_

She is disgusted by the response, "Never contact me again." She got out of the chat blocking the call number. Tears began to well in her eyes as they dropped she leaned into her hands for supporting her head as she wept bitterly.

(Insert no soundtrack)

The egg began to glow, glowing brighter until it reached a pinnacle, the machines began to go haywire, and the egg sent an electric surge back to the computers shorting them out. Madison gasped the computer shorted out, the egg began to shake then the glass busted open the young woman had to shield herself with her lab coat to avoid debris going into her eye.

When it stopped there was dust in the air, panting lightly she wiped her tears away, what just happened?

Crack!

Madison gasped

Crack!

The egg was hatching. Quickly, Madison went to the phone, "Dr. Ling please come down to the main lab now!"

She misplaced the phone, she gazed back at egg a head popped out, and then a foot, then tail, and finally another foot then it used the tail to break the egg. Its skin looked sticky from the yoke it was in, the young scientist gazed in morbid fascination as the creature stood to full height. She recognized those charcoal spines though the skin was blue, the face is blocky, its neck is broad and has shark-like gills, the eyes are small with a golden-yellow color, and his teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up, and the head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, and making it more reptile-like.

The door busted opened Dr. Ling and a few other scientists couldn't believe their eyes, carefully never taking the eyes off this reptile they made their way to Madison.

"Are you alright?"

"Shaken…" She replied

"That's no pteranodon egg this is something else!" Another female scientist said

"It's a Godzillasaurus."

"Eh, come again?"

"This one isn't as aggressive when young." Ling explained, "It's part of the Godzilla family."

"That's nice all we need now is wait a few years then it'll eat us, anyone else wants to be dinner?"

"This is no time for a joke!"

SKRROOONNKKK

The baby Godzilla trenched forward as the Monarch took steps backward, with now backs on the wall they watched as it came close to Madison. Swallowing dryly the baby leaned in licking her face.

"Great now it's got a taste of flesh!"

It began to nuzzle Madison, cautiously she lifted a hand towards the mouth, then moved it towards the snout its snout tickled the wrist then an imprint was made the baby thought of the human its mother.

It smelled feminine.

SKRROONNKKK

Again it nuzzled itself against her, "Ugh…guys a little help here…"

The not so terrifying creature sniffed the air, its eyes land upon a flower vase, it moved closer to it when it leaned forward it nibbled on the flowers that had fallen over from the explosion. This surprises them.

"An herbivore Godzillasaurus, now that's a super rare sight to see according to research most of the Godzilla family are carnivores could it possible that this one would be different?" The male scientist said rubbing his chin.

"…"

No one had the answer to give, it was an awkward silence save for the munching of the flower being consumed, that how it lasted for a few moments before an alarm went off. The entire room lit it up in bright red.

Dr. Ling went to the phone she dialed a number, "What's going…no…already! We're leaving now!" All eyes turned to the Asian doctor, "We must leave Ghidorah is here!"

* * *

(Insert King Ghidorah's Theme)

Meanwhile, the said three-headed dragon went on a rampage destroying anything in sight, using its gravity beams to damaging or reducing to rubble buildings of Monarch employees tries to evacuate the premises. Ghidorah has sensed the presence of a newborn titan it would make sure to end its life, nothing will interrupt his reign.

The right head chomps on the electrical plant sending a massive electrical attack frying those who were unlucky to get away fast as if they could; given that lightning can travel 220,000,000 miles per hour. The left head smashes a building causing debris to fall on the ground while the right, Ghidorah will find that newborn even if he to tear through all this building.

Then suddenly a blinding light appears some of the Monarch personal pauses for a moment watching the giant moth flutter in the wind, Ghidorah tails shake as a rattlesnake then he unleashes his roar:

BIDIBIDIBIDIIIIIIIIIIII

SCKREEEEEEE

Mothra knew that she stood no chance against this false alpha, however, she felt the presence of her companion descendant, she was not going to allow harm to come to the baby. She flew fast and hard slamming herself towards Ghidorah knocking him to the ground. The golden dragon quickly trudges back up, taking to the skies to take down this nuisance.

Again Ghidorah fires his gravity beam Mothra swivels into a downward spiral to avoid being hit while she fired back an ultrasonic beam. The beam hits one of the heads causing King Ghidorah to recoil in pain, he snarls viscously he goes in with the right head catching the fast approaching moth by the scruff of the neck.

The poor moth screeches in pain as she is shaken like a rag doll before finally being let go into crashing in one of the buildings. The impact of the crash causing her wings to be trapped under the debris, then she senses it weakly she turns her head, right in front of her was the baby she sensed earlier, with…with…it was that girl from 12 years ago.

Flashback to when she was first released played in Madison's mind, they were to leave the center when all sudden Mothra came bursting through the ceiling injuring most of the scientist while her ankle was trapped probably broken along with a few bruises here and there. Godzillasaurus came to the defense of his mother his glowed red yet Mothra was able to soothe him.

Sckreee

Skronnkkk

The baby dino roared again his tail wagging left, right, left, right excitedly. It just had about enough strength to move some debris off his 'mother'. Maddie uses the baby as support for her broken ankle there was no way she would be moving quickly anytime soon.

Both parties then make their way to Mothra, Madison despite her injury tries to move away the rock pinning the wing however without support there was no way in trying to move it. She sat down next to the moth brushing her fingers on the wing it was pulsing with energy.

"It's been a long time Mothra, do you remember me?" The young woman asks

Skree

Yes, she did remember that young human who was with another human being, she remembers the scent clearly as day.

Thoom

Madison tried her best to hide with the baby Godzilla because the reunion was cut short by Ghidorah. He landed making his way towards the fallen queen of the monsters, he looked down upon the moth, three heads carefully analyzing her. Yes, she was the defiant one who refused to obey her alpha, opposing him at every step of the way. The left head came licking the hair off the moth before nudging her, she clipped him with her leg.

The right head came slamming in into her metathorax, each taking delight as the cry of the queen became more pained than the last. Finally, she could stand it no longer the moment Ghidorah got close was the moment she stabbed her stinger into his abdomen, the golden terror shrieked in pain.

One of the scientists seeing this raced inside to unleash a secret weapon. "Move, MOVE!" He came sliding stop as he entered the control base for project Metal Dragon. He flipped on the switch the terminal inserted the code.

"Hey!" One cried he tried to pull the man in panic away from the terminal instead he got punched in the face knocking him out cold.

"Miguel what are you doing?!" Cried a co-worker trying to pull him away, he shrugged off his female companion, "Miguel it's not ready!"

"Mothra is going to be killed if we don't step-in!" He did one final system check everything was ready to go, "This is what we been keeping from the public for the last 12 years Katie, if it weren't for the Japanese we would not have done anything to defend ourselves against these titans all government agency banded together to pour resources into this project, it's now or never."

"Miguel please think about this!" She pleaded, "Think about us!"

"I do and right now my gut is telling me that this is the right call." He slammed a button and all the alarms began sounding, grabbing Katie by the arm they moved quickly.

* * *

(Insert 1 hour Mechagodzilla Theme Remade Akira Ifukube Score)

Inside one of the Monarch, research buildings laid the secret government project hidden away from the public eyes for the last years, with Monarch working around the clock using the bones of the carcass of the intact fossilized bones of another Godzilla much larger than the one they've last seen.

Programmed with special "DNA computers" along with the adaptive AI system the design allowed the bio-organic to operate as an organic creature while experimenting with how to respond to titan. The eyes are small and yellow, light silver in color was the body, with various areas on his body exposing thick black wires underneath. The head has three short metal spike extending from the top of its forehead upward facing the back of its head even though the face is blocky, its neck is broad. The head and neck seem lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, and making him more reptile-like despite the metal coating.

 _D_ orsal plates are smaller than the previous designs, but they still retain the core maple-leaf shape, although straighter and whole lot smoother compared to Godzilla's jagged dorsal plates. Everything about this robot from the claws to the tail with an add-on sci-fi type tank with a spike that also shoots electricity was completely metal with a coating of the diamond shine.

This behemoth weighing in about 130,000 tons, with its height 420 feet tall, measuring in about 640 feet wide tail included, rose from the underground carven.

[System Online]

[Weapon Systems Functional]

[Anti-Titan Weaponry Armed]

As the robot continued to rise to the surface the floor began to rumble scientist made a desperate attempt to regain control of the launch sequence was made.

"Damnit! I can't stop the launch sequence!"

"What who authorized this!"

Checking the terminal the engineer looked at the time, "Miguel Rodriguez."

"Oh I'm going to kill him, Mechagodzilla isn't even finished yet!"

The cyborg titan eyes flashed scanning the perimeter, its eyes zeroed in on the golden dragon still pounding on Mothra.

[Target Located]

[Engaging King Ghidorah]

SKRRRRRRAAAAAAOOONNNNNKKKK

The robot activated its rocket thrusters hovering slightly above the ground, it charged towards the three stooges in a head-on collision. Ghidorah didn't know what hit him when he was sent crashing into another building, with Ghidorah down for a moment the giant robot turned its head.

[Scanning Perimeter]

[Scan complete: innocent trapped under rubble, Mothra wings under debris, casualties expected, unknown species detected]

[Objective: Assist Mothra, save lives under rubble]

The robot titan grabs the rocks from the concrete throwing it away after he frees Mothra, the moth tiredly collapses to the floor, her body beaten nearly to a pulp. Ghidorah did a number on her doing a combination of draining her power and fire point-blank beam attacks after she stung him in the abdomen.

She could only watch as this new titan began digging for the injured, she watched as the bio-organic monster pulled people from out the rubble placing them on a new building. He reached down grabbing Madison and baby Godzilla carefully as he could place them in a new building where the group of survivors was.

Madison watched in awe as the new bio-organic titan now redirected his attention towards the serpent-like creature. Ghidorah arose in fury, the three heads snarled, raging at the metal giant, the middle head sniffed the air, its wings extended to full height, he recognized the smell, his old nemesis has returned, the scent was undeniable.

[Scanning…]

[Objective: Engage King Ghidorah]

[Weapon selection: Railguns]

The twin arms were raised with machine guns pointing at the dragon, it began to pellet the beast with unrelenting rage. The bullets stung the beast raised its wings to shield itself against the onslaught, it charged up another gravity beam then fired at the metal titan.

The attack did little as the robot swirled its tail around to absorb the lightning attack as rod, it powered up the main weapon.

[Switching weapon: Twin Maser Cannon]

The spine of the Godzilla robot glowed yellow the jaw opened firing a yellow energy bolt back at Ghidorah. The monster felt pain from the attack, he decided to switch tactics he took to the skies.

[Analyzing: Switching to aerial combat mode]

[Objective: Purse King Ghidorah]

[Warning: Limited flight use precaution]

The robot engines began to whine, then with a burst, it lifted off the ground in high speed chasing after the slippery foe. Mothra knew this battle was going to be intense, now that she rested for a bit she got up fluttered her wings floating towards the sky. However, before she went any further she first needed to protect these humans, she floated towards them looking at them intently.

She made her decision, she began to glow as brightly as the sun then within the flash she made them disappear before they had a chance to react. She sent them to where she found her companion was they'll be safe there for now.

* * *

(BGM Pauses)

Madison's face was licked twice, she let out a soft groan. When she came to, everything was blurry shielding her eyes from the sun she saw baby Godzilla standing over her looking curiously at her.

"What…happened…?" She wondered, she sat not without wincing though, "Ergh…"

She remembered that her ankle was still broken.

"Madison?"

"I'm here!"

Dr. Ling came over with her dirty coat and bruises around her face, some scratches were noted. She helped the young 26 years old to her feet, "Where are the others?"

"When that light hit us we must have gotten separated, in the meantime…" She places the arm around her neck, "We'll follow this pathway to see where it leads."

The unlikely trio began to slowly make their way towards the dense forest, they hoped that their comrades will be fine. The baby Godzilla whiffed a little the air, it caught the scent of something.

SKRAAOOONNNKKK

* * *

(Resume Mechagodzilla Theme Remade Akira Ifukube Score)

Lightning sparked, thunder cracked, Ghidorah screeched as the metal reptile unleashed missiles to penetrate the skin of the false king.

[Initiating: Multipurpose Guided Missiles]

The battle began anew with Mothra joining in to support this unknown entity to bring down this false king.

The missiles did minimal damage as the lightning from Ghidorah storm destroyed nearly all of them. Mothra once again fires an ultra-sonic ray at the kaiju earning her an annoying roar.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Siberia Monarch have found a new egg, this egg began to pulse soon it was going to hatch.

"I still cannot believe that we oversaw this egg." A scientist said, "To think that there was another moth besides Mothra."

"Yeah let's just hope that this one is on our side."

"Doctor!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"The egg it's cracking!"

They rushed outside yes the egg was hatching, the larval that came out is mostly black but with a lot of yellow and a dark red underside. It also has a giant horn, which is yellow and glowing with two tusks on each cheek. The larval was bigger, more powerful legs than Mothra's larval form, which are yellow and horn-like.

SKRRRAAAAAAA

* * *

 **LXD: How do? Well, what do you think of chapter 19? Good, bad, needs improvement? You know I was expecting a little more review last chapter because of the omake at the end of chap. 18, oh well beggars can't be chooser I suppose. Still, doesn't mean that people didn't enjoy it. Please comment, rate, subscribe**

 **For my reviewer(s)**

 **walbar37: Thank you so much for tuning in, I know Self-inserts OC isn't as cool or popular due to how overdone they are and quite frankly Mary Sues. I recently discovered SI and thought it was interesting to write my own since I was inspired by two different stories to do my own, so I'm glad that I am doing something refreshing that means I'm doing something right even though I don't know 'what I am doing right'. To answer your questions yes more kaiju are coming I just need to carefully place them throughout the story and as for Emna having the key I will not confirm or deny. Thank you for your kind words**

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse: Thanks and thank you for looking it up and I know Kay better find something quick or else the rift is just going to keep on growing. Who wants that?**

 **ChimaTigon: Just refer to the PM, I'm sure I pick something**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: You have two reviews so I'll regard them in this response, glad to see that you enjoyed the omake and chapter, and don't worry the brain is still working up with Kushina semi-best prank. You'll see more interaction between them as the story goes on, and family is very precious that I agree on. Now if only the Uchiha can take the stick out of their butts and see I wonder who's going to do it. Oh, wait…lol  
**

 **Austin: Wow that has got to be the longest review I've read in a long time. Thank you for tuning in to the story your review has inspired me to do a scenario when Godzilla meets both our heroes and then some and speaking of Ultra Man, I do hope you caught the Ultra Man reference throughout the story or one in particular chapter I should say especially in the omake. I was thinking of putting Jet Jaguar however someone else caught my attention. ^^ Regards to what you said I'm cool with it.**

 **Matt: Indeed still more to come**

 **Specialone78: Hey not my fault he snuck in the office and swiped It** **TT TT**


End file.
